Dare Dare Motus la Légende de l'Hiver
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Suite de la fiction "Basil de Baker Street et le Cœur de Glace de Londres" Dare Dare Motus est connu pour être le meilleur agent secret du monde. Cependant, le jour où il se découvre des pouvoirs magiques, une puissance maléfique resurgit de la nuit des temps, menaçant la sécurité du Monde… et la Vie de la souris blanche !
1. Author Note

_**Dare Dare Motus**_

 _la Légende de l'Hiver_

 ** _Author note :_**

 _Cette fiction en coécriture avec Foxiso (très libre inspiration de « Vaiana, la légende du bout du Monde ») est une suite de notre fiction « Basil de Baker Street et le Cœur de Glace de Londres » Cependant elle se passe dans un univers alternatif où tout les animaux ont plus ou moins la même taille (on se fiche royalement des échelles) et Basil est l'ancêtre de Dare Dare Motus._

 _Qui est Dare Dare Motus ? Il s'agit du héros de la série éponyme de 1981 doublé par Roger Carrel (doubleur officiel de Basil de Baker Street^^) d'origine britannique (en VO, la série s'intitule « Danger Mouse ») La série a été reprise par la BBC en 2015 et n'existe pour l'instant qu'en VO mais des rumeurs annoncent de Netflix l'a doublé une version française._

* * *

 ** _Quelques précisions sur les personnages :_**

 _Dare Dare Motus (Danger Mouse en VO) : souris blanche connu comme le meilleur agent secret du Monde, très fort et qui a une confiance aveugle en ses capacités. Il travaille pour le Colonel K avec son assistant Panikar. Il est souvent surnommé DM par ses amis (clin d'œil au badge sur sa poitrine)_

 _Ernest Panikar (Ernest Penfold en VO) : hamster peureux avec des lunettes rondes, c'est le meilleur ami de Dare Dare Motus, son assistant et, dans la série 2015, lui sert de femme de ménage et se retrouve souvent capturer par les ennemis de DM. Malgré leur différence, le duo est inséparable. _

_Colonel K : Supérieur de Dare Dare Motus, c'est un chinchilla qui a autrefois été un agent secret connu comme Dare Dare K (ou Danger K en VO)_

 _Professeur Squackencluck : poule scientifique en chef du service secret, elle se fâche souvent avec DM quand il ne fait pas attention à elle ou à ce qu'elle dit, quand il utilise ses inventions sans sa permission, ou qu'il casse/abîme sa dernière création. En faites, elle a une relation d'amour-haine avec lui._

 _ **Les ennemis ** :_

 _le Baron Dovert (Baron von Silas Greenback en VO) : crapaud maléfique, c'est le plus grand ennemi de Dare Dare Motus, qui a pour ambition de conquérir le monde. Il est toujours accompagné de sa chenille blanche poilue, Nero, et de son sous-fifre Stiletto._

 _Stiletto Mafiosa : corbeau à l'accent italien, Stitello est le bras-droit du baron Dovert._

 _Sinistre Motus (Sinister Mouse en VO) : version diabolique de Dare Dare Motus qui vient d'un univers alternatif, le Twystyverse._

 _Sinistre Panikar ou Baron von Panikar (Baron Silas von Penfold en VO) : version maléfique de Panikar dans l'univers alternatif, il a la place du Baron Dovert et il est le supérieur de Sinistre Motus._

* * *

 _Et je précise que les noms de Dieux et de Nerwen n'ont aucun lien avec la vraie mythologie nordique !_

 _Bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez :)_


	2. Prologue

_**Dare Dare Motus**_

 _la Légende de l'Hiver_

* * *

 **Prologue :**

« _Il y a longtemps,_ raconte une voix. _D'après les sames, un peuple indigène dans la Norvège, les_ _D_ _ieux créèrent la vie. Ils donnèrent la planète, la nature, et les mortels._

 _Mais cependant, il manquait autre chose, quelque chose qui marquerait la beauté de chaque temps qui passe. Et ce fut ainsi que les_ _D_ _ieux créèrent les_ _S_ _aisons et leurs_ _D_ _ieux_ _P_ _rotecteurs. Il y eu d'abord Ruonanieida: la_ _D_ _éesse du_ _P_ _rintemps et protectrice de la créatu_ _r_ _e immortelle Nerwen* puis Geassi :_ _D_ _éesse de_ _l'Été_ _ensuite Cakča:_ _D_ _ieu de l'_ _A_ _utomne puis le dernier, créer par les dieux Biegkegaellies et Tjaetsieålmaj, était Dálvi : le_ _D_ _ieu de l'_ _H_ _iver._ »

La voix ricane un peu avant de reprendre.

 _« C'était le seul Dieu à être rester sous sa forme embryonnaire, en forme de Cristal. Mais étant extrêmement puissant même sous sa forme de faible enfant, il était l'objet de bien des convoitises. Surtout de la part de Mubpienålmaj: le Mauvais !_

 _Il haïssait et jalousait ce que les Dieux avaient créé, et il n'attendait qu'une chose : l'occasion de pouvoir tout détruire ! Il avait même pour cela créer le Cristal de Feu ! Mais ce ne fut ni les créatures mythiques ni le Mauvais qui vola le Cristal, mais un mortel ! Une souris chaman venant du peuple same. Les sames voulaient aller découvrir d'autres terres lointaines pour s'y épanouir et y vivre, mais l'Hiver les en empêchait. C'est pourquoi le chaman vola le Cristal._

 _Les jours suivant la disparition du dieu Dálvi, les Dieux furent outrer par un tel affront de la part des Mortels et cherchèrent en vain le responsable. Celui-ci était déjà partit avec sa tribu. En voyant le désespoir des Dieux, la courageuse Nerwen, Guerrière du Printemps et de l'Hiver se mit à la recherche du Cristal sans en avertir ses créateurs._

La scène, jusque là représenté sous forme de peinture murale, prend soudain vie et une étrange créature armée d'une lance gravée apparaît, courant dans la neige, déterminée ! Il s'agissait visiblement d'une créature féminine ressemblant vaguement à une souris. Elle portait des vêtements contre le froid et courait à une vitesse impressionnante et avec une grande agilité malgré sa carrure impressionnante pour une dame.

 _Nerwen parcourra les vallées, les Fjords, franchit les cols et les montagnes, suivant son instinct et cherchant les Mortels. Un jour, à force de persévérance, elle retrouva ce qu'elle cherchait._

La créature s'arrête d'un seul coup dans les arbres, entendant des bruits de conversations. Son visage froid et sérieux se retrouve barioler d'un large sourire. D'un bond rapide mais silencieux, elle retourne au sol et s'approche, se camouflant dans les buissons. Un bivouaque de souris nomades est monté avec des tentes en peaux de bêtes encadrées par des traîneaux. De gros chiens et un ou deux rennes sont les uniques ''bêtes'' que l'on peut apercevoir. Les souris mortelles ont allumés des feux et se chauffent en chantant ou bavardant. Des enfants courent en riant entre les tentes, profitant de la pause pour se dépenser et s'amuser. Nerwen sourit, attendrie par cette vue… lorsqu'elle voit un homme à barbe noire sortir d'une tente en souriant. Ce n'est pas tellement l'homme qui l'intéresse… mais le Cristal qu'il porte autour du cou !

« _Oui !_ repris la voix. _Le Cristal ! Elle avait finalement retrouvé sa trace. Il ne manquait plus qu'à le reprendre du chaman ! Elle attendit que les mortels_ _s'en_ _dorment pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans la tente du "voleur d'_ _H_ _iver"._ »

Elle marche à pas de loup vers la tente du chaman. Une fois là, elle vérifie les alentours une dernière fois avant de l'ouvrir un peu pour étudier comment était l'intérieur afin pouvoir mieux agir. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, le Cristal, enguirlandé en pendentif entre deux bouts de bois de rennes taillés. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il se trouve près du mortel.

Inspirant profondément mais déterminée à rapporter le Cristal, elle se glisse dans la demeure faites en peaux et s'avance lentement, telle une ombre. Seule la lueur magique du Cristal éclaire la pénombre. Avec agilité, elle bondit vers le porte-cristal du mortel et s'en saisit. Un sourire triomphant éclaire ses lèvres… mais sa lance bouscule soudain une poterie qui se brise. Le chaman se réveille d'un bond et se fige en voyant la créature.

 _« Découverte, Nerwen n'avait d'autres choix que de fuir avec le Cristal. Mais les mortels avaient vu les merveilles que cet objet magique pouvait accomplir et ils ne voulaient pas le perdre ! Le chaman et quelques guerriers se lancèrent donc à la poursuite de la créature qui les avait volé. »_

Nerwen court à travers les bois, sautant entre les arbres, tranchant les branches qui la gênent avec sa lance… mais les mortels sont toujours à ses trousses. Serrant le Cristal dans sa main, elle se rue vers le sanctuaire des Dieux, là où il devait retourner !

Une fois qu'elle aperçut l'entrée, elle fut soulagée... mais c'est là que le chaman lui saute dessus en agrippant le Cristal. Avec ses mains sur l'objet magique, il utilise ses pouvoirs pour essayer de se libérer de la créature immortelle. Celle-ci ne veut cependant pas abandonner et utilise sa lance magique pour affronter le mortel.

« _C'est lors de cet affrontement aux portes du Royaume des Dieux que le Cristal fut brisé ! »_

Un coup de lance mal placé atterrit brutalement sur le Cristal qui se fendille. Le chaman essaie de s'enfuir mais Nerwen se jette sur lui comme un fauve et le plaque au sol. Le mortel lâche alors l'objet tant convoité qui tombe et, fragilisé, il se brise en milliers de petits morceaux.

 _« Une effroyable tempête de neige se leva alors, plongeant toute la vallée et petit à petit tout le Pays dans un blizzard glacial. Voyant qu'elle avait échouée, Nerwen s'enfuit, laissant le chaman à la merci des Dieux. Ceux-ci surgirent pour voir gisant sur le sol le cadavre éparpillé de Dálvi ! »_

Le dieu du vent du Nord récolte les morceaux du Cristal et les tient dans ses mains. Il a une expression horrifiée sur le visage, puis son regard se met à exprimer la haine. Il se retourne pour foudroyer du regard le Chaman.

 _« Le Mortel fut plus que honteux de ses actes et s'agenouilla devant les dieux Biegkegaellies et Tjaetsieålmaj, baissant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol, leurs demandant le pardon et d'épargner son peuple ! Mais bien qu'ils soient les Créateurs, les Dieux étaient loin d'être magnanime avec ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à l'un des leurs ! »_

* * *

 **Voici le prologue: la légende du Cristal! La légende qui est à l'origine des Pouvoirs de Oilossë.**

 **Voici les notifications notés *:**

*Nom elfique signifiant « la fille masculine »


	3. Une souris différente des autres

_**Dare Dare Motus**_

 _la Légende de l'Hiver_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une souris différente des autres**

La scène se retransforme en dessins sur une plaque tenue par un vieil homme souris au pelage beige sauf pour la fourrure autour de son œil gauche qui est blanche. Sa barbe fournie montre qu'il est très âgé mais ses yeux (le droit vert émeraude et le gauche bleu glace) pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant, surtout en regardant les souriceaux assis devant lui pour entendre son histoire.

Prenant un air menaçant, il continue son récit :

« Les dieux décidèrent de punir la descendance du chaman ! Le dieu du vent du Nord instruisit des ordres aux morceaux de glace, qu'ils trouvent un élu et qu'ils revivent à travers l'enveloppe charnel de celui-ci en lui maudissant l'existence jusqu'à l'âme ! Car les dieux savaient qu'au plus profond d'eux, les mortels craignaient l'Hiver et les êtres qui semblaient différents et à part entières ! Celui qui devrait vivre avec les pouvoirs de l'Hiver était condamné à vivre rejeté, haït, et craint de tous. Oui ! Peur, Haine et Solitude ! Les trois mots qui inspire Le Mauvais ! L'occasion rêvée pour lui de faire main basse sur la pauvre âme tourmentée, **AFIN QUE LE FROID MÉLANGER** **À** **LA COLÈRE DES TÉNÈBRES DÉTRUISENT NOTRE MONDE** **À** **JAMAIS, LE PLONGEANT DANS LE SOMMEIL GLACIAL ET MORTEL DE L'HIVER, DÉTRUISANT CHAQUE PAYS, CHAQUE VIE QUE CE MONDE A PORT** **É** **, ANÉANTISSANT TOUT SUR SON PASSAGE ! RIEN NE POURRA L'ARRÊTER !** »

Six des petits souriceaux assis devant lui se figent en se retenant de hurler. L'un d'eux eut tellement peur qu'il s'évanouit pendant qu'une des petites filles éclate en sanglots, terrorisée. Mais au milieu des petits effrayés, des applaudissements et des petits rires retentissent.

Tous les yeux se baissent sur le septième et le plus jeune des souriceaux. Un petit bonhomme d'à peine 2ans au pelage blanc comme la neige aux grands yeux pétillants. Il avait un œil couleur or et l'autre (le gauche) bleu glace. Ce petit-là, répondait au joli nom de Snowden. Unique héritier d'une riche famille, il semblait déjà différent des autres. Mais cela fait sourire le grand-père.

« Mais la légende dit qu'un jour, un descendant du Chaman parviendra à réparer l'erreur de ses ancêtres ! Il partira à la recherche de Nerwen et ensemble, ils trouveront le Cristal et le protégeront du Mauvais. Mais le plus important est qu'il ne faut pas oublier que seul un geste d'amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace ! »

Alors que tout les autres petits sont terrorisés, Snowden sourit, admiratif.

« Grand-père, ça suffit... soupire une voix de femme.

_Mama ! » bredouille le souriceau blanc qui voit et reconnaît la femme qui entre dans la pièce.

Il s'agit de la mère de Snowden, qui s'appelait Gwendoline et qui était la petite fille du grand-père qui n'était autre que William de Baker Street, ancien policier et scientifique.

La femme prend son unique enfant dans ses bras et s'approche du groupe composé par ses neveux et nièces, les enfants des frères et sœurs de son époux.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de monstres ou de dieux demi-elfes qui veulent conquérir la terre. Ce ne sont que des histoires ! dit-t-elle pour rassurer les petits. Nous sommes en sécurité à Londres.

_Hum ! ricane le vieil homme. Tu dis ça pour te donner bonne conscience ?

_Grand-père ! s'indigne Gwendoline sans remarquer Snowden qui se perche légèrement sur ses épaules pour attraper une ficelle qui pend non loin de lui. Il n'y a pas de dieux elfes, ni de créatures et encore moins de monstres. »

Mais à peine a-t-elle dit ça que son petit garçon attrape la ficelle et la tire, libérant une succession de représentations de monstres Nordiques. À cette vue, les autres enfants paniquent et se mettent à hurler en courant pour se cacher.

« Les enfants ! Calmez-vous, voyons ! Il n'y a pas de monstres ! Ce ne sont que des inventions pour faire peur ! » s'affole la jeune souris beige aux longs cheveux blonds.

Dans la panique, les petits la font basculer et Snowden se retrouve sur le sol. Le petit souriceau sourit, amusé par les pitreries de ses cousins et émerveillé par les images qui viennent d'apparaître. Sa mère, elle, essaie toujours de calmer les autres sous le regard amusé de William.

« Vous ne craignez rien, les enfants. La Magie et les Monstres n'existent pas ! rassure-t-elle. Nous ne risquons rien ici.

_La Magie existe, Gwendoline ! s'indigne le grand-père en s'approchant. Un jour, quelqu'un de cette famille devra accomplir son destin !

_Grand-père, c'est ridicule ! »

Pendant que les adultes essayent de calmer ses aînés qui continuent de paniquer, Snowden sent soudain un petit vent lui chatouiller le museau. Tournant la tête vers la porte, il voit qu'elle est légèrement ouverte. Avec la curiosité qui est naturelle à son âge, le souriceau se redresse et s'avance vers l'entrée.

* * *

Une fois-là, Snowden se glisse dehors malgré le froid et les petits flocons qui entrent avec le vent. C'était l'Hiver et une grande quantité de neige recouvre le sol. Quelques flocons sont arrachés par le vent et flottent, faisant briller l'air de milles paillettes argentées. L'enfant était émerveillé et attiré par la beauté magique que pouvait avoir la saison de l'hiver. Les flocons virevoltent dans le ciel pendant que le soleil se mit à se coucher. Snowden marche, piétinant la neige de ses petites pattes, regardant autours de lui les décors hivernaux de la nature, les gouttes de glace qui ressemblaient à des diamants,... ou l'eau des gouttières gelée en stalactite au dessus de la maison de son arrière grand-père.

« Ooooooooooooh ! » fait le petit garçon.

Souriant, il tend la main pour essayer de les toucher… lorsqu'une petite gerbe de flocons de neige s'échappent de ses doigts et va s'enrouler autour des stalactites, augmentant leur taille au point où la gouttière ne les tient plus. Les pics se décroche et tombe vers le souriceau… lorsqu'une barrière de glace s'élève du sol et protège la tête du petit garçon. Celui-ci rit en voyant les morceaux de glace tomber autour de lui et en prend un dans sa petite main. Heureux d'avoir son petit bout de glace, il l'admire et l'étudie, puis le met dans sa bouche… mais il le recrache aussitôt ! C'est bien trop froid pour sa langue.

« Ah froid! » gémit-il en secouant les mains.

Et de ses doigts s'échappent encore des flocons. Cette fois, Snowden les voit s'éloigner au loin, alors il regarde le chemin qu'ils empruntent et, comme eux, lui aussi s'éloigne un peu plus de la maison, suivant les flocons volants.

Sa petite escapade le conduit à découvert, au beau milieu de la route ! Et si ce n'était que ça ! Malgré ce temps, les voitures circulent beaucoup et l'enfant est tellement petit qu'il ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'il court. À cet instant précis, la porte de l'appartement 221B Baker Street s'ouvre et William et Gwendoline sortent en courant, recherchant l'enfant du regard… jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient en train de s'élancer sur la route.

« **SNOWDEN !** » panique Gwendoline, tétanisée.

Plus bas dans la rue, le père du petit garçon aperçoit la scène et se fige en voyant son fils s'élancer sur la route fréquentée. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, deux grandes gerbes de glace surgissent du sol pour protéger le petit garçon. Les véhicules percutent les murs de glace, provoquant un important carambolage. Malgré sa peur, Gwendoline sait de quoi il s'agit et court récupérer son petit, l'entraînant avant que quelqu'un le voit. Le père reste figé sur place un moment avant de rejoindre sa femme, son fils et le grand-père. Snowden, lui, rit et bredouille, voulant continuer sa route.

« Là bas! Aller là bas! » dit-il en secouant les bras vers l'autre côté de la route.

Mais sa mère le tient solidement dans ses bras. En le tenant toujours, elle le place face à elle. Le petit commence à s'inquiéter quand il voit sa maman en colère.

« Non mais tu te rends compte du danger dans lequel tu t'es mis? **On a faillit te perdre!** » crie-t-elle en grondant l'enfant.

Après quoi, elle le serre tendrement dans ses bras, le berçant. Elle allait presque pleurer.

« Ne refais jamais une chose pareille. »

Elle rouvre les yeux et voit son mari arrivé près d'eux, mais le raffut de la rue et des gens chamboulés par le barrage de glace les ramènent dans l'urgence.

« Il ne faut plus traîner ici ! » dit le mari de Gwendoline qui répondait du nom de Roger, en insistant la petite troupe de repartir dans la maison.

* * *

Plus tard, un chinchilla copulant arrive sur les lieux. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison rouge et, sur ses épaules, était posé une armure de dernière pointe technologique (surtout pour les années 1980). Son équipe spéciale l'avait tenu au courant que quelque chose d'inhabituel été survenu à Baker Street. Il arrive sur les lieux avec son équipier, une pieuvre mimétique. Ce n'était qu'autre que l'agent secret Dare Dare K et son acolyte l'agent 57.

« Wow ! fait la pieuvre en voyant la barrière de glace. T'as vu ça, K?

_Je le vois… et c'est étrange !

_D'après ce que je vois dans les dossiers, la dernière fois qu'un événement comme ça s'est produit, c'était en été 1898 ! La cause reste cependant inconnue.

_Tiens tiens… des témoins ?

_Aucun direct. Les murs sont apparu d'un seul coup sans raison.

_Hhmm... continuons plus loin ! On trouvera sûrement une explication, 57! » fait Dare Dare K en montrant le chemin.

_Oui, Dare Dare K ! » répond la pieuvre en suivant son partenaire.

Dans la maison, Roger, sa femme et le grand-père observent les deux agents s'éloigner au loin. Roger et Gwendoline lâchent un gros soupir de soulagement.

« Plus de peur que de mal. » sourit Roger.

Son épouse se tourne vers lui, inquiète, puis revient vers William qui regarde par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passe.

« Grand-père, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Mais rien ! Un peu de glace et c'est tout de suite ma faute ? s'indigne le vieil homme.

_Qui d'autre ? s'énerve le père. Vous et vos trucs de sorcières, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied dansé avec vous ! »

William fronce les sourcils puis, regardant derrière le couple en souriant, il répond :

« Si vous regardiez derrière vous, vous auriez déjà la réponse. »

Les deux parents se questionnent l'un l'autre du regard. Quand ils font ce que leur a conseillé l'homme âgé, ils voient leur unique fils accroupit en jouant avec chaque jets de flocons qui sortait de sa paume. L'enfant rit, plein d'étreint. Roger se fige et Gwendoline pâlit en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Oh non….

_Tu peux chanter toutes les comptines que tu veux, Gwen ! Mais cela ne fait qu'embrouiller ta mémoire et perturbe tes pouvoirs. Un jour, ils voudront ressortir !

_ **ASSEZ !** hurle le père, faisant sursauter l'enfant qui crée (bien malgré lui) un bouclier de glace entre lui et les adultes. **Vous parlez de cette malédiction comme si c'était une bénédiction !**

_Je sais d'où viennent mes pouvoirs, Roger ! Peut-être que c'est une malédiction mais ils ne sont pas si difficile à contrôler si on ne les renie pas. Regardez-moi ! »

Sans autre explication, William se rend là où se trouve Snowden et pose sa main sur le bouclier de glace. Un léger frisson parcourt la structure avant qu'elle ne se décompose en flocons que le vieil homme tient délicatement dans sa paume. D'abord surpris, Snowden se met à rire et à vouloir attraper les flocons. Le grand-père s'agenouille à côté du petit en souriant avant de se tourner vers les parents.

« On peut changer le malheur d'une malédiction en bénédiction si on accepte qui on est. Et même si tu l'as oubliée, Gwendoline, cette petite voix est toujours en toi ! Et elle vient de se réveiller chez Snowden.

_Arrête ! » ordonne la jeune mère en retenant ses larmes et en courant prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Le petit est surpris de voir sa mère aussi triste, prête à pleurer. Celle-ci marmonne constamment : « La Magie n'existe pas. La Magie n'existe pas. »

« Mama ? s'inquiète l'enfant.

_Je vais bien, Snowden. Mais écoute-moi bien, trésor. Ce que tu as fait dans la rue tout à l'heure, il ne faut plus jamais le refaire.

_ **Ah, tu ne vas pas faire cette bêtise, Gwendoline !** s'indigne William. Forcer Snowden a avoir peur de ses pouvoirs ne changera rien !

_Quels pouvoirs ? demanda-t-elle sans regarder son grand-père. Il n'y a aucun pouvoir. Tu entends, Snowden ? Chaque fois que tu voudras faire comme dans la rue, tu devras chanter cette petite formule :

 _Souffle sans fin vent du Printemps, souffle,_

 _Éloigne l'Hiver de mon cœur._

 _Reviens et redonne-moi un peu de bonheur,_

 _Reviens et redonne-moi un peu de bonheur._

 _La Magie n'existe que dans les Contes,_

 _Légendes et Mythes._

 _Dans la vraie vie, tout est beaucoup plus sombre._

 _Si j'apprends que tu m'attends,_

 _Je reviendrais sur le champs._

Snowden fixe sa mère, incertain, puis se serre contre elle en collant son poing dans sa bouche. C'est sa manière de dire qu'il promets. William soupire, sachant qu'il ne peut rien faire pour changer l'avis de Gwendoline sur la Magie. Elle avait arrêté d'y croire et d'en voir la beauté à l'âge de 7ans.

* * *

 **3 ans plus tard (1986)***

« Au revoir Snowden ! fait un camarade de classe.

_Oui, au revoir Cosgrove* ! » rit un autre en approchant ses parents.

L'école est terminé ! Oui, la journée est enfin finie et chacun des élèves de l'école primaire rentrent chez eux. Même notre petite souris blanche aux yeux vairons rentrait voir ses parents. La mère de Snowden était venu le chercher, par prudence. Quand elle le vit arrivé, elle lui sourit tendrement et s'accroupit pour le recevoir dans ses bras et le câliner.

« Alors, trésor ? Comment c'était, ce premier jour d'école ?

_Bien… un peu long mais je me suis fait quelques amis.

_Et tu n'as pas… ? » demande Gwendoline en montrant son œil gauche.

Snowden soupire, passant sa main sur son œil bandé.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, la petite souris s'était retrouvé obligé de porter un bandeau sur son œil gauche et ses parents avaient été très clairs : interdiction de l'enlever hors de la maison ! Même Grand-père William avait trouvé ça ridicule… et pourtant, le vieil homme était réputé dans le quartier pour sa folie.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon œil? demande Snowden en passant la main sur son bandeau.

_Aww… rien, mon bonhomme. Ton œil va très bien. Seulement… il n'est pas d'une couleur normale.

_Grand-père William a aussi les yeux de deux couleurs et il ne porte pas de bandeau.

_Snowden… Grand-père William est un adulte. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec ses différences. Pour toi, ton père et moi voulons que tu sois accepté parmi les autres. Il vaut mieux que personne ne voit les deux couleurs de tes yeux.

_Mais pourquoi caché obligatoirement le bleu ? Toi, tu as bien les yeux bleu !

_Oui… mais je trouve ton œil doré bien plus joli. »

Snowden voudrait répliqué que lui préfère son œil bleu… mais il sait qu'il ne vaut mieux pas entrer sur ce genre de débat avec sa mère. Grand-père William le faisait sans arrêt et, à chaque fois, ça finissait en dispute. Parfois, même son père s'en mêlait… et là, Snowden préférait courir se cacher dans sa chambre plutôt que se retrouver entre eux.

* * *

Sans autre discussion sur les yeux de l'enfant, la mère et le fils rentrent chez eux… enfin, c'était plus chez Grand-père William que chez eux! Le vieil homme avait réussi à garder sa petite-fille près de lui en offrant d'héberger le couple et donc, pour le moment, la famille Cosgrove vivait au 221 B Baker Street. Lorsqu'ils entrent, William est seul, planté devant une expérience. Gwendoline sait que Roger est encore au travail car il recevait des investisseurs aujourd'hui. Elle serait donc seule avec son grand-père et son fils.

« Grand-père William ! sourit Snowden en courant vers lui, laissant tomber ses affaires d'école.

_Ah, tiens ! Mon pirate préféré ! rit l'ancien policier en lâchant ce qu'il fait pour recevoir l'enfant qui se jette dans ses bras. Alors, champion ? Ça a été, l'école ?

_Oh oui, grand-père! s'exclame l'enfant, tout excité de raconter sa journée. À la récré, on a joué au football et je me suis fait pleins de copains! »

William ricane pendant que sa petite-fille, dans la cuisine en train de prendre un verre et verser de l'eau dedans, sourit à l'enthousiasme de son fils.

« Oh ! Attends, grand-père! »

Le garçonnet court vers son cartable, l'ouvre pour prendre une feuille sur lequel il y avait un dessin puis il revient vers son arrière grand-père en tenant le croquis bien haut.

« Regarde, grand-père ! Pour toi, j'ai dessiné Nerwen ! dit Snowden en agitant un peu le dessin, sur lequel on voyait une imitation du style same mais fait par un enfant de maternelle.

_Oh ! C'est très bien fait mon bonhomme, dis donc. sourit William quand il prend le dessin dans ses mains et qu'il le place face à lui. C'est elle tout craché ! »

Snowden est content que cela lui plaise… mais sa mère qui buvait un peu d'eau l'est un peu moins. Elle aurait aimé que Grand-père William garde ses histoires de sames pour lui. Surtout vu les événements qui ont eu lieu trois ans auparavant.

« Un jour, je serrais aussi fort qu'elle, grand-père ! Je deviendrais policier et je défendrai ma terre! » crie Snowden, fier et fou de joie.

Cette phrase force Gwendoline à cracher son eau. Elle tousse un peu pour reprendre son souffle, alarmant les deux membres de sa famille présent. William se mord la lèvre, sachant pourquoi la jeune mère réagissait ainsi.

« Maman ? s'inquiète Snowden.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, gamin. le rassure le grand-père. Ta maman est bien plus forte qu'on ne le croit. Mais dis-moi, tu veux vraiment devenir policier ?

_Oh oui ! Nerwen a peut-être fait une erreur en cassant le Cristal de l'Hiver mais elle l'a fait pour aider les Dieux. Moi aussi je veux aider les gens ! En devenant policier, je pourrais aider comme Nerwen ! Et comme toi !

_Eh bien ! En voilà, des belles motivations. sourit William. Tu sais, Snowden. Il faut toujours suivre la petite voix en toi qui veut te guider. Et si elle te dit de faire le bien en devenant policier…

_ **C'est hors de question !** » hurle soudain Gwendoline.

Le petit garçon (jusque là écoutant admirativement le vieillard) se fige et regarde sa mère, terrifié. Pourquoi se mettait-elle en colère ?

« Enfin Gwen, tu ne vas pas empêcher ton fils de faire ce qu'il aime ! J'étais déjà assez retissant pour..… la première étape mais là, c'est de la folie ! dit William pour résonner Gwendoline.

_C'est ce métier qui est une folie ! s'indigne la jeune mère en récupérant son petit garçon dans ses bras, le serrant comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Snowden, mon chéri… je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça…

_Mais Maman…

_Je sais, trésor… mais la police n'est pas un jeu. C'est trop dangereux ! »

Snowden regarde sa mère puis Grand-père William, attendant une réaction… mais certainement pas celle qui arriva.

« Gwen, tu peux essayer tout les protections du monde si tu veux mais le danger arrivera que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et couver Snowden ne ferra que le nuire dans sa croissance ! Je suis sûr que si mon défunt fils était encore vivant, il te dirait exactement la même chose ! Oui c'est vrai que c'est un métier dangereux, mais savoir que nous protégeons ceux que nous aimons, c'est ça qui nous anime ! Cet enfant ferra ce qu'il lui plaît que tu le veux ou non, et tu n'y pourras rien ! C'est sa vie et non celle de son grand-père, pour l'amour du ciel ! » rage William.

Les yeux bleu de Gwendoline s'enflamment soudain avec un air de colère qui terrorise le petit.

« Snowden… va dans ta chambre ! Je dois parler à Grand-père William ! »

Le souriceau ne se fait pas prier et court vers l'escalier… mais avant qu'il ait atteint l'étage et sa chambre, la dispute reprend de plus belle.

« Comment peux-tu encore dire ça après avoir perdu ton propre fils ? s'indigne la mère. J'ai déjà perdu mon père alors que j'étais à peine plus vieille que Snowden ! Je ne perdrais pas mon fils de la même façon !

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas son métier qui a tué ton père mais….

_ **TAIS-TOI !** »

Snowden se fige en entendant sa mère hurler. Un long silence pèse... puis il entends son arrière-grand-père soupirer, des pas et la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme calmement avant d'entendre sa mère qui éclate en sanglots. Elle se met même à fredonner sa comptine.

Malgré son cœur qui se serre, le souriceau rejoint l'étage et court vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donne sur la rue. Là, il voit William, debout droit comme un I, les yeux clos et la respiration profonde. Lorsque le grand-père faisait ça, c'est qu'il était bouleversé. Sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes, Snowden s'enferme dans sa chambre avant d'observer les dessins qui ornent les murs. Il y avait quelques portraits de famille colorés mais la grande majorité représente des légendes que Grand-père William lui raconte, particulièrement celle de Nerwen et du Cristal de l'Hiver, sa préférée. D'un air triste, il récupère un portrait de famille où il s'était dessiné avec son père, sa mère et Grand-père William. Il le regarde pendant un moment et le serre contre sa poitrine. Il en avait assez de voir que sa famille ne s'entendait guère... mais ce qu'il l'énerve le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Était-ce sa faute à lui? Parce qu'à chaque dispute, il en était le sujet et le témoin. Il commence à pleurer de penser que les êtres qui l'aiment ne se réconcilieront peut être jamais et peut-être même à cause de lui.

* * *

 **11 ans plus tard (1997) :**

L'Hiver est revenu sur Londres avec sa neige et sa glace. Et même si la capitale britannique semble identique, certaines choses ont elles bien changés.

Une jeune souris blanche de 16ans en uniforme scolaire avec un bandeau sur son œil gauche court dans les rues gelées, un grand sourire sur son visage. Effectuant acrobatie et évitant des pièges soigneusement dressés sur son chemin, il semble parfaitement dans son élément. L'hiver était la saison où il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Tout les gens du quartier le connaissent et savent que ces cabrioles sont normales chez ce jeune homme plein d'énergie. Enfin, il arrive à Baker Street et, arrangeant ses cheveux aussi blanc que sa fourrure, il s'apprête à entrer au 221 B… lorsqu'il remarque une paire de chaussures abandonnée sur le trottoir. Sachant de quoi il s'agit, il récupère les souliers et traverse la rue pour se rendre au parc.

Une fois au parc, il cherche de son œil doré la personne a qui la paire de chaussures appartenait... et il la trouve en train de caresser les gouttes cristallisées par le froid sur les plantes dont les feuilles tombaient sur le sol et à marcher pied nu dans la neige.

« Grand-père William! crie Snowden qui attire l'attention de son arrière-grand-père qui commençait à fredonner un air ethnique en dansant.

_Tiens, jeune homme. Alors, comment on se porte aujourd'hui? Des amis? Des amours ? Des ennuis? » sourit William en approchant son arrière-petit-fils.

La jeune souris blanche aux cheveux semi-long lui sourit en secouant la tête.

« Tu n'es pas croyable ! Dès que l'hiver arrive, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'enlever tes chaussures et… de vagabonder pattes nues dans la neige ! rit Snowden.

_C'est l'un de mes petits secrets pour garder la forme ! Et ça me permettait de méditer sur mes enquêtes. .… Tu devrais essayer! » répond la vielle souris en faisant briller son œil bleu glace.

Snowden regarde ses pieds, hésitant d'enlever ses chaussures. Lui aussi adore l'hiver, sans qu'il sache pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà imité le vieil homme plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était enfant… mais ses parents lui avaient toujours fait une remontrance lorsqu'ils le découvraient. Il avait donc fini par arrêter et avait commencé à aider son père dans la gestion de l'usine familiale… même si ça l'ennuyait à mourir !

Voyant que William attend toujours qu'il s'exécute, il sourit et commence à défaire les lacets d'une de ses baskets lorsque…

« Snowden ? Grand-père ? »

Le jeune homme se fige et se redresse, cachant sa basket à moitié enlever derrière son autre jambe en se tournant vers la voix qui appartient à sa mère. Gwendoline s'approche et soupire en voyant son grand-père une fois de plus pattes nues dans la poudreuse.

« Grand-père ! Remet tes chaussures, tu vas t'attraper du mal !

_Sornettes ! ricane le vieil homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Je fais ça depuis des années et je me porte comme un charme ! Par contre, toi... »

Snowden étouffe un léger rire avant de regarder sa mère avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci s'approche de lui et lui attrape la jambe, forçant l'adolescent à montrer sa basket délacée et à tenir en équilibre sur une patte.

« Tu n'allais pas recommencer ces bêtises, Snowden ?

_Mais non ! ment le jeune homme. J'ai dû marcher sur mon lacet tout à l'heure, c'est tout ! »

Gwendoline le regarde un instant puis relâche la jambe de son fils avant de continuer.

« Très bien. Allez vous deux, rentrons. Le dîner est prêt. » dit-elle en marchant vers la maison.

Snowden soupire de soulagement et regarde William. Tous deux haussent des épaules, se disant « Tant pis. » en silence puis suivent la mère de famille.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, toute la famille Cosgrove/ de Baker Street se retrouvait à table en train de prendre le repas. Roger avait fini avant tout le monde et en profite (avant que sa femme finisse et passe au dessert) pour regarder son journal. Il lit un article qui parlait des événements récents.

« La police a encore échoué à arrêter le Baron Dovert. répète-t-il à haute voix avant de soupirer. Décidément, l'efficacité les à abandonner depuis. Hein, Grand-père William? ricane-t-il finalement.

_C'est triste à avouer en effet. soupire William. De mon temps quand je travaillais, j'étais imbattable ! J'arrêtais tout les criminels, noble ou pas ! »

Snowden, finissant sa bouchée, se joignit à la discussion.

« Eh bien moi, je leur serrais vachement utile ! Si j'étais policier ou policier scientifique comme grand-père, je résoudrais pas mal de méfaits, je..…

_Snowden, je croyais avoir été claire à ce sujet ! s'énerve Gwendoline.

_Mais Maman, je…

_ **Snowden ! Ça suffit !** » hurle sa mère en se redressant brusquement, effrayant son garçon.

Roger soupire en se cachant derrière son journal et William allume sa pipe sans tenir compte de la dispute. Il avait décidé de laisser ça entre sa fille et son petit-fils, sachant que si il s'en mêlait ça allait partir en débat familial et il en avait assez. Gwendoline a les yeux qui deviennent brillants de larmes.

« Depuis tous ce temps, je croyais que tu comprendrais ce qui est réellement important… **mais tu t'obstine à rêver danger et aventures ! Quand comprendras-tu que ta place est ici,** **avec ta famille,** **et non** **ailleurs ?!** »

Prête à pleurer, Gwendoline quitte la table et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Snowden reste d'abord figé sur place, les poings serrés,… avant de s'énerver d'un seul coup, attrapant son verre qu'il envoie contre le mur, le brisant en mille morceaux et faisant sursauter les deux hommes encore présents. Respirant profondément entre colère et tristesse, il se lève et sort en claquant la porte. William regarde la direction prise par l'adolescent avant de se tourner vers Roger.

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé pour une fois... »

* * *

Snowden s'était assis non loin du parc, sur un banc, à grommeler. C'est son père qui a décidé de venir le calmer.

« **Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à la fin? À chaque fois, c'est pareil ! Quand je parle d'affronter ce qui nous menace, elle crie et finit en pleure ! Ma famille ? Mais bien sûr que j'y pense! Je ne pense qu'à ça ! À la protéger et à protéger la terre sur laquelle elle est! Je veux ...** » hurle Snowden avant de se lever pour regarder le ciel.

Le vent commence lui aussi à se lever. Grand-père William disait que le vent signifiait un grand changement de cap dans la vie d'une personne, et il y croyait.

« … Ça m'appelle.. dit-il une fois calmé. Quelque part au fond de moi,… il y a.… une sensation de combattre pour ce qui est juste, pour ceux que j'aime, affronter les combats, sentir l'épopée d'une aventure.

_Je peux comprendre ça. soupire Roger avec un petit sourire. Après tout, c'était dans sa famille. William était inspecteur et scientifique… et son père aussi. »

Snowden se tourne vers son père, intrigué. Il savait que son grand-père maternel était mort mais il ignorait comment. Voyant qu'il en a trop dit pour laisser son fils dans le brouillard, il s'explique :

« Ton grand-père s'appelait George et il était policier. Il était très doué et promit à un bel avenir. Il aurait pu devenir inspecteur… mais lorsque ta mère eut 7ans, un bandit l'a abattu d'une balle en plein cœur à cause... »

Le père Cosgrove se mord la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'il a faillit révéler ce que son épouse et lui avaient bien caché depuis des années. Voyant que Snowden le fixe, attendant la suite, il inspire profondément et reprend :

« Le tueur n'avait aucune raison de le tuer autre qu'il était policier. Ça a brisé le cœur de ta mère, surtout qu'elle était seule, sans parents. Si William n'avait pas été là… »

Snowden sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes. C'était donc ça qui forçait sa mère à vouloir l'enfermer sous une cloche de verre si c'était possible ? Si il avait su…. Voyant l'œil doré de son fils se mettre à briller, Roger pose sa main sur sa joue, attirant l'attention de l'adolescent, et sourit :

« Le jour de ta naissance, elle s'est fait la promesse de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne veut plus jamais perdre quelqu'un comme elle a perdu son père. Elle n'a pas pu le sauver car elle était trop jeune… alors elle cherche à te sauver, toi. Souviens-toi, Snowden. Tu as déjà un avenir ici, dans l'usine. Tu es le prochain directeur ! Tu n'as pas besoin de rêver d'autre chose. »

* * *

Tapotant la joue de son garçon, il retourne à l'intérieur de la maison. Snowden le regarde s'éloigner avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel, puis vers la neige au sol. Il médite. Maintenant qu'il comprenait mieux les réactions de sa mère, il commence à hésiter. Peut-être que rester à l'usine rendra sa famille heureuse et pas sa soif de "chevalerie"? Mais il savait que "sa voix intérieur" lui demandait autre chose. La "voix intérieur" demandait de l'aventure, même si l'aventure venait d'ailleurs.

 _Le bleu du ciel n'est pas celui de la glace,_

 _Ce bleu dont jamais je me lasse_

 _Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi._

Soupirant, l'adolescent se tourne vers sa maison, imaginant son père en train de consoler sa mère et peut-être même Grand-père William en train de raconter des bêtises pour essayer de la faire rire.

 _J'aimerai être fidèle à père et mère,_

 _Oublier enfin ces chimères!_

 _J'ai essayé tant de fois._

Passant une main dans ses cheveux et effleurant son bandeau noir, il s'éloigne dans la rue en essayant de s'éclaircir les idées.

 _J'ai beau dire: "je reste!"_

 _"Je ne partirai pas!"_

 _Chacun de mes gestes,_

 _Chacun de mes pas,_

 _Me ramène sans cesse_

 _Malgré mes promesses_

 _Vers ce monde secret..._

Un flocon de neige tombe soudain sur son museau, le ramenant à la réalité. Puis, la petite étoile de glace s'envole sous le vent. La jeune souris blanche la regarde avec un sourire émerveillé et heureux.

 _L'horizon où la neige continue vers l'Éternel_

 _Cache un trésor_

 _Que tous ignorent!_

 _C'est le vent doucement qui s'élève et m'appelle_

 _Vers ces contrées_

 _Où il y a plein d'aventures et de dangers!_

Alors qu'il s'apprête à suivre le flocon dans le parc, l'histoire de sa mère lui revient en mémoire. Malgré son désir d'aventure, il ne veut pas faire du mal à celle qui lui à donner la vie. Ses rêves étaient les cauchemars de sa mère et elle avait déjà trop souffert alors que lui avait toujours eu toute la joie qu'il voulait. Soupirant, il tourne les talons et revient sur ses pas.

 _Il faut aimer ma ville et son histoire,_

 _Pour ceux qui veulent encore y croire!_

 _Affronter tout les combats!_

Snowden percute soudain un chinchilla en uniforme. Il s'éloigne aussitôt après s'être rapidement excusé… surtout vu le regard bourru du rongeur à grosse moustache.

 _Il faut aimer ce pays, son histoire,_

 _Et garder encore l'espoir!_

 _Un jour je trouverai ma voie!_

Alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer chez lui, il s'arrête devant un arbre couvert de neige et de perles de givre. Inspirant profondément, il s'imagine que cet arbre représente les obstacles de sa vie et il se met à monter dedans.

 _Je veux les guider,_

 _Les rendre plus grand,_

 _Les accompagner,_

 _Je prendrai le temps!_

 _Oui cette voix cachée_

 _pense tout autrement!_

 _Ils ne comprennent pas!_

Une fois au sommet, il observe Londres qui s'étend devant, brillant d'une magnifique couleur dorée sous le soleil couchant. Un sourire de pur bonheur se dessine sur son visage. D'un bond, il descend de l'arbre et s'élance dans la rue vers le parc.

 _Le soleil se reflète sur la neige si légère,_

 _Et tous ignorent_

 _Ces reflets d'or!_

Il repasse devant le chinchilla qui bougonne d'avoir à nouveau été bousculé par cette jeune souris… mais lorsqu'il voit l'adolescent effectué de nombreuses cascades plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres , un petit air intéressé apparaît sur son visage.

 _Et la force du vent qui souffle et les emmène!_

 _Moi je veux voir_

 _Au-delà du fleuve_

 _De nouvelles épreuves!_

Lorsqu'il arrive au bout de la rue, sous le regard du chinchilla, Snowden monte sur un réverbère et effectue un saut impressionnant pour traverser la route fréquentée. Il atterrit de l'autre côté sans encombre et continue à courir sans remarquer qu'il est attentivement observé.

 _L'horizon où la neige continue vers l'éternel,_

 _Cache un trésor_

 _Que tous ignorent!_

 _C'est le vent férocement qui s'élève et me rappelle_

 _Que j'ai le droit_

 _De suivre mon choix!_

* * *

Après avoir couru, Snowden arrive devant un énorme bâtiment rouge en forme de boîte aux lettres londonienne. Il reste là à la regarder de loin. Le vent le décoiffe un peu en soufflant vers la direction du bâtiment. Snowden savait ce que c'était : c'était l'agence d'un service de sécurité britannique même internationale, spécial et secret! Du moins... c'est ce que dise les ragots. Mais... et si les ragots disaient vrai ? Et le vent qui souffle vers cette bâtisse, pouvait-il l'inciter à aller voir là-bas?

Pendant ce temps, le chinchilla se fait discret. Il observe les réaction du jeune homme et il sourit un peu de voir que la bâtisse (que lui connaissait) intéressait la jeune souris.

Snowden prend sa décision. Il allait voir plus près ce que c'était ! Et si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il pourrait réaliser ses rêves : il protégerait les siens et ceux qu'il aime dans la discrétion d'un agent secret ! Il serait une ombre furtive réclamant justice et paix, personne ne saurait qui il serait, personne ne pourrait le tuer !

Il s'apprête à sonner à la porte lorsqu'il se fige. Oui, tuer… et non. Là, non plus il ne serait pas épargner de la mort. Tuer… comme son grand-père... Et sa mère qui serait anéantit dans un deuil éternelle. Déjà qu'adulte, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à passer à autre chose... C'est non ! Il décide d'oublier tout ça. Ce n'était pas son destin !

* * *

Il retourne sur ses pas et fait demi tour, pour rentrer chez lui. Il commençait à se faire tard. Il repasse en silence et calmement devant le chinchilla qui l'observe en lissant sa moustache mais il n'y fait pas attention. Soudain, devant le parc, il croise Grand-père William. Le vieil homme le voit et s'avance vers lui en souriant.

« Ah, te voilà toi ! Alors ? C'est plus policier que tu veux être ? C'est agent secret ? ricane-t-il, stupéfiant l'adolescent.

_Quoi ? Comment as-tu… ?

_Hé, j'ai été inspecteur de police, bonhomme ! C'est pas mal aussi ça, agent secret. Et ça a plus de classe ! »

La jeune souris essaie de contredire… mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas tromper son arrière-grand-père.

« Tu ne vas pas le dire à maman, n'est-ce pas ?…

_Hé ! Je suis son grand-père ! J'ai pas à lui dire tous ce que je sais ! sourit le vieil homme en tapotant la joue de l'adolescent, apportant un sourire rassuré sur son visage. Alors ? Tu as décidé de devenir agent secret ? »

Snowden hésite en regardant Londres, sentant le regard de son arrière-grand-père placé sur lui. Inspirant profondément, il marmonne, incertain mais presque résigné:

« Papa a peut-être raison... mon avenir est peut-être là, dans l'usine familiale... il est temps que j'arrête de rêver d'aventures... et que je prenne ma place dans la société! »

William fronce les sourcils, sa grosse moustache blanchie par les années cachant son sourire, puis avec un air malicieux qui fait pétiller ses yeux (surtout le bleu glace), il déclare:

« Très bien, gamin! Fait comme tu le sens! ajoute-t-il en plantant sa canne dans la neige et en enlevant ses chaussures. Va donc jouer au petit garçon modèle! Va rejoindre tes employés, futur grand chef! »

Snowden le regarde comme si il était devenu fou (même si voir le vieil homme marché pied nu dans la neige était quelque chose de courant) mais le voir le laisser suivre le chemin que son père lui trace l'étonne. Bien que sa mère avait beaucoup de respect pour le grand-père, il n'en était pas autant de Roger et tout deux s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

William avance lentement jusqu'à sous les arbres du parc et se met à jouer avec les flocons qui tombent et les perles de glace et de grives qui pendent aux branches. Son arrière-petit-fils le regarde, intrigué, puis commence à quitter le parc pour rejoindre son père... mais se retourne, agacé:

« **Hé!** Pourquoi tu n'essaie pas de m'en dissuader?

_Tu sais pas ce que tu veux! ricane William. Tu viens de dire que tu voulais suivre la voie de ton père!

_ **Parfaitement!**... Et c'est ce que je vais faire! »

Bougonnant et un peu déçu, la jeune souris blanche s'éloigne, déterminé à rejoindre son père et à oublier ses rêves d'aventures, mais...

« Lorsque je mourrais sourit William, attirant l'attention de Snowden mon esprit sera aussi libre et frai que ces flocons de neige! C'est pas pour rien que ma mère a choisit ce symbole pour notre famille! »

Le jeune garçon regarde le vieil homme, incertain. Grand-père William avait toujours été un drôle d'énergumène mais là, il ne sait plus quoi pensé.

« Pourquoi as-tu ce comportement aussi bizarre? ose-t-il.

_Je suis le vieux cinglé de Baker Street, bonhomme! ricane le vieil homme amusé. C'est mon boulot!

_Comment peux-tu prendre ça à la rigolade?! s'indigne l'adolescent. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit-le moi! »

William ne répond pas, occupé à jouer avec les flocons... mais il connaît la curiosité de son arrière-petit-fils.

« Est-ce... est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, Grand-père?"

Le même que son arrière-arrière-grand-père, pense le vieil homme en souriant.

« Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu souhaites entendre, mon garçon? »

Snowden se mord la lèvre en voyant le regard de l'ancien policier… et c'est surtout qu'il a en effet envie que son arrière-grand-père dise quelque chose qui l'empêchera de suivre cette voie tracée qui ne lui plaît pas.

* * *

William conduit Snowden jusqu'à chez lui et le mène à l'étage, devant une porte que l'adolescent a toujours vu fermée. Il ignore ce qu'il y a derrière mais il voyait toujours ses parents vérifier si elle était soigneusement verrouillée. Le vieil homme sort alors une clé argentée de sa poche et la tend à la jeune souris blanche.

« Tiens ! Regarde par toi-même et tu comprendras. »

Sans un autre mot, il retourne au rez-de-chaussée. Snowden reste là à le regarder puis fixe la clé et la porte. Hésitant mais trop curieux, il la déverrouille et entre. Il s'agit d'une chambre visiblement abandonnée depuis longtemps. Des vieux dossiers traînent négligemment sur un bureau à côté de vieilles fioles couvertes de poussières, de nombreuses empreintes avaient été relevé puis classé par type de chaussures, des photos d'assassins et de criminels peuvent être aperçus… mais un portrait en particulier interpelle le nouveau venu. Celui d'un rat élégamment habillé et tristement célèbre pour avoir été le Napoléon du Crime des années 1800 : Padraic Ratigan ! Qu'est-ce que ce portrait faisait ici ?

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à ressortir pour demander des explications à son arrière-grand-père, Snowden voit soudain un autre portrait. Un homme souris à la fourrure beige vêtu d'un habit de détective des années victoriennes qui ressemble beaucoup à une version jeune du vieux William… mais les yeux du détective sont vert émeraude et non vairon. Il s'agit donc de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelques articles de presse à côté du portrait lui donnent l'identité de la souris en costume : Basil de Baker Street ! Le meilleur détective que Londres ait jamais eu ! Encore aujourd'hui, aucun homme n'avait égalé ce maître dans la résolution des enquêtes… même William qui a pourtant été un grand inspecteur pendant ses années de service. D'ailleurs, Snowden remarque la ressemblance entre son arrière-grand-père et le détective. La réalisation le frappe comme un mur de pierre.

« Basil de Baker Street est un de mes ancêtres… suffoque-t-il… avant de sourire, fou de joie. **Basil de Baker Street est un de mes ancêtres !** »

* * *

« **Basil de Baker Street est l'un de mes ancêtres !** crie Snowden, fou de joie une fois sortit de la pièce.

_Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein? fait la vieille souris près de la porte.

_Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tout a été caché ici? demande Snowden.

_À cause de la mort de mon fils, ton grand-père. Ta mère a eu tellement peur qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu suives mes traces. Elle ne voulait pas te voir mourir à ton tour, en tout cas pas comme ton défunt grand-père. » répond William d'un ton un peu triste.

D'un seul coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« J'arrive. » appelle Gwendoline au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir puis quelqu'un se présente. Une voix bourrue mais sérieuse. Les deux hommes se regardent intrigués avant de descendre les escaliers, Snowden en tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent en bas, ils voient les deux parents Cosgrove en pleine conversation avec le chinchilla à moustache et en costume.

« Je ne comprends pas la raison de votre venue ici, Monsieur ! s'indigne Roger.

_Appelez-moi Colonel ! Colonel K ! Et comme je l'expliquais à votre épouse, Monsieur, je suis ici afin de recruter un jeune homme avec un grand potentiel !

_Mais un potentiel pour quoi ? s'inquiète Gwendoline.

_Pour devenir agent secret, Madame ! sourit le colonel.

_ **Quoi?!** » s'exclame Snowden attirant le regard de tout le monde sur lui.

Gwen halète d'horreur puis se retourne vers le Colonel K, indignée.

« **C'est hors de question !** dit-elle en colère.

_Madame, avec tous le respect que je vous dois, je ne m'adressais point à vous. » lui répond le chinchilla.

Puis il retourne son regard sur la souris blanche. L'adolescent a l'impression que son cœur va exploser de joie mais son cerveau a du mal à réaliser. Lui agent secret ? William sourit et le pousse un peu du coude.

« Tu attends quoi ? C'est à toi qu'il parle.

_Grand-père, ne l'encourage pas !

_Gwen, ma chérie. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, il est temps de laisser l'oisillon quitté son nid.

_ **Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vieux fou !?** s'indigne Roger avant de se tourner vers K, furieux. **Écoutez-moi bien, vous !** J'ignore pour qui vous vous prenez et quel grade vous pouvez avoir mais mon fils a déjà un avenir tout tracé et je ne vais pas laisser un pseudo-militaire venir lui dire…

_Quel avenir ? » grogne soudain Snowden.

Son ton est si froid que même William tremble légèrement. L'œil doré du jeune homme brûle de colère non dissimulé et, finalement,… il explose !

«L'avenir que tu me traces depuis que je suis né ? **Mais je n'en veux pas de cet avenir-là ! Moi, ce que je veux, c'est quitté cette maison où j'étouffe littéralement ! J'en ai assez qu'on me dise toujours ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire ! J'en ai assez d'être Snowden Cosgrove ! Je veux être autre chose que l'héritier d'une usine familiale !** **Je… JE VEUX ÊTRE AGENT SECRET !** »

Snowden commence à se dépêcher de descendre les escaliers quand sa mère lui bloque le passage.

« Snowden, je te l'interdis ! gronde-t-elle.

_Et moi je t'interdis de me l'interdire ! lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

_Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je fais ça ! dit-elle.

_Et tu devrais passer à autre chose ! lui répond-t-il. **Je ne suis pas mon grand-père ! Mais je suis un descendant de Basil de Baker Street !** »

Gwendoline se fige en pâlissant avant de se tourner vers William qui hausse les épaules. Snowden se calme en voyant à quel point sa mère est terrifiée. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et la fixe dans ses yeux.

_C'est dans mon sang, Maman. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer ou je vais devenir fou ! Je serais le meilleur de tous ! Rien ne m'arrivera, c'est promis !

_Je peux vous garantir, Madame, que si votre fils est aussi doué sans entraînement, après avoir suivit la formation à l'académie des agents secrets, il sera excellent ! sourit K.

_Oui mais l'excellence n'évite pas la mort ! Dites-moi colonel? Combien d'agents sont mort bien qu'ils furent excellents? Combien de criminels ont gagnés en tuant? Combien de vies sacrifiées pour rien? dit-elle énervée et triste.

_Maman ! Arrête ! Ma décision est prise ! » s'exclame Snowden.

Sans un autre regard vers sa mère, il s'approche du colonel et le salue tel un militaire. Le chinchilla rit sous sa moustache et, posant sa large main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, il déclare :

« Dans ce cas, court immédiatement préparer quelques affaires, mon garçon ! Ta formation commence dès maintenant !

_ **Ouais !** » s'exclame Snowden en sautant de joie.

Sans un regard sur ses parents, il court dans sa chambre pour préparer une valise. Gwendoline essaie bien de le suivre mais William lui fait barrage.

« Grand-père, laisse-moi passer !

_Gwendoline, ça suffit ! gronde le grand-père avant de se calmer. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est ta peur panique qui éloigne Snowden de toi ? Si tu ne l'avais pas étouffé, il serait encore avec toi. Peut-être déjà policier ou apprenti policier mais ici. Laisse-le vivre sa vie, faire ses choix et faire ses propres erreurs ! »

Gwen a ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes… mais elle ne peut nier. Snowden fuyait à cause d'elle. Voyant dans son regard qu'elle a comprit, William s'écarte et dit :

« Maintenant, va lui dire au revoir convenablement. »

Sans rien dire, la mère Cosgrove monte à l'étage et se rend dans la chambre de son fils.

Celui-ci remplit sa valise de quelques vêtements, livres et altères en silence… jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque sa mère. Il attends que celle-ci lui dise quelque chose… mais Gwendoline se contente de prendre les affaires que tient son enfant, de les ranger soigneusement dans la valise qu'elle ferme avant de la tendre vers son garçon, les yeux brillants de larmes mais compréhensifs. Snowden demeure interdit quelques instants puis sourit avant de serrer très fort sa mère dans ses bras. Fou de joie, il murmure :

« Merci maman... »

Gwen se met à pleurer… mais un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage.

« Soit prudent, d'accord ?… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mon flocon de neige... »

Snowden sourit au vieux surnom que sa mère utilisait lorsqu'il était tout petit et répond :

« Je reviendrais quand je serais le meilleur agent secret du Monde ! »

Sans autre mot, il récupère sa valise et retourne au rez-de-chaussée où il salue son père et son arrière-grand-père avant de suivre le Colonel K qui lui explique les bases de sa formation. L'adolescent sent soudain le vent qui souffle, le poussant dans la direction où l'entraîne le Colonel et sourit. Maintenant, il est sûr d'avoir enfin trouver sa voie !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 où l'on découvre le personnage principal de notre histoire ainsi que quelques OC de ma création. PS: le nom du père de Snowden est en hommage au doubleur Roger Carrel et la comptine de Gwendoline est sur le rythme de la chanson de la Princesse Kaguya. Notifications notés***

*Notre souriceau serait né en 1981

*En hommage à Brian Cosgrove, le créateur de Dare Dare Motus alias « Danger Mouse » en VO


	4. Quand les Pouvoirs se réveillent

_**Dare Dare Motus**_

 ** _la Légende de l'Hiver_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Quand les Pouvoirs se réveillent**

 ** Londres Décembre 201** **6** **:**

Alors que tout le monde se prépare pour les festivités, les menaces essaient de les chambouler... mais ça serait sans compter l'intervention d'une familière souris blanche en uniforme blanc avec un badge et une ceinture rouge portant un bandeau sur l'œil gauche et ayant un œil doré droit. Et, aussi rapide qu'une flèche, il mit fin aux affreux complots de Dovert*, un crapaud portant un veston et pantalon mauve se donnant le titre de baron, et il avait pour but de dominer le monde.

« Je sais que le cristal de la prophétie de la Reine des Neiges est caché à Londres ! Et quand je l'aurais trouvé, je plongerai la terre dans une nouvelle ère glaciaire et vous prierez pour que je vous sauve et je deviendrai votre chef ! **Muahahahahahahah !** » rit le crapaud.

Son rire est accompagné par sa chenille Nero perché sur son épaule, alors qu'il est embarqué devant le Great British Museum où il avait tenté de commettre son méfait... du moins, avant que la souris blanche n'arrive.

« C'est ça, cause toujours ! » fait une mite qui avait menotté le baron et le force dans le véhicule.

Puis elle jette aussi le corbeau acolyte du crapaud, Stiletto. Dès que la voiture est pleine, elle s'éloigne.

« Eh bien ! Encore un derrière les barreaux avant les fêtes n'est ce pas, Dare Dare Motus? »

La souris agent secret connu par tous comme Dare Dare Motus lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai presque envie de dire que c'est une routine ! Arrêter le Baron Dovert est devenu presque un exercice de santé.

_ **Un exercice !?** s'indigne un hamster aux grosses lunettes dans un costume bleu. Je me suis encore fait attrapé par ce crapaud, j'ai faillit me prendre un laser entre les deux yeux et ce n'était qu'un exercice de santé !?

_Oh pardon, Panikar ! Je ne pensais pas mal. C'est vrai que tu l'as vraiment échapper belle cette fois.

_En tout cas, maintenant que le Baron est derrière les barreaux, vous deux vous pourrez profiter tranquillement des fêtes de Noël et Nouvel An. sourit la mite agent secret connu comme Dare Dare Mite*. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que la dernière soirée de l'année aurait lieu dans votre appartement.

_En effet. Après tous, il se trouve juste au dessus du QG.

_Dites chef, maintenant qu'on a quartier libre on pourrait en profiter pour décorer l'appartement? propose le hamster souriant.

_Très bonne idée, Panikar! Mais je crois que la période des fêtes ne sera qu'une accumulation de crimes. répond Dare Dare Motus.

_Bon moi je vous laisse ! Le Colonel veut que je lui fasse un rapport de ma dernière mission ! Bye ! » salue Dare Dare Mite.

La mite s'envole, saluée par ses amis rongeurs, puis les deux compères montent dans leur voiture : la Sauterelle Spatiale.

* * *

« Ah les crimes de fin d'année! C'est comme les gens aux magasins. Ça grouille de partout et on ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! soupire le hamster.

_Ah ! Hélas, c'est notre métier ! Quand on choisit de devenir agent secret, on se doute que les vacances et les jours de repos sont extrêmement rares !

_Comme si j'avais choisit ce métier… » marmonne le petit assistant en redressant ses lunettes.

Dare Dare Motus regarde Panikar en souriant, amusé. Il sait que le petit hamster aurait préféré une vie plus calme et plus rangée… mais même si il grognait contre les missions qui ne lui laissait que peu de repos, il ne regrettait pour rien au monde d'avoir rencontrer la souris blanche.

Le petit hamster soupire en regardant la ville de Londres défilée en reflet dans le carreau.

« Chef? Pourquoi vous me garder? Je veux dire, l'aventure c'est pas mon truc... et à chaque fois, c'est moi l'obstacle dans vos missions et je n'ai aucun talent pour devenir agent secret. Et encore au dernier examen de passage, j'ai échoué ! Même le colonel s'en est rendu compte en voulant me remplacer avec l'agent 58 ! » demande Panikar.

Dare Dare Motus sait que le hamster doutait beaucoup de lui. Il réfléchit à la chose juste à répondre sans rien faire paraître à son assistant.

« Et ne répondez pas que c'est pour être votre femme de ménage ! Bien que c'est la seule bonne chose que je sais accomplir... dit le hamster d'un ton mélangeant irritation et doute.

_Voyons, Panikar ! Ce n'est pas ton seul talent ! Tu n'es peut-être pas un excellent agent secret mais tu as su te montrer utile de nombreuses fois ! Comme… quand la Princesse a voulu faire durer éternellement le week-end ! Si tu n'avais pas été aussi doué en puzzle, nous n'aurions pas pu reconstituer la stèle et rendre son cours au temps !* »

Panikar lève les yeux vers lui, incertain, mais le sourire de Dare Dare Motus lui ramène la joie. Il sent même ses joues rougir un peu mais il se reprend vite.

« Oh, ce n'était rien… un coup de chance…

_Eh bien j'aurais adoré avoir un coup de chance comme ça ! sourit l'agent secret. Tu m'as également aidé avec ma phobie des araignées. Je n'en ai presque plus peur et ce grâce à toi, Panikar. Et quand ces termites électriques nous ont attaqué, tu as sauvé le monde ! affirme Dare Dare Motus.

_Oui mais celui-là, on a travaillé à deux bien qu'on avait inversé les rôles. ricane Panikar en se souvenant de cette mission… avant de perdre son sourire. Mais avant je ne servais à rien. Au début, quand on s'était rencontré... j'étais juste celui qu'on devait sauver et ça mettait en péril la mission...

_Oui mais maintenant, tu as grandi en courage. Et tu apprends de nouvelles choses jours après jours. Certes, tu te fais encore avoir mais tu profites de l'occasion pour distraire l'ennemi ou tirer des informations. répond la souris blanche. Mais je crois que la véritable question est pourquoi toi tu restes si la voix en toi te dit que ce n'est pas ton chemin à suivre? »

Le hamster le regarde, puis DM* le regarde également. Panikar a en vérité plusieurs raisons de rester. La première est celle qu'il regardait en rougissant... mais il essaie de le cacher. La deuxième fut que cet agent avait réveillé en lui une autre voix intérieur qui lui disait de continuer à s'améliorer et de prouver à sa peur qu'elle avait tort sur lui. Oui, il voulait savoir si il était plus qu'un simple hamster et c'est grâce à cette souris !

« Hhmm... changeons de sujet. Alors, de quel cristal parlait Dovert? Et pourquoi au Great British Museum? » demande Panikar, voulant passé à autre chose car ses sentiments commençait à prendre le dessus.

_Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. répond l'agent secret. J'ai vaguement l'impression de connaître ce dont il a parlé mais… je ne sais pas… c'est comme flou dans ma tête…

_Ouh… ça ne va toujours pas mieux la mémoire à long terme ? s'inquiète son assistant, se souvenant de l'époque où Dare Dare Motus avait complètement perdu la mémoire*.

_Je me souviens du plus important comme nos missions, nos Ennemis ou nos Alliés.

_Oui mais… votre famille, Chef ? Vous vous en souvenez ? »

Dare Dare Motus se tourne vers Panikar, surpris, mais sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Panikar. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs lointains qui sont flous. Je me souviens très bien de ma véritable identité. »

Un peu rassuré, le hamster sourit à son ami (même si son cœur aimerait qu'il soit plus que ça.)

* * *

Après quelques minutes, les deux compères arrivent à Baker Street devant l'énorme bâtiment rouge en forme de boîte aux lettres londonienne qui servait de QG à leur agence secrète. Souriant, Dare Dare Motus se souvient de la première fois qu'il a vu ce bâtiment il y a maintenant 19ans, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. À cet instant, il ignorait qu'il allait être remarqué par le Colonel K et recruter comme agent. Il avait tout de suite été un excellent étudiant à l'académie et sa motivation l'avait conduit loin. Au point qu'à à peine 20ans, il était déjà un des meilleurs éléments de l'école et l'agence plaçait de grands espoirs en lui. Le colonel K lui avait alors fait passé le test final avec 4 autres étudiants (les futurs Dare Dare Mite, Dare Dare Pélican, Dare Dare Hérisson et Dare Dare Maquereau), test qu'il avait réussit avec brio… et où il avait rencontré Ernest Panikar.*

Même si leur rencontre était un pur hasard qui n'aurait normalement jamais dû se produire (puisque Panikar n'était pas inscrit dans l'école mais un simple civil), il avait tout de suite apprécié la présence du petit hamster. Bien sûr, les premières missions avaient été dures car l'assistant était un froussard qui n'avait jamais prévu de devenir agent secret… mais tous deux se complétaient comme les morceaux d'un seul et même médaillon. Chacun soutenait l'autre lorsqu'il avait peur ou était déprimé et tous deux avaient fini par devenir un duo inséparable.

Il est soudain sortit de ses pensées par Panikar.

« Chef ? Tout va bien ?

_Oui, pardon Panikar. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées. »

Le hamster lui sourit… lorsqu'ils entendent quelqu'un qui chante dans une langue qui leur est totalement inconnue. Ils se tournent vers le chant pour voir un très vieil homme souris qui marche à l'aide d'une canne et qui semble apprécier le froid car il n'est vêtu que d'un manteau léger. Le grand-père à l'épaisse barbe blanche chante un chant ethnique comme on chante un tube populaire, attirant le regard des passants qu'ils croisent. Les habitants de Baker Street bougonnent en le voyant.

« Oh non, revoilà le vieux fou !

_Je croyais qu'il était mort depuis le temps !

_Il est assez cinglé pour ne pas ressentir le froid ou quoi ? »

Dare Dare Motus fronce les yeux en observant le vieillard.

« Ça alors. Je n'ai jamais vu cet homme ici. » s'exclame Panikar.

Dare Dare Motus réalise petit à petit de qui il s'agissait. Il est si excité qu'il saute hors de la Sauterelle Spatiale et court vers l'homme en question et, une fois arrivé vers lui, le serre dans ses bras.

« **Grand-père William!** » halète-il.

Le vieil homme lui retourne son étreinte avec un grand sourire. Panikar, lui resté en retrait dans le véhicule, suit la scène du regard. Les deux hommes se mettent à se parler comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, intriguant le hamster qui sort à son tour de la voiture et qui les rejoint, captant la fin de leur conversation.

« Eh bien, si ta mère te voyait, gamin ! Elle qui craignait qu'on te retrouve dans un cercueil, te voilà meilleur agent secret du monde ! sourit le vieil homme.

_J'ai travaillé très dur pour ça ! Avec l'ancêtre que j'ai, je ne pouvais pas rester simple agent !

_Ah bah ! Si il t'avait connu, il aurait été fier d'avoir un descendant comme toi ! »

Soudain, le grand-père baisse les yeux vers Panikar qui a rejoint son chef.

« Oh, tiens tiens. Qu'est-ce que c'est donc que ça ? »

Dare Dare Motus se tourne pour voir son assistant.

« Oh ! Quel idiot ! Grand-père William, je te présente mon meilleur ami et assistant, Panikar ! Panikar, cet homme n'est autre que William de Baker Street, mon arrière-grand-père !

_ **William de Baker Street ?** suffoque Panikar, admiratif. L'inventeur du premier moteur entièrement électrique et d'un tas d'autres inventions telles que les lunettes à vision nocturne ou le stylo-bille ?

_Lui-même ! sourit la souris blanche, amusé par l'admiration qu'il entend dans la voix de son assistant. Grand-père William était policier, scientifique et inventeur à ses heures perdues. »

Le vieux William, lui, observe avec attention le hamster aux côtés de son arrière-petit-fils. Soudain, sans prévenir, il attrape le menton du petit assistant et le regarde intensément, comme si il analysait un suspect… avant de sourire. Lâchant Panikar qui commençait à s'inquiéter, il se tourne vers la jeune souris blanche et lui murmure tout bas pour que le hamster n'entende pas :

« Hé, Snow ! Si tu veux mon avis, celui-là tu devrais l'épouser !

_ **Grand-père !** » bougonne l'agent secret en rougissant sous les rires du vieil homme.

Snowden (puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui) rougit comme un homard dans de l'eau bouillante. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi... ou le savait-il? Bon, il est vrai que Panikar et lui se connaissaient depuis des années, mais de là à les imaginer ensemble en couple. Aurait-ce été bien ou mal? Après tout, ils se complétaient bien ensemble... mais ce n'était qu'une amitié ou un lien fraternel, n'est-ce pas? Ou était-ce plus?

« Chef ? s'étonne Panikar, sortant l'agent secret de ses réflexions. Tout va bien ? »

Dare Dare Motus se racle la gorge et évite de regarder son ami le temps que le feu qui brûle ses joues se calme.

« Tout va bien, Panikar…

_C'est moi qui l'ai mit dans l'embarras, gamin ! sourit William en s'adressant au hamster. J'ai pas vu ce grand dadais depuis 19ans alors je m'amuse un peu en le charriant comme un enfant. Hein, bonhomme ? sourit-il en pinçant la joue de l'agent secret.

_ **Grand-père William !** J'ai 35ans, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'énerve le jeune homme, rougissant maintenant de honte.

_ **19ans ?** suffoque Panikar. Pendant tout ce temps, vous n'avez eu aucun contact avec votre famille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous coupiez les ponts comme ça ?

_Oh... hhmm..… Une dispute parce que.… je voulais devenir agent secret. dit l'agent en se caressant l'arrière de la tête.

_Et avec sa "disparition", ça a fait des siennes à la maison. Alors, petit conseil : ne rentre pas tout de suite chez ta mère ! avertit le vieux William.

_Oh.… s'il te plaît, me dis pas qu'elle a remit ça? » fait l'agent exaspéré.

Panikar conclut que la mère de l'agent devait être un drôle de personnage mais il ne juge pas. Il avait lui-même une tante assez excentrique qui croyait que lui et DM "prétendaient jouer" aux agents secrets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?… soupire William en haussant les épaules. On la changera pas comme ça. Mais c'est plus ton père qui a mal prit que tu le laisse tomber pour partir à l'aventure.

_Il aurait préféré que je coule son usine ? Je suis un homme d'action, pas un bureaucrate ! »

William hausse les épaules.

Voyant que les deux hommes s'entendaient bien mais que leur situation familiale était compliquée, Panikar propose :

« Si vous voulez, Mr de Baker Street, vous pouvez passer à l'appartement. Comme ça, vous pourrez parler calmement avec votre arrière-petit-fils sans craindre que votre famille découvre le retour à Londres de Dare Dare Motus.

_Dare Dare Motus ? C'est ça ton nouveau nom, Snow ?

_ **Grand-père !** Ma véritable identité doit resté secrète !

_Snow? demande Panikar en regardant son supérieur puis il ricane un peu. Vous vous appelez ''Neige'' ? »

Il trouve ça adorable. Son chef se fige et rougit avant de regarder Panikar. Se raclant la gorge, gêné, il marmonne :

« Non… c'est proche mais… je ne m'appelle pas ''Neige''…

_Je reviendrais avec plaisir, gamin. En attendant, je vais rentrer. De un, pour rassurer ta mère qui a peur que je disparaisse d'un coup, et de deux… je vais vous laisser en tête-à-tête ! J'ignore depuis combien de temps vous êtes copains mais y'a deux-trois trucs que tu dois lui expliquer. »

Avec un sourire et un léger signe de main, William s'éloigne lentement vers le 221 B. Panikar se calme un peu et salue le vieil homme avec l'agent.

« Allez, Panikar ! Remontons dans la voiture. Elle va pas resté planté là ! dit Dare Dare Motus qui reprit sa place.

_Tout de suite, chef! » sourit Panikar qui remonte dans la Sauterelle Spatiale.

Et ils rentrent le véhicule dans le grand bâtiment rouge.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que Panikar range calmement du linge tout juste repassé, il aperçoit Dare Dare Motus posté devant la fenêtre. Il semble perturbé, ailleurs. Avoir rencontré son arrière-grand-père après 19ans d'absence le perturbe. Surtout en sachant que sa mère n'avait pas bien supporté son absence. Le hamster soupire et s'avance vers lui.

« Chef ?… appelle-t-il, hésitant.

_Oui, Panikar ?

_Votre arrière-grand-père vous a appelé ''Snow'' mais vous dites que ce n'est pas votre prénom. Est-ce que… pourriez-vous me dire votre vrai nom ? »

L'agent secret se tourne vers son assistant et lui sourit, causant une légère rougeur sur ses joues mais le hamster parvient à la garder sous contrôle même si son cœur bat comme un fou.

« ''Snow'' n'est que mon diminutif. Mon vrai prénom est Snowden. déclare la souris avec un léger sourire mélancolique. C'est un nom qui signifie «de la colline enneigée». Ma mère m'a nommée comme ça non seulement parce que j'avais la fourrure aussi blanche que la neige mais aussi parce que… je suis né sur le Mont Everest !* »

Panikar se fige et regarde son chef, surpris. Dare Dare Motus éclate de rire devant les yeux du hamster.

« Grand-père William ne tenait jamais en place. Un jour, quelques mois avant ma naissance, il s'est mit en tête de participer à une expédition sur le Mont Everest. Ma mère n'a pas voulu le laisser partir seul alors, sans que mon père le saches, elle est partie avec lui. Le voyage a duré plusieurs mois et, d'après ce qu'il m'a été raconté, ils étaient entre 6000 et 7000 mètres d'altitude lorsque ma mère a accouchée là, dans un camp monté à la va-vite. Je suis né blanc comme neige sur une colline enneigée. Le nom Snowden a semblé évident.

_C'est impressionnant comme histoire. Surtout pour votre arrière-grand-père. Pour son âge, ça m'étonne qu'il soit encore vivant. dit Panikar. Enfin, sans vouloir vous offenser, chef !

_Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout le monde se pose la même question à son sujet. ricane l'agent. Mais... » dit-il soudain.

Panikar le regarde, intrigué. L'agent a l'air troublé.

« Comment reparler à mes parents? Ça fait 19 ans que je ne les ai pas vu et... si le colonel a fait vent de ma "mort"* à mes parents, et qu'ils apprennent que je suis encore vivant,... En fait, je ne sais pas comment effectuer une première approche avec eux sans que ça dégénère. » soupire Snowden.

Il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, visiblement perturbé. À vrai dire, il semble presque sur le point de pleurer.

Panikar est étonné car Dare Dare Motus n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions. Il avait déjà eu énormément de mal à admettre sa phobie des araignées, alors montrer qu'il était triste ou que quelque chose le blessait, c'était rarissime. C'était un comportement que Panikar avait toujours observé chez l'agent secret. Alors cette soudaine mélancolie n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Se mordant les lèvres, il réfléchit à comment aider son chef et ami… lorsqu'il a soudain une idée ! Mais il lui faut que Mr de Baker Street l'aide à organiser une petite réunion.

* * *

Le soir du Nouvel An arriva à Londres. Au QG aussi, ils allaient bientôt célébrer la Nouvelle Année, mais cette année fut assez spéciale. Oui, Colonel K a pu être convaincu d'inviter les familles des agents (pour certaines raisons), mais bien sûr se fut dans le plus grand des secrets.

Le colonel K reste un peu devant l'entrer pour accueillir les familles. Il avait accueilli la famille de Dare Dare Maquereau, et la famille du professeur Squackencluck (qui était une jeune poule très talentueuse en invention de gadget pour les agents du QG), mais il sourit quand il vit son ancien partenaire arrivé métamorphosé en écureuil pilote d'avion.

« Ah, agent 57 ! Alors, comment va notre pro du déguisement et du camouflage hein? » sourit le colonel.

Son ancien agent soupire avec une mine attristée.

« Pas pour le mieux avec mes allergies et mes missions… toujours à me change, j'ai oublié ma véritable apparence que je ne retrouve plus. répond-t-il avant d'éternuer et de se métamorphoser en poisson clown. Vous voyez? » soupire-t-il.

Colonel lui tapote l'épaule en sympathisant.

« Et au fait, comment se porte mon fils? demande l'agent 57.

_Agent 58 est mis en programme de rédemption, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il profitera de cette chance. » répond colonel K.

Oui, après la petite "crise de jalousie" de l'agent 58*, le colonel avait fait tout pour venir en aide à son ex-partenaire. Il ne voulait pas voir son honneur bafoué ! Alors, après l'arrestation de l'agent 58, il avait décidé d'offrir une seconde chance à celui-ci.

« C'est quand même dommage. Il allait bien avec mon meilleur agent. soupire le chinchilla.

_Oui mais lui et vous devez apprendre que on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut ! » dit l'ex-partenaire...

puis il éternue encore une fois et se métamorphose en crabe. Il soupire d'exaspération.

« Bon je vous laisse, chef. dit le crabe en rampant vers là où la fête se tenait.

_Et surtout n'approchez pas des cuisines ! Enfin... pas dans cette apparence ! conseille le colonel.

_Comptez sur moi ! » répond son ex-partenaire.

Le chinchilla secoue la tête avec un petit sourire et regarde à nouveau dans la rue… pour voir une famille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 19ans et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir : la famille Cosgrove/de Baker Street. William s'avance vers le colonel, suivit par sa petite-fille et Roger. Gwendoline semble hésitante, tremblante, comme si elle craignait ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Bien que surpris de les voir, K s'avance vers eux et serre la main du vieux inspecteur.

« Cher William de Baker Street ! dit le colonel en secouant la main du vieillard. Si j'avais su que ce fusse vous il y a 19 ans, je...oh je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais pour exprimer l'admiration que j'ai envers vous ! Vous étiez une inspiration pour tout ceux qui réclament justice et même pour les agents d'autrefois tels que moi ! Oh, vos enquêtes et vos inventions furent fascinantes ! finit-il en commençant à manquer de mots. Veuillez m'excuser mais ... c'est un tel honneur ! dit-il en relâchant la main du vieil homme.

_Ne vous excusez point, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! sourit William. De nos jours, ce "William" n'est plus qu'une ombre de ce que j'étais... Maintenant, je me fais vieux, et traité de cinglé. soupire-t-il.

_Eh bien, ils devraient montrer plus de respect envers un noble vétéran comme vous qui a rendu service pour la reine, et le pays, et...oui en bref tout le packaging ! dit le chinchilla.

_Commencez donc par mon gendre ! » propose la vieille souris.

Gwendoline finalement réagit sur un ton un peu irrité.

« Grand-père ! s'indigne-t-elle.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gwen. Moi et Roger, on se comprend. C'est affectif, n'est-ce pas Roger? sourit William d'un ton sarcastique.

_Ça, on peut dire qu'on a un lien particulier. » grommelle Roger assez bas pour que seul sa femme l'entende.

Alors que William rit dans sa barbe, sa petite-fille s'approche du chef des agents secrets.

« Colonel K… pourquoi a-t-on été invité ? Je veux dire… si c'est pour nous présenter officiellement vos condoléances…

_Oh non non non, Mme Cosgrove ! la rassure le chinchilla. En faites… comment dire ?…. Peut-être a-t-on été un peu rapide pour vous présentez nos condoléances... »

Roger se fige alors que Gwen pâlit à vu d'œil et se met à trembler d'émotions. Pendant un instant, le colonel croit qu'elle va s'évanouir… mais elle se jette sur lui et lui attrape le col.

« Où est-il ? Il va bien ? A-t-il été blessé ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

_Voyons voyons, Gwen ! s'indigne le grand-père, la forçant à lâcher le colonel. Et si nous entrions ? Tu pourras avoir ta réponse en direct ! »

Le colonel redresse son costume puis, voyant que sa présence risque d'être nécessaire, il escorte la famille à l'intérieur.

* * *

Dans l'appartement, la fête bat son plein. Toutes les familles parlent entre elles et se font de nouvelles connaissances... mais Dare Dare Motus dans sa tenue de soirée (un veston blanc, avec un nœud papillon rouge, et une fleur dans la poche à gauche sur la poitrine, et une paire de pantalons noires) reste à l'écart de la fête. Il balisait ! Il était vraiment nerveux de rencontrer ses parents après 19 ans de séparation. Il commence même à tourner en rond.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris au colonel d'inviter les familles? s'insurge l'agent secret.

_Oh ! T'as des parents? Je pensais que t'étais une machine développé spécialement pour le combat ! se moque une jeune poule marron qui était une inventrice de gadgets pour les agents.

Il s'agit du Professeur Squackencluck. Elle en profitait car DM avait également profiter que ses parents viennent à l'agence pour demander de l'aide pour la "dévaloriser",... mais elle savait que ce n'était que de la taquinerie fraternelle entre elle et lui.

« J'ai hâte de les voir ! J'en profiterai pour dévoiler toutes tes petites mésaventures ! ricane-t-elle.

_Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! râle la souris blanche. Je ne sais même pas comment ils vont réagir en me voyant. C'est peut-être eux qui vont me tuer pour être sûr que je sois bien mort !

_Chef ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiète Panikar (également vêtu d'un costume de soirée*) en s'approchant.

_Ne t'inquiète pas ! sourit la poule. Monsieur le grand agent secret est simplement terrifié à l'idée de revoir ses parents et tremble comme un petit souriceau. »

Si les regards pouvaient tués, celui que Dare Dare Motus lança à la jeune scientifique l'aurait achevé sur place. Le hamster se retient de rire. Son chef ignorait que c'était lui qui avait réussit à convaincre le colonel (sous les conseils de William) à inviter toutes les familles pour le Nouvel An (Noël étant plus une fête privée et familiale). Il espérait que cela permettrait à son ami de se réconcilier avec sa famille.

« Allez, calme-toi ! Après tout, tu es Dare Dare Motus ! sourit la poule.

_Oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas à stresser ! Je suis cool, je reste cool ! Je suis cool, je reste cool... se répète l'agent en restant droit et respirant calmement.

_Soyez moins tendu, chef ! fait Panikar qui regarde dans la salle lorsque... Tenez, regardez les voilà ! »

La souris blanche se fige, droit comme un I. Si sa fourrure n'était pas déjà blanche, on l'aurait vu pâlir. Il regarde vers la direction pointée par son assistant.

« Ça promet d'être intéressant ! » rit la poule.

À l'entrée, Gwendoline (qui tient la main de Roger pour se donner du courage) cherche un visage familier dans la foule. William, resté en arrière avec le Colonel, observe tout ça avec un petit sourire.

« Vous croyez que c'était une bonne idée ? marmonne le chinchilla.

_Certain ! Je connais assez ma petite-fille et son fils pour savoir que le gamin n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas ! Surtout après avoir été annoncé décédé ! »

Incertain, K regarde à nouveau la mère de son meilleur agent. Celle-ci semble inquiète. Cela amuse Squackencluck.

« Wow ! On dirait que ta mère est aussi effrayée que toi, DM !

_La ferme ! » grogne tout bas l'agent secret, sachant au regard de sa mère que K lui avait dit qu'il était encore vivant.

Soudain, leurs regards se croisent.

Gwendoline se fige et reste là à fixer le jeune homme qu'est devenu son fils. L'adolescent aux cheveux mi-longs était devenu un jeune homme aux cheveux coupés courts et il avait gardé son bandeau sur son œil gauche. Dare Dare Motus, lui, la reconnaît parfaitement. À part quelques rides au coin des yeux, elle était toujours la même avec ses yeux bleu souvent brillant et ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux (qu'elle avait aujourd'hui attachés en chignon). Son regard passe soudain sur son père qui lui sourit amicalement et qui avait vieillit un peu plus vite que son épouse.

Roger lâche la main de son épouse, sachant ce qu'elle allait bientôt faire, Gwen a de petites larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux,… puis elle court vers son fils et le serre dans ses bras. DM est figé sur place (surtout que beaucoup se tournent vers eux) mais il sent sa mère qui tremble.

« Tu es là… tu es vivant… » sanglote-t-elle.

L'agent secret la regarde, étonné, puis la serre dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'elle ne rêve pas, qu'il est vivant et non mort comme elle le craignait. Panikar et Squackencluck observent la scène, d'abord surprit puis attendris. Panikar commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux mais les essuie rapidement. Il était très touché et ému. Ils finirent par se lâcher l'un l'autre en se regardant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. sourit l'agent à sa mère qui lâche un petit rire.

_Regarde-toi comme tu as grandit. C'est fou. » dit sa mère en caressant la joue de son fils.

Ils se regardèrent encore un peu. Ils avaient tant de choses à se raconter mais ça ne leur venait pas tout de suite...

« Lors de ton dernier exploit, on...on a cru que... » fit Gwendoline...

mais son fils lui fait signe de se taire à ce propos.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis là maintenant. » sourit l'agent.

Et encore un long silence suivit. Alors Squackencluck décide d'intervenir ! Elle se racle la gorge et attire l'attention des deux souris.

« Dare Dare Motus, tu nous fais pas les présentations? demande la professeur.

_C'est ta ... petite-amie? » demande Gwen un peu chamboulée.

Décidément, son fils ne la tenait jamais au courant de rien !

« Oh...oh non non ! s'exclament les deux jeunes gens.

_Je veux dire heuh ... elle est un peu... bégaie la souris blanche.

_... il est un peu le frère que j'ai jamais eu ! Même le petit frère vu qu'il passe son temps à détruire tout ce que je construis ! dit la poule. (oh oui l'heure de la vengeance a sonné)

_Oui, en quelque sorte... mais je n'ai jamais mis personne en danger ! » répond l'agent en regardant la poule d'un air de dire "toi, attends un peu la prochaine fois !"

Mais la scientifique rit un peu avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur :

« Oh oui ! Comme la dernière fois que tu as coupé le monde en deux !

_Ah non ! C'était Dovert qui l'avait fait ! insiste la souris blanche.

_La faute à qui? répond la poule.

_Oh non, s'il vous plaît ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! » s'indigne Panikar, stoppant la ''dispute''.

Gwendoline observe, intrigué, le petit hamster qui vient de s'interposer entre son fils et la scientifique.

« Monsieur… ? interroge-t-elle doucement.

_Oh ! Bien sûr ! s'exclame DM en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Maman, je te présente mon assistant et meilleur ami, Panikar ! Et celle que tu as prise pour ma petite-amie n'est autre que le Professeur Squackencluck, la scientifique en chef de notre agence !

_Très heureux (se) de faire votre connaissance ! déclarent la poule et le hamster.

_Le plaisir est pour moi. » sourit Gwen.

Puis Roger vint à son tour derrière son épouse et ils firent les présentations. Ensuite vint grand-père William et, bien sûr, le professeur était aussi une grande fan de lui et de ses inventions ! Elle avait même "kidnappé" la vieille souris pour le présenter à sa famille qui furent comme elle des inventeurs. Et le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement bien dans des discutions, des rires, des chants (karaoké) et des danses. Tout semblait bien se passer…

* * *

Panikar observe la soirée qui se déroule paisiblement. Tout les invités s'amusent (beaucoup parlant avec William qui a été un modèle pour eux) et rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher l'instant.

« N'as-tu pas oublier de me dire quelque chose, Panikar ? » demande soudain une voix qui fait sursauter le hamster.

Mais quand il se retourne, il tombe face à Dare Dare Motus qui le fixe avec un petit sourire. Il sent ses joues devenir toute rouge et, malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à calmer la rougeur.

« Hum… que… de quoi vous parler, Chef ?…. bégaie-t-il, espérant que ses sentiments n'ont pas été découvert… même si ses joues rouges devaient donner un indice évident.

_De cette soirée avec les familles. Grand-père William m'a tout expliqué. C'est toi qui lui a proposé d'arranger une réunion avec mes parents et il t'a suggéré de proposer une fête avec les familles au Colonel. C'est donc grâce à toi que j'ai pu revoir mes parents après 19ans et je t'en remercie.

_Oh !… Ce n'était rien, Chef… Vous sembliez si bouleversé après avoir rencontrer votre arrière-grand-père. Je voulais vous rendre le sourire. »

Dare Dare Motus sourit davantage au petit rongeur, s'agenouille à sa hauteur et le serre fort dans ses bras.

« Merci, Panikar. »

Le hamster sent son cœur qui s'emballe mais il essaie d'agir normalement. Il hésite un instant à retourner l'étreinte... mais quand il voulu, son supérieur le lâcha en souriant et été repartis revoir Dare Dare Mite.

Panikar le regarde s'éloigner avec un peu de remords. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le courage d'avouer ses sentiments? Si DM ne retournait pas ses sentiments, il remonterait le rejet, n'est ce pas? Mais valait-il mieux souffrir en se disant qu'en restant ami sans rien dire, ça valait le coup? Ou souffrir du rejet? Ça y est ! Il repensait encore à ça ! Ce sentiment plus grand que ce qu'il a déjà avec son supérieur. Il voudrait tellement lui dire mais il n'était pas assez fort pour affronter la réponse sans rien dire. Il s'éloigne un peu de la fête et s'enferme dans sa chambre en soupirant.

 _Quand mes peurs me rattrapent, tu es là tout près de moi._

 _Et j'ai gardé en silence mes sentiments à chaque fois._

Avançant jusqu'à son lit, il saisit son ours en peluche et le serre dans ses bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort auprès de ce compagnon qui le suit depuis l'enfance.

 _Comment te dire ?_

 _Comment t'expliquer_

 _Le sentiment que j'ai_

 _À ton égard ?_

Lentement, il s'avance vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et observe la lune et les étoiles. Il aurait adoré voir quelques flocons mais depuis quelques années, la neige devenait rare.

 _Aurai-je vraiment assez d'audace pour t'avouer ?_

 _Ce que je ressens pour toi est plus que de l'amitié._

 _Comment franchir_

 _La prochaine étape_

 _Qui m'amènera_

 _Plus près de toi ?_

Le hamster ouvre la fenêtre et, malgré le froid, sourit.

 _Oui grâce à toi, j'ose affronter la vie !_

 _Oui grâce à toi, chaque jour est accompli !_

 _Je me sens plus sûr, je me sens plus grand,_

 _Je me sens plus fort, un peu plus important,_

 _Grâce à toi !_

Panikar se permet de rêver en repensant à tout ce qu'il a vécu avec son supérieur : leur rencontre, leurs aventures, leurs disputes, les nombreuses fois où DM l'avait sauvé, préférant s'assurer que son assistant était sain et sauf plutôt que d'arrêter le bandit et les rares fois où c'était lui, Panikar, qui avait sauvé la situation.

 _Avant notre rencontre, je n'étais rien du tout_

 _Mais le destin (ou serait-ce la chance?)_

 _Nous a réunit d'un coup._

 _Malgré mes peurs et mes erreurs,_

 _Tu es resté un ami fidèle_

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu capture mon cœur._

Panikar se souvient très bien de quand il avait réalisé que ce qu'il ressentait pour Dare Dare Motus était bien plus que de l'amitié. Lorsque Crumhorn les avait capturé et que l'agent secret était venu, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était que son ami reste en vie ! Sa propre vie lui était complètement égal à cet instant. Même si il était tétanisé, la seule chose à laquelle lui pensait était que DM reste en vie. Et lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort, son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux.14 Les jours où il avait pleuré en regardant en boucle les vidéos où ce drame se déroulait, il avait comprit : il était tombé amoureux de Dare Dare Motus, la Merveille Blanche, le Meilleur Agent Secret du Monde !

 _Où que tu ailles, tout le monde t'acclame,_

 _Et moi je reste dans le noir._

 _Comment t'avouer sans avoir peur_

 _De briser notre lien d'amitié?_

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que DM était vivant mais sûrement amnésique, son cœur aurait pu explosé de joie et il était immédiatement partit à sa recherche malgré ses peurs. Le revoir en face-à-face l'avait rempli d'une joie indescriptible même si le fait que la souris ne se souvienne plus de lui lui avait fait mal au cœur. Mais le savoir vivant était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 _Oui grâce à toi, je vois la vie autrement_

 _Oui grâce à toi, tout me semble plus grand!_

 _Certes l'aventure m'effraye toujours malgré toutes ces années_

 _Mais pour être avec toi j'oserais tout affronter!_

 _Grâce à toi !_

Avec un petit sourire, Panikar serre son ours en peluche dans ses bras puis, rassuré, il remet sa peluche à sa place sur son lit puis retourne faire la fête avec les autres. Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un ami pour Dare Dare Motus mais le savoir vivant et heureux était tout ce qu'il lui fallait… même si cela signifiait caché ses sentiments. Il se cogne soudain dans deux grandes jambes et, levant la tête, il voit qu'il s'agit de la souris qu'il aime.

« Ah ! Te voilà, Panikar ! sourit l'agent secret. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu as disparu soudainement et personne ne savait où tu étais. Tout va bien ?

_Tout va bien, Chef ! J'avais juste oublier d'éteindre ma console ! » invente-t-il pour rassurer la souris.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dovert et ses acolytes s'étaient une fois de plus évadé de l'asile ! Ils remontent à bord de leur Tête de Grenouille Volante puis s'éloignent dans le ciel nocturne.

Quand ils eurent enfin trouvé un endroit tranquille et à l'abri des regards...

« Ce cristal de glace, il me le faut ! J'ai essayé plus d'une fois de conquérir cette planète et tout a échoué ! Mais avec le cristal, la conquête de mon but pourra toucher à sa fin et je réussirai à faire main basse sur la terre! **Mais o** **ù** **est-il?** enrage Dovert, arrachant les cartes des emplacements vérifiés. J'ai tout essayé ! Les palais, les musées, les joailleries, les bijouteries, même ces magasins de hippies et d'exotérismes ! **RIEN!** Pourtant il existe bien ! Les légendes en parlent...

_Une seule légende en parle, Barone. dit Stiletto avec son accent italien.

_ **La ferme!** ordonne le crapaud. Il a marché deux fois seulement ! En 1709 en Norvège et en été 1898 à Londres ! Soit personne n'y a prêté grande importance, ou alors...?

_Ou alors, il faudrait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur soi et de tourner en rond comme un poisson rouge dans un bocal ! Faut réfléchir un petit instant ! » coupe une voix que le baron et Stiletto ont déjà entendu.

Ils se retournent et voient un hamster familier mais avec des yeux rouge et qui portait le même accoutrement que Dovert et une souris blanche portant un bandeau noir sur l'œil droit avec un œil rouge sur la gauche et qui portait une combinaison rouge avec un badge SM dessus.

Dovert reconnaît immédiatement la souris. Ce n'était qu'autre que la réplique maléfique de Dare Dare Motus : Sinistre Motus ! Il l'avait utilisé contre l'agent secret une fois.* Par contre, c'est la première fois qu'il fait la connaissance du Baron Silas Von Panikar, Seigneur tout puissant du twistyverse. Ce dernier leur lance quelque chose avec un petit sourire amusé et Stiletto et Dovert l'attrapent. C'était un morceau de cristal bleu et luisant. Dovert lève la tête vers le hamster et lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce?

_Le cristal dont tu cherches désespérément du moins un morceau. Mais j'ai l'impression que ton cerveau n'a su qu'enregistrer la version "christianisé" de la légende. dit le hamster, se moquant du crapaud.

_La légende de la Reine des Neiges est plus vieille que ça ? demande le crapaud sur un ton irrité.

_La légende du "Cristal" est plus vieille que ça ! Elle est d'origine same et ce n'est pas qu'un simple cristal ! C'est un dieu sous sa forme embryonnaire ! Mais il fut brisé et seul un élu possède la partie la plus puissante dans son cœur ! répond le baron Panikar.

_Un élu? Mais qui? demande le baron Dovert intéressé.

_Ça, nous l'ignorons encore. répond Sinistre Motus en haussant les épaules. Mais le Mauvais nous affirme qu'il est bien à Londres !

_El Mauvais ? s'étonne Stiletto. Vous connaissez cet homme, Barone ?

_Ça m'étonnerait qu'il le connaisse… à moins qu'il n'est déjà été tué et ramené à la vie par ses soins ! » ricane Sinistre Panikar.

Son acolyte souris pousse un petit rire amusé qui énerve le Baron.

« Dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous le connaître !?

_Parce que, contrairement à vous, nous nous sommes renseigné sur cette légende en cherchant le Cristal ! répond le Seigneur du twistyverse. Le Mauvais n'a rien à voir dans sa destruction mais, tout comme nous, il cherche l'élu ! Et lui-seul peut détecter sa présence lorsqu'il utilise sa magie.

_Si cet homme cherche le Cristal, nous devrions nous entendre ! sourit Dovert. Vous devez savoir où il est. »

Les deux Sinistres hochent la tête.

« Parfait ! Je veux que vous me conduisiez à lui ! ordonne le crapaud.

_Ah ! Ça tombe bien, il voulait vous rencontrer ! » sourit SM.

D'un claquement de doigt, il ouvre un large portail composé de flammes juste devant le Baron et Stiletto. Alors que les deux Méchants sursautent surpris et que Nero se cache sous la veste de son propriétaire, le Baron Panikar entre dans le portail sans craindre les flammes.

« Après vous ! » sourit Sinistre Motus.

Bien qu'hésitant, Dovert sent que derrière ce portail étrange se trouve ce qu'il cherche. Tenant fermement Nero et entraînant Stiletto avec lui, le crapaud traverse le portail avant d'être suivit par la souris blanche.

Plus ils avancent, plus Stiletto commence à douter de leurs accompagnateurs. L'endroit était... macabre, sombre et étouffant ! Soudain, une langue visqueuse attrape le bras du corbeau et essaie de le tirer dans la gueule d'un énorme monstre aux dents acérés qui baignait dans un lac de lave. L'oiseau noir pousse un cri d'horreur et bataille pour s'échapper… lorsqu'une boule de feu frappe la langue de l'animal qui lâche prise et replonge à l'abri sous la roche en fusion. Le sous-fifre du Baron Dovert lève la tête pour voir l'homologue maléfique de Dare Dare Motus, bras tendu et main irradiée de lumière avec quelques flammes orange et bleue dansant entre ses doigts.

« Ne reste pas trop près du bord. recommande la souris blanche en redressant le corbeau. Si tu n'es pas aussi brûlant que la lave, la plupart te goberont sans hésiter ! »

Sans un autre mot, il continue sa route, rejoignant son chef en tête de file. Dovert observe, intrigué et intéressé, les flammes qui semblent se prosterner devant Sinistre Motus. Cela devenait intéressant…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tout les cinq arrivent dans une grande salle creusée dans d'anciennes coulées de laves. Ils sont accueillis par une autre souris beige et un peu plus corpulente qui examine Dovert et le corbeau du regard... puis elle se retourne vers le hamster et la "torche vivante" et leur dit :

« J'espère pour sa grande méchanceté que vous êtes sûr de votre coup !

_Oh ne craignez rien pour la satisfaction de sa méchanceté, Comte Urban ! Je crois que le baron Dovert peut s'avérer utile ! » dit le hamster d'un ton sadique.

Puis il passe devant le nommé Urban et approche le fond de la pièce. Il s'arrête alors devant une antre et s'agenouille :

« Nous avons retrouvé un autre morceau ainsi que de nouveaux associés, oh grand Mubpienålmaj ! »

Une respiration sifflante comme celle que peuvent avoir les grands brûlés retentit soudain. Urban sursaute et s'agenouille vite, l'épée qu'il avait à la ceinture sortie et plantée dans le sol en signe de respect. Sinistre Motus incline la tête sans pour autant s'agenouiller mais il montrait un respect envers le dénommé Mubpienålmaj. Dovert et Stiletto observent l'antre, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un en sortir… mais c'est une main squelettique qui sort pour prendre appuie sur la roche. Le corbeau et la chenille Nero se figent en se retenant de hurler et se cachent derrière le Baron Dovert qui observe la scène, médusé.

Un imposant corps apparaît devant eux. Il tout noir comme du bois brûlé avec des fissures rouges lumineux. De temps en temps, le crapaud peut apercevoir des squelettes fusionnés sur le corps, tout ''cramés'' voir même fondus ! Rien que cette vue donnerait la nausée à n'importe qui ! Les cheveux de cet être monstrueux sont des plantes, des branches mortes et brûlées, prêtes à tomber en cendres ! Et les trous qui lui servent de bouche et d'yeux sont rouge flamme. Il émet un léger grognement en apercevant les nouveaux venus.

« Que font ces Mortels ici ? rugit-il, faisant grincer quelques uns des squelettes qui composent son corps.

_Ce sont les alliés dont nous vous avons parlé ! intervient Sinistre Motus. Le Baron Dovert et Stiletto ! Ils sont de grands méchants dans cet univers… même si aucun n'est capable de contrôler le Feu ou de vérifier les origines d'une légende.

_Leur but est commun au nôtre ! affirme le Baron Panikar. Ils veulent contrôler le Monde grâce au Cristal de l'Hiver ! »

L'être brûlé lève ses yeux rouges vers Dovert et Stiletto avant de ricaner férocement.

« Vous aussi, vous voulez la puissance du défunt Dálvi ? Ce Dieu n'était qu'un embryon mais il était d'une puissance sans pareille… comme l'aurait pu être mon Cristal du Feu si cette sotte de Nerwen n'avait pas eu l'envie de le briser pour l'offrir aux Mortels ! Mais cependant, j'ai pu rendre un peu de pareille en choisissant mon élu pour le cristal de feu ! »

Sur ces dires, il passe son doigt squelettique sur Sinistre Motus. La souris blanche fait mine de ne montrer aucun sentiment à ce geste mais Dovert pouvait quand même apercevoir un peu de peur. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait si il avait été à la place de la souris.

« Et qui est l'autre élu? ose Dovert en questionnant l'être gigantesque.

_Un descendant d'une certaine ennemie à moi qui se nommait autrefois Oilossë de Lade. dit Urban en rangeant son épée et en se redressant. Une sale petite garce de duchesse qui a refusé ma demande en mariage pour un pouilleux de Britannique ! »

Le jeune comte se met soudain dans une rage folle et cogne son point contre une paroi. Fulminant, il ne fait que peu attention au liquide blanchâtre qui s'échappe de sa main blessée.

« Mais calmez-vous, sombre abruti ! grogne Sinistre Panikar. Si vous abîmez d'avantage votre enveloppe, vous ne pourrez pas vous venger sur le descendant de la Reine des Neiges ! »

Urban fixe le hamster avant de soupirer. Sinistre Motus lui prend la main d'un air dédaigneux et serre le poing autour en créant des flammes bleues. Lorsqu'il lâche, les craquelures sur la main d'Urban ont disparu.

« Ma qué…. ? bégaye Stiletto. Comment est-ce possible ?

_Je suis mort il y a trois siècles. avoue le comte. Je suis encore ici sous cette enveloppe grâce à un pacte avec le Mauvais afin de me venger de la descendance de cette peste !

_Une fois que nous aurons le Dernier Fragment, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de l'Élu, Comte Urban ! promet l'Être Maléfique. Il nous suffit de le trouver.

_Et où est-il, cet Elu ? demande Dovert.

_Son Fragment de Cristal s'est éveillé pour la première et dernière fois il y a 33ans… depuis, sa magie n'a pas été utilisé. Mais je sens qu'il est toujours à Londres ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là au QG, tout le monde riait et parlait jusqu'à ce que Dare Dare Maquereau attire l'attention de tout le monde.

« **Hey! Hey! Écoute** **z** **tout le monde ! C'est l'heure du compte à rebours !** » crie-t-il depuis son poste en dessous du cadrant d'horloge.

Tout le monde crie d'excitation et commence à compter à l'unisson.

« 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 **BONNE** **ANNÉE** **!** »

Dehors, tout Londres résonnait sous le claquement des feux d'artifices. Tout le monde dans l'appartement au-dessus du QG se rue près de la fenêtre pour admirer ce spectacle. Ce fut un véritable enchantement ! Puis tout le monde s'échangèrent des meilleurs vœux de début d'année 2017, entre collègues, entre amis, entre familles.

« Bonne année Panikar ! sourit Squackencluck en se mettant à la hauteur du hamster pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_Bonne année à vous aussi, Professeur !

_Bonne année, Panikar ! » dit Dare Dare Mite au hamster et, s'abaissant à sa hauteur comme la poule, elle le serre fort dans ses bras.

Panikar lui rend l'étreinte avec un grand sourire.

« À vous aussi, Dare Dare Mite ! » répond-t-il.

Puis il se retourne et lui et une voix familière disent en cœur :

« Bonne ann... »

Panikar voit alors que c'était Dare Dare Motus.

« ...nnée.. » finit le hamster.

Ils se regardent un moment avant de ricaner un peu puis l'agent secret se met à sa hauteur et le serre dans ses bras.

« Bonne année à toi, Panikar. Qu'elle te soit bonne et qu'elle t'aide à trouver ce que tu cherches ! lui dit-il avant de relâcher son associer.

_Merci chef ! Vous de même ! » répond Panikar en se retenant de rougir mais en prenant enfin le courage de serrer son ami dans ses petits bras.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Dare Dare Motus se redresse juste à temps pour accueillir le Colonel K.

« Bonne année à vous-deux ! sourit le chinchilla.

_À vous aussi, Colonel ! répondent les deux amis.

_Je crois que cette soirée a été un vrai succès ! s'exclame joyeusement Panikar.

_C'est vrai ! admet la souris blanche. Pour une fois, les agents ont pu passer la dernière soirée de l'année au QG mais en restant avec leur famille. Je crois qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

_D'ailleurs, Dare Dare Motus. intervient le Colonel. Je sais que cette soirée est celle des résolutions mais je trouve étrange que vous aillez attendu ce soir pour m'en parler. »

Les deux amis regardent le colonel comme si il était fou, s'interrogent du regard sans obtenir de réponse de l'autre puis regardent à nouveau leur supérieur.

« Vous parlez de quoi, Colonel ? demande Dare Dare Motus.

_Eh bien, de votre démission !

_ **MA QUOI !?** » hurle l'agent secret, choqué, attirant les regards des invités qui sont les plus proches.

Le cœur de Panikar rate un battement. Dare Dare Motus démissionné ? Impossible ! Rester inactif était inimaginable pour la souris blanche alors la démission et ''se ranger'' ! K l'observe, visiblement perdu par la réaction de son agent.

« Oui. C'est votre mère qui m'en a parlé un peu avant le compte à rebours. Elle disait que vous souhaitiez prendre un peu de recul après ce qui vous est arrivé ! J'imagine que revoir votre famille vous a donné envie de raccrocher le badge et je peux comprendre ! »

Dare Dare Motus, alors figé de stupeur et pâlissant sous sa fourrure, serre soudain les poings et perd immédiatement sa bonne humeur. Panikar voit qu'il est très énervé. Furieux, il s'éloigne dans la foule en grommelant :

« Excusez-moi un instant !... »

Il avance en faisant écarter les invités et arrive vers sa mère qui le questionne du regard.

« Chéri? Qu'y a-t-il? demande-t-elle.

_Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a ! » fulmine l'agent.

Gwen ne sut vraiment pas de quoi son fils parlait aux premiers abords.

« Non, je t'assures que je ne vois pas. répond-t-elle en défense.

_ **Il y a que tu as demandé ma démission à mon supérieur sans même mon accord !** » hurle Dare Dare Motus, attirant l'attention sur eux.

William soupire d'exaspération. Gwen et ses manigances…

Gwendoline fut surprise par ce ton de voix... mais elle se reprend vite.

« Écoutes. Je savais que tu ne refuserais pas d'arrêter ton métier, alors je n'ai pas demandé ton accord. Mais sache que c'est partit de bonnes intentions. Je veux juste t'aider ! dit la mère dans l'espoir que son fils comprenne.

_ **Aider?!** Tu oses appeler ça aider?! **Poignarder dans le dos tu veux dire! Mais enfin es-tu folle? Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup?** Tu viens à la fête, tu fais semblant de bien vouloir passer une agréable soirée, tout ça pour te voir réessayer de me ramener à la maison ? » gronde l'agent, ses poings se serrant d'avantage.

Panikar s'approche sans bruit, comprenant qu'il y avait des étincelles dans l'air entre la mère et le fils. Il regarde William, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide… mais le vieil homme hausse les épaules. Il fallait que sa petite-fille soit remise à sa place pour comprendre.

« Je suis ta mère et je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi !

_ **NON ! Tu n'en sais rien du tout !** fulmine l'agent secret. J'aime mon métier ! Et pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerais, **tu entends !?** Je suis **Dare Dare Motus** , agent secret au service Britannique ! Et je donnerais ma vie pour mon pays !

_As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand on m'a annoncé ta mort ? s'indigne Gwen, les yeux brillants. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça, trésor ! Je t'en supplie, comprends-moi... »

Dare Dare Motus fixe sa mère, furieux. Panikar ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état. Soudain, au choc de tous, il grogne :

« Dans ce cas, oublie-moi ! »

Gwendoline est littéralement statufiée d'horreur. Son fils la rejetait ? Il était toujours vivant mais elle le perdait pour de bon ? Panikar regarde son ami et Mme Cosgrove, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. À vrai dire, tout s'est tut dans l'appartement. Tous se regardent ou murmurent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait entre le Plus Grand Agent Secret du Monde et sa mère. Furieux mais commençant à regretter ses mots, DM s'éloigne de sa mère, sentant que la colère pourrait lui faire dire d'autres horreurs. Mais Gwen ne peut pas supporter l'idée de perdre définitivement son fils.

« Je t'en prie, Snow ! Comprends-moi ! supplie -t-elle, au bord des larmes.

_Assez, maman… grogne-t-il en s'éloignant de la fête pour se calmer.

_Non, écoute-moi ! Tu es mon fils unique et je veux que tu reste sain et sauf ! insiste Gwendoline. **Mais qu'est-ce que les hommes de cette famille ont à vouloir affronter la mort sans arrêt !?** »

DM, maintenant loin des invités, serre les poings, furieux. Sa mère l'exaspère à ne pas comprendre. Elle avait vécu un grand choc en perdant son père très jeune mais ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il était Dare Dare Motus et non George de Baker Street ? Il sent un grand froid se propager dans son corps et, furieux, il se retourne en hurlant et en frappant du pied :

« J'ai dit… **ASSEZ !** »

Et là, des pointes de glace surgissent du sol, encerclant DM, pointes vers les invités. Panikar hurle en sautant en arrière juste à temps pour éviter une pointe. Tous hurlent, surpris par cet événement soudain. Le professeur qui se tenait avec les autres agents près de Panikar lève les yeux vers Dare Dare Motus. L'agent 57 (sous la forme d'un bibendum marin) secoue l'épaule du colonel K.

« Chef ! La glace a apparu de nulle part...

_...tout comme il y a 33 ans à Baker Street. » finit le chinchilla en levant les yeux vers son meilleur agent.

Gwendoline reste figée en regardant la glace que son fils venait de créer et plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle allait pleurer. C'est elle qui venait de révéler leur secret de famille ! C'était elle qui venait de mettre son fils en difficulté !

« Qu'ai-je fais? » dit-elle en regardant son fils.

Son époux vient près d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. Il savait sa femme faible après un tel choc. Panikar regarde son supérieur et il voit que la souris blanche elle-même ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

À vrai dire, l'agent secret ne sait plus où se placer. Il était là, bloqué entre le mur (près des escaliers) et la glace qu'il avait fait jaillir. Tout ces regards le mettaient mal en point… puis il eut comme un flash-back rapide sur ses 2 ans, quand ses pouvoirs s'étaient réveillé, les légendes sames de Grand-Père William, le Cristal brisé..., Tout se mélangea dans sa tête ! Le passé comme le présent ! Qu'était-ce donc? Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent? Allait-il être rejeté? Il ose s'éloigner un peu, atteignant la première marche de l'escalier, puis se rue dans sa chambre et s'y enferme. Panikar brise les piques de glaces en passant par dessus, se rue vers la porte de la chambre et frappe à la porte.

« Chef? appelle le hamster.

_ **RESTE LOIN DE MOI !** » ordonne la voix de l'agent à l'intérieur.

Et la porte gèle et se couvre de givre qui grandit sur les murs et envahit tout l'appartement surprenant encore les invités et les autres agents. Même William ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Ils n'ont pas supporté d'être restreint si longtemps ! » dit-il.

Puis il se lève et se dirige vers le milieu de l'appartement.

« Colonel, je crois qu'il serait plus prudent d'emmener tout le monde faire la fête ailleurs. Je dois parler avec mon arrière-petit-fils.

_Hum… bien sûr ! » bégaye K, toujours perturbé par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Avec l'aide de l'agent 57 et des autres agents, le colonel évacue tout le monde hors de l'appartement, laissant William et Squackencluck seuls avec Panikar et Dare Dare Motus. La poule s'approche du vieil homme, intriguée.

« Vous ne semblez pas étonné par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_Oh ! soupire William. Ma mère a bien gelé Londres en plein été, alors ! »

Malgré l'air choqué de la poule, il s'avance vers les pointes à moitié brisées, pose sa main dessus et les change en flocons qu'il envoie dehors d'un simple coup de main avant de rejoindre Panikar qui est toujours debout devant la porte gelée. En voyant l'étendue de glace qui a complètement gelé l'appartement, William tapote l'épaule du hamster pour le forcer à le regarder et dit calmement :

« Si quelqu'un vous reproche quoi que ce soit,... vous dites que c'est l'œuf ou la poule !

_Hé ! s'indigne Squackencluck.

_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, vous deux ! dit le vieillard en dégelant l'appartement puis il leur sourit. Je vais aller lui parler. Après tout, il faut bien qu'il se prépare.

_Se préparer à quoi ? demande le hamster.

_À accomplir son véritable destin ! sourit le vieux William en s'approchant de la porte et en toquant. Dit, gamin ! Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions à poser à ton vieux gribou, non? Ça te dit si je rentre pour te dire ce que je sais? » demande William.

Un silence suivit, puis la porte coulissante et mécanique s'ouvre. Le vieux William entre, se retourne et sourit à la poule et au hamster.

« Vous en faites pas, ça serra vite régler ! » leur dit-il avant que la porte coulissante mécanique se referme.

* * *

Le vieil inspecteur s'avance dans la pièce et trouve son arrière-petit-fils assis sur le sol, la tête sur ses genoux et le corps tremblant. Il soupire et s'assoit à ses côtés.

« Je te comprends, ça doit faire peur la première fois que ça arrive alors qu'on est adulte. Pourtant, quand tu étais tout petit souriceau, ça t'amusait bien. »

Dare Dare Motus lève les yeux vers le grand-père. William soupire en voyant qu'il a pleuré et qu'il a toujours les yeux brillants… mais qu'il est surtout terrifié.

« J'ai déjà fait ça ? demande l'agent secret.

_Pas de manière aussi impressionnante… quoique… tu avais créé deux murs de glace au beau milieu de la route ! Ton chef avant qu'il devienne colonel, c'est lui qui était venu enquêter sur ça. Il a jamais fait le lien entre toi et cet événement… jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas. »

L'agent secret soupire et marmonne en cachant sa tête dans ses genoux. Cette fois, le colonel avait une bonne raison de le renvoyer… il sent soudain son arrière-grand-père qui pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi, gamin. C'est les émotions fortes qui nous font perdre le contrôle. Une fois, lorsque j'étais adolescent, j'ai faillit geler mon père parce qu'on débattait sur quelque chose de stupide. ricane le vieil homme, surprenant la jeune souris blanche. Et ma mère ! En plein été, elle était tellement déboussolée et effrayée qu'elle a entièrement gelé Londres ! Si mon père n'avait pas été là, elle aurait soit été tuée… soit on aurait appris à vivre comme des Inuits !

_Attends ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? suffoque DM en se redressant, essuyant son œil.

_Bah, c'est l'histoire de ta famille, gamin ! Tu crois qu'on a des pouvoirs de glace en claquant des doigts ? »

Sans autre explication, William tend la main et fait apparaître un flocon dans sa paume. L'agent secret observe cela, surpris, inquiet et admiratif.

« Je croyais que c'était un rêve… marmonne-t-il en observant le flocon se diviser en plusieurs plus petits qui dansent autour des doigts du vieillard.

_Non, bonhomme ! C'est notre pouvoir !

_M... mais comment? demande l'agent en regardant son arrière-grand-père dans les yeux.

_Tu ne t'en souviens pas? » s'étonne William.

Dare Dare Motus fait non de la tête. Après l'incident de tout à l'heure, tout s'était brouillé dans sa tête.

« Il faudra que tu me passes l'adresse de ce nettoyeur de cerveau ! Un bon coup de canne lui ferrait du bien ! dit le vieillard avant de continuer. Quand Nerwen et le Chaman brisèrent le Cristal, les dieux punirent la descendance du Chaman. Et pendant des générations sames, les pouvoirs furent endormit. Et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, peut-être que Dàlvi bien qu'irradier de l'existence pensait à d'autres projets, mais ils se réveillèrent chez ma mère. Depuis ils se sont transmis de générations en générations. Chez moi, chez ton grand-père, chez ta mère,...

_Attends ! Chez mère aussi? Mais elle ne les a jamais utilisé... Et père ? Il est au courant? fait l'agent surpris par cette information.

_Oui, ton père est au courant. Mais ta mère a reniée ses pouvoirs le jour où son père est mort. Tu as dû avoir la version officielle de l'histoire comme quoi il était mort parce qu'il était policier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dara Dare Motus hoche la tête, perturbé. William soupire et raconte, une tristesse sous-jacente dans la voix :

« Ton grand-père a été tué par un Norvégien immigré à Londres et très croyant. Sa famille l'avait élevé dans la crainte de la Reine des Neiges. Un jour, lors de ses enquêtes, ton grand-père l'a protégé en utilisant son pouvoir. Peu de temps après, il a attendu George devant le poste de police et lui a tiré en balle en plein cœur. J'étais là ce jour-là… je l'entends encore dire «à mort la Reine des Neiges !» en tirant. Mon fils n'avait aucune chance et il le savait. Il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur ta mère et de ne pas craindre mes pouvoirs même si c'était eux qui ont conduit à cette tragédie. Mais Gwen… elle était dévastée. Sa mère étant morte en couche, son père était la seule famille qu'elle avait sans moi. Elle a alors eu une peur phobique de ses pouvoirs et elle a modifiée une chanson same en ode contre l'Hiver. Elle s'est persuadée que la Magie n'existait pas et a fini par oublier sa magie. Alors le jour où tu as libéré tes pouvoirs la première fois, toutes ces peurs sont remontées à la surface. »

Dare Dare Motus tremble en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur, Snowden. On peut tourner une malédiction en bénédiction. affirme le vieillard.

_ **Mais comment?** rage l'agent secret. Grand-père George est mort de ça et mes collègues et mon patron me voient sous un autre jour !... Peut-être qu'ils me haïssent déjà...

_En es-tu sûr? Parce que moi, je viens de voir des gens autre que ta famille derrière cette porte qui se font du mouron pour toi. Et si tu l'ouvrais, tu verrais par toi-même. » sourit William en pointant la porte avec sa canne.

DM hésite, regarde le vieux de Baker Street qui lui sourit d'une manière rassurante et se lève pour se rendre à la porte. Il hésite encore un peu puis tape le code pour ouvrir la porte. À peine est-il sortit qu'une paire de bras lui bloque les jambes. Baissant les yeux, il voit Panikar qui lui serre les jambes comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Le petit hamster tremble mais semble plus sur le point de pleurer que vraiment paniqué. Son supérieur le regarde, médusé, et lève les yeux pour voir le Professeur Squackencluck devant lui, également inquiète… mais pas effrayée.

« DM ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Je… »

Dare Dare Motus est incapable de trouver de mots tellement il est perturbé. Il sent Panikar qui tremble d'avantage et voit que le petit hamster pleure.

« **Panikar !** panique la souris blanche en le forçant à le lâcher pour qu'il puisse s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Je… j'ai eu peur que vous vous éloigniez de nous à cause de ce qui s'est passé, Chef… bégaye-t-il, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes de peur.

_Tu… tu as juste eu peur de ça ? »

Panikar hoche la tête, tremblant à l'idée que son ami se retrouve isolé, loin d'eux… loin de lui…

« Mais… tu n'as pas eu peur de mes… mes… pouvoirs ?….

_Pas du tout, Chef ! Enfin… ça m'a surpris mais… c'est vous voir aussi effrayé qui m'a fait peur… j'ai cru que vous alliez partir ou… commettre une grosse bêtise... » marmonne-t-il en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

L'agent secret lève les yeux vers la scientifique qui lui sourit amicalement, rassurée de voir qu'il va bien. Il lui sourit en réponse puis, regardant à nouveau Panikar, il le serre dans ses bras et se sent fou de joie en sentant le hamster d'habitude si peureux lui rendre son étreinte sans crainte. William sort de la pièce et sourit à la scène.

« Seul un geste d'amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace... » soupire-t-il juste assez fort pour que lui seul entende.

* * *

Dans la caverne du Mauvais cependant, peu après le changement d'année, le Maître des Ténèbres s'était soudain figé et grogne avant de se planter devant le Cristal presque entièrement recomposé. Il ne manquait que quelques pièces que ses sbires criminels allaient chercher et récupérer à la surface. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le fait sourire… mais l'énergie qu'il sent dans tout son être.

« L'Élu vient de réveiller ses pouvoirs définitivement ! ricane-t-il en s'approchant du Cristal. Cher Dálvi, ton cœur vient de se réveiller chez le Mortel ! Chaque fois qu'il utilisera son pouvoir, je pourrais mieux déterminer où il se trouve. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps... avant qu'il ne tombe dans mes griffes ! »

* * *

 **BONNE ANNEE 2017! Et voici le chapitre 2 de la fiction, (re)découverte des pouvoirs et présentation des vilains qui seront les Méchants de notre histoire. Notification notés ***

*Baron Silas Greenback en VO

* Danger Moth en VO

*Épisode 33 saison 1 de la série 2015

*Diminutif de « Dare Dare Motus » ou « Danger Mouse » en VO

*Épisode 50 saison 1 de la série 2015

*Épisode 26 saison 1 de la série 2015

*Version modifiée mais base venant de « The Dangermouse File »

*Épisode 49 « Mouse Fall » de la série 2015

*Épisode 46 « Agent 58 » de la série 2015

*Le même costume que dans l'épisode 47 « Thanks a minion » de la saison 1 de la série 2015

*Épisode 49 de la série 2015

*Voir épisode 19 « Sinister Mouse » de la série 2015


	5. Pars, ton destin t'attends

_**Dare Dare Motus**_

 ** _la Légende de l'Hiver_**

* * *

 **J'ai oublié de préciser à la fin du dernier chapitre. La chanson de Panikar est une totale invention avec un rythme inventé et non un remake.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Pars, ton destin t'attend**

Les jours suivants furent calme pour Londres… mais laborieux pour Dare Dare Motus et Panikar. L'agent secret avait quelques difficultés à contrôler ses ''nouvelles'' capacités… pour ne pas dire qu'il ne les contrôlait pas ! Lors de ses entraînements, il s'était surpris à geler ce qu'il touchait. Lors des simulations, si il avait un petit moment de panique, de la glace jaillissait de ses mains, manquant abîmer le matériel. Et surtout, il manquait blesser Panikar ! Plusieurs fois, le petit hamster s'était retrouvé avec des pointes glacées sous la gorge, les pieds gelés ou enterré sous un monticule de neige à cause d'un coup de panique de la souris blanche. Heureusement que Panikar était armé d'une patience d'ange. À chaque fois, il encourageait son supérieur à s'améliorer et lui disait que tout allait bien. Il sait que Dare Dare Motus ne faisait pas exprès de le geler ou de transpercer ses vêtements avec un pic de glace, que c'était nouveau pour lui et pas facile à manipuler au départ,... mais il a énormément confiance en la souris blanche et il sait qu'il y arrivera !

Mais malheureusement, Dare Dare Motus ne voit pas ce que Panikar voyait. Pour lui, il se voyait plus comme un danger envers les autres. Il ne voulait pas les blesser et encore moins les tuer ! Il demanda un "congé" auprès du Colonel K, afin de réfléchir sur quoi faire de ses pouvoirs. Le Colonel le lui accorda et le rassura : il ne serra pas renvoyer de l'agence quoi qu'il arrive ! Mais ça ne suffisait pas à la souris blanche, et... pour le bien être de tout le monde (enfin, selon lui), il commença à s'isoler. Même Panikar devait rester à distance ! Le hamster commençait à avoir des pincements au cœur,... alors un jour, il décide d'affronter cette "nouvelle règle de distance" en s'approchant de son supérieur. Comment? En voulant lui offrir une tasse de thé !

* * *

Il s'approche du fauteuil juste à côté de l'agent secret et s'y assoit... mais l'agent commence à prendre de la distance. Le hamster le regarde un instant avant de poser les 2 tasses de thé sur la table puis s'approche encore de Dare Dare Motus qui lui (en commençant à froncer des sourcils) recule encore un peu. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à son assistant? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher ! Ce fut au tour de Panikar de froncer des sourcils et de réessayer de s'approcher de l'agent. Celui-ci se lève alors du fauteuil et marche jusqu'à la cuisine... mais le hamster le suit !

« **Arrête de me suivre!** » gronde l'agent secret.

Cela surpris un peu Panikar, mais l'assistant se reprend et répond sur le même ton à son supérieur :

« Alors arrêtez de fuir !

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça ! dit l'agent.

_Pas vraiment non. répond le hamster, défiant un peu Dare Dare Motus.

_Voyons, Panikar ! **Je suis instable !** Si je te blesse ou pire, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner ! râle DM, furieux.

_Alors vous préférez terminer tout seul ? s'indigne Panikar. Eh bien, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, Chef, mais c'est hors de question !

_Panikar, écoutes... soupire l'agent mais le hamster le coupe.

_Non ! Vous, vous m'écoutez ! Vous pouvez m'envoyer des pics de glaces autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour maîtriser vos pouvoirs mais si vous doutez de moi ou de vos collègues et de nos intentions, on ne pourra pas vous aidez !

_Je ne doutes pas de vous ! dit l'agent secret pour défendre sa cause.

_Moi, c'est ce que ça me fait ! Pourtant ces pouvoirs, c'est comme quand vous aviez peur des araignées ! Et j'étais là pour vous aidez ! Vous ne doutiez pas de moi avant! Alors pourquoi maintenant? Parce que moi je serais encore là ! Pour cette fois-ci aussi ! Pourquoi vous doutez de moi, chef? » demande le hamster attristé.

DM serre ses bras autour de lui. Il a l'impression d'être revenu au moment où le Baron lui avait volé sa confiance.* Il était tellement incertain... mais cette fois, c'était lui qui se mettait dans cet état. Panikar ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Pas cette fois !

« **Panikar ! Je t'ordonne de rester loin de moi !** grogne la souris blanche en serrant les poings.

_Je refuse d'obéir à cet ordre ! maintient le hamster en courant le rejoindre pour lui prendre la main. Je suis votre assistant mais également votre ami ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous enfermer et être terrifié comme ça ! »

Mais le contact de la main de Panikar avec la sienne affole l'agent secret. Ses mains deviennent soudainement froides et il sait ce que ça veut dire.

« **Panikar, éloigne-toi !** » ordonne-t-il en poussant son assistant…

Sauf que ce geste libère une fois de plus sa magie et Panikar se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, encerclé de pics plus acérés les uns que les autres. L'un d'eux frôle même sa joue, causant une minuscule coupure qui saigne légèrement. Dare Dare Motus se fige et plaque ses mais sur sa bouche, horrifié. Sauf que sa peur rend son corps atrocement froid, ce qui fait que le sol sous ses pieds gèle, et des flocons se mettent à flotter tout autour de lui. L'agent ne peut pas croire ce qu'il vient de faire. Il venait de blessé son assistant !

Il s'éloigne lentement de lui jusqu'aux escaliers, effrayé d'affliger un coup fatal la prochaine fois. Peut-être involontaire mais peut-être fatal ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il ne veut pas être une menace pour les gens qu'il aime ! Il se rue vers l'extérieur de l'appartement, une piste de glace le suivant.

« Ça va, chef ! Tout va bien! dit Panikar en essuyant le saignement avec un mouchoir. Ce n'est qu'une petite griffure. »

Mais quand il se retourne, Dare Dare Motus a quitté les lieux.

« Chef? »

Il voit la piste de glace qui sort de l'appartement et soupire.

« L'avantage, c'est que je peux le suivre à la trace... »

* * *

Dans sa caverne, le Mauvais ricane en voyant Sinistre Motus placé un nouveau fragment du Cristal. Sans le Dernier Fragment, ceux-ci ne se réunissaient pas et étaient inutiles. Le Pouvoir de Dálvi résidait dans le Dernier Fragment, dans son Cœur !

« Avons-nous de nouvelles informations sur le Dernier Fragment ? demande le Baron Dovert en fixant le Cristal pratiquement entier.

_Il ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs. sourit le Mauvais en se tournant vers ses acolytes. Il n'en utilise qu'une petite partie mais je peux affirmer qu'il est à Londres, près de la rue de Baker Street.

_Barone ! s'exclame Stiletto. C'est là que vit votre ennemi, Dare Dare Motus !

_C'est vrai. grogne le crapaud. Pourquoi faut-il que ce maudit agent secret soit toujours au beau milieu de mes plans ?

_Un instant ! s'exclame le Baron Panikar, réalisant quelque chose. Nous sommes tous d'accord que Sinistre Motus et Dare Dare Motus sont de parfaits opposés !

_De parfaits opposés ? demande le Mauvais en regardant son Élu du Cristal du Feu.

_Pensez-vous à ce que je pense, grand Mubpienålmaj ? sourit le Seigneur du twistyverse.

_C'est fort possible. »

Les deux Seigneurs se tournent vers Sinistre Motus qui s'amuse à faire danser des flammes entre ses doigts. Bien que Stiletto est complètement perdu, Dovert se fige.

« Impossible... »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Panikar suit la piste glacée sur le sol et, arrivant devant la porte du laboratoire, il soupire et frappe. La porte coulissante s'ouvre et le professeur se tourne pour voir le hamster.

« Si tu cherches la boule de neige ambulante, il se trouve là, au bout de la piste. dit-elle en montrant la porte métallique au fond du laboratoire.

_Que fait-il là-dedans? demande l'assistant à l'ingénieuse.

_Il me presse pour lui retirer ses pouvoirs de Cryokinesis et de Glaciokinesis. soupire la scientifique.

_Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! dit l'agent depuis la pièce.

_Mais Chef! Ces pouvoirs, si vous les niez, c'est comme niez qui vous êtes ! s'indigne le hamster.

_ **Plutôt les nier avant que ça ne blesse quelqu'un ou pire encore !** crie l'agent (toujours dans la pièce métallisée).

_Mais Chef, ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Et je vous l'ai dit ! Je peux vous aider ! Je peux être patient, on prendra le temps qu'il faudra ! » affirme Panikar.

Aucune réponse ne vient ensuite. Squackencluck soupire et ouvre la porte pour entrer avec le hamster. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs choqué de voir Dare Dare Motus attaché sur la table, des électrodes attachés sur sa tête, sur chaque bras et une au niveau du cœur. La souris ne semble pas rassurée.

« Chef ! s'inquiète Panikar.

_Reste près du Professeur, Panikar ! ordonne l'agent secret, visiblement énervé. Une fois que ces fichus pouvoirs seront partit, tout ira bien ! »

Il ne semble pas aussi sûr de lui que d'habitude mais il essaie d'être convaincant. Le hamster n'est pas d'accord… mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas forcer son supérieur et ami à changer d'avis. Il suit alors le professeur à l'intérieur du sas de protection. Les écrans montrent les signes vitaux de l'agent secret, la température du corps de DM (qui est presque glaciale) et le taux d'énergie contenu dans son corps.

« C'est une sorte d'extracteur de magie. J'avais pensé l'utiliser pour reprendre ses pouvoirs à la Princesse… mais DM veut absolument la tester sur lui. explique la poule en voyant le regard inquiet de Panikar.

_Mais je pensais que le colonel ne voulait pas que vous expérimentiez sur son meilleur agent? dit Panikar, un peu douteux.

_C'est mon cadeau d'après Noël ! Et ça serra pour toutes les fois où il m'a cassé tout mes gadgets ! » fait la poule pour détendre l'atmosphère...

Mais elle eut l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle voulait. Le hamster semble plus soucieux que jamais.

« Je plaisantais, voyons ! Moi non plus je veux que rien ne lui arrive. rassure-t-elle en regardant Panikar. Tout ira bien ! » promet-elle encore avant d'enclencher la procédure.

La machine se met en route, affolant légèrement Dare Dare Motus (en tout cas, c'est ce que dit son rythme cardiaque qui devient plus rapide.) L'agent secret ferme les yeux et essaie de se détendre en fredonnant un air que Grand-père William avait l'habitude de lui chanter les soirs où il se réveillait après un cauchemar. Les capteurs mettent quelques secondes à se mettre complètement en marche puis Squackencluck allume ce qui devait lui permettre d'extraire les pouvoirs de la souris blanche.

* * *

Dans la caverne du Mauvais, le Cristal de l'Hiver se met soudain à luire étrangement, attirant le regard d'Urban qui passe son temps-là.

« **Grand** **Mubpienålmaj !** **Il se passe quelque chose !** »

Le Mauvais se rue vers le Cristal et le regarde avec intérêt.

« En voilà quelque chose d'étrange ! » ricane-t-il.

* * *

Dans le laboratoire cependant, l'ambiance n'est pas aussi joyeuse. En effet, soudainement, le rythme cardiaque de Dare Dare Motus s'affole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? panique Panikar.

_Je ne sais pas. s'inquiète Squackencluck en observant les capteurs. On dirait que son cœur ne supporte pas qu'on essaie de lui retirer ses pouvoirs.

_ **Arrêtez ça ! Ça va le tuer !** » s'affole le hamster en essayant d'arrêter la machine.

Sur la machine, Dare Dare Motus sent son cœur qui s'affole. C'est comme si on essayait de le lui arracher de la poitrine. La douleur est atroce mais il serre les dents, pensant que ce ne sont que ses pouvoirs. Soudain, derrière ses paupières closes, un visage hideux apparaît devant lui. Un être terrifiant noir aux fissures rouges, aux cheveux brûlés et au corps composé de squelettes fondus. L'étrange apparition se met à ricaner et se penche vers lui.

« Te voilà ! » grogne-t-il d'une voix sifflante, presque étouffée.

La peur encercle le cœur de l'agent secret et la douleur devient insupportable, le faisant hurler. La glace s'échappe de son corps, gelant toute la salle avec des pointes acérées. Même dans le sas où se trouvaient Panikar et Squackencluck.

« **À terre !** » hurle la poule en plaquant le hamster sur le sol pour le protéger des pics glacés.

Les écrans de contrôle et les carreaux de sécurité du sas se brisent à l'impact des pics glacials et acérés. Certains brisent même les câbles qui liaient l'agent secret à la machine. C'est comme si les pouvoirs n'approuvaient pas ce qu'on leur faisait subir et qu'ils cherchaient à se défendre, eux et leur porteur.

Dare Dare Motus ouvre les yeux. Il est paniqué, sa respiration est saccadée, il regarde autour de lui. Tout est couvert de pics de glaces et de gel. Même la température avait baissée ! Il remue dans tout les sens pour briser les menottes complètement gelées qui finissent par rompre, se dégage de la table puis il pose les mains sur sa bouche, pensant encore à cette vision. Qu'était-ce donc que cette créature immonde? La connaissait-t-il? Que voulait-elle dire par "Te voilà !"? Ça le tracasse tellement qu'il n'entende même pas son assistant et la scientifique qui l'appellent par son nom de code.

« Dare Dare Motus ? Tout va bien, Chef ? s'inquiète Panikar.

_Laisse-moi vérifier ton pouls, DM ! » ordonne calmement Squackencluck en attrapant le poignet de la souris…

Mais celui-ci sursaute et s'éloigne… lorsqu'il remarque qu'il s'agit de ses amis.

« Calme-toi ! s'indigne la poule en lui reprenant le poignet. Ton cœur s'est soudainement affolé, tu as presque eu une tachycardie ! On aurait dit que tes pouvoirs étaient dans ton cœur et que les retirer t'aurait tuer !

_J'ai... j'ai... bégaye l'agent encore sous le choc. Peu importe! Fait un scan ! On verra mieux le défaut! » dit-il en se reprenant.

La poule et le hamster se regardent, ne sachant pas si ils devaient continuer... mais un scanner semble moins dangereux. Enfin, si les pouvoirs s'étaient calmé….

* * *

Dans la caverne, le Mauvais se redresse et rit, heureux. Son rire ressemble au crépitement d'un feu mélangé à un rire de psychopathe. Stiletto se glisse derrière le Baron Dovert, incertain de ce qui pouvait arriver avec cette créature. Se tournant vers ses acolytes, il sourit.

« Je sais maintenant qui est l'Élu !

_Vraiment ? sourit Dovert. Parfait ! Nous pouvons donc trouver le Dernier Fragment maintenant.

_Qui est-ce ? Où est-il ? demande Sinistre Motus, ravi d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de feu.

_Il est bel et bien à Londres, à Baker Street. souffle la créature démoniaque. Et vous le connaissez tous très bien,… sauf vous, Seigneur Urban ! »

Les quatre méchants contemporains se figent et se regardent, incrédules.

« Ce n'est pas… s'indigne Sinistre Panikar.

_Celui que vous nommez Dare Dare Motus ! » sourit le Mauvais, heureux d'avoir enfin l'identité de l'Élu.

* * *

Après l'avoir placé dans le scanner (le même utilisé quand l'agent avait perdu sa confidence), Squackencluck affiche sur son écran le cœur de Dare Dare Motus et ce qu'elle et Panikar voient les forcent à se poser beaucoup de questions. Sur le cœur de l'agent secret, certaines parties étaient cristallisées. Et au centre s'illuminait un autre cœur plus petit battant au même rythme que celui de la souris blanche ! Il avait l'air tellement incrusté voir même fusionné avec le sien qu'il semble impossible de considérer à l'enlever sans causer la mort de Dare Dare Motus.

« Ok, c'est bon ! Tu peux venir voir ! » dit la scientifique à l'agent.

Dare Dare Motus sort du scanner, les rejoint et voit à son tour l'image de son cœur. Il n'en revient pas lui non plus.

« Le cœur du dieu Dàlvi!? Alors... c'était bien vrai! suffoque l'agent.

_Un dieu?… Alors techniquement, tu es un demi dieu? C'est ce qui expliquerait ta force herculéenne ! ricane la poule.

_C'était un simple Cristal ! Ma force ne peut pas venir de là… grommelle DM en observant l'image, perturbé. Bonté divine, ça veut dire que je vais devoir garder ces maudits pouvoirs de glace ! »

Panikar soupire, désolé de voir son ami aussi haineux envers ses pouvoirs. Le scanner le prouvait : ils étaient une partie de lui ! Il arrivait à avoir confiance en toutes ses capacités ses techniques de combats, sa force, etc. Pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à avoir confiance en ses pouvoirs de glace ?

Soudain, le hamster sourit.

« Chef ! Mr William, votre arrière-grand-père, possède les mêmes pouvoirs que vous ! Il peut vous apprendre à les contrôler, j'en suis certain ! » s'exclame-t-il, essayant d'être convaincant.

Dare Dare Motus se tourne vers son assistant, incertain… mais avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, Dare Dare Mite entre en volant, paniquée.

« **DARE DARE MOTUS !** »

Elle se fige en voyant l'état de la pièce… mais connaissant les pouvoirs de l'agent secret, elle n'en tient pas compte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dare Dare Mite ? » s'inquiète la souris blanche.

La mite semble triste. Quelque chose de grave venait de se produire.

« C'est ton arrière-grand-père… » souffle-t-elle, inquiète et triste.

Tous se figent et les amis de l'agent secret le regardent, inquiets. À cet instant, DM se fiche de leur regard, de ses pouvoirs, de cette étrange apparition… rien de tout ça ne lui semble important ! La seule chose qui envahit son esprit, c'est Grand-père William !

* * *

Quand il arriva devant le 221B Baker Street, il entre et voit ses parents l'un à côté de l'autre. Gwendoline avait une mine attristée (même voir prête à lâcher des larmes) et elle avait une main sur la bouche. Son père avait une main sur l'épaule de son épouse et ils regardent leur fils qui venait d'arriver. Gwen n'osait plus parler à Dare Dare Motus après ce qu'il s'était passé au Nouvel An alors elle se détourne. C'est son père attristé qui avance vers son fils et lui dit :

« Grand-père William voudrait passer ses derniers instants avec toi. »

Cela serre encore plus le cœur de l'agent secret. Lui qui pensait que son arrière-grand-père allait encore vivre quelques années de plus comme il l'a toujours fait... mais non. Cette fois-ci, la réalité lui fait fasse : William allait quitter ce monde pour de bon ! Alors, dans un silence respectueux, il monte à l'étage, vers la chambre de son arrière-grand-père. Panikar ne suit pas son supérieur. Pour lui, c'était une affaire familiale qui ne le concernait nullement... mais dès qu'il entend « Panikar! Toi aussi! », il le rejoint d'un pas hésitant. Une fois en face de la porte, l'agent secret inspire profondément pour s'encourager puis l'ouvre. Là, sur son lit (de mort), avec des cierges de chaque côté de ses chevets, le vieux William tourne la tête et voit son arrière-petit-fils à la porte et il lui sourit. Dare Dare Motus se rue vers le vieil homme mourant et le serre dans ses bras. Panikar reste à la porte et suit la scène des yeux, mais il a du mal à retenir des larmes.

Pendant que les deux souris se câlinent, le vieux William souffle à son petit-fils :

« J'ai une mission à te confier... »

Cela surprit l'agent qui relâche son étreinte pour regarder son arrière-grand-père. William pointe sur le mur d'en face en levant le bras assez faiblement. DM voit qu'il y avait une lance faite en bois avec des gravures dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine et, autour de cette lance, était enroulé un parchemin.

« Prends la lance de Nerwen et pars en Norvège! Retrouves les Saamis! Retrouves qui tu es! dit William d'une voix faible.

_ **Non!** Hors de question! Je n'irais nulle part! Ma place est auprès de toi ! dit Dare Dare Motus qui commençait à pleurer.

_Tu dois y aller!... Vas et retrouves Nerwen!... Attrape-la par l'oreille et dis-lui : "Je suis Dare Dare Motus! L'élu des glace ! Viens avec moi et retrouvons Dàlvi afin de le protéger du Mal !"... souffle la vieille souris.

_Non, je ne veux pas t'abandonner !... Pas maintenant... » pleure son arrière-petit-fils.

Le vieil homme lui sourit en prenant le visage de l'agent dans ses mains.

« Tu es ma plus grande fierté et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... » dit-il.

Puis il enlève le médaillon qu'il avait en-dessous de sa chemise et le met autour du cou de Dare Dare Motus. C'était le médaillon familial, un médaillon en forme de flocon!

« N'oublie jamais ceux qui t'aiment... » sourit le vieillard.

L'agent secret prend le médaillon dans sa main et le regarde un instant avant retourner son regard sur la vieille souris.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, mon garçon... Alors, pars maintenant!... Pars, ton destin t'attends! insiste le vieux de sa voix faible.

_Non, grand-père ! Je... » tente Dare Dare Motus.

Mais le vieux le coupe encore une dernière fois « Pars! » avant de fermer les yeux et de s'allonger. Mais il ne mourra pas avant de savoir son arrière-petit-fils en route pour la Lade.

* * *

Dare Dare Motus est rentré chez lui en courant, le cœur lourd et la lance en main mais sachant ce qu'il devait faire. Sans un mot, il se rend dans sa chambre et emballe quelques affaires tels des vêtements chauds, le parchemin qui était enroulé autour de la lance et quelques gadgets qu'il avait prit dans le laboratoire (en laissant une note à Squackencluck) puis il griffonne une note pour ses parents, sachant qu'ils allaient venir voir comment il allait. Sortant de sa chambre avec sa valise, il tombe sur Panikar qui l'attend avec un sac-à-dos, son ours en peluche et avec des vêtements chauds.

« Panikar ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Quelle question ! Je vous accompagne !

_Quoi ?

_Je suis votre ami, Chef ! Vous devez combattre le Baron Dovert et ses inventions ? Je suis avec vous ! Vous devez mettre Crumhorn et sa fille Dawn hors d'état de nuire ? Je vous aide dans la mesure du possible ! Vous devez affronter la Norvège et des Dieux pour accomplir ce que votre arrière-grand-père vous a demandé ? Je vous accompagne ! »

DM se fige, sentant des larmes de joie perlées dans ses yeux, et sourit en tombant à genoux pour serrer Panikar dans ses bras. Le hamster est un peu surpris et sent son cœur s'emballer… mais il se retient de laisser paraître ses sentiments.

« Merci, Panikar…. Merci de tout mon cœur….

_De rien, Chef ! sourit Panikar en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Maintenant, nous pouvons partir pour Lade !… si vous savez où c'est…

_Nous trouverons bien une fois là-bas. » assure Dare Dare Motus.

Les deux hommes descendent dans le garage et prennent la Sauterelle Volante. Ils sortent et s'envolent dans le ciel nocturne. Passant au-dessus de l'appartement 221B, l'agent secret se permet un regard vers la demeure… pour voir les lumières de la chambre de Grand-père William s'éteindre. Dare Dare Motus se fige et sent son cœur se serrer… lorsque des flocons de neiges s'échappent de la fenêtre et s'envolent dans le ciel, tournoyant autour de la Sauterelle Volante. DM et Panikar sont subjugué… mais la souris blanche se souvient de paroles que William avait prononcé lorsqu'il avait 16ans.

 _« Lorsque je mourrais, mon esprit sera aussi libre et frai que ces flocons de neige! »_

Le jeune homme sourit, sentant ses larmes coulées.

 _Il me suit et m'éclaire dans la nuit,_

 _Il m'appelle !_

 _C'est mon histoire !_

 _Je veux y croire !_

Panikar se tourne vers son supérieur, surpris, mais sourit en comprenant que, d'une certaine manière, Dare Dare Motus acceptait enfin ses pouvoirs.

 _La lune parle aux étoiles_

 _Et le vent me le révèle_

 _J'irais plus loin_

 _Toujours plus loin !_

Plein de confiance et de courage, Dare Dare Motus sourit à Panikar qui l'encourage de la même manière qu'il l'a toujours fait : en étant là, fidèle et dévoué ! Il lance alors la Sauterelle Volante à toute vitesse et disparaît dans le ciel, dans la direction de la Norvège avec leurs valises et la fameuse lance de Nerwen.

* * *

 **Voilà. Disparition d'un personnage important et départ pour une nouvelle aventure! DM et Panikar trouveront-ils Nerwen? Va-t-elle les aider? Notre agent secret acceptera-t-il ses pouvoirs? Découvrez ça prochainement^^**

 **Ah! Notifications notées***

*Épisode 42 de la série 2015 saison 1


	6. à la recherche de soi

_Dare Dare Motus_

 _ **la Légende de l'Hiver**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : À la recherche de soi**

« "Nerwen ! Je suis Dare Dare Motus, agent secret au service Britannique, élu des glaces ! Viens avec nous à bord de la Sauterelle Spatiale afin de protéger Dàlvi du Mal!"... Argh ! Non, trop formel ! » grommelle Dare Dare Motus, toujours au volant et suivant les flocons de neige qui portaient l'esprit de son arrière-grand-père .

Pendant ce temps, Panikar commence à dérouler le parchemin qui était accroché à la lance, puis mit dans les bagages. Lorsque le papier fut déroulé, il y avait d'étranges symboles semblables aux Pétroglyphes.

« Heuh ... chef? appelle le hamster, coupant l'agent dans ses "récitations".

_Oui Panikar? demande Dare Dare Motus en se retournant vers son assistant.

_Vous comprenez ses symboles? » questionne Panikar en tendant le parchemin.

L'agent déclenche le pilote automatique puis prend le parchemin.

« Oh ça? Rien de plus facile, I-patch! Traduction des symboles je te prie! » dit la souris blanche en approchant le papier de son bandeau.

Celui-ci a été modifié technologiquement par Squackencluck. Le bandeau scanne d'un laser bleu.

« _Identification en cours!_ dit le programme. _Attendre traduction_. »

Un long moment de silence suivit puis :

« _Aucune traduction disponible pour ces symboles. Origine inconnue._ répondit le programme dans le I-patch.

_Ça alors ! s'exclame DM en regardant attentivement le parchemin. C'est étrange. Le Professeur a pourtant entré toutes les langues existantes dans le programme et dans la base de données. Comment ces symboles peuvent-ils être intraduisible ? »

Panikar reste silencieux en frottant ses bras. L'air commençait à se refroidir depuis quelques minutes mais lui-seul semblait s'en rendre compte. Dare Dare Motus semble parfaitement bien.

« Super… pense le hamster. Maintenant, je deviens frileux ! Je ne pourrais pas avoir une qualité pour une fois !? »

Agacé, il souffle discrètement sur ses mains pour les réchauffer pendant que son ami replie le parchemin. La souris le lui rend alors et stoppe le pilote automatique en reprenant ses récitations. Il voulait dire les choses parfaitement devant Nerwen ! De ce que Panikar avait comprit, cette femme était une Guerrière Immortelle qui combattait pour les Dieux mais qui avait fait l'erreur d'aller chercher le Cristal de l'Hiver seule, ce qui avait conduit à sa destruction et donc aux pouvoirs de l'agent secret. Où était-elle ? Personne ne le savait ! Ils espéraient bien que quelques autochtones auraient plus d'informations sur ces légendes et sauraient où la trouver. Première piste : Lade !

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de vol et de répétitions insatisfaisantes, Dare Dare Motus entends soudain un bruit qui le coupe dans ses réflexions. On aurait dit des dents qui claquent. Intrigué, il se tourne vers Panikar… pour voir le hamster recroquevillé sur son siège, claquant des dents et les lèvres commençant à bleuir.

« **Panikar !** s'affole-t-il en remettant le pilote automatique. **Qu'est-ce que tu as ?** »

Comme son assistant est trop frigorifié pour lui répondre, DM dit, d'une voix paniquée :

« I-patch ! Quelle est la température extérieure ?

_ _Température extérieure : -5°C._ répond le programme.

_ **Quoi ?** »

Sans perdre une seconde, l'agent secret ferme l'habitacle et allume le chauffage.

« Oh, de la chaleur enfin! soupire Panikar, content que le chauffage soit mit.

_Désolé Panikar ! Je te jures que je n'ai pas senti à quel point il faisait froid! s'excuse l'agent secret.

_Sûrement vos pouvoirs qui vous protègent. » répond le hamster en train de se réchauffer.

La souris blanche lâche un petit rire.

« Et dire que grand père William marchait pieds nus dans la neige quand l'hiver arrivait ! »

Panikar en lâche un également.

« Vous l'admiriez beaucoup. sourit le hamster.

_Bien qu'extravaguant, il était... il était une personne formidable. » répond l'agent secret en souriant à la mémoire des jours heureux avec sa famille.

Puis un silence suivit dans le véhicule… mais Panikar eu une pensée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa rencontre avec Dare Dare Motus. Étant donné où ils en étaient, il pouvait bien lui demander.

« Dites, chef !

_Hhmm? fait la souris blanche en tournant la tête vers son assistant.

_Le bandeau que vous avez sur votre œil gauche? c'est aussi lié à quelque chose de votre passé? » demande timidement Panikar.

L'agent change d'humeur soudainement. Cet autre œil qu'il avait si longtemps caché sans aucune raison (jusqu'à aujourd'hui). Il passe sa main sur son I-patch puis il décide de l'enlever un moment. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis 33 ans, son œil gauche fut libéré ! Il l'ouvre et révèle son œil bleu glace à son assistant.

Panikar trouva ça bizarre que l'agent se soit caché l'autre œil alors qu'il n'avait subit aucun dommage. Mais cet œil était particulier ! Il y avait un flocon incrusté dedans ! Encore une preuve sur les pouvoirs de l'agent. Cependant, cet œil était... beau à voir.

« J'ai dû le caché dès que mes pouvoirs ont révéler pour la première fois. dit Dare Dare Motus.

_Mais ... aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus obligé de le cacher. sourit le hamster.

_Certes… mais on a encore besoin de l'I-patch. » rit l'agent en remettant le bandeau.

Panikar est déçu que son supérieur n'accepte pas totalement ses pouvoirs... mais bon c'était déjà bien de partir en quête de lui-même pour enfin les accepter ! Ils continuèrent ainsi à travers la nuit.

* * *

Quand il fit jour, Dare Dare Motus reçut les rayons du soleil dans l'œil. Ça le réveille aussitôt ! Il s'était endormit? Au volant? Il voit alors une terre enneigé. Il sourit. La Norvège enfin !

« Nous y voilà, Panikar ! » dit-il.

Sans attendre une réponse de son assistant, il lance la sauterelle spatiale à pleine vitesse puis, une fois arrivé, se pose sur le lopin de terre. Il descend du véhicule et se rue plus loin, en haut du monticule de neige, sans regarder en arrière si son assistant suivait. Mais il est sous le choc lorsqu'il voit la ville de Londres.

« On est... de retour... à Londres? s'étonne l'agent avant de se retourner. Me serais-je trompé, Pan... »

Mais, à sa grande stupeur, son associer n'est pas là et aucune trace de pas n'indiquait que le hamster avait quitté le véhicule. Seules celle de l'agent étaient visible dans la neige. Mais c'était impossible! Panikar était venu avec lui! Il était juste là il y a quelques heures!

« Que se passe t-il? » marmonne Dare Dare Motus en retournant son regard sur Londres.

Il ne comprend pas.

« **Chef!** » entend-t-il soudain.

Cela le rassure aussitôt. Panikar était bien là !

« **Snowden!** » appelle la voix de sa mère.

Sa mère était là également?

« **Dare Dare Motus!** » crie la voix de Squackencluck.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelait? Et là, sous ses yeux, tout gèle et se cristallise puis une tempête apparaît sur Londres. Elle souffle comme une furie un air glacial, détruisant de son souffle et de sa glace tout les bâtiments et gelant tout ses habitants en statues de glaces qui se brisent sous l'immense température glaciale. L'agent entend des cris et des pleurs... puis il voit ses parents, ses amis et son assistant qui essayaient d'échapper à une mort certaine.

« **NON!** » crie l'agent en désespoir de cause.

Ses parents et amis le voient et essayent de le rejoindre… mais la tempête les avale. L'agent impuissant les voit se faire geler, transformer en statues de glace.

« **CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF!** » crie Panikar avant d'être gelé à son tour.

_ **PANIKAR !** » hurle la souris avant d'être pris dans la tempête.

Il ne sait plus où aller, où regarder. Le vent, la glace et la neige le bousculent.

« _Chef!_ entend-t-il mais ce n'est qu'un écho. _Chef! Chef! Réveillez-vous!_ »

Se réveiller? Ce n'était pas réel? Dare Dare Motus ne sait plus quoi penser… mais il se fait secouer plus fortement.

« **CHEF!** **RÉVEILLEZ-** **VOUS! VITE!** » crie l'écho.

* * *

L'agent ouvre les yeux et se réveille en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Il voit alors que ses mains avaient gelé le volant là où il le tenait.

« **Chef! Vite! Le blizzard s'approche!** dit Panikar, apeuré, en montrant le blizzard qui arrive droit sur eux.

_Bon sang! suffoque l'agent secret.

_C'est apparu comme ça, en même temps que vous geliez le volant ! » explique le hamster le plus calmement possible.

Il ne veut pas culpabiliser son supérieur. Après tout, ça doit être dur de contrôler des pouvoirs de glace. Mais malheureusement, l'agent se culpabilisa quand même…. mais Dare Dare Motus se reprend rapidement et se détache.

« Panikar! Prend le volant! Je vais essayé de le calmer! dit-il en ouvrant le toit de la Sauterelle Spatiale et en sortant.

_ **VOUS ÊTES FOU?! CHEF REVENEZ!** » supplie le hamster paniqué en prenant les commandes.

Mais l'agent ne l'écoute pas et, une fois dehors, il tend les bras vers le blizzard et les secoue.

« Arrête-toi! » ordonne DM.

Mais malheureusement, la tempête continue à foncer droit vers eux.

« **Arrête-toi!** » réessaye-t-il.

Mais trop tard ! Ils se retrouvent soudain prit par le vent et Panikar commence à avoir du mal à maintenir le véhicule sous contrôle. Heureusement, son chef revint à l'intérieur. Il est visiblement agacé.

« Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent plus ! » dit-il en reprenant les commandes.

Mais au moment où il les reprend, ils étaient dans le blizzard et le véhicule se faisait balancer par la tempête qui soufflait sur ses ailes en acier. À l'intérieur, tout les moteurs s'alarment. C'était un brouhaha sans nom ! L'agent essaie tant bien que mal de maintenir le cap malgré leurs vision brouillée avec toute cette neige volant dans le vent furieux... lorsque les moteurs commencent à lâcher un par un.

« Oh non... non non non non non ... pas ça ... pas ça ... » grogne l'agent en essayant de garder le véhicule en vol.

La Sauterelle Spatiale est soudain prise dans une violente bourrasque qui force le véhicule privé de presque tout ces moteurs à tourner sur lui-même. Panikar fixe l'horizon, terrifié. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans un véhicule rendu fou ou qu'il ne savait pas conduire mais là, c'était presque comme si il se voyait déjà dans son cercueil. Dare Dare Motus tente en vain de remettre le véhicule en vol stationnaire… lorsqu'une alarme se déclenche, indiquant qu'ils sont en pleine chute libre. Voyant le sol se rapprocher d'eux, la souris détache soudain Panikar et le serre dans ses bras, espérant servir de bouclier et ainsi sauver son assistant. La Sauterelle Spatiale s'écrase alors brutalement contre le sol, bousculant ses occupants qui se cognent violemment, DM tenant Panikar aussi fort que possible… avant que tout devienne noir !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la tempête s'est enfin calmée. La neige a presque entièrement recouvert le véhicule jaune qui s'est écrasé au beau milieu d'un pâturage à rennes. À l'intérieur, Panikar revient à lui en frottant sa tête endolorie et en redressant ses lunettes.

Puis quand sa vision fut correcte, il voit qu'il était contre le torse de son supérieur qui, lui, était encore dans les pommes en train de marmonner "Nerwen...tu dois.…". Panikar rougit de plus belle puis cherche à s'échapper des bras de l'agent qui le maintienne encore, se tortillant pour que DM lâche prise... sauf que la main de Panikar tapote la face de l'agent qui se réveilla d'un coup en hurlant " **TU DOIS VENIR AVEC NOUS!** " et en lâchant Panikar qui lui tombe face contre le pare-brise (qui est au sol vu que le véhicule est retourné). La souris blanche tente en vain de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Il regarde Panikar puis il voit de la neige en dessous. Ça y est ! Il s'en rappelle ! Son humeur changeant d'un seul coup, il se détache atterrissant sur Panikar. Le pauvre hamster subit le poids de son supérieur un moment, le temps que Dare Dare Motus ouvre la porte... et quand celle-ci est ouverte, il se rue à l'extérieur.

Panikar passe la tête dehors où il y avait de la neige à perte de vue, quelques sapins et des clôtures autour d'eux... puis un renne vint bramer devant lui, ce qui effraie un peu le hamster. Mais il voit que la "bête" ne lui veut pas de mal alors il sort lui aussi et voit d'autres rennes avec eux dans la clôture. Dare Dare Motus s'est éloigné vers un endroit où la neige était intacte puis gronde :

« **Heuh, c'était quoi** **ç** **a hein? Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter et tu nous a** **perdu** **en plein milieu de nulle part !** »

L'agent secret énervé donne un violent coup de pied dans les flocons en pestant. Panikar soupire, sachant que la neige n'avait rien à voir là-dedans mais que son ami avait été vexé dans son amour propre. Quand quelqu'un osait dire que DM était responsable de quelque chose, celui-ci s'énervait.

Laissant l'agent secret se calmer lentement, le hamster récupère une écharpe et une veste dans ses affaires avant de s'éloigner dans les pâturages sous l'œil des rennes. Soudain, derrière la clôture, il aperçoit des silhouettes qui l'observent. Intrigué, il s'approche pour voir que ce sont des enfants vêtus de vêtements ethniques colorés sous des capes en fourrures de rennes. Les petits rient en observant la souris blanche qui s'énerve au loin mais se figent en voyant Panikar.  
« Oh bonjour, les enfants ! » dit Panikar souriant.

Les enfants ne semblent pas comprendre pas l'étranger qui s'approche d'eux et le regardent un moment. Dare Dare Motus s'est calmé un peu puis commence à rejoindre Panikar quand il voit lui aussi les silhouette un peu plus petites que son associer. Les petits se mettent à murmurer entre eux puis l'un d'eux, un renardeau qui semble être le chef du groupe d'enfants, s'adresse au hamster :

« Buorre beaivi !*

_Oh ! Hum… excusez-moi mais je ne connais pas ce langage… bégaie-t-il un peu gêné.

_Panikar ? »

Les petits se figent et regardent la souris blanche qui s'avance vers eux. Le renardeau observe l'agent secret et se remet à parler dans sa langue. Les autres se mettent à bavarder entre eux avec le même langage que ni Panikar ni Dare Dare Motus ne comprennent.

« Chef ? Vous les comprenez ?

_Hélas non, Panikar. Ils auraient pu nous dire où nous étions. »

Le renardeau observe les étrangers puis fait signe à la petite renarde à côté de lui de partir. La fillette s'éloigne en sautillant pendant que d'autres enfants, plus audacieux, s'avancent vers eux. Un ourson observe Panikar en souriant, amusé par les lunettes du hamster, tandis qu'une petite souris toute grise s'avance vers Dare Dare Motus, intriguée par la combinaison blanche et le bandeau de l'agent secret.

« Vikiŋggat ?* » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en montrant le bandeau.

Dare Dare Motus ne la comprend pas mais lorsqu'il la voit pointé sur son bandeau, il le touche. Le prenait-elle pour quelqu'un de menaçant? Était-elle curieuse et voulait-elle savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en dessous ? Alors, pour une seconde fois, il l'enlève et rouvre son œil gauche, l'œil de couleur glace. La petite fille sourit et sautille en se retournant vers les autres.

« **Leat son! Leat son! Leat son muohta konagas !** * » dit-elle.

À ces mots, tous les enfants sourient, se ruent vers la souris blanche et dansent en chantant « **Muohta konagas !** * »

« Ils ont l'air de vous aimez, Chef ! sourit Panikar, attendri.

_On dirait même si j'ignore pourquoi. » rit DM, envoyant les petits qui dansent autour de lui.

Ils entendent alors le même dialecte mais par des voix plus graves. Levant les yeux, ils voient des hommes et des femmes vêtus de la même manière, armés de lances, de torches et de fourches. Contrairement aux enfants, ils semblent méfiants. Le renardeau se dirige alors vers celui qui doit être le Chef (et son père vu la ressemblance) et dit en montrant l'agent secret :

« Àhčči ! Leat son muohta konagas! Árbbolaš son noaidi Njål !* »

Celui-ci se fige et regarde Dare Dare Motus. Il s'avance et lui attrape le menton pour mieux voir l'œil gauche bleu glace. Panikar, bien qu'inquiet, s'approche et bégaie :

« Excusez-moi mais nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal ! Nous sommes juste perdu. »

DM n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ces gens parlaient un dialecte qu'il ne maîtrise pas et il ignore si leurs actions sont accueillantes ou agressives.

Finalement, le chef lâche l'agent secret et se tourne vers sa tribu pour leur faire un discours dans sa langue. DM en profite pour remettre son bandeau sur son œil.

« Je crois que c'est cet œil qui les a énervé ! Peut-être que ce n'est pas un bon signe dans leurs légendes.

_Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient nous… ? s'inquiète Panikar, incapable de finir sa phrase avant de déglutir bruyamment.

_Je n'en sais rien, Panikar. Essayons de rester calme ! Nous trouverons bien quelqu'un qui parle notre langue ! »

Les autochtones se mettent soudain à crier de joie et tous entourent les deux Britanniques qui ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Le renardeau et sa petite sœur courent leur prendre les mains et les entraînent en disant :

« Boahtit oaidnit Iŋgá !* »

Les enfants se mettent à courir en disant : « Iŋgá ! Iŋgá ! Iŋgá ! » avant d'être suivit par les adultes.

« Je crois qu'ils veulent que nous rencontrions quelqu'un, Panikar.

_Qui donc, Chef ? s'inquiète le hamster.

_Quelqu'un qui nous aidera ! Du moins,… je l'espère... »

* * *

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent tous dans un campement fait de tentes en peaux de bêtes. Les enfants continuent de crier/chanter : « Iŋgá ! Iŋgá ! Iŋgá ! » en sautant devant une tente. Une vieille souris aux cheveux blanc et avec un collier de pierres blanches et de plumes en sort alors et s'approche des deux hommes, forçant les renardeaux à leur lâcher les mains.

La vieille s'approche de Dare Dare Motus en l'observant attentivement, tournant autour de lui comme si il était un objet rare. Une fois son inspection terminée, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux… enfin, dans l'œil. Soudain, elle l'attrape par le col et retire son bandeau pour observer l'œil bleu glace de la même manière que le Chef.

« C'est bien votre œil qui les intrigue, Chef. marmonne Panikar.

_Je sais que c'est pas courant comme couleur mais quand même ! s'indigne DM en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de la chaman. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, cet œil, bon sang !?

_Cet œil que tu caches est la preuve que tu es un descendant de la Reine des Neiges, Oilossë de Lade ! Descendante du Chaman Njål ! répond la vieille, surprenant les deux Britanniques.

_Vous parlez notre langue ? sourit le hamster. Fantastique !

_Nous sommes peut-être des éleveurs de rennes traditionnels et nous sommes restés avec le style de vie de nos ancêtres mais nous savons parlés la langue des étrangers, jeune homme. rit la chaman en rendant le bandeau à DM qui le remet vite à sa place. Quel est ton nom, Descendant de Oilossë de Lade ?

_Navré, Madame ! Mais mon statut d'agent ne me permet en aucun cas de divulguer mon identité. Sachez que je suis Dare Dare Motus, agent secret au service britannique, à votre service ! dit fièrement l'agent secret.

_Pourquoi as-tu si peur de toi-même? demande la vieille.

_Je vous demande pardon? s'étonne la souris blanche.

_Ton œil que tu caches et ton nom que tu protèges. Et ces pouvoirs que tu retiens ! cite la chaman. De quoi as-tu si peur, Dare Dare Motus? »

La souris semble complètement perdu, comme si la question de la vieille femme l'avait forcé à se poser la question. Panikar, lui, jongle entre son supérieur et la vieille Norvégienne. Finalement, souhaitant brisé la glace, il sourit et tend la main vers la chaman.

« Moi, je me nomme Panikar ! Ernest Panikar ! Je suis l'assistant de Dare Dare Motus. »

La vieille sourit au petit hamster et lui serre la main. Mais elle lui attrape soudain le poignet, l'attirant plus près d'elle à l'étonnement du rongeur, et elle l'observe attentivement. DM observe attentivement ses faits et gestes, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose lui semble louche. Cette réaction intrigue la chaman qui observe les deux Britanniques avant de dire en regardant Panikar :

« Tu caches également quelque chose au fond de ton cœur, jeune Panikar. Ton cœur ne bat pas que pour toi. Quelqu'un d'autre le fait battre. »

Le hamster rougit violemment et regarde son supérieur, espérant qu'il ne ferra pas le lien contrairement à la vieille qui sourit. Les enfants observent les deux hommes et les fillettes rient ou font des « awww » attendris alors que les garçons grimacent. Relâchant le petit assistant, la Norvégienne se présente officiellement :

« Je suis Iŋgá, la chaman de ce village saamis. »

* * *

D'un seul coup, une musique d'ascenseur retentit et le bandeau de l'agent s'illumine en vibrant. Tout les sames se demandent d'où vient ce bruit étrange puis l'agent soupire.

« Il faut vraiment que je change de sonnerie. dit-il avant de cliquer sur son I-patch. Dare Dare Motus, j'écoute? »

Quand il décroche, il voit le visage de Squackencluck qui exprime de la colère.

« **Si jamais tu reviens à Londres, je t'étrangle ! C'est compris?** rage-t-elle. Mais bon sang, tu as vu tout ce que tu m'as dérobé? La moitié de ces trucs n'ont même pas été vérifié récemment ! »

_Squackencluck, enfin ! Dit, y a-t-il un kit de réparation dans la Sauterelle Spatiale? demande Dare Dare Motus, assez confiant dans son ton de voix.

_Qu'as-tu osé lui faire encore? suffoque la poule avant de hurler. J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a pas fini en boite de conserve toute froissée ! **Parce que si c'est le cas, d** **è** **s que tu mettras les pieds ici, je te tue ! Tu entends?** »

L'agent secret est exaspéré. Elle râlait toujours pour un rien celle-là...

« DM! dit la voix du colonel K, hors champ.

_Colonel? questionne la souris blanche.

_M' enfin où diable êtes-vous donc passé? s'indigne le chinchilla en se mettant à côté de Squackencluck.

_Je... » commence l'agent secret.

Mais sa première phrase n'avait pas l'air satisfaisante donc il essaie une nouvelle approche.

« Je suis en mission spéciale pour mon défunt arrière-grand-père. explique-t-il. Je ne reviendrais pas avant de l'avoir terminée, colonel !

_Ah... je comprend. Sachez que l'agence organise un mémorial pour votre arrière-grand-père. Nous inviterons vos parents et les autres agents. répond le colonel.

_C'est très aimable à vous, colonel. Merci pour lui. sourit Dare Dare Motus un peu ému.

_Finissez donc cette mission pour que son âme trouve la paix, DM ! Il le mérite pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour Londres ! dit le colonel en quittant l'écran (et en quittant la pièce).

_Je vous remercie encore, colonel » dit DM.

Squackencluck reprend sa place devant l'écran, les yeux légèrement brillants derrière ses lunettes. Reparler de William l'avait ému.

« C'était un grand homme... Il m'a tant inspiré en tant qu'inventeur et.. »

Mais elle n'arriva pas à finir cette phrase. Dare Dare Motus le comprend très bien. C'est vrai que son arrière-grand-père avait laissé une marque dans leur histoire et que, pour la plupart, c'était difficile de croire en sa mort. Il avait atteint l'âge prodigieux de 116ans ! La poule se reprend et déclare :

« Il y a effectivement un kit de réparation en-dessous du siège arrière du véhicule. Mais il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

_Un blizzard… et des pouvoirs qui ne fonctionnent pas ! grogne l'agent secret… avant d'être attrapé par le col par Iŋgá.

_C'est toi qui ne les maîtrise pas en reniant qui tu es, garnement ! s'indigne la Chaman.

_Qui est-ce ? demande la scientifique en se retenant de rire, voyant DM être maîtrisé par une femme visiblement âgée.

_Une chaman samis. répond la souris tandis que Panikar calme la vieille dame.

_Les samis ? Alors, tu es en Norvège, DM ! Terre de légendes dont celle de la fameuse Reine des Neiges ! »

Dare Dare Motus est légèrement surpris… jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des légendes de Grand-père William. Il utilisait plutôt le terme ''same'' devant ses parents mais il lui disait toujours que ces peuples préféraient être nommés les samis, voir même les Saamis. Comprenant qu'il est enfin au bon endroit pour avoir des informations, il s'exclame :

« Désolé, je te rappelle ! Merci pour le kit ! »

Il raccroche avant que son amie ait le temps de répondre et, sans que Panikar comprenne, il s'agenouille devant Iŋgá pour être à sa hauteur et demande :

« Vous êtes Chaman ! Vous vous y connaissez donc en légendes ! Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Nerwen ? »

À ce nom, les enfants se mettent à crier de joie et à chanter le nom de la jeune femme. Iŋgá sourit à cette réaction, surtout en voyant les regards attendris des adultes et ceux étonnés des deux Britanniques.

« Tu viens de prononcer un nom que beaucoup d'enfants rêvent de dire devant la personne, mon garçon. Nerwen est la protectrice de notre peuple depuis des générations ! Nous attendons son retour depuis la disparition de Lade !

_Vous savez où est Lade ? demande Panikar.

_L'emplacement exacte de la ville des Ducs a été oublié par les nouvelles générations mais nous savons que c'est là que doit se trouver Nerwen. C'est pour cela que notre tribu t'attendait avec impatience, Dare Dare Motus ! En tant que descendant de Oilossë de Lade, toi seul peut libérer Nerwen !

_La libérer ? s'étonne DM. Elle est prisonnière ? »

La vieille chaman acquiesce de la tête.

« Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé? » demande Dare Dare Motus, curieux.

La chaman tourne sa tête pour regarder au loin. La souris blanche se demande pourquoi et imite la vieille. Il n'y avait que de la neige qui s'étendait à l'horizon…

« Quand la première "élue des glaces fit son apparition, nous avons été alerté de sa présence… du moins, quand nous possédions encore un morceau du cristal pour le protéger. Nous avons commandé à Nerwen de la protéger elle, Oilossë de Lade, car elle possédait la partie de Dàlvi la plus importante : son cœur ! » dit Iŋgá, surprenant l'agent qui retourne son regard sur elle.

Puis elle le regarde dans l'œil.

« C'est le cœur de Dàlvi qui lui donne tout ses pouvoirs ! Mais... Nerwen échoua dans sa quête... et les Dieux l'enfermèrent, cachant sa lance loin d'elle. Seule l'élue et ses descendants pouvaient la libérer ! Mais Oilossë ne put la délivrée sans sa lance. Puis William de Baker Street, celui qui a retrouvé la lance, dû mettre fin à sa quête pour accueillir un nouvel élu qui venait de naître. Mais après, on ne sait pas pourquoi, les élus ont arrêté de venir sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » finit-elle.

L'agent ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela. Devait-il lui parler de la mort de son grand-père qui a causé tant de détresse? Que sa mère avait renié ses pouvoirs et les siens pour pouvoir les protéger? Plus il se pose de questions, plus il pense à ce que la chaman avait remarqué chez lui. Il avait peur de ses pouvoirs ! Il avait vu et entendu la réaction des gens. Étaient-ils tous près à l'accepter pour ce qu'il était vraiment? Ou voyaient-ils en lui une arme puissante digne d'une apocalypse ? Le voyaient-ils comme un monstre?

« Chef ? » s'inquiète Panikar en voyant de minuscules flocons qui se mettent à flotter autour de son supérieur.

Iŋgá observe cela avec intérêt et, souriant au hamster, elle lui dit :

« Oilossë était en tout point pareille. Elle a grandit dans la crainte de ses pouvoirs et tous ceux qui vivaient à ses côtés ignoraient son secret. Son cœur aurait pu devenir entièrement de glace… si elle n'avait pas rencontré celui qui la libéra par un geste d'amour sincère.

_Un geste d'amour sincère ?

_Seul un geste d'amour sincère peut dégelé un cœur de glace. » sourit la chaman en regardant la souris agent secret.

Panikar rougit, faisant rire les petites saamis, mais le petit assistant se reprend et bégaie :

« Très bien, je m'en souviendrais. »

Se raclant la gorge, il calme la rougeur sur ses joues puis tapote la main de son supérieur, ce qui le fait légèrement sursauter.

« Pardon, Panikar. J'étais ailleurs. Tu me disais quelque chose ?

_Heuh... ah oui ! Je me rappelle avoir vu le manuel dans la boîte à gants et comme nous savons où est le kit de réparation, nous pourrions peut-être essayé de voir où est le problème avec la Sauterelle Spatiale. » sourit l'assistant.

Dare Dare Motus sourit également puis repense à ce qui le tracassait. Pauvre Panikar prit dans cette folie... Et si on s'en prenait à lui à cause de lui? Si on s'en prenait à ceux auxquels il tient le plus? Non, il ne voulait pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas être la cause de la perte des personnes qui lui étaient proches.

« Chef? » appelle Panikar.

Décidément, aujourd'hui son supérieur n'avait pas la conscience tranquille.

« Heuh oui ! Hhmmm... on va retourné à la voiture ! Je vais voir ce qui ne va pas ! » dit Dare Dare Motus, sorti de sa transe et marchant en direction du pâturage à rennes.

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard, DM était en-dessous du véhicule pour remplacer certains mécanismes. Heureusement pour eux, l'ordinateur de bord était intact et certains moteurs purent être sauvé. Panikar lui été assis dans le véhicule, attendant que DM lui demande un autre outil.

« Alors, Panikar ? C'est qui cette autre personne qui fait battre ton cœur? » demande l'agent (en dessous du véhicule).

Le hamster devint rouge comme un homard en une fraction de secondes.

« Ah ! Oh, hmmm... je... je vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, chef... » dit-il, tout neveux.

Heureusement que son supérieur était en dessous de la Sauterelle Spatiale. Comme ça, il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point il rougissait.

« Je parie que c'est cette petite Scarlette Yohamster ! » rit l'agent en dessous.

Panikar émet un petit rire.

« Oh non, elle est... inaccessible ! répond-t-il.

_C'est vrai que son statut de star ne lui permet pas de sortir beaucoup. Heuh… passe moi la clef à molette, s'il te plaît ! »

Panikar prend la clef dans le kit puis se penche, tête la première en tenant l'outil dans sa main... mais lorsque l'agent sort d'en dessous de la Sauterelle Spatiale, leurs lèvres se touchent pendant quelques secondes mais c'est suffisant pour les faire rougir. Ils entendent des petits rires et voient les deux plus jeunes enfants du Chef (les deux renardeaux) qui les observent de la barrière.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, les enfants ! s'indigne DM alors que Panikar pose la clef dans la neige avant de se rasseoir dans le véhicule, rougissant encore plus.

_Nous, on croit rien ! crie le renardeau sous les rires de sa petite sœur. On fait que regarder et constater ce que la Chaman a vu ! »

L'agent secret fronce les sourcils et se redresse pour s'approcher des enfants.

« Vous parlez notre langue ? demande -t-il.

_Oui ! Comme tout le monde de la tribu. Bien obligé quand on va en ville. Je m'appelle Åsvar, fils du Chef Ašlak ! Et elle, c'est ma petite sœur Ánne !

_Dare Dare Motus. sourit le Britannique en s'agenouillant devant eux. Mais pourquoi avez-vous continué à parler votre langue maternelle si vous nous compreniez ?

_Papa ne veut pas qu'on parle aux étrangers. répond la petite renarde. On a eu de gros ennuis dernièrement à cause d'un démon aux monstres de métal* qui parlait votre langue. Alors maintenant, on ne parle qu'aux gens en qui nous avons absolument confiance !

_Et vous avez confiance en moi ?

_Tu es le Roi des Neiges ! Descendant de Oilossë de Lade ! Notre peuple attend ton arrivée depuis des années ! s'exclame fièrement Åsvar.

_Et tu es celui qui libérera Nerwen ! » s'émerveille Ánne.

DM sourit, attendri par la confiance que les petits samis ont en lui. Puis, tapotant la tête de la renarde, il promet :

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, les enfants ! »

Les deux petits sourient puis Ánne s'éloigne en sautillant mais avant de partir, Åsvar ajoute :

« Je crois que vous savez déjà pour qui le cœur de votre ami bat. Et le vôtre doit battre pour la même personne. »

* * *

Dare Dare Motus les regarde avec un petit sourire avant de retourner vers le véhicule où Panikar essaie de calmer sa rougeur. Récupérant la clef à mollette abandonnée dans la neige, la souris blanche pousse un petit rire.

« Les enfants… » soupire-t-il avant de se tourner vers son ami.

Il est d'ailleurs étonné de voir le hamster assis sur le fauteuil, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts et aux joues rouge.

« Tout va bien, Panikar ?

_Heuh... oui ! Je vais bien ! Pourquoi n'irai-je pas pas bien? Non, je vais bien ! Et je ne voulais pas vous... enfin, vous voyez ! C'était carrément involontaire de ma part ! Rien qu'un accident ! Je... Oh ! Désolé, chef ! » panique Panikar en ce recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Il n'arrive plus à dissimuler son rougissement !

' _O_ _h mon dieu, non ! S'il vous_ _plaît,_ _faites qu'il m'a pas vu rougir comme ça !_ ' pense-t-il.

« Tu es sûr que ça va? demande DM, inquiet de la réaction du hamster.

_Oui ça va ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! râle un peu l'assistant.

_Panikar!gronde légèrement la souris blanche.

_Bon, d'accord ! Je ne vais pas très bien... avoue Panikar en s'asseyant correctement mais il n'ose plus regarder son supérieur.

_Panikar. Si quelque chose te tourmente, si tu dois me parler alors fais-le ! dit l'agent secret. Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire ! »

Panikar réfléchit. Il voulait vraiment lui avouer son amour pour lui... mais est-ce que son supérieur le prendrait au sérieux? Est-ce qu'il lui dirait non mais resterait quand même ami? Mais est-ce que l'amitié, ça lui suffirait? Et si DM le prenait mal? Déjà que l'avoir perdu une fois, ça lui avait fait mal mais là ! Être rejeté, ça aller l'achevé ! Non ! Il ne peut pas lui avouer ! Mais il ne peut plus renier cet amour pour Dare Dare Motus.

Devant l'air attristé et pensif du hamster, la souris blanche se sent mal. Il aurait dû faire attention au lieu de se relever sans rien dire... mais quand ses lèvres ont rencontré celles du hamster, ça... Non, c'est ridicule ! Il n'était pas... amoureux de Panikar? Bien sûr, c'était un ami qu'il s'était fait et il l'avait secouru tant de fois par amitié. Mais depuis quelques temps, cette amitié s'est approfondit. Chaque jour, il se dévoilait devant Panikar comme si... il était plus qu'un ami.

Même le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés (et l'agent s'en souvient bien), Panikar voulait quitter l'agence à tout prix ! La raison du nouvel agent comprenait mais son cœur lui disait d'empêcher ce hamster de partir... puis il ne sait pas ce qui s'était passé mais... à cet instant, on aurait dit que Panikar avait su entendre le cœur de DM et il s'était figé, main tendue vers la porte de sortie de l'agence, son bras tremblait.

* * *

 **Flash-back :**

« Qu'attends-tu? demande le nouvel agent.

_Je... je ne sais pas... » tremble le hamster.

Puis il revint à lui, se remet droit et soupire.

« J'appartiens à l'espèce _Hamsterus Cowardissimus Terrificatus_. L'aventure et le danger, c'est pas pour moi. Pourtant... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase puis il demande :

« Qu'est-ce que je regretterai en partant d'ici? »

Dare Dare Motus s'approche de lui et lui demande :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu regretteras en restant ici? »

Le hamster retourne son regard vers la souris puis, en soupirant, il regarde au sol et répond :

« ... Franchement, pas grand-chose. Ma famille et moi avons tellement vécu dans la peur…

_La peur de quoi? demande encore la souris blanche.

_Du monde ! » suffoque le hamster comme si il venait de relâcher un énorme poids de sa poitrine.

L'agent rigole un peu, se souvenant de cette peur identique chez sa mère.

« C'est vrai, ce monde est impressionnant. C'est vrai qu'il est pas toujours cool avec nous mais... si on ne vit jamais et si on reste caché, on ne voit pas les merveilles qu'il peut nous offrir ! » répond-t-il.

Panikar le regarde avec beaucoup d'admiration qui resta toujours dans ses yeux à partir de ce moment. Le nouvel agent lui sourit puis, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le hamster le serre dans ses bras et se met à trembler.

« Je ne veux plus avoir peur ! Je veux voir le monde, mais c'est trop dur ! pleure-t-il. J'arrive déjà pas à faire mes cours sans vouloir me cacher pour me mettre à l'abri.

_Alors laisse-moi t'aider. propose DM en lui tapotant le dos mais le hamster le repousse en essuyant ses larmes.

_Vous allez baisser les bras et m'abandonner. soupire-t-il.

_Non c'est faux ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il advienne ! Je serrais patient, je t'apprendrai à vaincre tes peurs… mais j'ai besoin de ta confiance. Alors, s'il te plaît, reste. » dit l'agent en tendant la main.

Panikar hésite. Il regarde la main tendue puis la souris blanche dans l'œil. Il pouvait voir la sincérité du jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, il prend la main tendue vers lui.

 **Fin Flash-back :**

* * *

Depuis, les années ont passées et, en restant au côté de Dare Dare Motus, Panikar se sentait de plus en plus brave de jours en jours. Puis une amitié avait germé. Ils s'étaient découvert des points communs mais également des trucs qui les opposent. L'agent connaissait tout sur son assistant mais lui... il restait dans le secret le plus total de sa personne même si le hamster ne s'en était jamais plaint. Cependant, quand le Baron Dovert le kidnappa en échange de travaux pour un ingrédient secret, Dare Dare Motus dû faire un choix difficile : risquer le sort du monde pour la vie de Panikar ! Il avait osé mettre le monde en danger pour Panikar ! Une vie pour des milliers ! Était-il devenu fou? Heureusement que le destin jouait en sa faveur mais, au plus profond de lui, il s'était dit qu'un monde sans Panikar ne méritait pas d'exister. Oui, il avait découvert un sentiment plus profond qu'une amitié ! Et encore la dernière fois avec Crumhorn ! Il s'en fichait de perdre voir même de mourir du moment que Panikar, lui, vivait ! Mais quand il vit les lasers se pointer sur celui auquel il tenait le plus au monde, son cœur se serra de plus en plus... et quand il entendit les armes se déclencher sur lui, il n'hésita pas à se faire ''tuer'' à sa place. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour?... Non ! C'est impossible ! Panikar le voyait comme un supérieur, pas comme... Non ! Il allait lui faire peur et se faire rejeter sinon.

Il sort de ses flash-back puis répond:

« Va voir la chaman. Je crois que ses herbes médicinales t'aideront un peu. »

Le hamster hoche la tête, remerciant le fait que son ami ne pose pas plus de questions sur son rougissement, puis saute hors du véhicule pour retourner au village. DM le regarde s'éloigner et soupire avant de se remettre au travail. Si il ne réparait pas la Sauterelle Spatiale, ils ne pourraient pas retrouver Nerwen.

* * *

Lorsque Panikar arrive devant la tente de Iŋgá, il s'était enfin calmé. Il passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres, souriant légèrement en pensant qu'il venait d'avoir un baiser de l'homme qu'il aimait… même si ce baiser était involontaire. Décidant de se contenter de ça, il entre dans la tente de la vieille femme en se raclant la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. La Chaman est assise sur une peau de renne, lui tournant le dos, et bat tranquillement un rythme sur un tambour. Un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage et, sans se retourner, elle dit :

« Que veux-tu, jeune Panikar ?

_Excusez-moi, madame, mais… est-ce si évident que je suis amoureux ? bégaie le hamster, voulant savoir si son secret était si simple à trouver.

_Je suis une Chaman et je sais beaucoup de choses. Les esprits m'ont avertit de l'arrivée imminente de l'Élu et, lorsque je t'ai serré la main, j'ai ressentie la même chose que lorsque j'ai rencontré Basil de Baker Street, l'Amour Sincère de Oilossë de Lade. Il m'a donc semblé évident que ton cœur battait pour le Roi des Neiges ! »

Panikar joue nerveusement avec ses doigts, gêné.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça… ignoble ? Je veux dire… dans vos traditions, c'est sûrement très mal vu... »

Iŋgá ouvre lentement les yeux et se tourne vers le petit assistant. Se levant lentement, elle s'approche d'une peinture faites sur une peau de renne et dit :

« L'Amour n'a pas de visage, mon garçon. C'est une force que même les Dieux ne peuvent pas contrôler. Beaucoup de Dieux ont donnés leurs cœurs à des Dieux ou des Mortels Mâles plutôt qu'à des Femmes. Il n'est donc nullement honteux pour toi d'aimer l'Élu, pas plus qu'il n'est honteux pour lui de t'aimer. »

Panikar sourit mais hausse les épaules.

« DM ne m'aime que comme un ami, un assistant. Ça ne va pas plus loin.

_En es-tu sûr ? sourit la vieille.

_Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire chez moi ? Il aime l'aventure, le danger, il ne peut pas resté inactif… moi, j'ai peur de beaucoup de chose même si il m'a aidé à avoir un peu plus de courage. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait aimer chez moi.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé de l'accompagner ?

_C'est moi qui me suis proposé. Sinon, il partait seul. Il n'aime pas que je sois mit en danger.

_N'est-ce pas une preuve qu'il tient à toi ? »

Panikar se fige. Il n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça… mais, il se met à rire comme si c'était une bêtise.

« C'est simplement de l'amitié. Il fait ça avec tout le monde. »

Iŋgá fronce les sourcils puis hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Fort bien. Je vais te donner quelques plantes médicinales pour les blessures et pour calmer tes rougeurs si tu veux les garder secrètes. Et dès que vous serez prêt à partir, je vous guiderais jusqu'au sanctuaire de Lade !

_Au sanctuaire? demande Panikar curieux en suivant du regard la chaman qui préparait les herbes.

_Oui. C'est également un rite de passage pour les élus et un endroit sacré que nous protégeons et commémorons. répond Iŋgá en prenant des herbes rangées dans un pot. Une fois qu'il aura compris qui il est, il pourra accepter ses pouvoirs et enfin accomplir sa destinée ! »

L'assistant écoute attentivement, pensant que faire accepter ses pouvoirs à Dare Dare Motus serait loin d'être facile… mais peut-être que la vieille femme savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Panikar revient à la Sauterelle Spatiale avec deux petits sacs d'herbes médicinales dont un spécialement pour ses rougissements incontrôlés. Il trouve son supérieur encore sous le véhicule.

« Tout va bien, Chef ? s'inquiète-t-il.

_Je termine de visser ce boulon et nous pourrons partir. Enfin, une fois que la Chaman aura traduit la carte !

_Eh bien… je crois plutôt que c'est elle qui va nous servir de carte. » dit le hamster en rangeant les sacs avec leurs valises.

DM sort de sous le véhicule et, essuyant ses mains noires de cambouis, il regarde son assistant qui revient vers lui, beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois.

« Que veux-tu dire par « elle va nous servir de carte » ? s'étonne la souris blanche.

_Elle m'a dit que dès que nous serions prêt, elle nous conduirait à un sanctuaire près de Lade.

_Elle croit qu'on a le temps d'aller voir des statues de Dieux ? s'énerve l'agent secret. On doit retrouver Nerwen et retrouver le Cristal de l'Hiver pour le protéger !

_ **Chef !** s'indigne le petit assistant. Iŋgá ne cherche qu'à nous aider ! Et nous trouverons peut-être dans ce sanctuaire un indice sur où est Nerwen et sur comment la libérer ! »

Dare Dare Motus est surpris d'entendre son ami s'énerver après lui et (presque) lui donner des ordres… mais il soupire. Panikar a raison. Cette femme ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et elle lui offrait son aide alors que le Chef de la tribu se méfiait des étrangers. Qui plus est, les enfants de cette tribu avaient de grands espoirs en lui. Levant l'œil vers son assistant qui le regarde avec un air légèrement mécontent, il sourit.

« Très bien ! Allons chercher Iŋgá dans ce cas. Nous pouvons partir dès maintenant. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard quand la vieille eut finit de traduire la carte et leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se rendent dans les montagnes pour délivrer Nerwen, ils partirent avec Iŋgá vers le sanctuaire. Tout au long de la nuit, ils survolèrent les plaines enneigées mais ne virent aucun signe de l'endroit... jusqu'à ce que la chaman indique à l'agent qu'ils devaient s'arrêter. Dare Dare Motus atterrit alors au sol, ils descendent de la Sauterelle Spatiale et marchent jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les montagnes au loin. La vieille femme les pointe alors du doigt.

« Tu vois ces montagnes là-bas? C'est là où se trouve Nerwen. » dit-elle à l'agent secret avant de continuer de marcher.

DM regarde encore une fois les montagnes pour se rappeler de l'emplacement puis regarde devant lui en marchant, suivant la chaman et Panikar.

Ils arrivent alors sur ce qui semble être un Fjord. Iŋgá s'avance vers ce qui ressemble à une caverne creusée dans la glace, s'arrêtant devant une lourde porte faite en glace avec uniquement un trou en forme de flocon de neige comme serrure. Se tournant vers l'agent secret, la Chaman demande :

« As-tu le médaillon de Oilossë ?

_Le quoi ? s'étonne DM.

_Le médaillon. Ce bijou a été forgé par le père de Melkiorine, la mère de Oilossë, lorsque celle-ci a quittée la tribu pour épouser le Duc de Lade. Elle l'a ensuite donnée à sa fille à sa naissance. Lors de la destruction de Lade, Oilossë y a incrusté un flocon avant de le donner à sa petite sœur Sølvi. Elle l'a récupérée plusieurs années plus tard mais le médaillon avait été modifié. Ce n'était plus un médaillon avec un flocon incrusté, mais le flocon finement sculpté. Dès lors, il est devenu le médaillon familial. William l'avait la dernière fois qu'il est venu au sanctuaire. »

Dare Dare Motus se fige et décroche le médaillon qu'il a sous sa combinaison.

« C'est ça ?

_Parfait. sourit la vieille femme. Met-le dans la serrure.

_Quoi ? s'étonne tout haut Panikar alors que DM se contente de froncer les sourcils.

_C'est Oilossë qui a crée cette porte. La clé pour l'ouvrir est le médaillon. »

La souris blanche et le hamster se regardent puis haussent les épaules. L'agent secret se rend donc à la serrure et y glisse le pendentif en forme de flocon. Les portes s'illuminent puis s'ouvrent lentement dans un vacarme pas possible. Panikar sursaute un peu mais Dare Dare Motus, lui, reste droit comme un I.

Quand elles furent grandes ouverte, les deux britanniques hésitent. C'est qu'il faisait sombre à l'intérieur.

« Oooooouuuuuuuuh ! Un endroit effrayant et mystérieux ! » plaisante la vieille derrière les deux amis.

Panikar couine un peu quand il entend la vieille leur chuchoter cela à l'oreille et se colle aux jambes de son supérieur pour se rassurer. Celui-ci se tourne vers la Chaman en soupirant, semblant dire du regard : « Vous étiez obligé ? » Celle-ci se contente de sourire avant d'ajouter en lui tendant une torche.

« Avant que tu ne partes à l'intérieur, je dois te confier deux choses. Tout d'abord, lorsque tu serras au bout de ce sanctuaire, tape le tambour ! Et une fois que tu auras ta réponse, voici un conseil saami... "ne fais plus qu'un avec ton élément" ! »

DM la regarde bizarrement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle leur faisait ses adieux. Puis, hésitant, il prend la torche, inspire profondément et s'exclame :

« En avant, Panikar ! »

Il entre alors avant d'être imité par son assistant qui court vite le rejoindre. Iŋgá les regarde disparaître dans le sanctuaire avec un petit sourire avant de lever la tête vers les étoiles.

« Vous aviez raison, William. Ce jeune homme accomplira de grandes choses ici ! » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Ils n'ont pas fait dix mètres que Dare Dare Motus et Panikar voient qu'ils sont dans ce qui semble être un ancien château. La demeure semble avoir été abandonnée depuis des années et la glace avait complètement envahit l'endroit. Soudain, un portrait interpelle la souris blanche. Levant sa torche, il voit que la peinture représente une famille de nobles : un père, une mère et leurs deux filles. L'aînée des deux a une fourrure blanche-bleuté, de grands yeux bleu glace et de longs cheveux roux coiffés en chignon et elle sourit timidement contrairement à sa cadette, une petite souris beige aux yeux bleu ciel d'été, qui sourit joyeusement. Malgré le sérieux du tableau, il pouvait imaginé la fillette en train de sautiller partout en riant… mais son regard est plus attiré par l'aînée et ses yeux bleu glace. Seule sa mère avait des yeux de cette couleur (si on oublie Grand-père William et lui avec leurs yeux vairon). Pouvait-elle être de sa famille ?

« Chef! » entends-t-il soudain.

Il rejoint son associer qui s'est avancé un peu plus loin. Le hamster l'attend là, près d'une petite table. Il tient un chapeau dans ses main. La souris prend le couvre-chef et l'examine. Il avait vu le même porté par Basil de Baker Street sur les photos qu'il avait vu il y a 19ans chez sa famille. Son illustre ancêtre détective était donc venu ici.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé, Panikar ?

_Juste là ! À côté de cette tiare et de cette photo. » répond le hamster.

En effet, sur la table, il y a une photographie ancienne d'un couple en tenue de mariés et, juste devant, une petite tiare avec un saphir. DM fronce les sourcils et lève sa torche pour voir que la jeune noble sur la peinture porte la même tiare. Tout comme la mariée de la photo ! Et elles se ressemble comme des jumelles. Pourtant le portrait semble plus ancien que le cliché. Panikar voit que son ami est perturbé… lorsqu'il remarque un parchemin roulé derrière le cadre. Il le prend et le déroule soigneusement. Il s'agit d'un acte de mariage. Mais lorsqu'il lit le nom des époux et leur dates de naissance, il se fige :

« _Basil de Baker Street, né le 26 novembre 1871 à Londres, et Oilossë de Lade, née le 21 décembre 1689_ »

Panikar fronce les sourcils, essuie ses lunettes et relit… mais c'est bien ça : la mariée (en apparence âgée d'une vingtaine d'années) avait 210ans lors de son mariage. Le hamster s'apprête à avertir Dare Dare Motus… lorsqu'il voit d'autres photographies plus loin. Avec un dernier regard vers son ami, il s'éloigne et observe les photos qui montre le couple avec un bébé aux yeux vairon et avec un rond blanc autour de l'œil. Un acte de naissance encadré lui donne l'identité du bébé :

William de Baker Street.

« **Chef ! Venez voir !** »

DM sursaute légèrement et, après un dernier regard à la peinture, rejoint Panikar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Cette jeune femme peinte sur le portrait… c'est Oilossë de Lade, née en 1689… et c'est la mère de Mr William ! » annonce le petit assistant en tendant l'acte de mariage.

L'agent secret fronce les sourcils et lit le document officiel. Bien que les dates soient exubérantes, il s'agit d'un vrai. Et l'acte de naissance est bien celui de son arrière-grand-père. Oilossë de Lade serait donc une vraie duchesse des années 1700 et pourtant elle avait épousée son arrière-arrière-grand-père, Basil de Baker Street, né en 1871.

« Incroyable... » marmonne-t-il en s'éloignant pour observer toutes les photographies.

Il peut y voir Grand-père William enfant avec son père Basil ou sa mère Oilossë. Il le voit aussi avec le Dr Dawson (l'associer du détective) ou avec une Olivia Flaversham adolescente, la tante de cœur du petit William. Plus ils avancent dans le château, plus les souvenirs sont anciens. Il passe de l'enfance de son arrière-grand-père au couronnement de la jeune Oilossë, au portrait de famille des Ducs de Lade… lorsqu'ils arrivent dans ce qui était une salle de bal.

* * *

« Waouh ! sourit Panikar. Je n'ai jamais vu une salle aussi grande ! »

DM sourit à son assistant avant de regarder la pièce. Elle était richement décoré mais… les murs étaient couverts de peaux de rennes, de peintures anciennes, etc. Ça se contrastait beaucoup avec la décoration d'origine.

Des bougies avaient été placé de chaque côté de la salle puis avaient fondu et gelé sur le sol. En avançant, les deux britanniques voient que derrière les trônes était installé une peau traitée et cousue avec une autre, faisant une tapisserie en grand format. Dessus, des dessins rupestres ! L'agent secret s'avance vers elle et regarde de plus près le dessin. Il les avait vu auparavant. Les mêmes illustrations que celles de son arrière-grand-père William.

« La légende du Cristal ! » murmure Dare Dare Motus.

Puis il tourne son regard sur les trônes et il voit un tambour chaman et un bâton placé sur l'un d'eux. Il passe la torche à son associé, approche le trône et prend les objets, les regardant chacun à la fois.

« Tape le tambour... » répète-t-il.

Il regarde Panikar qui hausse des épaules, puis regarde aux alentours avant de fixer le tambour... et bat un coup !  
Un faible boom retentit dans la pièce… mais rien d'extraordinaire ne se passe. Les deux Londoniens se regardent puis DM tente à nouveau en frappant deux fois sur la peau tendue. Comme rien ne semble se produire, il s'apprête à reposer les deux objets… lorsqu'un rythme battu au tambour résonne dans le château abandonné, les faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Chef ? » tremble Panikar en regardant tout autour d'eux.

La souris blanche fronce les sourcils, regarde le tambour encore dans sa main… puis imite le rythme. À peine la dernière note résonne-t-elle dans la pièce que les bougies s'allument toutes seules, faisant sursauter l'agent secret qui saisit son laser et son assistant qui se serre contre ses jambes. Les cristaux de glace qui ont envahie les murs s'illuminent et des voix se mettent à chanter.

 _Ahiioooooooooooohmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

Les deux rongeurs se figent et observent la pièce où des ombres semblent danser entre les bougies et la glace. Une autre voix se met à chanter par dessus les autres.

 _guldalit_

 _guldalit_

 _guldalit_

Dare Dare Motus fronce les sourcils. C'était du saamis ! En tout cas, cela ressemblait à la langue que parlait la tribu de Ingà. Son regard se tourne alors vers la tapisserie représentant la légende du Cristal. Panikar la regarde également, et petit à petit, il semblait pour les deux britanniques que la tapisserie "respirait"... voir même qu'elle vivait ! Et sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, la tapisserie prend vie et leur montre ce que pourquoi le chaman avait volé Dàlvi.

* * *

Ils remontent le temps et voient les sols ensevelis de neige et des rennes qui tiraient des travois (fabriquaient en branches, de tissus et de feuilles). Soit ils portaient du matériel, soit des femmes enceintes, des anciens et des enfants. Les saamis (qui portaient des vêtements de peaux à l'époque) ! Les jeunes chasseurs, eux, étaient à dos de rennes et les guident, entourant les rennes qui tiraient les travois. À leur tête, leur chef de tribu (qui était un loup à l'époque), ses fils et le chaman (une souris avec une barbichette et la peau brune). Leur anciennes terres ne les donnaient plus de ressource. Il fallait partir ! Le chef fut récalcitrant au début car ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec l'hiver... mais quand le chaman trouva la solution, il le fut moins. Maintenant, ils étaient en route pour de nouvelles terres !

Le chaman Njål observe le ciel et effleure le cristal qu'était le Dieu Dàlvi. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas dans les grâces des Dieux… mais il devait aider son peuple ! Le Chef à ses côtés observe le ciel et fait signe à ses fils de continuer vers les Montagnes.

 _áigi leat boahtit, son mátki álgit_

 _juo son biegga diet badjánit_

 _johtit gávnnahit doppe son ođas eana_

En arrivant près des Montagnes, le Chef fait signe au Chaman. Celui-ci lève alors la main et la neige s'écarte, laissant un passage pour les travois entre deux murs de poudreuse. La tribu continue sa route joyeusement, émerveillés par la beauté du phénomène.

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _eana muohtanaga_

 _orrut okta amas manne diet álbmot_

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _fargga boahtit doppe_

 _árbmu sáhttit manne Dàlvi_

 _moai leage buorre_

Le Chaman sourit en voyant la joie qu'il apporte à son peuple.

 _Je suis celui qui écoute la nature !_

 _Je suis celui qui comprend les éléments !_

 _Celui qui parle aux esprits afin qu'ils nous guident vers de nouvelles terres !_

Après avoir traversé les Montagnes, un jeune enfant du Chef sourit et se met à appeler son père. Là, il pointe un magnifique Fjord qui s'étend de l'autre côté. Seul un bras de mer les sépare de cet endroit parfait pour vivre.

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _Je choisis ce pouvoir_

 _Pour faire le bien pour protéger mon peuple !_

Le Chaman utilise alors les pouvoirs du Cristal pour geler le bras de mer et toute la tribu passe joyeusement sur la glace.

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _Je leur montrerai la voie !_

 _Je leur montrerai mon amour pour eux !_

Une fois l'étendue d'eau passée, le Chef descend de son renne et observe le Fjord… avant de sourire en regardant le Chaman. Ils ont enfin trouver l'endroit parfait pour vivre. Les enfants sautent des travois et vont jouer dans la neige pendant que les adultes sortent ce qu'il faut pour monter les tentes. Le Chaman se rend vers un des travois et aide une jeune femme souris aux longs cheveux noirs à se relever. Cette souris, c'est l'épouse du Chaman et elle est enceinte de leur premier enfant.

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _Toi descendant,_

 _Gardien du pouvoir !_

 _Utilise l'Hiver pour faire le bien,_

 _Transmet sagesse et savoir !_

Le Chaman sourit à son épouse et pose sa main sur son ventre, sentant leur bébé bougé. La tribu s'installe alors sur ce Fjord qui allait un jour voir s'installer les Ducs de Lade. Les enfants jouent joyeusement pendant que les éleveurs construisent les enclos pour les rennes. Lorsque la tribu est enfin installée, tout semble parfait. Le Chaman sort alors de sa tente et observe son peuple avec un sourire heureux.

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _sirdit son dáidu_

 _sirdit son buorrevuohta_

 _Ceux que tu aimes !_

La tapisserie redevient lentement ce qu'elle était, les bougies s'éteignent en un souffle de vent et les cristaux redeviennent terne. Dare Dare Motus et Panikar restent figés sur place, subjugués. Quand ils sont remis de leurs émotions, DM se rue à l'extérieur, réalisant que ses ancêtres (ceux avec et ceux sans pouvoirs) ne voulaient qu'une seule et même chose: faire le bien autour d'eux ! Panikar suivait avec un sourire sur le visage. Enfin son ami avait de nouveau confiance en lui !

* * *

« Iŋgá! appelle l'agent en se ruant vers l'extérieur et arrivant aux portes du sanctuaire. Iŋgá! Je sais qui je suis ! Je suis Snowden Cosgrove, le roi des neiges, défenseur du bien! »

Mais une fois à l'extérieur, Dare Dare Motus est surpris de constater que la vieille chaman n'était plus là et, dans la neige, il n'y avait que les empreintes des deux rongeurs britanniques.

« Ça alors! Elle s'est ... volatilisé! » dit Panikar en rejoignant son supérieur.

Celui-ci sort de son état surpris puis regarde la montagne qui s'imposait au loin. Plus déterminé que jamais, il retourne jusqu'à la Sauterelle Spatiale, Panikar le suivant à son tour.

« Allons retrouver Nerwen! » sourit Dare Dare Motus en sautant dans le véhicule.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 4 :)**

 **Alors, avant toute chose: Foxiso et moi savons que les Sames d'aujourd'hui ne vivent plus dans des camps comme leurs ancêtres mais on a trouvé mignon de faire une tribu un peu à part. Si des lecteurs Norvégiens lisent la fiction, qu'ils ne le prennent pas mal! C'était surtout pour coller au fait que cette tribu croit toujours en Nerwen et attend son retour... sans compter l'existence de la chaman!**

 **Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas reconnu, la chanson que DM et Panikar entendent devant la tapisserie est la chanson "Explorateur" de " _Vaiana la Légende du Bout du Monde_ " mais modifié avec des paroles Norvégiennes/Saamis. D'ailleurs, les traductions sames sont faites à partir de dictionnaires internet donc pour ceux qui parlent sames, désolé si c'est pas la bonne traduction. n'hésitez pas à le signaler en commentaires (gentiment) et nous corrigerons. Ah! Et voilà les notifications notés ***

*« Bonjours » en Saamis du Nord

*« Vikings ? »

*« C'est lui ! C'est lui ! C'est le Roi des Neiges ! »

*« Roi des Neiges »

*« Papa ! C'est le Roi des Neiges! Le descendant du chaman Njål ! »

*« Venez voir Iŋgà! »

*Crumhorn après qu'il ait ''vaincu'' DM, je le vois bien essayé de prendre le contrôle du monde. Même de cette petite tribu ! Mais comme ils ont refusés, il y a été par la force !


	7. Nerwen la Demi-Elfe

_Dare Dare Motus_

 _ **la Légende de l'Hiver**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Nerwen, la Demi-Elfe**

« D'après la chaman, Grand-père William avait découvert que Nerwen avait été enfermé dans une caverne sur les sommets de Lade. marmonne Dare Dare Motus en regardant le plan que tient son assistant.

_Mr William parlait same ?

_Je pense qu'ils préfèrent être nommé les Saamis. Et… oui, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Il avait des tas de parchemins sames, des peintures, des représentations.

_Vous savez donc à quoi ressemble Nerwen ? sourit Panikar.

_Ah ça, non ! Enfin… pas précisément. Les représentations que j'ai vu et redessiné quand j'étais enfant, on devine qu'elle ressemble à une souris, on dit que c'est une Demi-Elfe mais sinon… je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble précisément.

_Ah… nous aurons donc la surprise alors. » sourit le petit hamster.

La souris blanche lui sourit, amusé par la confiance de son assistant.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de vol, Dare Dare Motus et Panikar arrivent enfin sur les sommets de Lade. Alors que son chef fait atterrir le véhicule, le hamster resserre son écharpe avant de le rejoindre. Ils s'avancent vers ce qui ressemble à une stèle couverte de gravures Saamis anciennes. Bien qu'il n'arrive pas à les lire (le Saami étant une des rares langues qu'il ne maîtrise pas), DM reconnaît les gravures semblables à celles de la lance et il y a un trou assez large pour y glisser l'arme. L'agent secret regarde son assistant et dit :

« Éloigne-toi un peu, Panikar. On ne sait pas ce que peut cacher cette porte. »

Bien qu'inquiet, Panikar obéit et se recule. Dare Dare Motus lève alors la lourde lance et la plante dans la fente… mais rien ne se passe. Intrigué, il se penche pour observer la stèle de plus près, frôle la pierre de ses doigts… et là, les gravures se couvrent de bleu, le faisant sauter d'un bond en arrière, à côté de son assistant qui se colle aux jambes de l'agent secret, terrifié. La stèle gèle soudain et se transforme en flocons, laissant tomber la lance dans la neige.

Une large caverne apparaît alors et le vent s'y engouffre dans un bruit terrifiant. Si il n'était pas déjà terrifié, Panikar serait littéralement mort de peur.

« Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vailles… marmonne le hamster.

_Restes près de moi. » déclare la souris.

Tous deux s'avancent vers la caverne, récupérant la lance, mais avant qu'ils entrent, une voix caverneuse de femme résonne. Dare Dare Motus se fige, forçant Panikar à lui rentrer dedans.

« Nerwen ! s'exclame-t-il. Vite, Panikar ! »

Les deux hommes courent se cacher derrière la Sauterelle Spatiale, laissant la lance tomber dans la neige, et attendent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Chef ? panique Panikar.

_Reste calme, Panikar ! On va attendre qu'elle sorte et, dès qu'elle sera dehors, on va se présenter et…

_ **MA LANCE !** » hurle une voix de femme.

La voix est tellement forte que les deux hommes sursautent.

« On m'a rendu ma lance ! Je savais que les Dieux ne pouvaient pas être éternellement en colère après moi ! **YAY !** »

Des chants saamis résonnent juste après avant de s'interrompre.

« **Oh chouette !** Ils m'ont même donner un traîneau ! »

Les deux hommes entendent soudain des pas pressés se diriger vers eux… et soudain, la Sauterelle Spatiale se met à bouger, se soulève et une étrange créature rouquine à la fourrure grise et beige aux yeux vert émeraude avec des tâches de rousseurs, un tatouage bleu sur la joue et vêtue de vêtements en peaux de rennes apparaît.

« **Mes Dieux !** J'ai jamais vu un traîneau pareil ! » sourit-elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux et voit les deux mortels devant elle, elle se met à hurler comme une fillette en lâchant la voiture.

« **Attention, Panikar !** » s'affole Dare Dare Motus en attrapant son assistant et en sautant aussi loin qu'il peut.

La Sauterelle Spatiale tombe sur le sol dans un nuage de flocons de glace, aveuglant momentanément la zone.

* * *

La jeune femme (puisqu'il s'agit bien d'une femme) redresse le véhicule et cherche les mortels du regard… pour trouver le hamster, tremblant de peur assis dans la neige. Elle se penche alors vers Panikar avec un grand sourire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? dit-elle avec une voix semblable à celle qu'on utilise avec les enfants. T'es perdu, mon petit bonhomme ? »

Soudain, une autre voix derrière elle se racle la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle se retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec une souris blanche vêtue d'une combinaison de même couleur avec un badge DM sur la poitrine et un bandeau noir sur l'œil qui lui rappelle vaguement les Vikings et il pointe un objet étrange vers elle (un laser). Il s'agit de Dare Dare Motus ! Elle l'observe de la tête aux pieds, se demandant d'où il sort… mais, sans tenir compte de ça, le jeune homme se redresse et déclare :

« Nerwen, Demi-Elfe, Guerrière du Printemps et de l'Hiver ! Je suis Dare Dare Mot….

_Idole des Mortels ! coupe-t-elle soudain.

_Hein ? Quoi ? s'étonne DM, coupé dans son élan.

_Bah en faites, c'est : « _Nerwen, Demi-Elfe, Guerrière du Printemps et de l'Hiver, Idole des Mortels !_ » Je t'ai interrompu, désolé ! On recommence ! À toi ! Idole des Mortels ! »

L'agent secret regarde son ami hamster qui l'a rejoint mais le pauvre est aussi éberlué et incertain que son chef. Reprenant ses esprits, Dare Dare Motus reprend :

« Hum… Je suis Dare Dar…

_ **Oh ! Attends attends !** coupe-t-elle à nouveau, agaçant son interlocuteur. Et des Saamis ! Bah oui ! Les deux ! Je veux pas d'histoires, tu comprends ! Nerwen est l'idole de tous ! Mortels et surtout Saamis ! T'es super, trésor ! »

Elle lui lance même un petit clin d'œil qui énerve Panikar… bien que Dare Dare Motus est plus perturbé par le comportement de la demoiselle qu'énervé. Se reprenant, il insiste :

« Non, non non ! Écoutez ! Je suis venu ici pour…

_Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! »

La créature plante sa lance et saisit le laser que tient la souris. Prenant une pierre sur le sol, elle commence à graver quelque chose dessus.

« **Hé !** Attention avec ça ! s'indigne l'espion, surtout vu la carrure de la dame.

_T'inquiète pas, mon chou ! sourit-elle en terminant ce qu'elle fait. J'ai fait pareil sur du verre ! »

Avec un sourire digne d'une star, elle tend le laser. DM s'en saisit et Panikar et lui observent ce qu'elle a gravé : des symboles Saamis avec le dessin d'une lance et d'un cœur.

« Je sais, je sais ! sourit Nerwen. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre son idole ! »

Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Dare Dare Motus range son laser et donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac de la créature. Alors que cela aurait mit au tapis n'importe lequel de ses ennemis, Nerwen se retrouve seulement pliée en deux. La souris en profite pour lui attraper l'oreille, la forçant à se baisser à leur hauteur.

« **Vous n'êtes pas notre idole !** grogne-t-il agacé. Et Panikar et moi, nous ne sommes pas venu ici parce qu'on voulait un autographe !

_Ah ça, absolument pas ! » affirme le hamster.

Cette créature vantarde et dragueuse ne lui inspire pas confiance.

« Heeeeeuuuuuh... fait la demi-elfe déboussolée.

_Je suis Dare Dare Motus, et vous devez monter avec nous dans la Sauterelle Spatiale ! » conclut DM en tirant la femme par l'oreille.

Mais quand il le fait, il voit que la femme reste plantée derrière... alors il insiste en tirant plus sur l'oreille mais rien ! Il y met donc plus de force, puis toute sa force,... mais rien n'y fait ! Nerwen est plus lourde à traîner qu'un bloc de béton. Panikar, lui, se tient devant leur véhicule, prêt à l'ouvrir… enfin si son chef arrivait à faire bouger la "tête de mule".

* * *

Nerwen prend un air ennuyé (même voir agacé et blasé) de voir que le mortel la traitait comme un renne de pâturage. Elle se redresse soudain, soulevant de quelque centimètres l'agent secret qui lui tient encore l'oreille.

« Okay, le Mortel ! Fiche-moi la paix ! »

D'une simple pichenette, elle fait voler l'agent secret. Par réflexe, Panikar ouvre la portière, permettant à la souris d'atterrir sur les sièges plutôt que contre la carrosserie. Agacé, Dare Dare Motus se redresse pour voir Nerwen qui récupère sa lance et qui commence à s'éloigner. D'un bond, il se redresse et se plante devant la femme des Montagnes, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. La demi-elfe soupire et grommelle :

« Quoi encore ?

_Vous voulez bien m'écouter un peu !?

_Bien obligée ! T'es devant moi. Alors, tu veux parler de quoi ?

_Panikar et moi sommes venus ici pour vous parler de ce qui s'est passé à Lade !

_ **ENCORE !?** s'indigne la rouquine. Mais il y a bien un siècle que ça s'est passé !

_Trois siècles ! corrige Panikar. On est en 2017, Madame !

_Hé ! J'ai peut-être dans les 10 000ans **minimum** mais j'suis pas une vieille ! »

Dare Dare Motus regarde la ''jeune'' femme, intrigué car il ne pensait pas qu'elle était si âgée, mais revient vite sur le sujet principal de la conversation.

« Peu importe ! Vous avez un rôle dans ce qui s'est passé à Lade, ça veut dire que vous êtes liée à la légende du Cristal ! Et c'est de ça que….

_Oh là oh là oh là ! le stoppe Nerwen. Okay, pour le Cristal, j'ai fait une bourde ! Mais après, je me suis bien rattrapée ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour vous ! Les Mortels ! Donc, ce que vous devriez me dire, c'est… Merci !

_Merci ?! s'indignent les deux compères.

_Mais de rien, mes bonhommes ! gazouille-t-elle en se penchant vers eux comme une adulte le ferait à des enfants.

_Quoi ? Non non non ! Je ne voulais pas… pourquoi devrais-je…. ?

La Demi-Elfe fronce les sourcils, amusée par les bégaiements du Mortel, et rit :

« D'accord, d'accord...

 _Je comprends ce qu'il se passe._

 _Être face à la perfection c'est si rare!_

Nerwen lève sa lance, montrant une de ses représentations. Celle-ci se met à bouger et salue les deux hommes qui se figent, étonnés, surpris, se demandant si c'est l'altitude qui les rend fou.

 _Tu te sens tout drôle, tout bizarre,_

 _C'est adorable!_

 _Les Mortels ne changent pas, ils aiment les stars!_

Nerwen enlève sa cape, dévoilant sa tenue colorée de orange, et la jette à Panikar. Le hamster bataille pour sortir de sous la peau de renne pendant que la jeune femme saisit DM par le bras et le fait tourner comme une toupie.

 _Ouvre les yeux, on enchaîne!_

 _Tu peux te pincer, oui c'est bien moi, Nerwen!_

Dare Dare Motus a l'impression que le monde tourne dans tout les sens même quand la Demi-Elfe arrête de le faire tourner. Il met quelques secondes à se remettre et fixe la rouquine pendant que Panikar sort de sous la cape.

 _Une vraie demi-elfe, protectrice des Fjords._

 _Oui c'est moi la plus belle et la plus forte!_

La demoiselle fait volé ses longs cheveux roux et s'approche de la souris avec un sourire dragueur… avant de planter sa lance dans la neige non loin de la Sauterelle Spatiale. Elle se perche alors sur son arme en faisant la belle.

 _Comment vous le dire ?_

 _C'est pour vous, Mortels,_

 _Que j'ai aidé vos ancêtres!_

Les britanniques observent Nerwen, intrigués par son comportement.

 _C'est naturel, c'est pour vous, les Mortels,_

 _Je suis une demi-elfe, oui un autre être._

Elle saute alors devant eux, les attrape par les bras et les force à s'asseoir sur leur véhicule avant de montrer une autre représentation sur sa lance.

 _Qui de sa joie a fleurit les vallées,_

 _Où vous bâtissiez vos Fjords? Hé ouais!_

Avec un sourire fier, elle montre une autre représentation où on la voit affronter une sorte de monstre de feu.

 _Quand il a fait froid,_

 _Qui est allé vous chercher du feu ?_

 _C'est l'un de nous deux!_

Se plaçant entre les deux hommes, elle sourit et leur montre une représentation sur le centre de la lance où on la voit repousser un glacier avec sa lance.

 _Oh, et les glaciers à la lance,_

 _Pour les Mortels,_

 _L'Hiver est plus beau mais moins dense!_

Leur envoyant la neige sur eux pour symboliser l'Hiver, la demoiselle rit, amusée comme une enfant, avant de leur montrer une autre représentation où on la voit debout sur un glacier avec des lumières dansant au-dessus d'elle.

 _Et j'ai créé l'aurore boréale,_

 _Oui, Mortels!_

 _Vous rendre heureux oui c'est génial !_

Comme si parler ses exploits la calmait, Nerwen sourit en prenant les deux hommes dans ses bras.

 _Comment vous le dire ? C'était naturel,_

 _De guider les peuples sur la glace!_

 _Mais ce n'est rien de sensationnel!_

 _Ha ! Je l'ai fait pour vous autres, et avec classe!_

 _Vous, Mortels! Vous, Mortels!_

Dare Dare Motus se permet un petit sourire, amusé par le comportement enfantin de la demoiselle mais aussi ravi de voir qu'elle n'était pas aussi imbu d'elle-même qu'il le croyait. Panikar, lui, semble rassuré mais il n'est pas très heureux de voir cette femme faire les yeux doux à son Chef.

Nerwen, elle, les fait s'asseoir dans la neige et, plantant sa lance dans la neige, elle continue, semblant plongé DM et Panikar dans un univers coloré avec des symboles saamis.

 _Oui, je peux vous l'avouer,_

 _Je suis vraiment une drôle d'énergumène,_

 _Je suis à l'origine de tous les phénomènes!_

 _L'Hiver comme le Printemps,_

 _Ça pour Nerwen, c'est qu'un jeux d'enfant!_

La Demi-Elfe sourit avant de montrer un autre de ses exploits aux deux Mortels.

 _J'ai tué un démon avec plusieurs têtes_

 _Et après ça a été la fête!_

 _Et la leçon, la morale de l'histoire ?_

 _Respecte Nerwen, c'est pas la mer à boire!_

Celle-ci continue de dévoiler joyeusement ses exploits… et elle n'hésite pas à montrer ses jolies courbes, énervant d'avantage le petit assistant en costume bleu.

 _Chez les Saamis, j'ai une très belle fresque,_

 _Pour mes super exploits titanesques!_

 _Et où que j'aille, moi je donne la cadence._

 _Pendant que les Dieux joyeusement dansent, dansent, dansent!_

DM sourit, fasciné par les exploits de la jeune femme, alors que Panikar se sent bouillir de jalousie. Quelle chance a-t-il face à un fille comme ça ? Elle a tout pour plaire à son supérieur contrairement à lui. Nerwen les prend par les bras et les entraîne à sa suite.

 _Je le voulais,_

 _Je l'ai fait pour les Mortels, (vous, Mortels!)_

 _Leur offrir un monde merveilleux!_

 _Comment vous le dire ?_

 _C'était pour les Mortels, (vous, Mortels!)_

 _Mais elle doit s'en aller la semi-elfe!_

Panikar fronce les sourcils en entendant ça… surtout qu'elle les éloigne de la Sauterelle Spatiale. Son supérieur, lui, est emporté par le rythme et sourit à Nerwen comme un enfant émerveillé.

 _Après ce que j'ai fait pour vous, Mortels, (vous, Mortels!)_

 _Ils peuvent bien m'libérer d'mon bagne!_

 _Cette fois je m'en vais, je m'en vais, loin de vous, (vous, Mortels!)_

 _Nerwen s'éloigne des Montagnes!_

Nerwen sourit en attrapant Panikar, le jetant dans les bras de DM qui sourit, amusé. La demoiselle les entraîne dans une sorte de danse avant de les laisser tournoyer seuls.

 _Loin des Mortels!_

 _Loin des Mortels!_

DM revient soudain à lui en réalisant qu'il se trouve dans la caverne d'où est sortit Nerwen et qu'elle n'est pas à côté d'eux.

« Chef ! » s'affole Panikar en pointant l'entrée de la grotte.

Nerwen se tient à l'entrée avec un petit sourire et leur crie joyeusement : « Merci, ciao! » avant de lâcher l'énorme rocher qu'elle tenait à bout de lance, fermant la caverne.

« **HÉ ! Revenez !** » s'indigne DM en lâchant soudainement Panikar.

Le hamster se cogne sur le sol glacé mais il relève vite la tête pour voir son supérieur se ruer sur l'entrée bouchée.

« Tricheuse, voleuse et menteuse en plus de ça! râle Dare Dare Motus en s'énervant contre le rocher. **Tu dois nous aider à protéger le Cristal !**

_ **Vous entendez ? Libérez-nous!** » crie Panikar qui essaie comme son supérieur de sortir de la caverne.

* * *

Mais Nerwen ne répond nullement à leurs pleurs. Au contraire, elle s'éloigne d'eux en chantonnant ses paroles :

« Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm ! Loin des mortels, car j'en ai ma claque de vous ! Oui j'en ai assez fais pour les mortels ! Dadida didadi dadidadam ! La lala lalala ! Loin des mort... »

Soudain, sa lance se plante toute seule dans la neige. La demi-elfe râle. Elle sait que c'était sa mini représentation rupestre d'elle-même qui insistait pour qu'elle libère les deux rongeurs ! Alors, Nerwen prend sa lance,et affronte sa mini-elle-même face-à-face. Elle était tout en bas de la lance et finit par s'animer en fronçant des sourcils, pointant la caverne, mais la demi-elfe n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

« Oh arrête ! On doit s'en aller ! » dit-elle en remarchant vers la Sauterelle Spatiale qu'elle a volé aux deux britanniques.

Mais la mini-Nerwen insiste et fait encore face à la femme des montagnes. Mais, encore une fois, Nerwen refuse et secoue sa lance, faisant tomber la figure rupestre tout en bas, au bout de la lance.

« Eh bah, t'es pas contente ? Tu fais la queue comme tout le monde ! Et puis t'inquiètes pas ! Ils vont aimé l'endroit. C'est plein de roche et de glace, et de glace et de roche ! sourit-elle en regardant la Sauterelle Spatiale avec un air bizarre. Alors... comment marche ce machin? » se demande-t-elle.

Elle observe le tableau de bord couvert de boutons avant d'appuyer sur un au hasard… déclenchant le lave-glace et les essuies-glace. La demoiselle sursaute et regarde cela, surprise.

« Bah dis donc ! Ces Mortels ne savent plus quoi inventer !… Bon ! Mais ça me dit pas comment cette chariote sans rennes fait pour avancer ! »

Sa lance se met à bouger, agaçant Nerwen qui baisse les yeux pour voir sa mini-elle qui se moque d'elle. La demi-elfe lui fait signe de se taire d'un geste de main avant de se replonger dans l'inspection de ''l'étrange traîneau''. Fredonnant, elle appuie sur un autre bouton au centre du volant, déclenchant un énorme son de trompettes.

* * *

Dare Dare Motus et Panikar sursautent en entendant un coup de klaxon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle trafique ? s'indigne la souris. Elle va nous détruire la Sauterelle Spatiale et là, c'est Squackencluck qui va nous massacrer ! »

Le petit assistant se recule un peu avant de courir vers le rocher, espérant peut-être le faire bouger… mais il réussit juste à se faire mal à l'épaule.

« Aie ! crie-t-il en se massant l'épaule.

_Panikar, on ne joue pas voyons ! »

Dare Dare Motus aide Panikar à se redresser puis regarde aux alentours avant d'apercevoir de la lumière au bout de la caverne. Et si il y a de la lumière, il y a une issue !

« **Viens, Panikar!** » crie-il en se ruant vers la source de lumière.

Panikar le suit de près. Les deux Britanniques arrivent dans une grande salle pleine de glace. Certains glaciers sont gravés de symboles Saamis… mais le plus intéressant est l'ouverture dans le plafond. Elle est trop petite pour permettre à Nerwen de passer… mais DM et Panikar sont bien plus fins qu'elle !

« Passons par là ! » s'exclame l'agent secret en utilisant le grappin qu'il a à la ceinture pour les hisser près du passage.

Le hamster étant plus petit, la souris blanche le soulève et l'aide à passer dans le trou. Panikar se hisse sur le haut de la caverne couverte de neige avant de se tourner pour aider son supérieur. DM lui attrape la main, détache son grappin et se glisse dehors avant de courir vers là où se trouve Nerwen, son assistant le suivant aussi vite que possible.

Nerwen essaie tant bien que mal à faire avancer le véhicule... mais elle n'avait réussit qu'à faire ressortir les ailes et pointer les armes (elle en a même déclenché une)

« Argh, ces Mortels ! Toujours plein de trucs pour rien ! » s'énerve-t-elle.

* * *

DM arrive alors et ouvre la porte, la surprenant, avant de se planter devant elle.

« **Ça suffit !** Vous allez finir par bousiller la Sauterelle Spatiale! » gronde l'agent, appuyant sur les différents boutons pour ranger les accessoires.

La femme des montagnes le regarda éberluée.

« Tu vas pas me faire croire... que c'est un insecte !?

_Bien sûr que non ! C'est simplement le nom que les Ingénieurs lui ont donné !

_Les quoi ? C'est quel peuple ça, les Ingénieurs ? »

Les autres Britanniques la regardent avec un drôle d'air… avant de se rappeler que Nerwen avait été enfermée dans sa caverne pendant trois siècles ! Elle ignorait purement et simplement les nouveautés technologiques tels que les ingénieurs, les téléphones, les voitures et les autres gadgets que l'on peut trouver dans leur véhicule.

« Ok ! Moi, je sors ! Non mais franchement, les traîneaux ne sont plus aussi efficaces qu'ils l'étaient ! fait-elle en sautant hors du véhicule et en marchant loin des deux rongeurs.

_ **Non mais o** **ù** **allez-vous ?** » crie Dare Dare Motus en rattrapant Nerwen.

Panikar suit son supérieur. Il n'a peut-être pas le même pouvoir de persuasion que son chef mais lui aussi essaierait de convaincre la femme des montagnes de les accompagner à travers leur périple.

« **Écoutez-moi !** Je suis Dare Dare Motus ! Je suis ag... » fait DM en se plantant devant Nerwen...

mais la créature des montagne le lance au loin et il atterrit à quelques mètres plus loin. Panikar est choqué par ce manque de respect et de convivialité alors il se poste devant la femme.

« **Comment osez-vous? C'est comme** **ç** **a que vous saluez ce qui vous ont sortie de là?** Alors permettez-moi de vous dire que... » dit-il en colère... mais la dame le pousse sur le côté et le pauvre se trouve face écrasée sous la neige.

La femme baraquée se dépêche de s'éloigner, ne voulant plus rien à faire avec les Mortels. DM essaie tant bien que mal de la rejoindre... mais là où il avait atterrit, le monticule de neige lui arrivait à la poitrine. Il s'arrête et se met à réfléchir.

« Allons, Snowden. Pense à ce qu'a dit Iŋgà ! Ne fait qu'un avec l'élément ! Ne fait qu'un avec l'élément... » chuchote-t-il en fermant les yeux et méditant.

Il essaie de ne faire qu'un avec la neige et le froid qu'il devait contrôler. Il met un certain temps mais il se sent enfin faire qu'un avec la neige et, sans qu'il le sache, une quantité de neige l'entoure, l'attrape et s'enfonce avec lui dans le sol.

Cela fait un tel raffut que ça attire l'attention de la femme des montagnes. Elle se retourne et voit qu'un géant monticule de neige se ruer vers elle. Surprise et époustouflé, elle suffoque :

« Dites-moi que je rêve... »

Le monticule s'arrête devant elle, révélant la souris blanche qu'elle venait de lancer. Il est un peu paniqué par la chose mais DM se retourne avec un air de défi dans les yeux (et en essayant de s'enlever la neige du visage).

« Je suis Dare Dare Motus, agent secret au service Britannique, descend... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le lance à nouveau pour vérifier. Elle attend... et le monticule de neige revint à la charge, se replantant devant elle en révélant encore la même souris blanche à bandeau noir. Cette fois, il est plus énervé que jamais.

« Heuh... t'en étais à Dare Dare Motus... dit-elle.

_Exact ! crache la souris blanche espion, énervé par cette femme des montagnes. **Et cette fois-ci vous m'écoutez !** Je suis le descendant de Basil de Baker Street et d'Oilossë de Lade ! Je suis "le dernier fragment du Cristal" et vous devez nous aider, moi et Pan... »

Mais lorsqu'il se tourne et ne voit point Panikar, il appelle son acolyte deux fois.

« Je suis là ! fait une voix essoufflé qui appartenait au petit hamster rondouillard et qui se place à coté de DM en lançant un regard noir à cette femme baraquée.

_Vous devez nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passe ici avec mes pouvoirs et quel est mon rôle dans tout ça ! » conclut l'agent secret.

Nerwen observe les deux hommes, un peu perdue… jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un mouvement sur sa lance. Elle baisse les yeux et voit mini-Nerwen qui montre la représentation où on voit un Fjord sous une tempête. Elle comprend aussitôt.

« Okay… alors comme ça, c'est pas les Dieux qui m'ont libérer mais toi car t'es un descendant de la Maudite ?

_La Maudite ? s'inquiète Panikar.

_Oilossë de Lade ! Les Dieux l'appellent comme ça. Faut dire que la petite duchesse, elle était peut-être pas bien grosse mais elle a déclenché une sacrée tempête lorsque le peuple de Lade l'a jeté dans le Fjord. Y'a fait froid un sacré moment ! Même dans ma grotte ! » déclare la Demi-Elfe.

Dare Dare Motus fronce les sourcils. Décidément, il allait devoir se renseigner un peu plus sur son ancêtre Oilossë. Il semblait qu'elle aussi avait eu de gros problèmes avec ses pouvoirs… et il fallait mieux savoir ce qui lui était arriver afin de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Mais là, il n'a pas tellement le temps de s'interroger d'avantage ! Enfin… il ne sait même pas combien de temps il a !

* * *

« Bon, bon, bon ! Passons ! Vous pouvez répondre à nos questions ? interroge-t-il.

_ Ton rôle ? Tu as les pouvoirs de Dàlvi, ça veut dire que tu as son cœur ! Et là en faites, on a deux solutions ! Soit tu le contrôles et tout va bien ! Soit le pouvoir est trop fort et il te gèle le cœur ! Et là encore, t'as deux solutions : ou tu meurs geler en statue de glace, ou tu fini complètement fou ! Le premier cas est arrivé avec les autres morceaux de cristal mais jamais avec le Cœur ! Pour le second… malgré ce conte débile sur la Reine des Neiges, c'est jamais arrivé ! On a toujours eu du bol avec ça ! Le cœur gelait mais jamais complètement.

_Vous voulez dire que DM pourrait finir le cœur gelé ? s'affole Panikar.

_DM ? s'étonne Nerwen. Je croyais que tu t'appelais Dare Dare Motus !

_C'est mon surnom. soupire l'agent secret. Seuls mes amis m'appellent comme ça.

_Ah ! Et pour répondre à ta question, petit bout, vu l'âge de ton copain, il ne risque plus grand-chose… enfin je crois.

_Comment ça « vous croyez » ? s'indigne le hamster. Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ?

_Hé ! On se calme, le marmot ! s'énerve la Norvégienne. Ça fait trois siècles que je suis dans cette grotte alors j'ai le droit d'être un peu en retard ! C'est pas un enfant qui va me donner des leçons !

_ **Un enfant !?** s'énerve l'assistant, sentant ses poings lui démanger… jusqu'à ce que son supérieur pose sa main sur son épaule, le calmant.

_Panikar est mon assistant et ce n'est plus un enfant. explique la souris blanche, attirant un regard étonné de Nerwen.

_ **PARFAITEMENT ! J'ai 32ans, Madame !** »

Nerwen observe le petit rongeur devant elle, aillant du mal à donner 32ans à ce minuscule personnage, puis hausse les épaules en récupérant sa lance.

« Enfin bref ! Si vous voulez la vérité, je ne sais pas grand-chose du Cristal ! Disons que les Dieux ont toujours été un peu distant avec moi. Je n'ai donc jamais approché Dàlvi avant que le Cristal soit volé !

_Je dirais même jusqu'à ce que vous le brisiez ! » dit Panikar d'un ton sarcastique.

Nerwen prend sa lance et la pointe près du nez du hamster qui sursaute.

« Toi, je commence à pas t'aimer ! » grogne-t-elle en colère.

Dare Dare Motus s'interpose alors entre elle et son assistant. Ça commençait à tourner au vinaigre.

Nerwen les regarde, baisse sa lance puis, d'un haussement d'épaule, se retourne et s'éloigne d'eux.

« Ouaip, bon ! Maintenant, vous avez vos informations, alors bon vent ! Débrouillez-vous parce que moi je m'en vais le plus loin possible de cet horrible endroit ! Bonjour chez vous ! dit-elle.

_ **Quoi?! NON!** s'indigne l'agent en la rattrapant et en se plantant devant elle encore une fois.

_Alors ça! Hors de question! ajoute Panikar (lui aussi se plantant devant la femme des montagnes).

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? Je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez ! Alors maintenant, moi je quitte Mortel-land pour revoir mes Dieux ! leur répond-t-elle.

_Ah oui? dit DM d'un air défiant Nerwen.

_Oui! grogne Nerwen, agacée.

_Alors dites moi, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours coincé ici, à "Mortel-land", si les Dieux vous "apprécient" encore ? Pourquoi on vous a enfermé ici durant trois siècles? Et pourquoi "je" suis sensé vous libérer? Il me semble que vous n'avez pas finis vos services "pour les mortels"! » rit Dare Dare Motus sur un ton qui agace encore la Demi-Elfe.

Panikar pouffe légèrement, étouffant son rire derrière ses mains.

* * *

La demoiselle s'apprête à répondre… lorsque sa lance manque encore la faire tomber, surprenant les deux hommes. Grommelant, Nerwen lève l'arme et grogne :

« **Quoi encore ?** »

Mini-Nerwen se met à lui montrer la représentation où on la voit affronter la créature de Feu et se met à faire différents gestes avant de montrer la représentation où on la voit affronter le Chaman pour récupérer le Cristal de l'Hiver. Nerwen pâlit (sans que les Britanniques comprennent pourquoi) puis se met à hurler :

« **T'es pas sérieuse ? Mubpienålmaj ? Ce tas d'os et de cendres ?** Il est enfermé dans son repaire ! Comment tu veux qu'il fasse quelque chose ? »

Mini-Nerwen se met à bouder puis fait apparaître quatre représentations maléfiques qui amènent ce qui ressemble à des morceaux de Cristal et reconstituent quelque chose.

« Oh mes Dieux… marmonne Nerwen.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Dare Dare Motus, inquiet.

La mini-Nerwen secoue la lance pour inciter la demi-elfe à expliquer la chose à l'Élu.

« Ok ok ok ! C'est bon, je lui montre ! » fait Nerwen, agacée par sa représentation.

Elle lui montre la lance où se trouve la mini-Nerwen qui s'anime devant les deux britanniques, leur montre la représentation hideuse de Mubpienålmaj et, quand les dessins s'animent, Nerwen narre l'historie sur sa lance :

« Mubpienålmaj est un être démoniaque apparu en même temps que les Dieux. Certains Mortels l'ont nommé le Dieu du Feu, des Démons et de la Mort… mais en faites, il représente tout simplement le Mal ! D'où son nom simple qui est le Mauvais. Lorsque les Dieux ont crées les Saisons, il s'est mit à haïr la Beauté que les Dieux offraient aux Mortels… encore plus qu'il détestait déjà tout ce que les Dieux ont créés. Il souhaite plus que tout détruire tous ce que les Dieux avaient créé ! Il a même créé un Cristal de Feu dans l'espoir de vaincre Dàlvi. Autant dire que la destruction du Cristal de l'Hiver l'arrangeait !

_À se demander si vous ne faisiez pas partie de son projet ! » dit Panikar avec un petit sourire.

Nerwen le foudroie du regard. Ce hamster l'exaspère… jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la souris blanche qui tremble.

« C'est... c'est lui. Enfin... je crois l'avoir vu quand on a essayé de... » bégaie Dare Dare Motus.

Mais il se tait, sachant que Nerwen ne devait ne pas être informé dans sa tentative de supprimer ses pouvoirs... mais trop tard ! Quand il a dit qu'il l'avait vu, elle fut surprise voir horrifiée.

« **Tu l'as vu?** gronde-t-elle légèrement.

_Oui, j'ai eu... un moment d'évanouissement et... dit l'agent mais la femme des montagnes le coupe.

_ **Oh bon sang, non ! Oh mes dieux!** Ça veut dire que maintenant il est a tes trousses et ça veut dire que... »

Puis elle regarde l'agent d'un air apeuré. Elle commence à s'éloigner d'eux en leur pointant sa lance. L'agent voit qu'elle était sur une défensive. Il l'approche en gardant ses distances.

« Mais quoi? demande-t-il.

_ **Tu as le Mauvais a tes trousses !** Et pour qu'il puisse te repérer, il doit avoir au moins un morceau du Cristal ! Mais il ne peut pas quitter son repère ! Il y est enfermé ! Pour qu'il ait ce fragment, il doit avoir trouver des sous-fifres ! On a pas donc un mais deux voir plusieurs méchants aux fesses ! **Et moi, je tiens à ma vie okay ?**

_Vous avez peur ? » s'exclame Panikar avec un sourire amusé.

Dare Dare Motus se tourne vers son assistant puis vers Nerwen… avant d'éclater de rire, entraînant son associer dans son fou-rire. La Demi-Elfe fronce les sourcils, les regardant comme si ils étaient fous.

« Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? grogne-t-elle alors que DM calme son rire.

_Excusez-nous mais… rit-il en essuyant une larme. Mais la Grande Nerwen, la Demi-Elfe Guerrière du Printemps et de l'Hiver, Idole des Mortels et tout ce qu'on veut, a peur affronter un Méchant ?

_ **Mais vous êtes bouché ou quoi ?** s'énerve Nerwen, vexée. On parle pas d'un brigand des Montagnes qui vole les Saamis ou d'une troupe de Vikings armée jusqu'aux dents ! Je vous parle du Mal en personne ! Affronté le Mauvais, c'est la Mort assurée et dans la pire des douleurs ! Son corps, c'est un mélange de lave en fusion et de goudron ! Y'a que ses mains qui sont à peu près normales mais je suis presque sûre qu'elles appartenaient à sa première victime ! »

Panikar se fige soudain, légèrement inquiété par les dires de la jeune femme. La Demi-Elfe continue, énervée et en même temps tremblante :

« Vous savez ce qu'il préfère faire avec ses victimes ? Il les attrape et les colle contre son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent brûlés ! Après, il s'amuse à laisser brûler leurs corps jusqu'à ce que leurs squelettes fusionnent sur le sien ! »

Le hamster pâlit et sent son estomac faire des nœuds, lui donnant l'envie de vomir. Dare Dare Motus, lui, commence à prendre au sérieux les dires de la demi-elfe. Ce qu'il avait vu clamant « Te voilà ! » était très macabre et correspondait à la description de Nerwen… mais il se reprend.

« Mais, comme vous le dites, ce ne seront que des sbires que nous affronterons en surface. Et eux, c'est comme affronter des vikings, non? » dit-il.

Mais Nerwen n'est pas si convaincue. Alors DM réfléchit à une solution pour encourager la jeune femme immortelle… jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde la lance. Enfin, surtout une partie où il y avait des personnages acclamant Nerwen. Avec un petit sourire, il dit :

« Vous serez à nouveau une héroïne ! Une femme admirée de tous et adorée même par les Dieux !

_Vous êtes sérieux, Chef ? » s'étonne soudain Panikar.

L'agent secret se penche vers son assistant et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Le hamster fronce les sourcils mais comprenant ce que veut faire son ami, il se force à sourire.

« Dare Dare Motus a raison, Mlle Nerwen ! Si vous nous aidez, vous serez à nouveau célèbre ! »

Nerwen fronce les sourcils… puis pouffe de rire.

« Les mecs, je suis déjà une célébrité ! Les Saamis m'adorent, les Norvégiens m'adorent et si vous-deux vous me connaissez, ça veut dire que je suis toujours célèbre !

_Peut-être les trois siècles derniers... mais aujourd'hui et dans ma famille surtout, vous êtes celle qui nous a maudit avec des pouvoirs de glaces ! Et celle qui a abandonné lâchement Oilossë de Lade quand elle avait besoin de toi ! En gros aujourd'hui... vous n'êtes l'héroïne de personne ! » dit Dare Dare Motus.

La demi-elfe fronce les sourcils, regarde Panikar qui secoue la tête pour affirmer ce que dit son Chef puis regarde sa lance. Mini-Nerwen la regarde d'un air blasé et hoche la tête, faisant pâlir la guerrière.

« C'est pas possible… marmonne-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.

_Je le crains… soupire l'agent secret en s'approchant discrètement d'elle. Mais… si vous nous aider à retrouver les morceaux de Dàlvi hors celui dans mon cœur et que vous nous aider à les protéger, vous serez de nouveau admirée ! Tout le monde vous acclamera comme avant ! »

Nerwen baisse les yeux vers sa lance pour voir sa représentation qui affronte les symboles sombres à côté du Mauvais, elle affronte même le Mauvais et récupère les morceaux de Cristal qu'elle redonne aux Dieux… et les Mortels se ruent autour de la Demi-Elfe et se mettent à l'acclamer.

« Nerwen ! Nerwen ! Tu es fantastique ! »

Nerwen sourit… lorsqu'elle remarque que c'est DM qui imite les Mortels derrière elle. Soupirant, elle se retourne vers les deux Mortels.

« Bon… je sais pas quel genre de guerriers vous êtes ! Mais si vous êtes motivés, on peut y arriver ! Mais avant tout, on doit demander l'aide de ceux qui, malgré ce que tu dis, croient encore en moi ! Les Saamis ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le repaire du Mauvais, Sinistre Motus revient avec un autre morceau de cristal (qui s'était révélé être caché dans le bras de l'infâme bonhomme de neige*), et portant Stiletto d'un seul bras. Le pauvre corbeau est tout amoché... puis SM le relâche comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

« _**Aie!**_ » pleure Stiletto une fois sa face écrabouillé au sol.

L'élu du cristal de feu s'avance vers les autres, montrant le morceau qu'il tenait.

« **Et voilà !** L'avant-dernier fragment directement livré à mon Seigneur le Mauvais ! sourit-il fièrement.

_Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, jeune Souverain des Flammes ! avertit la créature de lave en faisant grincer ses squelettes. Le cœur de Dàlvi est le fragment le plus puissant de tous ! Ce qui veut dire que si l'Élu maîtrise son pouvoir, il est presque aussi puissant que le jeune Dieu !

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre Méchanceté, ça m'étonnerait que Dare Dare Motus maîtrise ses pouvoirs autant que moi ! déclare la souris blanche en s'approchant du Cristal pour y déposer son fragment. Depuis que le Baron a essayé de prendre le contrôle de cet univers*, je m'entraîne à contrôler ces flammes ! Lui, ça fait à peine un mois qu'il a découvert ce dont il était capable !

_Ne sous estimez pas la Merveille Blanche! dit le baron Dovert. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il peut s'entourer des gens nécessaire pour parvenir à ses fins. »

Stiletto se relève en se frottant le bas du dos puis rejoint le crapaud en hochant la tête.

« Hhmm... c'est vrai ce que vous dites là, cher compère ! Cet agent a plus de tours dans son sac. fait Sinistre Panikar en caressant sa propre chenille de compagnie à fourrure mauve.

_Ça, il doit le tenir de son ancêtre Oilossë. Cette peste battait deux fois des cils en souriant et tout le monde l'aimait ! grogne Urban. Par contre, si il est aussi doué qu'elle avec ses pouvoirs, Londres va se retrouver sous la glace dans peu de temps ! ricane-t-il en s'approchant avec un air mélancolique. Ah ! La peur ! Y'a rien de mieux pour manipuler les foules ! Quand Lade a vu la neige tombée en plein été, il m'a suffit de donner le nom de leur chère duchesse et de leur rappeler la légende de la Reine des Neiges et ces imbéciles ont prit leur torches et leurs épées pour attaquer le palais ! Rien que d'y repenser, c'est l'extase! Enfin… si cette sotte de Nerwen n'était pas venue mettre son nez dans mes affaires, j'aurais tué mon oncle et cette puce de Sølvi le même jour !

_Décidément, cette Nerwen semble dangerose ! s'exclame Stiletto en redressant son chapeau.

_A-t-on encore quelque chose à craindre d'elle ? demande Dovert.

_Normalement non. grogne le Mauvais, brûlant plus fort au nom de la Demi-Elfe. Après Lade, les Dieux ont enfermés Nerwen dans une caverne et personne ne peut aller la libérer.

_Un problème de moins ! sourit SM en revenant après avoir posé son morceau de Cristal. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à affronter Dare Dare Motus et lui prend son fragment de Cristal !

_Oui mais si je me fie à ce que j'ai vu, il essayait de s'en débarrasser. dit le Mauvais en commençant à marcher en cercle.

_S'en débarrasser ? questionnent ses larbins.

_La lueur du Cristal… Dàlvi utilisait sa puissance pour défendre son Élu. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être prisonnier mais volontaire ! Tout s'est ensuite enchaîner et je n'ai pas pu en voir plus.

_Si il y a une personne capable de retirer le fragment du Cristal, c'est le Professeur Squackencluck ! déclare Dovert.

_Ah ! La petite poulette qui dirige leur laboratoire ? ricane Sinistre Motus. C'est vrai qu'elle semble douée si on se fie aux gadgets que possède Dare Dare Motus ! Et si il voulait se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs, elle a dû y parvenir ! C'est donc elle qui a le Dernier Fragment !

_Cela semble logique ! sourit Sinistre Panikar.

_Dans ce cas, Élu du Cristal de Feu, vas immédiatement à Londres et ramène-moi le Cœur de Dàlvi ! » sourit le Mauvais en se plantant devant son Élu.

Celui-ci sourit et embrase sa main.

« Je suis tout feux tout flammes ! Prépare-toi, ma poule ! Ça va chauffer à Londres ! »

D'un claquement de doigts, des flammes s'enroulent autour de lui et il disparaît.

* * *

 **Première rencontre avec un personnage principal OC: Nerwen la Demi-Elfe très librement inspirée de Maui! Et vu ce qu'elle vient de dire à nos deux héros, cela promets de gros ennuis et une grande aventure^^ N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire stp :D**

 **Les notifications sont notés ***

*Épisode 16 saison 1 de la série 2015

*Épisode 36 saison 1 de la série 2015


	8. Premiers ennuis

_Dare Dare Motus_

 _ **la Légende de l'Hiver**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Premiers ennuis**

La Sauterelle Spatiale vole tranquillement dans le ciel Norvégien… bien qu'à l'intérieur du véhicule, l'ambiance soit beaucoup moins sympathique.

« Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi comme nom ça, Dare Dare Motus !? s'étonne Nerwen, assise à l'avant à la gauche de l'agent secret qui soupire, agacé.

_C'est un nom de code ! En tant qu'agent secret, je ne peux pas garder mon vrai nom ! Mon identité doit restée secrète !

_C'est débile ! Ce que les gens acclament, c'est ton nom ! Si c'est un nom inventé qui ne t'appartient pas, ça sert à rien !

_Ce nom m'appartient ! Je suis le seul agent Dare Dare Motus ! C'est le nom que l'on m'a donné !

_Bah ici, on change pas de nom comme ça ! Il faut faire de grandes choses avant de pouvoir espérer changer de noms si celui qu'on a ne nous plaît pas !

_ **On ne devient pas agent secret comme ça !** » s'indigne DM, vexé qu'elle le traite de débutant.

Panikar, assis à l'arrière, griffonne sur un carnet. Depuis qu'ils avaient démarrés, la Demi-Elfe et l'Agent Secret n'avaient pas arrêtés de parler, de se chamailler pour des broutilles et le hamster s'amuse à noter les points entre les deux. Pour le moment, DM menait avec 10 points contre 6 pour Nerwen.

* * *

Alors qu'elle vient de perdre un 17ème round, la Norvégienne se tourne vers le passager arrière et lui demande :

« Hé toi ! Sérieusement, Pranikar ? Quel est l'abruti qui t'a donné ce nom-là ?

_Je vous demande pardon ? s'indigne le hamster.

_Bah, ton copain s'appelle Dare Dare Motus et toi c'est Pranikar ! T'aurais pas pu demander un autre nom, Mr l'agent secret ? »

L'assistant serre les poings, agacé, et grommelle :

« Premièrement, c'est Panikar ! Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas un nom de code ! Je ne suis pas agent secret mais seulement l'assistant de Dare Dare Motus ! Je me nomme réellement Panikar ! Ernest Panikar ! »

Nerwen se met soudainement à rire sans raison. Panikar fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? demande-t-il, agacé par la demi-elfe.

_Panikar, ''celui qui panique tout le temps'' je présume. Oh franchement, là j'aurais tout entendu ! rie-t-elle.

_Panikar est plus brave que vous le pensez, Nerwen. dit DM dans l'espoir de la calmer.

_La plus brave des poules mouillées, sans doute ! » rit encore Nerwen.

Alors là, ce commentaire est allé trop loin pour Panikar et l'agent secret (malheureusement concentré sur la route à suivre et donc incapable d'intervenir autrement que par la parole). Nerwen avait vraiment la mentalité d'une brute d'école primaire ! Mais la réaction du hamster ne se fait point attendre et il réplique :

« Ha ... ha... ha. C'est hilarant! Et Narvin? Votre nom, ça veut dire quoi? "Écervelée de Cro-Magnonne?" »

Dare Dare Motus pouffe de rire à cette réplique et à la tête de Nerwen quand elle entendit ça. Même la mini-Nerwen sur la lance pose la main sur un sourire qui envahit son visage. La représentation regarde son modèle puis Panikar et, avec sa mini-lance, elle déroule un tableau sur lequel était placé d'un côté Nerwen, de l'autre Panikar. Elle marque alors un point dans la zone à Panikar, affichant un sourire digne d'un chat de Cheshire.

« Ah, parce que tu cautionnes ça toi ? demande l'Immortelle en regardant sa lance avant de fusiller Panikar du regard. Toi, t'as du bol qu'on soit dans les airs sinon je t'aurais massacré et que Mr ''le Dernier Fragment'' t'a à la bonne sinon je t'aurais jeter par-dessus bord ! Doavkkan* ! peste-t-elle en s'assaillant à l'endroit sur son siège.

_Plaît-il ? Je ne parle pas cette langue ! s'agace le hamster qui se doute qu'elle vient de l'insulter.

_T'as qu'à demander à Dare Dare Machin qu'il te traduise ! » réplique la demoiselle en haussant les épaules.

Mais lorsqu'elle n'entends aucune réaction, elle se tourne vers l'agent secret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'ose pas traduire ? Le petit poussin le prendrait mal ? » ricane-t-elle…

jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que DM semble aussi perdu que Panikar. Son sourire moqueur disparaît aussitôt derrière un visage choqué.

« **Tu ne parles pas Saamis !?** » s'estomaque Nerwen.

Panikar et Dare Dare Motus se regardent, un peu gênés.

« Je sais parlé 34 langues mais, dans les langues mortes, je ne parle que Latin et égyptien ancien. » sourit l'agent secret, espérant que cela calmera la jeune femme.

La semi-elfe les regarde entre agacement et désolement et s'affale dans son siège en soupirant.

« Ces Mortels! Ils sont même capables de tuer une langue, ces nigauds!

_ **Hé !** Je vous demanderais de rester polie ! s'indigne à nouveau le hamster.

_C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas rigoler, Malabar ! fait-elle, agacée.

_Eh bien, ce n'est pas ma faute si je dois vous supporter pendant tout le voyage ! réplique le hamster en colère.

_Oui mais ce n'est pas ma faute si deux crétins m'ont forcé à les suivre dans une mission impossible ! répond-t-elle sur le même ton que Panikar.

_Ce n'est pas notre faute si madame est égocentrique ! » s'énerve l'assistant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dare Dare Motus essaie de rester concentré sur sa route, ignorant les deux passagers qui se chamaillent comme des enfants, jusqu'à ce que :

« Et c'est certainement pas **ma faute** si tu as un chef qui n'est pas fichu de parler la langue de ses ancêtres ! Quel abruti oublie d'où il vient, sérieusement !? s'agace Nerwen, choquant DM qui sent son honneur blessé mais il essaie de se contrôler… contrairement à Panikar.

_ **Retirez ça tout de suite !** ordonne le petit assistant, furieux.

_Ou quoi ? Tu vas me mettre une petite tape sur les doigts ? »

Cette fois, Panikar n'y tient plus. Furieux, il lance son cahier dans la figure de la Norvégienne qui se le prend dans le nez.

« **Aie ! Mais t'es malade ! Attends un peu !** » hurle-t-elle en jetant l'ouvrage qui atterrit sur le bouton du mégaphone.

Sans songer un seul instant qu'ils sont en plein vol, Nerwen se lève de son siège et se rue à l'arrière. Le mouvement soudain (ajouté au poids de la demoiselle) perturbe le vol de la Sauterelle Spatiale qui penche soudain dangereusement.

« **Hé ! Doucement !** Nerwen, arrêtez ! s'affole DM en gardant le véhicule stable, sans remarquer que ses paroles sont répétée à haute voix dehors.

_ **Attends un peu toi !** fait la demi-elfe à l'arrière, donnant involontairement un coup de pied dans la mâchoire inférieure de l'agent secret.

_ **Ouch!** » grogne Dare Dare Motus en se frottant le menton.

C'en était trop ! Il décide de mettre un terme à leur dispute, met le pilote automatique et décroche sa ceinture, arrivant à temps à l'arrière pour entendre Panikar hurler.

« **À moi! Chef!** »

L'agent secret les sépare sans difficulté, surprenant Nerwen par sa force.

« **Arrêtez ces enfantillages!** » hurle-t-il en fusillant tour à tour son assistant et la demi-elfe.

Celle-ci est outragé par le comportement du Mortel.

« **Hey !** Non mais te souviens-tu à qui tu t'adresses? dit-elle. Je suis une être immortelle qui a rendu service à l'humanité plusieurs fois ! Tu me dois le respect ! »

Dare Dare Motus la fusille du regard.

« Moi aussi, je rend service à l'humanité ! Et sans insulter les gens qui vivent sur cette planète ! Oh ! Et je vous fais rappeler que je suis le Dernier Fragment du Cristal que vous avez brisé, en maudissant ma famille !

_La faute à qui ? s'agace Nerwen, furieuse de répéter sans arrêt la même chose. C'est pas moi qui ai volé le Cristal ! Si ton ancêtre Chaman n'avait pas eu l'idée de le voler, ta famille n'aurait pas été maudite ! »

DM serre les poings et, poussant Nerwen sur son siège, il retourne au volant et pose la Sauterelle Spatiale.

Une fois sûr qu'il ne causera aucun accident, il se tourne vers la demoiselle, furieux.

« Sérieusement ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes demandé pourquoi il a fait ça ?

_C'est un Mortel ! Il a certainement fait ça pour le pouvoir ou l'immortalité ! grogne la demoiselle.

_ **Il a voulu aider son peuple!** » crache Dare Dare Motus, furieux.

D'un seul coup, tout se tut dans le véhicule. Panikar commence à comprendre la tournure de la dispute mais il n'ose pas ajouter autre chose et se rassoit calmement sur le siège arrière. Nerwen est pensive d'un seul coup. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité...

« **Leur terre mourrait ! Ils devaient partir et o** **ù** **étiez-vous "les immortels" quand ils avaient besoin de vous? Hein?** questionne furieusement l'agent secret. Et on dirait que seul Dàlvi fut concerné par leur sort ! »

Nerwen semble soudain perdue dans ses pensées… mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une petite lance traverse le pare-brise, passe entre les deux jeunes gens et se plante juste au-dessus de Panikar qui hurle. Les deux qui se disputaient sursautent en voyant le projectile passé devant leurs visages et se tournent. L'Immortelle se penche et récupère la lance miniature qu'elle observe attentivement avant de grogner :

« Les Halgù !

_Les quoi ? s'étonne DM qui jongle entre la lance et son assistant qui tremble.

_De sales petits voleurs des bois qui ne craignent que le Feu ! Eux aussi cherchent le Cristal de l'Hiver et surtout le Cœur ! explique la Demi-Elfe.

_Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir que DM a le cœur ? » s'inquiète Panikar.

Puis tous se tournent vers une faible lueur provenant d'un bouton allumé. Celui du haut-parleur!

« Elle en a des fonctions inutiles, cette chariote! » soupire Nerwen pendant que DM appuie sur le bouton pour l'éteindre.

Elle sort alors du véhicule avec sa lance, prête à se battre et imité par Dare Dare Motus qui saisit son laser. En face d'eux, la brume commence à se lever et révèle trois rondins de bois debout, tenant sur d'étranges jambes en bois. Ils battaient une sorte de rythmes sur leurs corps avec leurs bras (également en bois) pour communiquer entre eux et ils avaient deux petits trous pour yeux.

« Aww, ils sont choux! » sourit Panikar, attendri par leur apparence.

Nerwen et Dare Dare Motus dévisagent le hamster d'un air bizarre. Ça, mignon? Alors que ça venait de les attaquer?

* * *

Mais les trois petits rondins dessinent vite un air colérique sur leurs faces et sortent leurs armes, toutes faites en os d'animaux et en bois. À cette seconde, Panikar déglutit et change d'avis. D'autres apparaissent soudain dans les arbres aux alentours et se mettent à battre un rythme guerrier sur les troncs, les bûches et les souches. Les trois gens jeunes se rendent compte qu'ils sont encerclés par des milliers de ces petits êtres. L'un d'eux, sûrement le Chef, pointe alors l'agent secret avec sa lance.

« Il faut qu'on se sauve! Ils sont petits mais dangereux! **Hé! Prince des Neiges!** Crée un mur de glace pour ralentir les rondins et on se fait la belle! » s'exclame la demi-elfe.

Dare Dare Motus se fige et regarde ses mains, paniqué. À vrai dire, c'est une des rares fois que Panikar voit ce regard. Comme rien ne se passe, Nerwen s'impatiente.

« **Hé!** T'attends le dégel ou quoi? »

Mais en voyant le regard de la souris, elle pâlit.

« **Tu sais pas créer des murs de glace quand tu le souhaite?**

_Ils apparaissent soudainement quand j'ai peur mais à part ça...

_ **SÉRIEUSEMENT!?** Mais t'es venu faire quoi ici? Te faire trouer la peau?

_Excusez-moi si je viens seulement de découvrir qui je suis réellement, Mlle l'Elfe qui n'est même pas capable de garder un Cristal intact! »

Leur dispute est alors coupée par une autre lance qui se plante dans le siège près de l'assistant qui hurle en sautant à couvert. Nerwen attrape l'agent secret et le jette sur son siège.

« **Démarre !** » hurle-t-elle en sautant à son tour dans le véhicule.

Sans perdre une seconde, DM fait décoller la Sauterelle Spatiale… mais les Halgù les suivent en sautant dans les arbres, faisant cliqueter leurs membres en bois. Certains font même battre leurs corps dans un rythme guerrier. Panikar observe, médusé, ces petits êtres en bois qui semblent déterminé à les rattraper. Affolé, il se tourne vers Nerwen.

« Vous êtes la Déesse du Printemps et de l'Hiver ! **Sortez-nous de là, Erwen !** panique-t-il, étonnant la Demi-Elfe qui se tourne vers lui en faisant une drôle de tête.

_ **C'est Nerwen !** Et je suis une Demi-Elfe, pas une Déesse ! grommelle-t-elle.

_Votre lance est magique, non ? intervient Dare Dare Motus, attirant son attention. Utilisez-la !

_ **Mais t'es sûr que tu me connais ?** s'agace la rouquine en balayant une mèche derrière son oreille. Ma lance est magique, okay ! Mais elle me permet juste de décupler ma force, d'aller plus vite en restant agile et aussi de me téléporter sur de courtes distances ! Et pour cette dernière, je ne peux prendre **qu'une seule** chose avec moi ! Donc, c'est toi **ou** ton copain **ou** la charrette ! »

Le petit assistant tremble en regardant à nouveau derrière lorsque…

« **ATTENTION !** » hurle-t-il en sautant à couvert.

Plusieurs harpons se plantent soudain dans les jantes, les sièges et l'encadrement du pare-brise, évitant de justesse les têtes des passagers. Et d'autres s'attachent à la carrosserie et aux ailes. Les passagers (une fois que plus aucun harpons ne volaient) se relèvent, regardent derrière eux puis ils sont surpris de se trouver tiré en arrière. Ils voient les Halgù tournés un immense tronc auquel était attaché les cordes qui agrippent le véhicule. Les rondins vivants vibrent et acclament leur chasse. Certaines créatures commencent à glisser le long des cordages qui mènent à la Sauterelle Spatiale. Dare Dare Motus se retourne et insiste sur la pédale d'accélération pour libérer le véhicule de l'emprise des Halgù. Pendant ce temps, Nerwen prend sa lance et commence à couper les cordes se trouvant à l'extérieur. Panikar, lui, essaie tant bien que mal d'enlever celles à l'intérieur du véhicule mais il doit se dépêcher car les créatures en bois s'approchent dangereusement de lui. Il parvient à en décrocher deux, les autres étant arrachées par la lance de Nerwen ou cassant sous la tension mise par le véhicule en plein vol. DM risque un œil derrière… et se fige en voyant des Halgù qui se ruent sur son assistant. Le hamster est trop occupé à essayer de retirer le dernier harpon planté dans l'appuie-tête de son supérieur.

« **PANIKAR !** » s'affole-t-il en mettant le pilote automatique et alarmant Nerwen.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ait le temps de faire quelque chose, le petit aux lunettes rondes parvient à arracher le dernier harpon, tombant sur le siège. Les Halgù tombent sans pouvoir s'accrocher aux véhicules. Le petit hamster se redresse en relevant ses lunettes… et sourit en regardant Nerwen.

« Hé oui ! La poule mouillé n'est pas si inutile que ça ! »

Alors que Nerwen fronce les sourcils, agacée, l'agent secret sourit, fier de la petite démonstration de son assistant… lorsque soudain, quelque chose saute sur lui. Nerwen et Panikar sursautent et voient, inquiets, qu'un Halgù a réussi à monter dans le véhicule et qu'il s'est jeté sur Dare Dare Motus.

Le petit pantin aperçoit soudain le médaillon en forme de flocon au cou du Britannique et s'en saisit, croyant qu'il s'agit du Dernier Fragment du Cristal.

« **Hé ! Lâche ça !** » s'indigne DM en essayant de récupérer le bijou sans le casser.

Panikar et Nerwen voulurent l'aider... mais les petits êtres de bois relancent des harpons pour s'accrocher au véhicule, les forçant à les arracher à nouveau.

Le Halgù réussit tant bien que mal a arraché le médaillon du cou de l'agent secret après avoir lutté contre la souris blanche en le frappant à la tête d'un coup, faisant lâcher prise à Dare Dare Motus en une fraction de seconde. Et quand une lance de son peuple se plante à nouveau dans le siège arrière, le Halgù saute hors du véhicule, médaillon en main.

« **Le médaillon !** s'affole DM.

_On t'en ferra un autre ! grogne Nerwen. On se sauve ! Le temps qu'ils comprennent, on sera loin ! »

Sauf que l'agent secret ne compte pas laisser le dernier cadeau de son arrière-grand-père entre les mains de petits voleurs en bois. Sans écouter Nerwen, il met Panikar derrière le volant et ordonne :

« **Panikar, garde le cap !**

_Chef ? s'inquiète le hamster en prenant les commandes.

_Tu vas pas faire un truc complètement stupide !? » s'indigne la Demi-Elfe.

L'agent secret saute alors hors du véhicule et utilise son grappin pour s'accrocher à la corde sous les hurlements de la rouquine.

« **Mais t'es taré ! Reviens ici, Dare Dare Motus !** » hurle-t-elle.

La souris blanche cherche le Halgù du regard pour le voir courir vers son chef. Ne voyant pas d'autre solutions, le britannique ferme les yeux et se concentre autant qu'il peut.

« _Faites que ça marche. S'il vous plaît, faites que ça marche !_ » pense-t-il…

et un rayon de glace sort de sa paume, créant une piste glacée entre les arbres.

« Génial ! » sourit-il en sautant.

Il parvient à créer une plaque de glace et s'en sert comme d'une planche de surf, battant tout les rondins qui se tiennent sur sa route.

« **Wow !** Ça me rappelle les cours de gym de l'académie ! » rit-il en gardant les yeux sur le Halgù qui tient son médaillon.

Voyant le Chef à quelques mètres de lui, DM lâche la plaque de glace (qui s'écrase contre quelques uns des attaquants) et monte dans l'arbre tout en évitant les fléchettes que les petits voleurs lui lancent avec leurs sarbacanes.

Le Halgù tend le médaillon à son Chef en cliquetant joyeusement… mais la souris blanche passe soudain au-dessus d'eux et récupère le bijou.

« Désolé mais ça m'appartient ! » sourit-il avant de se laisser tomber quelques branches plus bas.

Les Halgù continuent de lui tirer des fléchettes… lorsque l'une d'elle frappe le bras du Chef qui s'écroule alors, paralysé. Voyant que le produit de ces pointes doit être assez puissant pour agir sur un être en bois, l'agent secret ne se fait pas prier et court aussi vite qu'il peut loin de ses attaquants. Surtout que maintenant, ils lancent toutes leurs armes sur lui : lances, harpons, fléchettes, etc. N'aillant pas le temps de raccrocher son médaillon, Dare Dare Motus coince la chaîne entre ses dents et saute de branches en branches pour remonter au sommet de la forêt, là où doit attendre la Sauterelle Spatiale.

* * *

Panikar conduit aussi calmement que possible, étonné de ne pas être attaqué… lorsqu'un grappin s'accroche à l'arrière du véhicule. Le hamster et la Demi-Elfe se retournent pour voir DM qui remonte vers eux à toute vitesse, suivit par les Halgù. L'agent secret saute à bord, atterrissant sur Nerwen et lâchant le médaillon que son assistant rattrape de justesse.

« C'est bon ? T'as récupéré ton bijou ? On peut y aller ? grommelle Nerwen.

_ **En avant, vite !** » s'exclame Dare Dare Motus en reprenant sa place, laissant Panikar s'asseoir à sa gauche.

Il met alors un grand coup d'accélérateur, échappant aux harpons et aux fléchettes et évitant les Halgù qui essayaient de leur barrer la route. Les petits pantins tombent des arbres, permettant aux trois compères de s'enfuir.

« **Wow ! Nous avons réussit !** crie Panikar, soulagé et heureux.

_Mouais. C'est pas mal pour des débutants. admet Nerwen avec un petit sourire. Mais on est pas encore au bout de nos peines ! On verra ce que notre prince des neiges saura faire face à Mubpienålmaj... à moins qu'une autre chose de brillant ne l'attire comme une pie ! **Mais bon sang, c'était quoi ça? Tu risques notre peau pour une breloque sans valeur?** » s'agace Nerwen.

Ouh là! Ça commençait à fumer hors de la pensée de la souris blanche.

« **Cette "breloque" que tu as osé insulter est le dernier souvenir de mon arrière-grand-père!** hurle Dare Dare Motus, en foudroyant la demi-elfe d'un regard haineux.

_Et si vous aviez eu une famille, vous comprendriez certaines valeurs! » gronde Panikar à l'Immortelle.

Nerwen les regarde tout deux, chacun leur tour. Elle voit que l'agent secret serre contre son cœur le médaillon une fois que le hamster lui rend. Il avait l'air triste. Son arrière-grand-père devait être quelqu'un auquel il tenait beaucoup. Elle avait vu plusieurs vénérations pour les morts chez les Saamis avant Lade, elle avait déjà vu des expression semblable à celle de DM. Ça la fascinait comment certains êtres regrettaient l'autre quand il passait dans l'au-delà alors qu'il rejoignait le Paradis crée par les Dieux pour les âmes en paix. Mais étant une immortelle qui a vécu de nombreux siècles avec les Dieux, elle n'avait pas l'expérience de la Perte. Elle savait que les Dieux pouvaient lui retirer la vie si ils voulaient, mais elle n'avait pas le même sentiment que les Mortels. Eux avaient une vie éphémère. Ils se savent condamnés dès leur plus tendre enfance. Elle, elle pourrait continuer à observer ce monde changé en permanence.

Soupirant d'exaspération, elle saisit Panikar qui couine de peur… et le pose sur le siège arrière avant de reprendre sa place à côté de l'agent secret.

« Excusez-moi si je suis immortelle, Messieurs ! »

Le hamster la fusille du regard, se demandant pourquoi elle était obligée de reprendre sa place à l'avant près de DM, mais la souris se contente de la regarder, incertain. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il tend le médaillon vers son assistant.

« Tu peux me l'attacher, Panikar ? »

Ce dernier rougit légèrement mais, sans un mot, il prend le bijou et l'attache. Le fermoir est un peu abîmé mais il tiendra.

« Merci Panikar. » dit l'agent secret en rangeant son médaillon en dessous de sa combinaison, espérant de ne plus jamais le perdre.

Ils continuent leur route dans un silence pesant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil commence à se coucher et que l'atmosphère est calme dans la Sauterelle Spatiale, Nerwen regarde le parchemin près de l'embrayage.

« Ppffmm ! pouffe-t-elle d'agacement, attirant l'attention du hamster et de la souris. Pas étonnant qu'on est passé par le territoire des Halgù ! T'as raté tout le trajet, mon bonhomme ! Fallait prendre à droite de la montagne pour retourner plus vite à la tribu. » dit-elle.

Panikar et Dare Dare Motus soupirent d'exaspération.

« Oh non ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! fulmine DM à lui-même en s'écroulant sur son siège, tout comme son assistant derrière lui.

_Oh ça va, ressaisissez-vous les gars! Après tout, tout les chemins mènent à Rome ! Et heureusement que je suis là ! Je vais pouvoirs vous le traduire !

_Vous n'auriez pas pu le faire plus tôt ? demande Panikar en redressant ses lunettes.

_Vous m'avez rien demander avant ! » sourit-elle.

Le petit assistant se sent bouillir de colère, agacé par cette femme prétentieuse… lorsque soudain, la Sauterelle Spatiale commence à descendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète Nerwen.

_Rien. Nous allons juste nous arrêter pour la nuit. répond DM.

_T'es sérieux ? Tu veux que le Mauvais nous retrouve vite ou quoi ?

_ **Nerwen, fermez-la !** hurle soudain la souris blanche, agacé et surprenant ses passagers. Vos disputes incessantes me donnent la migraine et la dernière fois que j'ai voyagé de nuit, mes pouvoirs ont déclenchés un blizzard ! Alors on s'arrête pour la nuit. »

La Demi-Elfe se tourne vers Panikar, lui demandant si l'agent secret est sérieux, ce à quoi le hamster hoche la tête. La rouquine soupire mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

Lorsque la Sauterelle Spatiale est posée, DM détache sa ceinture et ferme les yeux, profitant du silence. Nerwen sort du véhicule pour se changer les idées pendant que Panikar sort sa console et joue en silence. Mais après quelques minutes, le petit hamster soupire et se tourne vers son supérieur.

« Désolé, Chef. Je ne voulais pas être énervant. Mais cette Nerwen ne m'inspire pas confiance !

_J'avais remarqué, Panikar… marmonne l'agent secret, les yeux clos. L'inconvénient, c'est que nous avons besoin de Nerwen. Elle-seule sait parlé la langue Saami et... »

La souris se raidit soudain puis tourne la tête vers là où est la Demi-Elfe. Celle-ci utilise sa lance (dont les gravures se mettent à briller bleue) pour couper du bois. La puissance de l'arme magique émerveille le Britannique mais c'est surtout les idées qui lui viennent en tête qui l'enchante.

« Apprenez-moi à parler Saamis et à contrôler mes pouvoirs ! » s'exclame soudain Dare Dare Motus en se plantant devant Nerwen avec un grand sourire émerveillé.

Panikar est surpris mais il connaît assez son ami pour savoir que découvrir de nouvelles choses était une de ses passions. Alors ajouter une 35ème langue à son CV l'enchante certainement ! Sans parler de enfin contrôler ses capacités magiques ! Mais Nerwen le regarde, blasée, et hausse les épaules en pouffant avant de s'éloigner, agaçant la souris blanche. Se redressant, il se dirige vers la Sauterelle Spatiale en disant :

« Je suis un descendant de Oilossë de Lade, Dernier Fragment du Cristal de l'Hiver et Détenteur de pouvoirs immenses mais que je ne maîtrise pas ! Sans parler de la légende qui est Saamis !

_Sans compter que c'est votre rôle de protéger le Dernier Fragment, d'après la légende ! ajoute Panikar, même si il apprécie moyennement que son ami devienne l'élève de la femme des montagnes. Et vous devez tout les deux défendre le Cristal contre le Mal !

_Exactement ! Je dois donc connaître cette langue et maîtriser mes pouvoirs afin d'affronter le Mauvais ! sourit le Londonien en s'accoudant au véhicule.

_Ok, c'est bon ! On se calme, petit prince des neiges ! fait la jeune femme, énervée par les deux compères. Le Saami, c'est pas une langue qu'on apprend par plaisir ! C'est comme tes pouvoirs ! C'est quelque chose qui doit venir du cœur ! En sachant où tu vas, d'où tu viens, qui tu es et ce dont tu es capable !

_Qu...quoi ? **Mais vous n'avez pas fait attention à ce que je** **vous ai** **di** **t tout à l'heure** **?** Je suis un agent secret, pas un noble ! s'énerve DM, irrité.

_Eh bien, t'es un héritier de nobles et tu as un compagnon/demoiselle en détresse ! Ça fait de toi un prince ! » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en poussant l'agent secret.

Celui-ci bascule dans la Sauterelle Spatiale et tombe sur le siège arrière, sur Panikar. Les deux Britanniques se regardent avant de fusiller du regard Nerwen qui se penche pour récupérer le bout de chiffon qu'elle a fait tomber avant de s'en servir pour nettoyer sa lance.

« Vous me faites rire, vous les Mortels ! Vous voyez quelqu'un faire quelque chose, il faut que vous les imitiez ! C'est d'un puérile ! »

Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Panikar se glisse hors de la voiture sous le regard de DM qui l'observe sans rien dire. Le hamster en profite pour récupérer une fléchette qui est resté plantée dans l'appuie-tête puis il se dirige lentement vers Nerwen qui continue à se moquer de l'agent secret.

« Beau prince, tu n'es pas un guerrier Saami, tu ne sera jamais un guerrier Saami et ne compte pas sur moi pour faire de toi un guer... »

Nerwen arrête soudain de parler et devient toute flagada, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol, la fléchette plantée dans son derrière. Panikar sourit fièrement en récupérant la lance tant aimée de la Demi-Elfe avant de retourner vers son chef.

« Sérieux ? Une fléchette dans ma fesse ? » grommelle la rouquine, son bonnet lui tombant sur les yeux.

DM sort du véhicule avec un petit sourire amusé. Panikar lui rend la lance et les deux Britanniques se font un check.

« Argh ! Ça c'est méchant. grommelle-t-elle allongée sur le sol, incapable de même relever son bonnet de ses yeux. Et rendez-moi ma lance !

_Tu peux encore parler, donc tu peux enseigner! Alors leçon numéro 1 ! dit DM en jouant un peu avec la lance et se la prenant dans l'œil. Aie ! »

L'agent secret frotte son œil avant de reprendre sa fière posture devant Nerwen. Panikar relève quand même le bonnet des yeux de la demi-elfe qui le fusille du regard quand il rejoint son supérieur. La mini-Nerwen sur la lance l'encourage à commencer son cours. La demi-elfe soupire avant de marmonner :

« Goas don oamastit buot fihttet, buot don leat sáhtehahtti.*

_Heuh ... et ça veut dire? » demande Dare Dare Motus tout déboussolé.

Même Panikar est suspicieux. S'agissait-il d'une autre insulte?

« C'est à vous de trouver ! râle la demi-elfe allongée au sol.

_Hhmm... la montagne ... est ... dans... la direction opposée? » tente l'agent.

Il avait repensé à tout à l'heure mais...

« Non... répond Nerwen.

_Hhmm ... ok ! Hhmm, alors c'est "le temps passe et les ..…" réessaie-t-il mais Nerwen le coupe :

_Pas encore ça, non ! »

Elle l'avait bien piégé cette fois. Il fronce des sourcils.

« Ce ne serrait pas "quels idiots ses deux étrangers" par hasard ? fait Panikar qui déteste le petit jeu que la demi-elfe leur fait faire.

_J'aurais bien aimé mais j'ai fais un effort cette fois. C'est non. »

* * *

Dans le repaire creusé dans les vieilles couches de lave, un rugissement furieux retentit soudain, faisant sursauter les Vilains présents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'indigne Dovert en calmant Nero qui tremble dans ses bras.

_On dirait que sa Méchanceté est en colère. s'étonne Urban en ramassant son épée.

_On l'a deviné, imbécile ! grommelle Sinistre Panikar. Mais pourquoi ? »

L'être de Feu, de goudron et de cendres sort de sa caverne en faisant furieusement grincer ses squelettes. Stiletto s'éloigne de la caverne avec les deux chenilles domestiques (Nero et celle de Sinistre Panikar) et se cache derrière un rocher, craignant la réaction du Monstre de Feu.

« Tout va bien, Grand Mubpienålmaj ? demande le hamster aux yeux rouge.

_ **Nous nous sommes trompés !** rugit-il furieux. L'Élu n'a pas retiré ses pouvoirs ! **Il les possède toujours !**

_Cela veut dire que Sinistre Motus est à Londres pour rien ? s'indigne Dovert.

_Oh Madonna… grince le corbeau en se roulant en boule.

_Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas le Cœur mais je connais assez SM pour savoir qu'il trouvera quelque chose pour nous permettre de l'avoir. » sourit Sinistre Panikar en redressant ses lunettes.

Les autres Méchants le regardent, incertains… mais si il y a une personne qui connaisse parfaitement Sinistre Motus, c'était son supérieur le Maître du Twistyverse !

* * *

À Londres, dans son laboratoire, Squackencluck griffonne quelques notes sur son carnet avant de soupirer. Cela faisait trois jours que DM et Panikar étaient parti vers la Norvège et elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles autre que celles qu'elle avait eu lors de son dernier appel.

« Tout est prêt, Professeur ! s'exclame joyeusement Dare Dare Hérisson en sortant de l'extracteur de magie suivit par Dare Dare Mite et Dare Dare Pélican.

_Ah ? Merci... » marmonne-t-elle.

En effet, après avoir essayé de retirer les pouvoirs de Dare Dare Motus, la jeune scientifique avait vu que la machine était réparable mais il fallait la débarrasser de toute cette glace ! Le Colonel lui avait alors envoyé ces trois agents pour l'aider.

Dare Dare Mite va chercher les lances-flammes et en donne un à chacun (même au professeur) puis met ses lunettes spéciales car la pauvre mite (comme toute celles de son espèce) est attirée par tout ce qui brille. Tout le monde met un masque de protection et tous allument leurs outils. Les réparations sont vite effectuées grâce au nombre de bras.

« Et voilà ! Prête à l'emploi ! sourit la poule en retirant son masque.

_Un nouveau gadget, Miss Squackencluck ? » ricane une voix que les agents reconnaissent tous… sauf qu'elle est d'habitude bien plus joyeuse et pas aussi sombre.

Tous se retournent pour voir une souris blanche assise sur le bureau du Professeur. Sa combinaison rouge, son badge et son bandeau sur l'œil droit ne laisse aucun doute sur son identité.

« **Sinistre Motus !?** s'affolent les agents.

_Boom ! sourit l'opposé de Dare Dare Motus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale vilain ? grogne Dare Dare Pélican pendant que Dare Dare Hérisson déclenche l'alerte.

_Oh! Vilain est un bien vilain mot! fait SM en faisant une moue toute triste avant de sauter du bureau pour s'avancer vers les agents avec un sourire sûr de lui qui inquiète la scientifique.

 _Pourquoi diable vous me traiter de méchant?_

 _Je ne suis pas si sombre que cela!_

 _Je dirais même que je suis étincelant_

 _Attend ma poule, laisse-moi t'éclairer sur...mon ...cas!_

Squackencluck fronce les sourcils, intriguée par ces paroles… mais elle comprend que si DM a des pouvoirs alors SM aussi et vu que c'est son opposé...

« Oh non… marmonne-t-elle.

_Oui, ma grande! T'as tout compris! sourit-il, fier de son petit effet.

 _Après tous, ne suis-je pas son opposé?_

 _Tous ce que lui créer, je détruis!_

 _Mon sang bouille comme un magma déjanté!_

 _Il apporte le calme, moi j'apporte la force et l'énergie!_

Dare Dare Mite se rue alors sur lui, à la grande horreur de Squackencluck.

« **Dare Dare Mite ! Non !** » hurle la poule.

 _Oh, ma pauvre petite Dare Dare Mite._

 _Sache que tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or !_

Au choc de tout les autres agents, le sinistre claque des doigts, faisant apparaître une petite boule de feu.

 _Et tu ferrais mieux de prendre la fuite_

 _Si tu ne veux pas finir brûler par mon corps!_

La mite est perturbée par la boule brillante, SM la jette en l'air et les instincts de la jeune femme ailée la forcent à la suivre. Sauf que dès qu'elle lui tourne le dos, il lui lance une boule de feu juste entre les deux ailes. Dare Dare Mite hurle de douleur et s'effondre sur le sol sous le regard choqué de ses amis. D'autres agents entrent soudain dans le laboratoire et, voyant le Vilain avec leur collègue blessée à ses pieds, il veulent l'arrêter.

« **Non ! Attendez !** » s'affole en vain Squackencluck.

 _Oui, juste une étincelle,_

 _Pour réveiller en moi l'incendie cruel!_

Avec un sourire cruel, SM claque des doigts et une gerbe de flammes jailli du sol, stoppant les agents.

 _Oui juste qu'une intuition,_

 _Une émotion, une pulsion, une raison!_

Malgré leur surprise, certains saisissent des extincteurs et essayent de stopper les flammes… mais elles deviennent de plus en plus puissante ! À un tel point que tout les agents finissent au sol.

 _Vous auriez beau vouloir m'amadouer,_

 _Me calmer voir même me supprimer,_

 _Mais je reviens toujours l'assaut, prêt à charger,_

 _Et à brûler!_

« **Arrête, vaurien !** » hurle une voix.

La souris blanche à l'œil rouge se tourne pour voir le Colonel K. L'ancien agent a enfilé ses anciens vêtements et armure et il se tient prêt à essayer aussi de l'arrêter. Squackencluck profite de cette distraction pour récupérer Dare Dare Mite et l'attire à l'écart. Mais Sinistre Motus ne semble nullement inquiété par la présente du Chef des Agents Secrets.

 _Oh K!_

 _L'ancien agent toujours plein d'audace! Hé!_

 _Vient de rater sa plus grande performance!_

Le chinchilla se jette sur lui… mais SM s'écarte d'un claquement de doigts, disparaissant dans un mur de flammes et laissant K s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol avant de réapparaître un peu plus loin.

(Ouch!) _Là, je vous préviens que ça va vraiment chauffé!_

 _Oh pour vous autres, c'est vraiment pas de chance!_

Les agents tremblent, incapable de croire ce que leurs yeux voient et aucun n'ose bouger. K se redresse, furieux, et fusille le sinistre du regard. La jeune souris blanche semble amusé et il s'assoit sur le bureau en fixant le vieux colonel.

 _Je ne vous croyais pas si pathétique._

 _Regardez-vous, vous faites pitié à voir!_

 _Et si on accentuait ce combat excentrique,_

 _En m'affrontant dans le noir ?_

Avec un air fier de lui, il donne un coup de pied dans le mur derrière lui. Les néons du laboratoire se mettent à osciller puis s'éteignent les uns après les autres pendant que SM enlève son bandeau.

 _Oh et un petit conseil entre ennemi,_

 _On ne joue pas avec le feu!_

Lorsque le noir est complet, tous sont subjugués de voir des sortes de tatouages brillants apparaître sur tout le corps du vilain. Des symboles que Squackencluck a vu en se renseignant sur les Saamis après que DM lui ait dit qu'il était là-bas. L'intérieur de ses oreilles se met à briller jaune et, lors qu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est le choc ! Il a toujours son œil rouge mais l'autre est orange avec une pupille noire et semble luire comme un feu.

 _Alors K ? On s'attire encore des ennuis?_

 _Vous n'êtes plus ce que vous étiez, mon vieux!_

SM fait tournoyer ses doigts, créant une sorte de main de feu qui attrape K et le jette violemment contre le mur.

 _Votre équipe est déjà battue,_

 _Et votre armure réclame la trêve!_

D'un geste de main, il bloque tout les agents… sauf Squackencluck qui parvient à se camoufler derrière la porte de l'extracteur de magie.

 _Alors donnez-moi ce pourquoi je suis venu_

 _Avant que le volcan en moi se lève!_

La jeune scientifique se fige. Étant un vilain avec des pouvoirs, Sinistre Motus devait être au courant pour les pouvoirs de Dare Dare Motus et sûrement aussi pour le Cœur ! Ce qui donnait ces pouvoirs à son ami agent secret !

 _Oui comme une étincelle,_

 _Pour chaque combat affronté, j'me dois une fière chandelle!_

Avec un sourire sadique, SM s'approche de ses prisonniers, amusé par la peur qu'il lit dans leurs yeux, et leur jette le colonel K comme si il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

 _Oui comme les volcans,_

 _Je réduis chacun d'mes ennemis en cendre, à néant!_

« Bon sang, Squack. Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! » marmonne la scientifique en reculant dans la salle de l'extracteur… lorsqu'elle marche sur quelque chose de dur.

Elle fixe ce sur quoi elle a marché puis aperçoit quelque chose de lumineux non loin d'elle. Ça lui donne une idée pour sauver ses amis qui sont acculés au mur, K reprenant lentement ses esprits.

 _Rien ne peut plus vous sauver,_

 _À part peut-être si vous priez!_

* * *

Tous tremblent en voyant Sinistre Motus crée une boule de feu dans sa main, prêt à les achever lorsque…

« **Hé !** » hurle Squackencluck.

SM soupire, agacé, puis se tourne vers la jeune scientifique. Elle tient quelque chose dans sa main et sourit en le levant bien haut.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose de brillant pour toi ! »

L'objet semble transparent et brille d'une lueur bleuté dans le noir.

« Le Cœur de Dàlvi ! sourit le Vilain. Bravo, poulette ! T'as tout compris ! Donne-le moi et je les épargne !

_Tu le veux ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire. Alors va le chercher ! »

D'un geste vif, elle le jette derrière elle. La souris blanche aux yeux de feu s'élance alors vers là où elle a jeté l'objet, permettant à la jeune scientifique de rejoindre ses collègues et le Colonel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a donné ? s'inquiète Dare Dare Mite en grimaçant à chaque mouvement d'ailes.

_Quelque chose qui va le refroidir ! sourit Squackencluck en redressant K. Vite ! Dare Dare Hérisson ! Dare Dare Maquereau ! Allez fermer la porte! On va voir si nos réparations ont été bonnes ! »

* * *

« **Ooooh enfin!** fait SM dans la pièce en attrapant le cœur et riant diaboliquement. Quand le Mauvais réunira tout les morceaux, ce monde serra réduit à néant et seul le Twistyverse existera ! » dit-il en tenant le cristal en l'air et en le regardant.

Mais plus il le regarde, plus il remarque quelque chose.

« Attend un peu! » dit-il soudain examinant de plus près le cœur.

Mais il s'aperçoit que la matière est différente, qu'une drôle d'odeur chimique émanait du dernier morceau de cristal et qu'il commençait à se décolorer sur ses doigts.

« Ah je vois ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a pris une breloque de même taille et de la même apparence, la recouvert de peinture phosphorescente... » décrit-il tout haut.

Puis ça lui fait _tilt!_ dans sa tête. Il regarde aux alentours. Aucun agent n'est dans la pièce et surtout que c'était une autre pièce où ils l'ont enfermé !

« **... POUR ME DUPER !** » suffoque-t-il en brisant la breloque et en illuminant ses bras et ses pieds comme du magma sous sa croûte, faisant des craquelures au niveau des genoux et coudes.

Il regarde d'un air haineux et fou de rage aux alentours, espérant retrouver celle qui avait osé le berner jusqu'à ce qu'il entende « Yoohoo Sinistre Motus! » d'un ton féminin et moqueur. Furieux, il relève la tête pour voir Squackencluck debout dans une sorte de sas. La poule lui sourit et le salue avant d'allumer la machine, la mettant tout de suite au maximum.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait, celle-là ? bougonne-t-il en serrant les poings. Attends un peu, ma cocote ! **Je vais te… Ahhh !** » hurle-t-il soudain en se prenant la poitrine et en tombant à genoux.

Ses oreilles se mettent à siffler, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et une douleur atroce se propage dans son cœur, comme si quelqu'un essayait de le lui arracher.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait, cette garce ?... » grimace-t-il.

Puis il réalise soudain ce qu'elle essaye de faire.

« ... tu ne vas ...quand même pas... » pleure-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même en fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils, toujours en tenant son cœur.

Peu à peu, il revint à sa première apparence. Il pleure de douleur.

« Oh que si! » fait la poule en surveillant sur l'écran le rythme cardiaque de son ennemi.

Bien qu'il était hors la loi, il ne méritait pas de mourir non plus. Mais il était une menace ! Il fallait se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs !

* * *

Dans sa caverne, le Mauvais aperçoit une lueur étrange qui émane des roches magmatiques. Ces mêmes roches qui lui ont jadis servit à tailler son Cristal de Feu. Rugissant, il se rue vers elles et les observe. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas avec son Élu ! Grognant, il pose sa main sur la roche, créant une connexion entre lui et son Élu. Il le voit alors recroquevillé sur le sol, affaibli. Le Cristal dans son cœur était en train de disparaître.

« **Impossible !** » rugit-il, affolant les Vilains qui s'éloignent.

Certes le Mauvais se fichait de la vie de ses sous-fifres. Ils n'étaient que des pions sur son immense échiquier… mais Sinistre Motus était SON objet ! Son Élu du Cristal de Feu ! Il allait encore avoir besoin de son pouvoir.

« **Ah vous le prenez comme ça, Mortels ! Insolents ! Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir détruire le meilleur élément du Grand Mubpienålmaj !** »

D'un rugissement puissant, il plante ses mains dans la roche et se connecte à l'Esprit de son Élu.

« **Relève-toi, Élu du Cristal de Feu !** Je t'offre une partie de ma Puissance pour te permettre de vivre ! **Alors, venge-toi ! Montre à ces arrogants qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le Feu !** »

Les roches se mettent à briller ardemment et le Mauvais semble se figer comme de la pierre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiète Sinistre Panikar.

* * *

Dans le laboratoire, Dare Dare Mite fixe le rythme cardiaque de Sinistre Motus, inquiète.

« Professeur ! Vous êtes sûre qu'il ira bien ?

_J'arrêterais la machine si son rythme cardiaque devient trop bas. Il faut l'affaiblir au maximum ! » répond la poule en gardant un œil sur le Vilain recroquevillé sur le sol.

Ça lui fait presque mal de voir le visage si semblable à celui de DM grimaçant de douleur. Mais alors qu'elle observe attentivement les faibles battements du cœur du Sinistre, celui-ci se remet à battre normalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interroge le Colonel K.

_Je l'ignore… »marmonne la jeune scientifique.

Alors que les agents redressent la tête pour voir leur ennemi, celui-ci se redresse en tremblant… puis son corps tout entier se transforme. La souris blanche se retrouve comme couverte d'une croûte de magma puis des fissures lumineuses se propagent sur cette couche comme si de la lave s'apprêtait à ressortir du corps.

« Oh oh… » marmonne Dare Dare Hérisson.

Le professeur observe attentivement le corps et remarque qu'il réagit comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose se l'enfilait comme un vêtement. Ça lui donne la chair de poule (blague à part).

« Je crois que c'est pas l'aide de la science qu'il nous faut mais un exorciste. » suffoque t-elle d'effroi, en observant avec les agents chaque étape de la métamorphose.

En effet, on aurait dit que tout son être n'était plus que composé de magma en fusion à en juger par les paramètres de température du corps de Sinistre Mous qui sont effroyablement élevé. La chaleur qui commence à envahir la pièce et le sas commence à faire disjoncter l'équipement.

« **Sortez-tous ! Vite !** » s'affole Squackencluck en ouvrant le sas.

Les agents s'enfuient tous aussi vite que possible, surtout que Sinistre Motus se remet debout… lorsqu'une violente explosion de flammes envahit la pièce, brisant la porte et bousculant les agents dans le laboratoire. Dare Dare Mite s'écroule sur le sol en grimaçant de douleur à cause de ses ailes blessées et Squackencluck manque en perdre ses lunettes.

« **Courez ! Sauvez-vous vite !** » ordonne K aux autres agents avant de rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes.

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de les redresser, les trois agents se figent. Sortant du sas, ce n'est plus Sinistre Motus mais une créature de feu composé de croûte de lave et de magma en fusion qui a vaguement son apparence. L'être de Feu grogne, furieux, en s'avançant vers eux, ses poings serrés et ardents. Le colonel reprend ses esprits et ordonne :

« **Allez tout le monde ! Évacuez le bâtiment et allez rejoindre l'agent 57 tout de suite !** »

Puis il les regarde tous, comme un père aimant qui allait faire ses adieux.

« Je vais le retarder.

_ **Colonel, non!** » crie Squackencluck en se jetant pour le rejoindre.

Mais malheureusement le colonel ferme la porte derrière lui puis se retourne avec sérieux vers cette créature de feu et de cauchemar en marchant vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« **Allez, approche ! Viens si tu l'oses !** » hurle le colonel.

La créature en magma se rue alors vers lui dans un grognement horrible.

* * *

Pendant leur combat, les agents en avertirent d'autres et allèrent rejoindre le maître du déguisement.

« Il y a un réseau de sortie de secours dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment ! Alors, allez allez ! Ne perdons pas de temps ! » commande l'agent 57 sous la forme d'un buffle.

L'ancien assistant de K assisté par les meilleurs agents de l'agence (Dare Dare Hérisson, Dare Dare Maquereau, Dare Dare Pélican, Dare Dare Mite) et Squackencluck empruntent les sorties de secours et observent la scène. Malgré sa vieillesse, K parvient à éviter les attaques du Monstre de Lave mais celui-ci semble furieux, prêt à le tuer. 57 a beaucoup de mal à croire que cette chose était une souris semblable à Dare Dare Motus il y a quelques instants. Il prie le ciel pour que ce ne fut pas le dernier jour de son ex-supérieur puis incite les autres agents à le suivre. Il devait mener tout le monde à l'abri et non commencer le deuil. Alors ils commencent à s'éloigner de la scène avec le cœur lourd de devoir abandonner le colonel.

« Appelez les secours! On aura besoin de leur service ! » ordonne-t-il à la poule.

Squackencluck tape le numéro des secours sur son téléphone et appelle pendant qu'ils longent les galeries du bâtiment.

Après 5 minutes de marche, ils atteignent enfin la sortie de secours. Le buffle l'ouvre et laisse sortir les agents et la professeur qui l'accompagnaient en premier. Ils furent accueillit par un corbeau longiligne en tenu d'ambulancier qui ne perdit pas de temps à intervenir et à donner les premiers soins aux premiers venus.

« Tiens. Vous êtes là bien tôt ! » dit l'agent 57 avant qu'une main verte l'embarque.

Le corbeau fait rentrer tout le monde dans le véhicule d'ambulance et ferme la porte de la camionnette, puis l'ambulance s'en va juste avant que les pompiers n'arrivent car de la fumée noire et intense commence à s'échapper du bâtiment de l'agence. En entendant les sirènes des pompiers, le cœur de la poule se serre. Elle espère que le colonel K s'en était sortit indemne. Puis la sirène de l'ambulance couvre celle des pompiers en continuant sa route.

Le corbeau distribue alors des masques à oxygène aux agents puis il sourit gentiment à la poule en lui tendant un masque. Elle lui rend son sourire en prenant le masque et en l'attachant à sa tête.

« Merci. » dit-elle en retournant son regard sur le corbeau.

C'est bizarre... la fatigue commence à s'emparer d'elle soudainement.

« Prego ! » répond le corbeau d'une voix qu'elle reconnaît.

C'était Stiletto ! Il souriait machiavéliquement en regardant la poule qui avait les yeux grand ouvert de stupéfaction... puis le corps de Dare Dare Mite endormie s'écrase contre elle car l'agent (comme tout les autres) portait un masque à oxygène. Squackencluck voit que tout les autres agents s'endorment également et elle réalise que la bouteille contient un gaz soporifique. Sa vision commence à se brouiller par la fatigue qu'elle commençait à ressentir.

« Fa un buon sonnellino per me carina! » entendit-elle avant que tout deviennent noir.

* * *

Lorsque Squackencluck rouvre les yeux, elle est étonnée de se trouver dans une sorte de cage faite en croûte de magma. Elle frotte sa tête endolorie et se redresse pour voir tout les autres agents enfermés avec elle. Même l'agent 57 est avec eux, sous une apparence de lézard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonne-t-elle annonçant aux autres qu'elle est enfin éveillé.

_Squackencluck ! soupire Dare Dare Mite en la serrant dans ses bras. On a eu peur ! Tu es resté endormie tellement longtemps. Tu as dû respirer plus de gaz que nous autres.

_Quoi ?

_Stiletto nous a tous dupé en se faisant passé par un infirmier. explique Dare Dare Hérisson. Lui et Dovert nous ont conduit ici et enfermé.

_Ah ? Les prisonniers sont réveillés ! » ricane une voix.

Tous se tournent pour voir une souris beige assez large devant eux. Mais ce qui les étonne, ce n'est pas sa présence dans ce lieu étrange… mais ses vêtements ! Il semblait venir d'un autre siècle avec son costume de noble et son épée à la ceinture. Bien qu'en apparence pataud, on peut facilement deviné qu'il est mauvais !

« Qui êtes-vous ? ordonne 57, furieux. **Libérez-nous immédiatement, bandit !**

_Oh la ferme, le Métamorphe ! soupire l'homme. Et si vous voulez mon nom, je suis le Comte Urban de Weselton !

_Ah ! Nos invités sont enfin prêt ! » s'exclame la voix de Dovert.

Urban s'écarte, révélant le crapaud Baron… mais également le Seigneur du Twistyverse : le Baron von Panikar ! Squackencluck se retient de hurler en voyant les deux plus grands Méchants des Univers réunit. Mais, voyant qu'il manque leur dernier ennemi (Stiletto étant dans le fond avec les deux chenilles : Nero et son collègue du Twistyverse), elle s'affole :

« **Le Colonel !** Qu'est-ce que Sinistre Motus lui a fait ? **Répondez !**

_Tu le veux ton colonel, ma cocotte ? Et bien le voila! » fait une voix derrière eux.

C'était Sinistre Motus de retour à la normal, transportant le corps inanimé du colonel. Pendant un moment, les agents crurent qu'il était mort… mais ils l'entendent grommeler en se réveillant. C'est à ce moment que les barreaux en magma séché s'élargissent pour permettre à SM de jeter le corps du chinchilla comme un vulgaire sac puis les barreaux se resserrent, ne laissant aucun d'eux s'échapper. Mais pour l'instant, les agents n'y comptent nullement. Pour l'instant, ils se ruent sur le chinchilla.

« **Colonel K!** » crient-ils.

Le vieil homme se redresse avec l'aide de 57 et Squackencluck examine vite ses blessures. Par chance, il n'a qu'une légère brûlure sur l'avant-bras et un costume dans un état lamentable.

« Au faites, poulette ! s'exclame Sinistre Motus. Bien l'idée de vouloir me prendre mon Fragment de Cristal de Feu comme t'a voulu le faire avec DM… mais pas de chance pour toi ! Le Mauvais a encore besoin de moi !

_Le Mauvais ? s'étonne Dare Dare Pélican. C'est qui celui-là ? »

En réponse, un grognement se fait entendre. Les Méchants se tournent vers le fond de la caverne et s'inclinent en laissant un passage pour le nouvel arrivant… et là, c'est l'horreur ! Tous se retiennent de hurler en voyant la Créature de Feu au corps de lave et de goudron couvert de squelettes brûlés et aux mains squelettiques. Celui-ci s'avance vers la cage, visiblement furieux.

« Vous, pathétiques Mortels ! Vous vous croyez assez intelligents pour vaincre mon Élu du Cristal de Feu ? Savez-vous même qui je suis ? Je suis le Grand Mubpienålmaj, dit le Mauvais ! Le Mal absolu sur cette Terre !

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez !? s'indigne K en se redressant.

_Vous ? Je ne veux rien de vous ! Mais je veux le Cœur de Dàlvi ! Le Dernier Fragment du Cristal de l'Hiver ! Le fragment que votre ami possède dans son cœur ! »

Squackencluck et les autres savaient après qui cette créature en avait.

« **Dare Dare Motus ne vous laissera pas faire !** proteste la poule.

_ **Oui c'est vrai!** rajoute Dare Dare Mite sur le même ton courageux que la professeur.

_Il est imbattable! renchérit Dare Dare Hérisson.

_Il va anéantir votre sinistre projet! fait Squackencluck.

_ **Ça c'est bien vrai!** Bien dit! » répliquent les autres agents.

Le Mauvais se met à ricaner, faisant grincer ses squelettes. Son rire est si effrayant de tous tremblent sans le vouloir.

« Vous croyez vraiment que ce misérable Mortel peut me battre ? Je suis le Mal en personne ! Même les Dieux me craignent ! Vous voyez ces os ? C'est tout ce qu'il reste de ceux qui ont osé me défier ! La seule qui est réussit à m'échapper n'est plus capable de m'arrêter, enfermée dans une caverne par les Dieux !

_ **Si c'est de Nerwen que vous parlez, je suis sûr que Dare Dare Motus est allé la libérer et qu'ils sont en ce moment même en train de vous chercher pour vous battre !** » s'indigne Dare Dare Mite en battant furieusement des ailes.

Tous se tournent vers elle, stupéfiés et la faisant rougir.

« Après que DM soit parti, j'ai été voir sa mère et elle m'a raconté la Légende du Cristal et de Nerwen, la Demi-Elfe. » avoue-t-elle en frottant son dos encore endolori.

À ces mots, le Mauvais grogne.

« **Ce Mortel aurait osé !?**

_Nerwen libérée ? Ça devient intéressant ! sourit Urban.

_En quoi ? soupire SM.

_J'ai un petit compte à régler avec la Demi-Elfe qui m'a empêchée de gouverner Lade. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai coulé dans les eaux glacées du Fjord ! Alors, si sa Méchanceté me l'accorde, j'irais affronter le Descendant de cette peste de Oilossë de Lade et cette garce de Nerwen ! »

Le Mauvais observe le Comte Urban avec un petit air incertain… puis sourit.

« Accordé, Seigneur Urban ! Vous pouvez tuer Nerwen et tous ceux qui se mettront entre vous et l'Élu mais ramenez-moi l'Élu vivant. Blessé si vous voulez mais vivant ! »

Le Comte Urban sourit, hoche la tête puis se tourne vers Sinistre Motus. La souris blanche claque des doigts et fait apparaître un portail de feu où Urban disparaît.

* * *

« Mais si c'est les pouvoirs de DM que vous voulez, pourquoi n'avoir pas pris un membre de sa famille qui le possède déjà comme sa mère? Parce que vous allez en Norvège alors qu'il y a de quoi faire à Londres ! C'est quoi cette logique? s'indigne la poule face à leur logique déplorable pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

_Hhmm. fait Dovert en mimant une prise de réflexion. Est-ce que la mère de ce rongeur nous a importuné récemment? demande-t-il aux autres (qui étaient encore présent), qui se regardent l'un l'autre avant de répondre.

_Non pas que je sache! sourit le Baron du Twistyverse.

_Franchement non. Et en plus je ne la connais pas. dit Sinistre Motus en haussant des épaules.

_No barone, rien du tout ! ajoute Stiletto en secouant de la tête suivit par les deux chenilles.

_Est-ce que cette réponse vous convient? demande-t-il en souriant moqueusement.

_Ah je vois. En gros, il y a aussi une revanche personnelle à tirer, c'est ça? râle Squackencluck, agacée par leur comportement.

_C'est exact, ma chère. lui répond Dovert. Ça fait des années que la "Merveille Blanche" ruine mes plans de conquérir le monde ! Mais maintenant que ce surnom de "Merveille Blanche" est justifié, je ne vois pas en quoi il ne me serait pas utile de me servir de cet agent à ma guise. » rit le crapaud.

Les autres Méchants rient tous, sauf le Mauvais qui reste silencieux mais dont le regard montrait un amusement, une joie. Les agents se regardent, inquiets. Cette fois, il semblait bien que leur ami était en réel danger !

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 avec les premiers ennuis pour DM et ses amis. Les Halgù sont librement inspiré des Kakamoras de Vaiana et, franchement, on ne voyait pas cette fiction sans la scène de la Fléchette^^**

 **La Chanson de Sinistre Motus est inspiré de celle de Tamatoa "Bling Bling" mais également de "Mes amis de l'au-delà" de Facilier. Bon, on a plus prit le rythme de "Bling Bling"^^**

 **DM et Nerwen arriveront-ils enfin à s'entendre pour affronter le Mauvais et sauver les alliés de l'Agent Secret? Découvrez-le dans le chapitre suivant**

* * *

 **Notifications notés ***

*« idiot » en saami

*« Quand tu auras tout compris, tout te serras possible. »


	9. Le Passé VS le Présent

_Dare Dare Motus_

 **la Légende de l'Hiver**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : le Passé VS le Présent**

Lorsque le matin arrive, Nerwen se remet enfin à bouger. Soupirant d'agacement, elle se redresse et s'étire avant de jeter un œil vers les Mortels. Dare Dare Motus et Panikar se sont endormis sur le siège arrière de la Sauterelle Spatiale, le petit assistant dormant profondément lové contre la poitrine de l'agent secret. La Demi-Elfe les regarde, intriguée, et ressent un petit pincement au cœur. Cela lui rappelle de désagréables souvenirs. Serrant les poings, elle s'éloigne… puis frappe violemment un tronc avec sa lance. Le bruit réveille la souris blanche qui sursaute avant de se calmer en voyant que ce n'est que la rouquine. Baissant les yeux vers son assistant endormi, il se lève doucement et l'allonge doucement sur les sièges avant de rejoindre l'Immortelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? soupire le Britannique. Vous êtes encore en colère parce qu'on vous a paralysé hier ? Je vous rassure vous étiez tout aussi agaçante qu'en bougeant.

_Oh la ferme ! grommelle-t-elle en frappant les copeaux de bois de son pied. J'avais besoin de me dérouiller les muscles !

_En s'en prenant à un arbre innocent ? baille Dare Dare Motus en s'étirant. C'est pas loyal. »

Il s'assoit alors dans la neige pendant que Nerwen s'éloigne un moment.

« Je vais chercher de quoi déjeuner. » avait-elle dit.

* * *

L'agent, lui, regarde la neige au sol puis l'horizon et le ciel de l'aube, se rappelant son passé et ces secrets gardés loin de lui par sa famille. Puis il reprend le médaillon d'en dessous de sa combinaison et le regarde.

Au centre, c'était de l'os de renne avec des motifs saamis dessus. On aurait dit deux petites maisons avec deux personnages, probablement parce que son premier porteur, Melkiorine, devait quitter la tribu, et que c'était pour lui rappeler "de ne jamais oublier ceux qu'ils l'aimaient" comme son arrière-grand-père avait cité quand il le lui avait remit. Puis le reste n'était qu'un flocon d'argent, sculpté et incrusté autour, rappelant le pouvoir de Dàlvi qui se transmet de génération en génération.

Dare Dare Motus replace le médaillon en dessous de sa combinaison en entendant la demi-elfe venir dans sa direction mais n'y prêtant pas attention. Il soupire profondément en regardant la neige.

« Si seulement t'étais plus facile à manipuler. S'il te plaît, fonctionnes... » prie-t-il en secouant sa main au-dessus de la neige avant que Nerwen le coupe en ricanant.

Il regarde, agacé, l'immortelle.

« T'es le maître de l'hiver ! T'es pas supposé négocier avec la neige ! dit-elle. Tu l'ordonnes ! »

Dare Dare Motus se relève, intrigué par son propos. Il regarde Nerwen faire une démonstration en tenant sa lance au dessus de sa tête.

« **Hé! Toi! Gibier! Et que ça saute!** » dit-elle en plaçant sa lance près d'elle et observe l'horizon en espérant voir un truc gigoter au loin.

La mini-Nerwen n'en croit pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Une "non magique" qui apprend à quelqu'un qui possède des pouvoirs comment les utiliser sans même savoir si "cette technique" fonctionne? La représentation regarde DM d'un air de dire "elle est sérieuse?". Dare Dare Motus lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

Dans la Sauterelle Spatiale, Panikar émerge lentement de son sommeil et voit la jeune femme en position avec sa lance et son ami qui l'observe. Frottant ses yeux encore embrumé par le sommeil, il sort du véhicule et rejoint son supérieur.

« Bonjour, Chef… baille-t-il.

_Oh ! Bonjour Panikar. sourit DM en voyant son ami.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demande-t-il en s'étirant.

_Nerwen ? Elle veut me montrer comment on ordonne à la Nature de nous obéir. Elle dit qu'étant maître de l'Hiver, je dois ordonné à la Neige de m'obéir.

_Ce n'est pas ce que dirait Iŋgá. »

Dare Dare Motus se tourne vers son assistant puis regarde la neige. Avec un petit sourire, il s'agenouille et pose sa main sur la poudreuse.

« Voyons si l'Élève peut surpasser la Maître ! »

* * *

Nerwen remarque soudain un mouvement dans les arbres. Souriante, elle jette sa lance, apeurant sa proie (une perdrix des neiges), et se lance à sa poursuite. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à l'attraper, une gerbe de neige jaillit du sol, lui couvant le visage de givre. Panikar ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche en regardant tour-à-tour son supérieur et la demi-elfe. DM pousse un petit rire, amusé et ravi que ses pouvoirs aient fonctionné. La rouquine se redresse et balaye le givre hors de son visage, furieuse,… lorsqu'elle voit sa lance qui s'agite. Mini-Nerwen ressort son tableau (celui avec les colonnes pour Nerwen et Panikar) et ajoute une colonne pour DM avant d'y ajouter un point.

« T'es sérieuse ? » grommelle l'Immortelle.

Furieuse, elle se redresse et fusille les deux Mortels du regard. Le hamster ne peut s'empêcher de sourire mais sifflote pour faire celui qui n'a rien fait pendant que Dare Dare Motus sourit en haussant les épaules. La perdrix des neiges les regarde intriguée, puis voyant que Nerwen se lance à sa poursuite, elle court le plus vite possible loin de cette barbare. Pendant que Nerwen court après la pauvre volaille sauvage, des gerbes de neiges apparaissent une à une, la soulevant dans les airs puis la faisant tomber sur son dos au sol. La pauvre demi-elfe est éberluée et étourdie par ces coups, pendant que la mini-Nerwen marque encore un point dans la case de l'agent en souriant. Les deux amis rient aussi discrètement que possible mais leur guide Norvégienne les fusille du regard.

« Vous nous faites quoi, là ? grommelle-t-elle furieuse.

_Eh bien… je teste mes capacités. sourit la souris blanche.

_Je croyais que tu les maîtrisais pas ! s'énerve la jeune femme.

_Avec votre méthode, pas du tout ! Mais avec celle de Iŋgá la Chaman, ça fonctionne très bien ! »

Nerwen fronce les sourcils, faisant rire Panikar, puis elle se lève et cherche sa perdrix du regard. Une fois qu'elle l'a repéré, elle se tourne vers eux et ordonne :

« Restez-là et fichez-moi la paix si vous voulez quelque chose à manger ! On s'entraînera sur tes pouvoirs plus tard ! »

Sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons de voyages, Nerwen saisit sa lance et s'éloigne en courant.

* * *

Après que Nerwen soit revenue de sa chasse et que le petit groupe eut quelque chose dans l'estomac, ils s'étaient un peu éloigné de la Sauterelle Spatiale.

« Bon ! Tu as des pouvoirs de l'Hiver ! Ceux de ma lance sont différents mais le b.a.-ba de la Magie, c'est le même ! Alors ce que je te propose, c'est un test ! Chacun montre de quoi il est capable et on verra qui est le meilleur !

_C'est de la triche ! s'indigne Panikar. Vous avez des siècles d'expériences !

_C'est pas ça qui a empêché ton pote de me givré le visage ! Alors calmos ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le camps Saami, la vie suit son cours. Le Chef dirige avec ses fils aînés, aidant les éleveurs de rennes, pendant que ses deux plus jeunes enfants jouent dans la poudreuse près de la tente de Iŋgá. La Chaman observe tout cela avec un sourire en frappant doucement sur son tambour. Soudain, la toile tendue fait un drôle de son. Intriguée, elle se lève et récupère un petit sac contenant des osselets, des perles et des pierres. Elle y plonge sa main, en attrape une poignée et jette celle-ci dans un bol. Trois os et deux pierres noires. Iŋgá se fige et relève la tête, visiblement inquiète.

« Mubpienålmaj ! » marmonne-t-elle.

Elle sort alors de sa tente, visiblement perturbée et effrayant les petits du Chef, et court à la recherche du renard.

« Ašlak ! appelle-t-elle. Prépare des guerriers immédiatement ! »

Le chef la regarde intrigué puis se rue vers elle.

« Que se passe t-il? » suffoque t-il.

Les deux plus jeunes enfants se cachent derrière ses jambes.

« Ô grand chef ! dit-elle solennellement. Il est temps pour toi d'honorer la promesse de nos ancêtres envers le chaman Njål ! Tu dois allé défendre le Roi des Neiges ! Une menace rode dans les parages et si l'Élu de Dàlvi n'atteint pas son but... »

Ingà ne prend pas la peine de finir. Åsvar et Ánne se regardent, terrifiés, puis lèvent les yeux vers leur père. Celui-ci les regarde, inquiet par la possibilité que quelqu'un s'en prenne à leur Sauveur, un descendant de leur Peuple, mais surtout inquiet pour la sécurité de ses enfants. Caressant les cheveux de sa fille, il se tourne vers ses guerriers et ses fils.

« Préparez vos armes ! Nous partons immédiatement ! »

Les fils aînés du chef crient férocement, encourageant les hommes. Åsvar s'approche de la chaman et demande :

« Ingà ? Est-ce que le Roi des Neiges est vraiment en danger ? Nerwen ne peut pas le protéger ?

_Je l'ignore, mon garçon. soupire-t-elle en regardant le ciel. Le Passé semble revenir pour affronter notre époque et je craint que même Nerwen aura du mal à affronter cela sans le soutien du jeune Élu. »

* * *

Dans les montagnes, cependant, une silhouette avance avec un petit sourire maléfique sur le visage, sa main sur son épée. Urban observe avec joie les paysages de son enfance… lorsqu'il entend une voix féminine qui grommelle après un ''Prince des Neiges incapable''. Il s'approche et voit le petit groupe, la jeune rouquine couverte de neige alors que les deux hommes rient, amusés. La demi-elfe les fusille du regard avant de regarder sa lance. Il l'entend même pester :

« Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Alors, les deux rigolos, on va faire une course dans la neige ! Vous voyez le groupe de sapins là-bas ? demande-t-elle en pointant un groupe d'arbres au loin. Le premier qui arrive là et avec le plus de classe gagnera l'épreuve !

_Vous êtes sûre de vouloir perdre une fois de plus ? rit la souris blanche alors que le hamster rit à côté de lui.

_C'est ce qu'on va voir, beau Prince ! »

Nerwen fait briller sa lance dans ses mains et fait un bond géant et incroyable vers l'endroit cité.

« **Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaa !** » crie-t-elle dans les airs.

Les deux britanniques la regardent, abasourdis par le bond puissant qu'elle vient de faire.

« **Je vais bientôt retomber sur terre !** » crie-t-elle en l'air pour rassurer les deux mortels.

Dare Dare Motus se reprend et se prépare.

« Panikar, il faudra que tu montes sur mon dos. dit-il.

_Quoi? Mais pourquoi, Chef? »

Avant que le hamster ait le temps de comprendre, DM le met sur son dos (le forçant à s'accrocher fermement aux épaules de son supérieur en rougissant) et pose ses mains dans la neige. Les flocons se mettent à s'enrouler autour de lui et les soulèvent du sol.

« Attention ! On y va ! » sourit l'agent secret.

Aussitôt, ils s'élancent à la poursuite de leur agaçante guide Norvégienne sous le regard intéressé du Vilain.

« Amusez-vous bien tant que vous en avez le temps, Élu du Cristal et puissante Nerwen. La vengeance est un plat que je prépare depuis des siècles. » ricane-t-il en se dirigeant vers leur ligne d'arrivée.

* * *

Nerwen bondit entre les arbres et se téléporte quand elle peut jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'arrivée. Jetant un œil derrière elle, elle sourit en ne voyant pas les deux idiots. Arrivant au bout de la piste, elle dérape dans la neige, s'agrippe à un sapin en contre-bas et se laisse glisser en bas du conifère, atterrissant parfaitement sur ses deux pieds.

« Et un atterrissage parfait pour la plus belle ! Alors, Mini ? » sourit-elle en regardant sa représentation.

Mini-Nerwen sourit, amusée… puis ajoute un point dans la colonne DM et un autre dans la colonne Panikar.

« Quoi ? s'étonne la rouquine en balayant une mèche de cheveux avant de pouffer de rire. Oh t'as la tête qui tourne ! Ils sont même pas là ! Personne ne peut battre Nerwen à... »

Mini-Nerwen pointe alors le ciel, intriguant son modèle qui arrête de parler et lève la tête… pour se prendre DM et Panikar sur la tête. Mais alors que la souris blanche s'écrase dans la neige, le hamster a prit tellement de vitesse qu'il rebondit plus loin et tombe vers ce qui ressemble à un précipice dans un grand cri.

« **Panikar !** s'horrifie l'agent secret en se redressant, rapidement imité par la Demi-Elfe qui semble blasée.

_Bon… il est mort. marmonne-t-elle en récupérant sa lance.

_ **Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça !** » s'indigne la souris en se relevant, envoyant de la neige dans la figure de Nerwen d'un simple geste de main.

Pendant que l'agacée enlève la poudreuse de son visage, le Britannique se rue vers le précipice pour voir Panikar pendu dans le vide, tête en bas, tenu par la jambe de son pantalon. Malgré la peur qui encercle son cœur, Dare Dare Motus pose sa main dans la poudreuse. Un nuage de neige s'élève hors du sol, prend la forme d'une main géante et attrape le petit assistant avant de le remonter. À peine son ami est-il à sa portée que le hamster saute à son cou, terrorisé.

« Tout va bien, Panikar. Je te tiens, tu ne risque plus rien.

_Traduction: "lâche prise, petite demoiselle en détresse". » fait Nerwen en les regardant attentivement et en étudiant leur comportement.

L'agent secret et le hamster la fusillent du regard. Décidément, cette rouquine baraquée était une vrai calamité !

« Premièrement, Naveen, je ne suis pas une demoiselle ! Deuxièmement, tout le monde aurait paniqué en tombant comme ça ! Et troisièmement, côté bravoure, je n'ai plus rien à vous prouver vu que je me suis montré utile lors de notre première attaque ! » gronde Panikar en descendant des bras de Dare Dare Motus et en s'approchant de la demi-elfe immortelle.

Celle-ci soupire profondément en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tes parents t'ont bercés trop près du mur ou t'es vraiment bête ? s'énerve-t-elle. Mon nom est pas plus compliqué que le tien à retenir et à prononcer ! C'est…

_Nerwen, Demi-Elfe, Guerrière du Printemps et de l'Hiver, Idole des Mortels et Protectrice de Oilossë de Lade ! » ricane une voix froide.

* * *

Nerwen se fige aussitôt et pâlit légèrement alors que DM et Panikar se tournent vers le nouveau venu, un homme souris assez large vêtu de vêtements de nobles de 1700 avec une épée à la ceinture. Ils trouvent cela déjà très étrange… mais la réaction de la demi-elfe lorsqu'elle se tourne les inquiète.

« Toi ? suffoque-t-elle.

_Salut Chérie ! ricane l'autre.

_Chérie ? s'étonnent les deux hommes en se tournant vers elle.

_C… comment peux-tu… ? Tu… »

Urban (puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui) ricane et s'approche en sortant son épée.

« Ça fait un moment, hein Nerwy ? sourit-il. Je dirais… trois siècles ?

_Nerwen, qui est cet homme ? » demande l'agent secret, attirant le regard de la demi-elfe et du nouveau venu.

Nerwen se rapproche des deux britanniques et les protège, levant sa lance. Par cette gestuelle, Dare Dare Motus comprend que c'était un ennemi.

« Oh ! Alors c'est donc toi le fameux Dare Dare Motus, héritier d'Oilossë de Lade, Élu de Dàlvi, Détenteur du pouvoir de l'Hiver ? grogne Urban en leur tournant autour (suivis du regard par les trois amis) Oui, je vois bien là la mixture bâtarde entre cette peste et ce pouilleux de britannique.

_Je vous demande pardon ? s'indigne DM. Je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez pour insulter ainsi mes ancêtres ? s'énerve-t-il.

_Je suis simplement l'homme qui aurait dû épouser la jolie Oilossë, ma chère peste de cousine. Et si c'est un nom que tu veux, bâtard, c'est Urban ! Comte Urban de Weselton !

_On est censé connaître votre nom ? demande Panikar. Vous m'excusez mais le seul comte que nous connaissons, c'est le comte Mordicus* ! »

DM pouffe de rire en repensant au canard vampire et aux fois où il avait dû mettre fin aux manigances du jeune comte végétarien qui ne pensait qu'à la gloire (contrairement à ses ancêtres assoiffés de sang). Nerwen fronce les sourcils à leur réaction car, en tant qu'immortelle, elle avait entendu parlé des Canards Vampires et surtout de la dynastie des Mordicus. Urban semble soudain furieux.

Soudain, il remarque la chaîne au cou du jeune homme. Intrigué, il réussit à s'approcher assez pour sortir le médaillon d'un coup d'épée.

« Tiens tiens… souvenirs de famille ou breloques ? ricane le comte en levant son épée.

_ **Hé !** s'indigne l'agent secret en cachant le médaillon dans sa main. C'est à mon arrière-grand-père !

_Oh c'est à mon grand-père ! grince-t-il en imitant la souris blanche. Sache, beau prince, que j'ai tué ma tante, mon oncle et j'aurais pu achever ma petite cousine si ça n'avait pas été à cause de Nerwen ! »

Panikar pâlit, horrifié par le manque de cœur de l'homme. La demi-elfe tremble, visiblement inquiète mais comme si elle savait de quoi l'homme était capable.

Urban sourit à la peur qu'il voit dans leurs regards et ricane :

« L'Enfer, Nerwen ! C'est là que tu m'as envoyé d'un coup de lance dans la glace ! Alors, maintenant que j'ai une seconde chance, je vais faire la même chose avec vous ! Toi, Nerwen ! Toi, Dare Dare Motus ! Et toi, la demoiselle en détresse ! »

* * *

Avec un petit sourire, il sort son épée et se rue vers eux, forçant DM a attrapé Panikar pour s'éloigner et Nerwen se place entre lui et les deux Mortels.

 _Le monde est un lieu,_

 _Où le Mal garde un sourire aux lèvres,_

 _Alors qu'il change soudainement en doux rêves,_

 _Des moments volés pour toujours!_

L'épée d'Urban frappe la lance de Nerwen et son propriétaire sourit diaboliquement.

 _Mais, le vent peut tourner_

 _Alors, chérie, écoute bien la leçon!_

 _Je vais te vaincre pour ensuite te voir brûler_

 _Sur le bûcher de l'obsession!_

Plongeant son regard noir dans les yeux émeraude de Nerwen, il fait trembler la jeune femme rousse qui est horrifiée devant lui.

 _Tu peux toujours courir, en cherchant un avantage_

 _Tu paieras très cher ces si doux mirages!_

Urban donne alors un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Nerwen, la mettant à terre. Dare Dare Motus et Panikar sont stupéfait car la jeune femme a montré plusieurs fois sa puissance. Comment cet homme pouvait-il la mettre au tapis d'un seul coup. Avec un sourire sadique, il s'approche des deux hommes, profitant de l'instant de faiblesse de la Demi-Elfe.

 _Je vais tous vous conduire en enfer;_

 _Je vais te faire payer!_

 _Tu récolteras la haine que tu as semée!_

Levant son épée, il fixe DM droit dans les yeux et horrifie l'agent secret. Ses yeux en apparence vivant sont en faites vide comme les orbites d'un crâne.

 _Nuits sans sommeil et jours de damnation!_

 _Bientôt et à jamais,_

 _Je vous amènerais tous faire face au Mauvais!_

Nerwen se relève alors et attrape la jambe de Urban qui fronce les sourcils. Il sourit avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, laissant les deux hommes pour s'occuper de la jeune femme.

 _L'amour est un songe,_

 _Jurer à une femme qu'on l'aimera toujours?_

 _Les promesses sont si semblables aux étoiles,_

 _Disparaissant au matin!_

Avant que Nerwen ait le temps de se remettre, Urban la tire par les cheveux pour la forcer à le regarder.

 _Mais pourquoi t'en faire ?_

 _Il y a bien d'autres hommes, poupée!_

 _Mais avant tout je tiens à me venger_

 _De l'affront que tu m'as causer!_

Il la gifle alors et donne un grand coup de pied dans la lance pour l'éloigner le plus possible de la demi-elfe. Maintenant sûr qu'elle ne lui ferra rien, il se retourne vers les deux hommes.

 _J'ai un bien beau spectacle_

 _Semblable aux jeux de Rome!_

 _Et tu réaliseras que je suis plus qu'un homme!_

DM se rue vers lui pour protéger Panikar mais l'homme se met à utiliser son épée. L'agent secret arrive à éviter les coups de lames… lorsque Urban le fait tomber au sol d'un grand coup de poing.

 _Je vais tous vous conduire en enfer!_

 _Comme je l'ai fait pour mon oncle!_

 _Alors, je vais vous brûler comme un dieu en colère!_

« **Chef !** » s'affole Panikar.

Urban se dirige alors vers lui, le bloquant contre un arbre, et glisse la lame de son épée sous sa gorge.

 _Une fois que ma lame sera sous votre gorge,_

 _Préparez-vous bien!_

 _C'est tous ce que vous verrez lorsque viendra la fin!_

Panikar tremble, voyant sa dernière heure arrivée… lorsqu'une muraille de pics de glace se dresse entre lui et son agresseur, déviant l'épée qui lui entaille la joue au même endroit que le pic de glace crée par son supérieur. Tout deux se tournent pour voir Dare Dare Motus (toujours au sol) avec la main tendue vers eux et irradiée de bleu. Il fusille Urban du regard mais le comte s'en moque bien.

 _Tombez à genoux!_

 _Et laissez-moi vous entendre prier!_

Il laisse alors le hamster et s'avance vers le britannique qui se redresse. Il a un petit sourire en coin, ce qui rassure guère l'agent secret.

 _Tombez à genoux!_

 _Que je vous entende négocier, maudire, mendier et me supplier!_

Alors que DM se retrouve face à celui qui a tué la famille de son ancêtre, le comte se rue alors vers lui avec une telle rage et une telle vitesse que le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de réagir et se prend un coup dans l'épaule.

« **CHEF !** » s'horrifie le petit assistant.

 _Je vais tous vous conduire en enfer;_

 _Tu regretteras ce jour!_

 _Tu récolteras la haine que tu as semée!_

Nerwen revient à elle à ce moment et se fige en voyant l'Élu en face-à-face avec Urban, tenant son épaule qui saigne abondamment. Panikar tremble et cherche de quoi aider son chef mais tout ce qu'il voit, c'est des pointes de glaces.

 _C'est un endroit sans aucune pitié, façonné de lave!_

 _Pierres de peur et pierres de doute!_

 _Pas de pardon, pas pour toi!_

Urban lève alors son épée, profitant de l'état de faiblesse du descendant de Oilossë. Horrifié à l'idée de perdre la souris qu'il aime, Panikar se rue hors de la protection de glace, brisant quelques pointes.

 _Juste la justice!_

Le petit hamster en récupère une et se rue vers son supérieur, emporté par l'énergie du désespoir. DM se fige, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit avec son épaule blessée. Il voit l'épée luisante et le sourire sadique de Urban. Celui-ci semble comme fou, les yeux hagards.

 _Alors, amen!_

Dare Dare Motus sent son cœur s'affoler en voyant ce fou baisser son arme vers lui… lorsqu'il voit Panikar qui se glisse entre lui et l'arme. Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, le petit hamster lève ce qu'il tient… et Urban se fige. Il baisse les yeux vers son ventre pour voir un pic de glace planté dans son estomac.

Nerwen se fige en voyant ça et DM regarde tantôt la blessure dont suinte un liquide blanchâtre, tantôt son assistant. Le petit hamster tremble en lâchant son arme de fortune et se recule. Urban se met à trembler et à tousser lorsque des fissures blanchâtres se propagent sur tout son corps et suintent. Il lâche son épée et se recule… avant de blanchir comme un verre chauffé à blanc et explose en une multitude de particules qui se font emporter par le vent.

Panikar se met à trembler de haut en bas en fixant le vide, des larmes de terreur perlent dans ses yeux. Dare Dare Motus se redresse en grimaçant.

« Panikar… tout va bien. Nous allons tous très bien. » sourit-il.

Le petit hamster ne répond pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Nerwen se redresse et s'approche en tenant sa lance. Elle semble perturbée mais surtout inquiète.

« Hé ! Demoiselle en détresse, ça va ? » demande-t-elle, utilisant plus le surnom pour agacer l'assistant.

Panikar ne répond toujours pas… lorsque DM et Nerwen voient ses yeux qui partent en arrière et il s'évanouit.

« **PANIKAR !** » s'affole l'agent secret en l'attrapant avant qu'il ne touche la neige.

Même la Demi-Elfe a peur.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_Contrairement à vous, Panikar est très sensible ! Il n'a jamais blessé personne ! Alors tuer… »

* * *

D'un seul coup, ils entendent des voix qui parlent same. Dare Dare Motus fronce les sourcils et regarde la provenance des voix tout en serrant Panikar contre lui. Si ce n'était pas qui il espérait voir alors il devra affronter un autre combat même avec une épaule blessée si il le faut. Bien que Nerwen entend les voix qui avancent vers eux, elle ne se prépare guère. Elle avait l'air perturbée. Combien de fantômes du Passé le Mauvais avait-il pu envoyé?

Puis l'agent voit les premières silhouette approcher. C'était le Chef de la Tribu avec d'autres guerriers et chasseurs qui venaient vers eux.

« **Par ici !** » hurle t-il en essayant de se relever tout en portant Panikar mais sa grand et profonde coupure à l'épaule le fait retomber dans la poudreuse en provoquant une douleur atroce.

Nerwen l'aide en prenant le corps de Panikar et en avançant vers les hommes.

« Tu te fatigues pour rien. Laisse-moi faire. » dit-elle sans enthousiasme.

Dare Dare Motus la suit des yeux et voit que quand ils s'approchèrent l'un l'autre, les Saamis et Nerwen ne savaient pas comment se saluer. Ils restèrent figer un moment avant qu'ils ne regardent Panikar et l'agent secret. Le Chef prend Panikar pendant qu'un de ses fils plus âgé vient porter de l'aide à DM.

* * *

Dans son antre, le Mauvais a assisté à toute la scène. Il grogne en voyant Nerwen mais la peur qu'il voit dans ses yeux l'amuse. L'Élu est blessé mais c'est surtout l'action du petit hamster et la réaction de l'Élu qui l'intriguent le plus.

« Tiens tiens tiens… marmonne-t-il.

_Je l'avais bien dit que ce gros lourdaud serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! grommelle Sinistre Motus.

_Cet imbécile se croyait invincible car il était revenu de l'Enfer et il s'est fait avoir ! soupire le Baron von Panikar.

_Il aurait mieux fait de rester ici au lieu de vouloir faire du zèle ! ricane Dovert.

_Le Comte Urban n'a peut-être pas vaincu Nerwen… mais il l'a affaibli ! Elle a peur maintenant, je le sens ! sourit le Mauvais, faisant peur à Stiletto. Mais dites-moi… quelle est la relation entre l'Élu et cette drôle de petite demoiselle en détresse ?

_DM et Panikar ? s'étonne le corbeau. Ma ils sont migliori amici. Ils sont toujours ensemble, Signore El Mauvais.

_Seulement amis ? En êtes-vous sûr ? »

les quatre Vilains restants se figent et se regardent, s'interrogeant du regard.

« Attendez, Seigneur ! suffoque SM. Vous pensez que Dare Dare Motus et Panikar...

_La Merveille Blanche et le Petit en Bleu… bégaie à son tour Sinistre Panikar.

_Le Meilleur Agent Secret du Monde et son Assistant… ajoute le crapaud.

_ **… sont amoureux ?!**

_Ça ne se voit pas tant que ça? demande le Mauvais de son sourire maléfique.

_Il est vrai que Panikar passait avant tout pour lui. admet Dovert. Oh c'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Le talon d'Achille de ce pitoyable rongeur était juste sous notre nez depuis tous ce temps ! Oui, il donnerait n'importe quoi au monde pour que cette perfide petite boule de poils soit saine et sauve ! rit le crapaud en se moquant des deux personnes qu'il mentionnait.

_Ça nous donne un avantage ! sourit Sinistre Panikar. Il nous suffira de menacer son petit assistant pour le convaincre de nous donner le Cœur de Dàlvi ! »

Les Vilains se mettent à rire en imaginant des plans pour utiliser cette nouvelle information contre leur ennemi. Le Mauvais les regarde amusé mais, même si cet amour peut-être un avantage, il sait que seul un geste d'amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace ! Il allait devoir surveiller cette relation et s'assurer qu'elle ne parviendra pas à dégeler le Cœur de Dàlvi.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 7 avec le premier et dernier combat de Urban de Weaselton (oups! Weselton^^) La chanson qu'il chante est inspiré de "Hell to your doorstep" de la comédie musicale "the Count of Monte Cristo"**

 **On peut voir que Nerwen est perturbée par la présence de Urban. Quel lien a-t-il avec elle? Quel plan le Mauvais a maintenant en tête? Découvrez-le dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **Notifications notés ***

*Count Duckula en VO


	10. Le Passé de Nerwen

_Dare Dare Motus_

 **la Légende de l'Hiver**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : le Passé de Nerwen**

Panikar revient lentement à lui en sentant quelque chose caresser son front. Fronçant les sourcils et gémissant, il ouvre les yeux.

« Panikar ? » demande la voix inquiète de Dare Dare Motus.

Le petit assistant voit alors le visage de son supérieur. La souris blanche se met à sourire, visiblement soulagé et, avec une délicatesse qui surprend le hamster, il le serre dans ses bras.

« Dieu soit loué, tu vas bien... » soupire-t-il.

Panikar est soudain bien éveillé et fixe DM, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? marmonne le hamster.

_Tu t'es évanoui après avoir affronter ce comte Urban de Weaselton.

_C'était Weselton. » répond une vieille voix.

L'assistant et l'agent secret se tournent vers la vieille femme qui se trouve être Iŋgá. La vieille chaman sourit et tend une boisson chaude au petit britannique.

« Bois. Ça te ferra du bien. »

Panikar accepte sans un mot, souffle pour refroidir un peu le breuvage avant de le porter à ses lèvres. La tisane le calme aussitôt… même si ce qu'il a fait lui revient en mémoire.

« J'ai tué quelqu'un…

_Non, Panikar ! s'indigne DM. Iŋgá m'a tout raconté. Ce Urban de Weaselton était le cousin de mon ancêtre et désirait plus que tout gouverner Lade. Il a essayé d'épouser Oilossë mais elle a refusé car elle était déjà fiancé à un Britannique, l'ancêtre de Basil de Baker Street. Urban l'a très mal pris et a attaqué Lade, affolant Oilossë au point qu'elle a involontairement gelé le cœur de sa mère, et il a tué son oncle dans le Palais. Seule Sølvi lui a échappé et il s'est noyé en essayant d'avoir cette petite fille de 8ans. Tu as juste renvoyé ce monstre en enfer.

_J'ai tué ... un fantôme? » fait Panikar à moitié soulagé et à moitié déçu de savoir qu'il a protégé son supérieur presque pour rien.

* * *

Nerwen rentre à son tour dans la tente de la Chaman et regarde les gens avant de retourner son regard sur Panikar. Elle avait l'air hésitante.

« Je... enfin, je veux dire que... ce n'était pas un fantôme non plus... enfin... ce que tu as fait là-bas, il en fallait des tripes et du courage. Tu aurais pu mourir. dit-elle avec sérieux puis elle se retourne et s'assoit. J'étais censé vous protéger et je n'ai pas pu... alors affronter le Mauvais... »

Elle soupire, perdant espoir.

« C'est fichu d'avance ! »

DM et Panikar se figent et se regardent, incapable de croire la fière Nerwen aussi abattue, aussi sombre.

« Allons, Nerwen ! Tout n'est pas perdu ! sourit l'agent alors que Iŋgá s'approche pour lui refaire son bandage à l'épaule.

_Pff ! Te la joue pas Grand Chef, Prince des Neiges ! s'énerve la rouquine. Alors commence pas un speech du genre ''Tu peux y arriver parce que t'es la Grande Nerwen !'' ! »

La souris blanche fronce les sourcils. La lance, plantée dans le sol de la tente, se met à bouger, attirant l'attention des quatre personnes présentes et Mini-Nerwen semble furieuse. Elle pointe la représentation du Mauvais et semble insisté. Le modèle réel attrape sa lance et la secoue, faisant tomber Mini-Nerwen en bas.

« Si on affronte le Mauvais, on sera comme toi ! Au fond du gouffre ! Alors la paix, Mini ! »

* * *

Agacée, Nerwen jette sa lance loin d'elle et l'arme glisse jusqu'aux pieds des Britanniques. Dare Dare Motus remarque alors plusieurs représentations étranges. L'une d'elle montre ce qui ressemble à une petite Nerwen entourée de gens qui la pointent avec dégoût. La deuxième montre une Nerwen triste, agenouillée sur le sol près d'une représentation qui rappelle le Comte Urban.

« Nerwen ? Comment obtenez-vous ces gravures sur votre lance ? demande-t-il intriguant Panikar qui jette un œil à l'arme.

_Elles apparaissent toutes seules quand je fais quelque chose d'important et que je le mérite. soupire Nerwen en démêlant ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

_Comment avez-vous obtenu celle-ci ? demande innocemment Panikar en montrant la première représentation qui a intrigué son supérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle représente ? »

Elle se retourne vite fait avant de leur tourner le dos encore une fois.

« Ça, c'était pour Pavo. râle-t-elle.

_Pavo? demandent les deux rongeurs intrigués.

_Pas vos oignions! » insiste la demi-elfe.

Dare Dare Motus fronce les sourcils en prenant la lance et s'approche d'elle, la tapotant gentiment de l'arme.

« Je vais pas arrêter de demander ! Alors? C'est quoi que cette représentation? Hein? Dis-le moi ! » ordonne-t-il, toujours en tapotant la demi-elfe.

Mini-Nerwen lève les yeux vers Panikar, l'interrogeant du regard, et le hamster hoche la tête. Nerwen commence à s'agacer.

« **Oh mais arrêtes !** » grommelle-t-elle en écartant la lance.

Mais rien n'y fait. L'agent secret continue toujours de la tapoter.

« **Là, tu commence à m'énerver!** dit-elle d'un ton colérique en éloignant la lance et en bousculant la souris blanche qui tombe lourdement sur le sol.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demande Panikar, essayant d'arranger les choses. Est-ce pour cela que vous n'avez pas pu vous battre tout à l'heure ? »

Nerwen voit rouge. Elle se lève d'un bond, saisit sa lance et la lève en hurlant de rage (prête à tuer Panikar qui hurle, horrifié)… lorsqu'un rayon blanc frappe l'arme, forçant sa propriétaire à la lâcher. Elle se tourne vers le responsable qui fusille la demi-elfe du regard.

« Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer. » vocifère l'agent secret, le bras tendu vers elle.

Ils se fusillent du regard tout deux avant que Nerwen ne plante sa lance dans le sol et se rassoit en leur tournant le dos. Panikar ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit plus borné que son supérieur. Il lève les yeux vers Iŋgá mais une fois de plus elle avait disparue mystérieusement. DM soupire.

« Vous pouvez nous insulter, moi et tous les mortels. Vous pouvez vous demander comme moi pourquoi Dàlvi ne s'est réveiller que maintenant chez moi et je l'avoue, je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas de quel grand projet je fais partie. Mais ce que je sais c'est que le Mal lui est toujours réveillé ! Et il rode autour des gens que j'aime. Et pour l'instant, je suis loin d'eux... mais si tu ne nous laisse pas t'aider... alors comment crois-tu nous aider? Si au fond de toi, tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse et te ronge les sangs et qui t'empêche d'aller de l'avant... »

Puis il regarde encore cette représentation avant d'aller rejoindre Panikar. Il regarde son assistant pour voir si il allait bien lorsque :

« ... je ne suis pas vraiment une Demi-Elfe. dit la voix de la femme des montagnes. Et mon nom ne fut pas toujours celui que vous connaissez. »

* * *

Puis, après un instant de silence, Nerwen continue son histoire.

« Quand Maderatja et Maderakka créèrent la vie, je devais être la première souris de ce monde… J'aurais dû être Eviførste, ''la première être parfaite''... mais... quand ils ont vu... à quoi leur travail ressemblait... ils m'ont... » pleure-t-elle incapable de continuer.

Elle se force à retenir ses larmes de honte puis, elle articule.

« Ils voulaient me détruire… me jeter comme on jette un objet usé… mais Ruonanieida, la Déesse du Printemps, refusa de les laisser faire. Elle me garda avec elle et fit de moi une créature mythologique et immortelle. J'eus quand même droit à un nom…. Ropmivuohta….. la Laide…. »

Panikar et Dare Dare Motus se figent. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être assez cruel pour nommer une personne comme il la voyait et non pour ce qu'elle était ?

« Ruonanieida me garda malgré ce nom et quand je suis entré dans l'âge mûr, j'ai reçu cette lance magique… continue Nerwen en caressant l'arme comme si il s'agissait d'une pierre précieuse. Je me sentais redevable envers la déesse alors je lui ai juré honneur et fidélité ! Mais… je voulais plus que son amour… je voulais obtenir l'amour de tout les dieux et leur plaire dans l'espoir de changer de nom.

_Et cette occasion s'est présenté lorsque mon ancêtre a prit Dàlvi. » comprend DM.

Un long silence se fait avant que Nerwen réponde.

« Oui, mais... à mon grand regret, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je voulais juste remettre Dàlvi auprès des siens, puis ... sans le faire exprès en me battant avec le chaman,... j'ai brisé le Cristal. Et je me suis enfuie comme une lâche. Après tout c'était la faute des mortels, pas à moi. Mais bien qu'ils donnèrent une punition au chaman, je me suis vu également affubler d'une punition. »

Même Panikar sent son cœur se serrer en entendant Nerwen. Il entends soudain un petit bruit et, tournant la tête vers l'entrée de la tente, il voit Åsvar et Ánne qui écoutent en silence.

Sans faire attention au deux nouveaux venus, la Demi-Elfe continue.

« Les dieux du vent et de l'eau me punirent en me prévenant que si jamais je m'approchais d'eux encore, ça serra plus sévère. Ruonanieida ne me reprit pas avec elle. Peut-être parce que je lui ai désobéi mais peut-être aussi parce qu'elle voyait que je n'aimais pas les mortels. soupire-t-elle. J'ai grandis parmi les Dieux et les seuls Mortels que j'avais rencontré était des voleurs. J'ai erré seule pendant des semaines… jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur la Tribu Saamis au Chaman Maudit. »

Les deux enfants se figent et écoutent attentivement cette partie de leur histoire qu'ils ignorent.

« Malgré ce que j'avais fait à leur Chaman, je fus acceptée parmi eux. Lui-même m'accueillit à bras ouvert malgré que je sois la cause de son malheur... alors j'ai décidé de protéger leur terre et leurs familles. Surtout celle du Chaman parce que je savais que le pouvoir du Cristal était toujours efficace même une fois brisé et qu'il pouvait revivre à n'importe quel moment. J'ai donc tout fait pour leur rendre la vie facile. »

Avec un petit sourire, Nerwen montre la représentation où on la voit affronter le Mauvais.

« J'ai été affronté le Mauvais et j'ai brisé le Cristal de Feu volontairement pour en offrir un bout aux mortels. Après tout, c'est tout ce qui vit au dessus qui mérite la lumière et la chaleur. Sauf que quand les mortels s'en servir, ils ne savaient pas le contrôler alors je l'ai repris et j'ai voyagé plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits vers le nord des neiges éternelles. ajoute-t-elle en montrant sa représentation sous les aurores boréales. J'ai alors creusé dans un glacier et j'y ai enterré le morceau de Cristal de Feu qui s'illumina dans le glacier. Mais sa lumière de toutes les couleurs s'est échappé des glaces et c'est ainsi que j'ai créé les aurores boréales. Ça a été une des plus belles choses que j'ai fais… et ça reste une de mes fiertés. »

* * *

Le sourire de pur bonheur qui éclaire le visage de la jeune femme rassurent Dare Dare Motus et Panikar… mais une question taraude le hamster.

« Mais… comment avez-vous eu votre nom actuel ?

_Le nom Nerwen ? C'est les vikings qui me l'ont donné. »

Elle montre la représentation où on la voit affronté des redoutables guerriers des mers.

« Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur nos terres en chassant les Saamis, je les ai immédiatement protégé. Ils n'étaient pas habitué à voir une femme se battre comme un homme et ils dirent que j'étais une demi-elfe parce que… je suis une souris bizarrement formé. Ils m'ont alors donné un vrai nom ! Nerwen ! Un nom elfique qui signifie la « Fille Masculine » ! Un nom qui montrait que j'étais digne d'être une guerrière ! Que j'étais aussi forte qu'un homme ! J'ai alors gardé ce nom. »

Panikar baisse les yeux, honteux d'avoir mal prononcé le nom que la jeune rouquine avait reçu pour sa bravoure face aux Vikings. Nerwen se met à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande DM, intrigué mais rassuré de la voir redevenir joyeuse.

_Je me souviens encore de la première fois que j'ai dis vouloir garder ce nom. J'entends encore le chaman de l'époque me dire : "Mais tu as déjà un prénom !" et moi qui lui ai répondu : "Oui mais celui-là de un est plus court et de deux on en a pas plein la bouche." »

Les deux Britanniques pouffent, imaginant la scène.

* * *

Puis une question s'impose à Panikar. Hésitant, il décide de la poser à l'immortelle.

« Et le comte Urban, comment vous l'avez connu ? »

Là, Nerwen devient sombre. Elle baisse la tête et semble furieuse et honteuse. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle commence :

« Lorsque Oilossë a atteint l'âge de 20ans, la puissance de ses pouvoirs est devenu inquiétante. Je la surveillais quand je passais près de Lade mais là, je devais constamment m'assurer qu'elle ne détruise pas sa patrie avec sa force. Le jour de son couronnement, j'étais là… et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Urban. »

Des larmes font alors briller ses yeux.

« Il m'a surprise en train d'espionner Oilossë et il a commencé à me séduire. Il était charmant et me promettait l'amour éternel… et je suis tombée dans le panneau. C'était peut-être pas le plus beau mais j'étais loin d'être belle… alors j'ai voulu y croire de toute mon âme. Et… un jour… il est venu me retrouver dans les collines près de Lade et… il m'a demandé si je l'aimais. Après ma réponse positive, il m'a demandé de lui donner de l'Eau du Royaume des Dieux. Cette eau a la propriété de guérir les blessures mais aussi de rendre immortel. J'étais choqué mais il a insisté en disant qu'il voulait rester avec moi. Je voulais croire ce qu'il me disait… mais je ne voulais pas encore décevoir Ruonanieida. J'ai refusé et il est entré dans une rage folle. J'en ai eu le cœur brisé. Puis, il a perturbé Oilossë au point qu'elle a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et a gelé le cœur de Melkiorine. Ça a profondément choqué la petite duchesse et… Lade s'est retrouvé prit dans un Hiver soudain et fait pour durer éternellement malgré l'été. J'ai alors vu Urban levé le peuple contre la famille de ducs et j'ai tenté de le raisonner… mais il m'a avoué qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Il voulait juste l'Immortalité et je pouvais la lui donner. J'étais tellement perturbée que je n'ai pas pu sauver le Duc Erwin qu'Urban a tué… et alors que j'allais aidé Oilossë, elle m'a reconnu et m'a supplié d'aller sauver sa sœur. Bien que mon devoir était de protéger Lade, je savais qu'il était trop tard… alors… j'ai couru vers le Fjord et… j'ai vu Urban prêt à tuer la petite Sølvi. J'ai donc fait ce que j'avais à faire... »

* * *

Mini-Nerwen s'anime et montre la scène. Dare Dare Motus et Panikar voient alors la scène comme si ils y étaient.

Nerwen debout sur la glace du Fjord, perturbée qui fixe l'homme qu'elle avait aimé… avant qu'elle serre sa lance, la lève et, dans un rugissement de rage et de désespoir, elle plonge l'arme dans la glace. Une large entaille se fait alors dans la glace et Urban tombe alors dans l'eau glacée, la petite duchesse étant sauvée par le fiancé de Oilossë. La Demi-Elfe se retrouve sur la glace, sa lance plantée dedans, dans l'entaille… avant d'éclater en sanglots de honte.

* * *

DM lève la tête pour voir Nerwen pleuré. Tremblante, elle conclut :

« Les dieux étaient furieux car j'avais encore causé une catastrophe. Ils voulurent me supprimer... mais Ruonanieida plaida en ma faveur sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Ils décidèrent de m'enfermer dans la montagne et seul un descendant de "la Maudite" pourrait me délivrer et m'aider à réparer mon erreur… mais je ne vois pas comment faire… je… je... »

La rouquine éclate alors en sanglots en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. À cet instant, elle ne se voyait plus comme une Guerrière. Elle se voit comme une erreur, une créature laide laissé en vie par pitié. Les deux petits du Chef se sentent désolé pour leur Héroïne mais aucun ne voit comment lui remonter le moral.

Dare Dare Motus la regarde en se mordant la lèvre et en jouant avec la chaîne de son médaillon… lorsqu'il baisse les yeux vers le bijou. Levant les yeux vers Nerwen, il se redresse et s'avance vers elle en le détachant. Sans un mot, il s'approche de la Demi-Elfe, écarte les mèches de cheveux roux qui cachent son cou et attache le médaillon. Nerwen se redresse et elle est choqué de voir ce que DM vient de lui donner. Mais le plus choqué est Panikar. Le petit hamster est figé sur place, tremblant et pâlissant. Son cœur semble se briser dans sa poitrine, surtout lorsque son supérieur s'assoit à côté de la jeune femme. Il se relève malgré son état de choc et se rue à l'extérieur de la tente sans alarmer son supérieur. Pour lui, c'était comme si DM avait choisi Nerwen comme élue de son cœur. Il commence à pleurer. Il essayait bien de se dire que au moins son chef était heureux... mais la douleur dans son cœur prenait le dessus.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dare Dare Motus est assis à côté de Nerwen.

« Tu sais? Ce n'est pas les autres qui font de toi qui tu es, Nerwen. C'est toi même et les choix que tu fais. Tu as sauvée une petite fille que tu ne connaissais pas d'un homme mauvais mais que tu aimais. Ton cœur a été faussé par ton manque d'amour familial mais tu as su faire le bon choix. Et si Ruonanieida t'a épargné malgré que tu l'ais trahi… c'est qu'elle tient à toi. »

La rouquine se fige et regarde DM. La souris blanche lui sourit.

« Elle t'a peut-être puni pour t'apprendre à aimer. Et lorsque tu auras réparé toutes tes erreurs, tu la retrouvera. En me donnant ce collier, Grand-père William m'a dit de ne pas oubliez ceux qui m'aiment. Alors c'est à ton tour de l'avoir pour ne pas oublier que même si tu ne le sais pas, tu as des amis. »

Nerwen lui sourit et caresse délicatement le médaillon.

« Merci…

_De rien. » sourit l'agent secret.

Il se redresse et s'apprête à rejoindre son assistant… lorsqu'il voit qu'il n'est plus là.

« Panikar ? Panikar !? » s'affole-t-il soudain.

Nerwen se relève et, comprenant ce qu'y a dû se passer, elle sourit.

« Bouge pas, beau prince ! Je vais le chercher ! Toi, tu reste là et tu soignes ton épaule. »

Sans laisser le temps à DM de répondre, la rouquine sort de la tente, saluant les enfants avec un petit signe. Ceux-ci entrent et courent serrer le Britannique dans leurs bras.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande la souris blanche en riant.

_Merci d'avoir libérer Nerwen ! sourit la petite Ànne.

_Et merci de l'avoir rendue joyeuse ! » ajoute son frère.

L'agent secret éclate de rire, amusé. Il espère juste que Nerwen retrouvera Panikar et qu'il va bien… même si il se demande pourquoi il est partit sans rien dire.

* * *

Nerwen sifflote en s'avançant dans le camp, saluant les Saamis qu'elle rencontre… jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère Panikar assis plus loin.

« Et bah alors, petit bonhomme? Tu fais quoi ici dans le froid? questionne Nerwen en souriant et s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

_Rien, Nerwen. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » soupire Panikar sans la regarder, mais sans la chasser non plus.

Nerwen cherche un moyen de parler de cette chose qu'elle avait observé avec les deux britanniques puis elle eut une idée.

« Dit, c'est quoi le petit rouge sur tes joues quand Dare Dare Motus te parle ou quoi? » sourit-elle.

Panikar se fige et rougit comme une tomate. Elle l'avait remarqué aussi ? Oh non, pitié ! Il enterre son visage dans ses mains, honteux… et retenant ses larmes.

« Allez, bonhomme. On cache rien à une Demi-Elfe. J'ai vu ça de nombreuses fois chez les autres Mortels et vécu la chose une fois. Remarque, c'est une jolie maladie ça, l'Amour avec un grand A.

_Si c'est pour vous moquez de moi, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ! Dare Dare Motus doit vous attendre ! » marmonne Panikar… avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Son cœur lui fait mal et il ne peut rien faire pour arrêter ses pleurs. Nerwen se mord la lèvre, gênée mais sachant ce que c'est que d'avoir un cœur brisé. Soupirant, elle tapote doucement le dos du petit hamster.

« Allons allons… c'est pour quoi ces grosses larmes ? » demande-t-elle même si elle le sait, mais elle a besoin que le petit assistant s'ouvre à elle.

Panikar relève sa tête, gémissant encore avant de répondre :

« J'étais sûr qu'il ne m'aimait pas... enfin, pas comme moi je l'aimais… mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. Il ne ... »

Puis il se remet à pleurer.

« Et tu lui en a parlé au moins ? questionne l'immortelle en espérant en apprendre un peu plus pour l'aider.

_À quoi bon ? s'indigne presque le hamster. Pour vivre le pire rejet de ma vie et briser notre amitié ? Jamais… je préfère me contenter de notre amitié…

_Mais ton cœur veut bien plus que ça. termine Nerwen avec un petit sourire. Remarque, je peux te comprendre. C'est vrai qu'il est assez beau gosse. Et encore, vu que vous avez l'air d'être assez proche pour vivre ensemble, t'as déjà dû le voir torse nu plusieurs fois. »

Panikar rougit à la remarque, faisant rire la rouquine.

« Hé ! Y'a aucune honte à admirer les belles choses !

_Pourquoi vous vous amusez à me torturer comme ça ? s'énerve soudain le petit assistant, blessé. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez dès le début ! Il vous a choisit alors laissez-moi en paix !

_Ah bon? Il m'a choisit ? Ah, je savais pas. Bah dis donc, ils ont changé les coutumes de courtoisie depuis. » dit Nerwen qui n'y croyait pas.

Panikar se tourne vers elle et pointe le bijou qu'elle porte au cou.

« Il vous a donné son médaillon ! C'est un héritage de son arrière-grand-père ! Il y tient plus que tout ! Pourquoi vous l'aurait-il donner si ce n'est parce qu'il vous a choisi comme l'élue de son cœur ?

_Ah ? Je pensais que c'était pour pas oublier ceux que j'aimais, pas un gage de fiançailles. dit Nerwen en se penchant plus vers Panikar. Tu ne trouves pas que tu sautes vite aux conclusions? »

Le petit assistant ne répond ça, certain que Nerwen se moque de lui. La rouquine soupire et s'assoit à côté de lui. Elle le regarde sans rien dire et sourit avant de reprendre.

« Tu vas dire que je ne suis pas une experte là-dedans, je le sais. Mais j'ai observé ça pendant des années, des siècles même. Et dans ses yeux, j'ai bien vu de l'Amour… mais ça n'apparaît pas quand il parle de moi. Là, je ne vois que de l'amitié. L'Amour dans ses yeux brillent uniquement quand il parle de toi. Ça m'a paru bizarre mais j'ai déjà vu ça… et pour tout te dire, je trouve que vous formez un joli couple. »

Panikar se tourne vers la Demi-Elfe, incertain… mais le sourire qu'elle lui lance est sincère et non moqueur. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant une dernière larme coulée sur la joue du hamster et l'essuie délicatement avec un petit sourire, comme une sœur le ferait pour son frère.

« J'ai peut-être le souvenir de famille mais toi, Panikar, tu as son cœur. Et ça, personne n'y changera jamais rien. »

Il soupire.

« Mais si il m'aime, pourquoi il ne vient pas me le dire? demande Panikar.

_Mais si toi tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'initiative en lui montrant le chemin? » demande Nerwen.

L'expression de Panikar change, comme illuminé dans ses pensées, puis il regarde Nerwen d'un air encore incertain.

« Vous y croyez vraiment ? »

Nerwen sourit et hoche la tête.

« J'ai vu ce regard dans les yeux de Oilossë lorsqu'il a rencontré Arthur, l'ancêtre de ton ami. DM a ce regard quand il te regarde. Tu peux me croire. »

Le hamster lui sourit et essuie ses larmes. Il a du mal à y croire mais elle semble assez sérieuse pour qu'il accepte de croire qu'elle ne cherche pas à lui enlever Dare Dare Motus. Nerwen se relève et commence à s'éloigner mais d'un seul coup, elle entend...

« Nerwen ! »

Elle se retourne vers le hamster qui venait de prononcer son nom convenablement. Il lui sourit.

« Merci. » dit-il.

Elle lui renvoie son sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Tout pour les Mortels. »

Même Mini-Nerwen sourit sur la lance.

* * *

Dare Dare Motus grimace lorsque Iŋgá (revenue de on ne sait où) resserre le bandage.

« Tu cicatrises bien, Dare Dare Motus. Dans peu de temps, tu seras comme neuf avec les soin appropriés.

_Combien de temps ? demande la souris, sachant que le temps commence à lui manquer.

_Trois jours.

_Je ne peux pas rester ici trois jours ! s'indigne l'agent secret. Le Mauvais va envoyé de quoi nous détruire et vous serez en danger.

_Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé au Chef de bouger le camps. répond la Chaman. Pendant trois jours, nous redeviendrons des Nomades !

_ **QUOI?!** s'insurge l'agent, manquant d'ouvrir une fois de plus sa blessure. Mais ce sont vos terres ici.

_Calme-toi donc. Tu vas te faire du mal. sourit calmement la vieille femme. Nos ancêtres voyageaient de terre en terre, mon garçon. Nous avons arrêtés lorsque Nerwen s'est retrouvé enfermée après Lade… mais nous savions qu'un jour, nous devrions quitter ces terres pour être à nouveau ce que nous étions. Nous allons partir là où les Esprits nous guident et ils nous ramèneront ici quand il n'y aura plus aucun danger. »

DM la fixe, incrédule… mais il reconnaît que ce qu'elle dit semble plausible. La tente s'ouvre alors et Nerwen entre.

« Nerwen ! Tu as trouvé Panikar ? »

La rouquine sourit, amusée par le tutoiement soudain et par la panique dans la voix de la souris blanche.

« Pas de panique, trésor ! Il va bien. Il avait juste besoin de respirer un peu l'air frai. »

Comme pour approuver ce qu'elle dit, Panikar entre à cet instant. Ses yeux sont encore un peu rouge mais il ne semble pas aussi triste que quand la Demi-Elfe l'a trouvé. Dès qu'il le voit, DM se lève et court le serrer dans ses bras, faisant rougir le petit hamster.

« Décidément, tu as décidé de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque aujourd'hui, Panikar !

_Désolé, Chef. Je ne pensais pas à mal. J'avais seulement besoin de me mettre les idées au clair. »

Le petit hamster sourit en regardant la demi-elfe et en serrant son ami dans ses bras. Iŋgá regarde ça avec un petit sourire. Elle se redresse lentement et déclare :

« Reposez-vous tout les deux. Nous partirons dans quelques heures. »

Elle fait signe à Nerwen qui la suit en saluant les deux hommes avec un petit sourire amusé qui fait rougir Panikar. DM la regarde bizarrement, se demandant ce qu'elle fait… puis il se tourne vers son ami.

« Au faites… encore merci pour tout à l'heure. sourit l'agent secret. Sans toi, j'aurais certainement plus qu'une épaule blessée. »

Le petit hamster sourit et rougit.

« De rien, Chef. »

Pendant un instant, ses yeux se perdent dans le doré de son ami. Il a envie de l'embrasser, de tout lui dire, de tout lui avouer tout comme Nerwen lui a conseillé… mais il a peur du rejet. Alors, ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de lui montrer son affection, il serre son ami très fort dans ses bras.

« Vous pouvez me faire une promesse, Chef ? Vous pouvez me promettre que quoi qu'il arrive, vous resterez vivant ?... »

DM est un peu surpris… mais il sourit et serre son assistant contre lui.

« Je te le promets, Panikar. Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive, toi et moi nous resterons vivants. Je vais apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, soigner mon épaules, puis nous partirons affronter le Mauvais. »

Le petit assistant sourit et soupire de soulagement en serrant encore plus fort son ami. DM sent son cœur qui s'emballe mais il tait ce sentiment. Panikar avait besoin d'être rassuré et non perturbé par les histoires de cœur de son supérieur.

Nerwen et la Chaman observent la scène discrètement… et la rouquine regarde la vieille femme en soupirant.

« Ils sont pas rendu en tournant comme ça autour du pot !

_La peur est quelque chose qui nous empêche parfois de faire les bons choix. Mais seul un geste d'amour sincère peut dégelé un cœur de glace. »

La rouquine fronce les sourcils… et regardent les deux britanniques amoureux sans qu'ils le sachent.

« Bon ! Une fois qu'on sera sûr que vous êtes tous sauf, on va botter les fesses du Mauvais et de ses gaillards puis je m'occuperais de ces deux-là ! »

Iŋgá sourit, amusée, mais ne dit rien.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 8 où enfin on apprend le passé de Nerwen, notre demi-elfe.**

 **Arrivera-t-elle à aider nos héros? Arriveront-ils à vaincre le mauvais? à voir dans les chapitres suivants :)**


	11. Allons-y!

_Dare Dare Motus_

 ** _la Légende de l'Hiver_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Allons-y !**

Une fois reposé, les deux britanniques aidèrent la tribu à se préparer. Les Saamis démontèrent leurs tentes et les clôtures, harnachèrent les rennes aux traîneaux et tous se mirent en route. Les enfants étaient les plus émerveillés par les nouveaux paysages… et surtout qu'ils étaient guidés par Nerwen. La Demi-Elfe est en tête dans le traîneau avec Dare Dare Motus et Panikar, à côté de celui du Chef et de sa famille. Seuls ses fils aînés sont en arrière car, étant des guerriers, ils devaient protéger leur peuple.

DM observe la rouquine debout à l'avant du traîneau, observant le ciel avant de passer sa main dans la neige.

« Chef ? On va vers le Nord ?

_Que te dis la neige, Grande Nerwen ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers la demi-elfe.

_Nerwen ça suffira. sourit-elle étonnant les deux britanniques qui la connaissaient plus fière. La terre semble inquiète mais la neige est confiante. On a le Roi des Neiges avec nous après tout. »

Dare Dare Motus l'observe, intrigué, puis demande :

« Vous parlez avec la neige ?

_En quelque sorte. répond la demoiselle. Disons que la Déesse du Printemps m'a instruit à entendre la Terre et la Neige afin de me guider. Ce que les Dieux appellent entendre la Nature, c'est ressentir ses énergies ! »

Nerwen lui sourit.

« Tu veux que je t'enseignes? »

L'agent secret lui retourne son sourire.

* * *

Alors quand ils se mirent en route, non seulement Nerwen apprit aux deux britanniques la langue same, mais apprit à Dare Dare Motus à apprendre à communiquer avec la nature et son élément et elle apprit à Panikar quelques techniques de survies, de chasse et de combat. Et pendant le voyage de nuit, les aurores boréales firent leurs apparitions, émerveillant tout le monde sauf Nerwen qui elle sourit en voyant la joie des mortels face à ce spectacle.

Le lendemain, quand ils firent une pause, l'agent secret décide de s'échauffer avec ses pouvoirs avant. S'éloignant un peu, il prend une grande inspiration, fait le vide dans sa tête et se concentre sur ce qu'il veut faire. Ouvrant les yeux, il voit des flocons qui apparaissent entre ses doigts et qui se multiplient. DM observe ça, émerveillé, se souvenant soudain de la première fois qu'il a fait ça, lorsqu'il avait 2ans. À l'époque, tout lui venait naturellement alors que il y a quelques semaines, ses pouvoirs lui semblaient aussi hauts que des montagnes. À cet instant, une citation de Grand-père William lui revient en tête.

« Seul un geste d'amour sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace... » sourit-il, comprenant le sens caché de ces paroles.

Être seul, isolé et terrifié ne causait que la perte de l'Élu (sa mère y aillant échapper grâce au renie de ses pouvoirs) alors que l'amour des autres (famille et amis) aidait l'Élu à contrôler ses capacités. La pensée de son arrière-grand-père l'émue un peu... puis il réalise que, en effet, Panikar avait raison. Il doutait de tout le monde ! Il doutait qu'ils continueraient de l'aimer tel qu'il était. Mais ce voyage lui avait ouvert les yeux ! Il savait qui il était, il savait contrôler de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs, il avait appris à les accepter et donc à s'accepter.

Alors, il essaie un autre truc plus déjanté ! Avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs, il s'élance dans les airs avec la neige, montant plus haut, toujours plus haut jusqu'à ce que la neige le lâche sous la volonté de l'agent (qui était sûr de son coup). Il se laisse tomber tête en bas quelques instants, laissant l'air frai lui frôler le visage, puis il tend ses bras et se positionne les pieds en bas, créant une piste de glace. Comme lors de l'attaque des Halgù, il se laisse glisser le long de la piste en souriant. Cette fois, il faisait ça par amusement et non pour récupérer un souvenir de sa famille.

* * *

Soudain, un flash bleu passe à côté de lui et, tournant la tête, il voit Nerwen qui court à ses côtés, utilisant sa lance pour aller aussi vite que lui et se téléportant de temps en temps pour l'approcher.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, beau Prince ? sourit-elle en le rejoignant. Tu cherches à me piquer la vedette ?

_Je crois ne pas avoir besoin de faire beaucoup pour ça ! » répond-t-il avec le même sourire.

Nerwen était devenue une amie mais elle aimait toujours être la meilleure. Alors, avec un petit air de défi, elle lui dit :

« Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Elle balance sa lance, disparaissant dans un flash bleuté et réapparaît plus loin, entre les arbres. Avec un sourire, elle fait un bond colossal et tranche un sapin, montrant sa force. DM sourit en secouant la tête, amusé. Il fait dévié sa piste de glace et rejoint Nerwen entre les arbres.

Dans le camps, Panikar aide les Saamis à ranger… lorsqu'il entend le cri de guerre de Nerwen. Tous se tournent et voient la rouquine suivit par la souris blanche qui utilise ses pouvoirs à la perfection. Les enfants se mettent à hurler de joie en sautillant et, se téléportant, la Demi-Elfe rejoint Panikar, l'attrape et se téléporte vers l'agent secret.

« Hé ! T'oublie ta demoiselle en détresse ! » rit-elle en lâchant le hamster.

Dare Dare Motus bondit alors et récupère son assistant, tombant dans la neige avec lui. Lorsqu'ils se redressent, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire, amusés. Puis ils se regardent, leurs yeux brillèrent au contact de l'autre.

DM a le cœur qui s'emballe, tout comme Panikar. L'agent secret ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Il voulait déclarer sa flamme au hamster… mais les paroles lui manquèrent. Puis ils entendent les Saamis venir vers eux. Ils crient de joie, époustouflés par les démonstrations de la souris blanche mais il était temps de repartir. Les membres de la tribu les aident à se relever de la poudreuse.

* * *

Plus tard, Nerwen observe Dare Dare Motus qui passe sa main dans la neige pour sentir l'énergie de son élément. Lorsqu'il relève la tête et la voit sourire, il fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton ancêtre a prit le risque de voler Dàlvi. Il voulait faire le bonheur de ceux qu'il aimait. Et malgré sa malédiction, il enseignait à ces descendants comment aimer l'Hiver afin que le Cœur de Dàlvi ne tombe jamais entre les griffes du Mauvais car seul un geste d'Amour Sincère peut dégelé un cœur de glace. »

DM sourit en se tournant vers Panikar qui griffonne dans son cahier avec un petit sourire tranquille. Malgré le danger au-dessus de leur tête, le hamster est serein. Il avait confiance en son supérieur, sachant que quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour les sauver tous.

« Alors si j'étais Dàlvi, je choisirais quelqu'un... hhmm... qui fait pas trop prince pour utiliser l'Hiver afin d'aider le monde et le protéger ! » finit-elle, sortant la souris blanche de ses pensées.

L'agent secret sourit puis il dit :

« Goas don oamastit buot fihttet, buot don leat sáhtehahtti. N'est-ce pas ? »

La Norvégienne est surprise… puis éclate de rire.

« Oui si on veut… tu sais donc ce que ça veut dire maintenant ?

_Si vos leçons sont exactes, ça veut dire : quand tu auras tout compris, tout te serras possible. »

Nerwen sourit et hoche la tête. Puis elle se tourne pour regarder Panikar, voyant le petit hamster rangé son cahier avant de regarder vers le traîneau du Chef où Ànne et Åsvar lui font des signes. Le britannique s'était lié aux enfants Saamis et avait réussi à apprendre des mots de leur langue.

* * *

Pendant que l'assistant parle aux enfants de traîneau à traîneau, la rouquine se penche vers DM.

« Dis-moi, ta petite demoiselle en détresse en bleu, il est sympa quand il a apprit à faire confiance.

_Tu sais qu'il déteste être appelé comme ça. soupire l'agent secret.

_Désolé mais franchement, ça reste une demoiselle en détresse tant que tu le sauves.

_Panikar n'était pas destiné à devenir mon assistant. avoue Dare Dare Motus. Disons que le hasard a bien fait les choses et je l'ai rencontré. J'ai promis de le protéger dès l'instant où il a accepté de devenir mon assistant.

_Mais il est bien plus à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas? » demande Nerwen.

La souris blanche se retourne vers elle, étonné.

« Comment est-ce que... commence-t-il mais la demi-elfe le coupe.

_Oh arrête, tu ne me le fais pas ! Pas à moi voyons ! grommelle Nerwen, amusée de voir qu'elle avait raison. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

_Je ne peux pas…

_Pourquoi ? »

DM soupire entre agacement et tristesse.

« Je suis son supérieur. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je profite de la situation. Et Panikar est tellement nerveux… il est un assistant formidable et nos nombreuses aventures l'ont rendu bien plus courageux mais il a beaucoup de mal à gérer son stress. Il a tout pour devenir un excellent agent secret, je le sais. Mais à chaque examen, il panique et oublie tout. C'est pour ça qu'il est encore simplement mon assistant et non mon associer agent secret. »

Nerwen se tourne vers Panikar qui n'entends pas leur conversation… puis le Britannique reprends, d'une voix résignée.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre et surtout pas d'une manière aussi idiote. J'ai déjà risqué le sort du monde pour lui et je recommencerai si besoin est. Je préfère que l'on reste simplement amis plutôt que vivre sans lui. »

La rouquine soupire. Savoir que ces deux-là s'aimaient autant et qu'ils ont trop peur pour l'avouer la désole.

« Tu sais, le fiancé de Oilossë, Arthur. C'était un jeune homme qui avait été renié par sa famille parce qu'il était musicien. Il n'avait rien à offrir à l'élue de son cœur à part l'Amour. Mais en général, ça suffit largement.

_Oui mais est-ce que son amour a été rejeté? demande l'agent.

_Bah même. Au moins, il aura eu l'audace de lui déclarer son amour pour elle. » fait la demi-elfe.

DM soupire et regarde Panikar, le regard dans le vague. Nerwen l'observe avec un petit sourire, se demandant si elle devait dire que Panikar était amoureux de lui également… mais elle décide de les laisser faire. De toute façon, elle n'est pas sûre que la souris accepte de la croire.

* * *

Au levé du troisième jour de voyage, Iŋgá défait les bandages de Dare Dare Motus, dévoilant une épaule comme neuve. Panikar se demande ce qu'elle a pu mettre sur la blessure pour qu'elle cicatrise en si peu de temps malgré sa profondeur.

« Te voilà près à reprendre ta quête, Dare Dare Motus. sourit la Chaman.

_Et vous ? Vous pensez être en sûreté ? demande l'agent secret.

_Les Esprits nous conseillent de continuer à voyager pour le moment mais dès que tu auras terminé ta quête, nous pourrons retourner sur nos terres.

_Impec' ! sourit Nerwen en s'approchant. Alors on trouve le repaire du Mauvais, on flanque une bonne raclée à ce tas de cendres et à ses sous-fifres et bingo, c'est gagné ! Approchez tout les deux ! sourit la rouquine en leur faisant signe de s'approcher, ce que les deux Britanniques font.

Puis la Demi-Elfe les regarde solennellement.

« Toi, Dare Dare Motus, agent secret au service britannique, descendent d'Oilossë de Lade et de Basil de Baker Street, détenteur du pouvoir de l'hiver, es-tu prêt à te battre pour ce que tu crois auprès de moi? » questionne-t-elle solennellement.

La souris blanche inspire profondément avant de répondre sur le même ton que Nerwen.

« Oui ! »

Elle lui sourit.

« Dans ce cas, te voila guerrier du peuple saami ! répond-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Panikar. Et toi, Panikar, assistant et meilleur ami de Dare Dare Motus, es-tu avec nous ? »

Le petit hamster se fige et regarde son supérieur et la Norvégienne.

« Moi ?

_Il y a un autre Panikar ici ? ricane-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Mais…

_Tu as affronté et vaincu Urban de Weaselton ! Ça, c'est quelque chose que peu de personne aurait pu faire et ça fait de toi quelqu'un digne d'être un guerrier du peuple saami. dit-elle avec un petit sourire fier. Alors ? Tu es avec nous ? »

Panikar semble submergé par l'émotion. Il fixe tour à tour Nerwen et DM pour voir uniquement des sourires sincères. Il se tourne également vers les Saamis qui le regardent tous, attendant sa réponse. Les enfants sourient, encourageant leur nouvel ami, et les adultes restent silencieux mais on lit quand même de la fierté dans leurs yeux. Il regarde à nouveau ses deux amis et sourit, ému.

« Oui ! Bien sûr que je suis avec vous ! »

La Norvégienne sourit et regarde l'agent secret avant de déclarer solennellement :

« Alors, te voilà guerrier du peuple saami, Panikar ! »

Panikar est ému aux larmes d'un coup. C'est comme si il avait passait son examen final pour être agent secret.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 9 :)**

 **On approche de la fin! Dernier chapitre calme avant le début des péripéties. Nos amis arriveront-ils à vaincre le Mauvais? Découvrez-le dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **Laissez un commentaire svp :D**


	12. Feu VS Glace

_Dare Dare Motus_

 _ **la Légende de l'Hiver**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Feu VS Glace**

Après les au revoir et 4 heures de marche, ils arrivent devant une colline rocailleuse, sombre et dépourvu de neige. Le ciel semblait s'assombrir en passant au-dessus, on entendait que les croassements de "corbeaux". Plus ils approchent la colline, plus l'atmosphère devenait lourde et pesante. Nerwen s'approche alors vers une paroi de la colline et souffle dessus, révélant des symboles saamis sculptés. Dare Dare Motus s'approche et les lit à haute voix :

« Arrêtes-toi guerrier, car ici... vivent les créatures... de nos plus... sombres cauchemars... tous enfants de Mubpienålmaj... voici devant toi le Jabma Aimo... l'antre du Mal. » finit-il en suffoquant.

Panikar déglutit à cette mention mais il se reprend. Sa mission était d'aider son ami et supérieur, et ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! Il devait bravé la limite que son nom lui donnait ! Alors, rassemblant tout son courage, il se tient prêt à côté de l'agent secret.

Dare Dare Motus inspire profondément et hoche la tête en regardant la demi-elfe pour lui certifier qu'ils étaient prêt. Nerwen lui retourne son hochement puis se met à ''danser'' devant la paroi en chantant :

« Manne mu galgat, Manne dohppet diet ahte son oamastit suoládit, Lebbet don! »

Elle finit en donnant un coup de lance dans la porte. Quand elle le fait, la porte s'ouvre dans un bruit de pierre lourde qui se lève, recrachant beaucoup de poussière. Les trois jeunes gens toussent et chassent le nuage de poussière à grand coup de main.

« Seigneur ! Il ne connaît pas le ménage ! » s'indigne Panikar.

* * *

Dès l'instant où la porte de son antre s'ouvre, le Mauvais se met à grogner, faisant trembler toute l'antre et alertant ses sous-fifres et ses prisonniers. Sinistre Motus (qui dormait près de la cage) papillonne des paupières et s'étire.

« Des nouvelles ? demande la souris.

_On dirait. répond son supérieur en caressant sa chenille tout comme Dovert qui est assis à ses côtés.

_L'Élu est devant notre porte avec son cher petit amoureux. » ricane soudain le Mauvais.

Tous se redressent et se regardent avec un petit sourire. Ils attendaient cet instant depuis plusieurs jours. SM se redresse et se dirige vers le Mauvais.

« J'y vais ? » demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le Seigneur de Lave et de Goudron sourit et hoche la tête. L'Élu du Cristal de Feu se tourne vers les prisonniers, amusé, puis dit d'un ton sombre :

« C'est parti ! Feu contre Glace ! »

D'un claquement de doigts, il disparaît, affolant les agents secrets.

« Aie aie aie. DM, sois prudent... » marmonne Dare Dare Mite en se collant contre le Colonel K qui lui tapote l'épaule.

* * *

Lorsque la poussière retombe, les trois jeunes gens voient enfin clair. Le vent s'engouffre dans la caverne dans un bruit effrayant. On dirait de nombreuses personnes qui hurlent de douleur. Dare Dare Motus sent un frisson parcourir toute sa colonne vertébrale et se sent obligé d'attraper la main de Panikar. Le petit assistant ressent la même peur que lui... mais il sait qu'ils doivent finir cette mission ! Maintenant, le monde en dépendait ! Alors, il serre la main de l'agent pour le rassurer et l'encourager. Nerwen se tourne vers eux… et se retient de pouffer de rire en les voyant se tenir la main. Il avait juste fallu les emmener devant la Caverne du Mauvais pour qu'ils fassent un pas vers l'autre ? La rouquine sourit et dit :

« Bon, les garçons… il est temps d'y aller ! »

Les deux Britanniques la regardent puis plongent leur regard dans celui de l'autre, espérant y trouver le courage nécessaire… puis ils hochent la tête et s'apprêtent à entrer lorsque…

« Mais qui voilà ? C'est pas la Merveille Blanche et son petit assistant adoré que je vois là ? » ricane une voix.

Ils sursautent tout les trois, surtout Nerwen qui fixe d'abord DM, se demandant à quel jeu stupide il joue… lorsqu'elle remarque une silhouette qui avance vers eux. Sortant de la pénombre, il se révèle être quelqu'un que les deux hommes ne s'attendaient pas à voir ici.

« **Sinistre Motus ?** suffoquent -t-ils.

_Le seul et unique… si j'ose dire ! sourit le vilain en se tenant bien droit devant eux.

_Euh… t'as un frère jumeau, DM ? s'étonne la Demi-Elfe en fixant tour à tour les deux souris blanches qui se font face.

_Non, pas du tout… marmonne l'agent secret en fixant le vilain. Disons que Sinistre Motus est un double maléfique qui vient d'un autre univers…

_Le Twistyverse ! s'agace la souris en rouge. C'est quand même pas compliqué à retenir ! »

Nerwen continue de les fixer, incrédule,… puis elle hausse les épaules et s'avance vers SM.

« Okay, bonhomme ! C'était sympa de te voir, mais on a pas le temps de jouer aux sosies ! » déclare-t-elle en attrapant le poignet du vilain pour l'écarter.

Sinistre Motus la fusille du regard et pose juste son doigt sur la main de la demoiselle… qui se met à hurler en lui lâchant le bras.

« **AIE OUILLE ! C'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait une flèche chauffé au rouge !** » hurle-t-elle en secouant sa main.

Nos trois héros le fusillent du regard, pendant que lui ricanait en illuminant ses doigts de flammes.

* * *

En voyant ça, les trois amis suffoquent, comprenant enfin de quoi il s'agit.

« Non mais il est sérieux? Oh j'y crois pas! Le gros jaloux ! s'indigne Nerwen en fronçant des sourcils.

_Ça en jette, hein ? sourit SM. J'ai découvert ça peu de temps après notre dernier affrontement. Et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un petit secret. N'est-ce pas, Élu des Glaces ? »

Dare Dare Motus se met à trembler avant de serrer les poings. Il se doutait que le Mauvais avait sûrement prévu de nombreux sbires pour les arrêter… mais il n'aurait pas penser qu'il irait les chercher dans le Twistyverse.

« Alors, c'est donc toi que je dois affronter? gronde Dare Dare Motus.

_Hhmm… on peut dire ça comme ça. se moque Sinistre Motus. Je dirais plutôt que je viens te faire une démonstration !

_Une démonstration ? Quelle démonstration ? s'inquiète Panikar.

_C'est simple. Un combat pour montrer la puissance du Mauvais ! En tant qu'Élu du Cristal de Feu, j'ai pratiquement autant de force que lui.

_Tu ne devrais pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, Sinistre Motus! exclame l'agent secret en se tenant droit.

_Oh ! dit le vilain préparant une boule de feu dans son dos. Considères cela comme déjà... **FAIT!** » finit-il en la lançant vers l'autre souris blanche.

Les trois amis l'esquivent en sautant sur les côtés. Dès le contact au sol, la boule de feu explose dans une énorme explosion.

* * *

Nos héros se retournent vers l'explosion, puis un poing rouge donne un coup dans la mâchoire de Dare Dare Motus, le faisant rouler plus loin.

« **Chef!** » crie Panikar en voyant que le coup de poing venait de Sinistre Motus.

Celui-ci saute plus loin pour se rendre là où l'agent secret avait atterrit, se tenant debout fier avec un sourire diabolique. Le double Maléfique regarde le corps de son adversaire se relever avant de lui donner un coup de pied violent dans les côtes, le coupant dans son élan. DM retombe dans la neige, touchant le côté blessé par le coup. Rien ne semble cassé, mais la douleur se fait sentir quand même.

« **Alle** **z** **! Relève-toi!** Élu des Glaces, montre-nous que ta puissance est à la hauteur de nos espérance! » ricane Sinistre Motus.

Dare Dare Motus reprend son souffle… et profite qu'il est au sol pour glisser une de ses mains dans la poussière. Une colonne de neige sort du sol et se jette sur le vilain. Celui-ci perçoit le mouvement et saute avant que la main de neige le touche. Il évite les autres dans plusieurs bonds… avant de se retrouver plaqué sur le sol par son double. Tout deux commencent à se battre à coups de poings, oubliant un instant leurs pouvoirs mais pas la haine entre eux deux. SM parvient à attraper le bras de l'agent secret et utilise sa chaleur pour faire lâcher DM qui s'écarte à la sensation de brûlure… avant d'être envoyé au tapis d'un coup de pied de son ennemi.

« **Dare Dare Motus !** » s'inquiète Nerwen.

Voyant la Demi-Elfe venir vers eux, lance en avant, Sinistre Motus place une main sur le sol et crée un mur de feu entre eux et les deux autres.

« **Panikar ! Nerwen !** s'affole la souris en blanc.

_C'est entre toi et moi, Merveille Blanche ! ricane le double maléfique en se retournant. Feu contre Glace ! Alors montre-moi de quoi tu es capables ! »

Sur ses mots, SM envoie une boule de feu sur son adversaire qui lève les bras, créant un mur de glace. Le choc entre le chaud et le froid crée une soudaine vapeur qui embrume toute la zone de combat. La souris en rouge s'approche de là où se tenait son ennemi… et se fige en voyant qu'il a disparu ! Il ne reste qu'un large trou dans le mur de glace.

« Quoi ?! »

Il regarde les alentours et remarque soudain trois silhouettes qui s'éloignent de la caverne pour retourner vers les montagnes enneigées.

« **Malédiction !** enrage-t-il.

_ **Arrête de jouer, imbécile !** » rugit soudain la voix du Mauvais.

En tant qu'élu du Cristal de Feu, SM était capable d'entre son Maître dans sa tête. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre mais là, ça l'effraie. Le Mauvais avait l'air furieux.

« L'Élu est en train de s'enfuir ! Si tu es incapable de le capturer, peut-être que tes alliés seront plus doués ! Attends-les ! Je te les envoie !

_ **Hors de question !** s'énerve la souris en rouge. C'est Élu contre Élu, Feu contre Glace ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Sinistre Motus court à la poursuite des fuyards.

* * *

Nerwen n'aime pas trop fuir comme ça face à un vilain. Se tournant vers Dare Dare Motus, elle demande :

« C'est quoi le plan ?

_Il n'y en a pas ! **On court !** répond l'agent secret.

_Utilise tes pouvoirs ! Tu les maîtrises maintenant !

_Pas assez pour affronter Sinistre Motus ! Il maîtrise les siens bien mieux que moi !

_Vous avez déjà réussit à le battre, Chef ! intervient Panikar. Vous pouvez encore y arriver ?

_Ah oui ? Tu m'excuse, Panikar, mais je n'en ai pas ce souvenir ! s'indigne DM en repensant à la première fois qu'il a affronté son double. Je dois te rappeler que même après lors de notre deuxième rencontre, c'était Dare Dare Crapaud qui l'a mit hors d'état de nuire! » s'indigne l'agent secret…

jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse derrière eux et les fasse sauté au sol à couvert. Dare Dare Motus couvre Panikar une fois au sol. Tous se redressent tous voir Sinistre Motus au loin. DM sent son cœur s'affoler. Son ennemi en avait après lui. Tournant son regard vers les montagnes, il prend une décision gravissime mais il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix.

« Panikar ! »

Le hamster lève les yeux vers son Chef, intrigué par le désespoir qui entends dans sa voix. DM tremble et semble sur le point de pleurer. Avant que son assistant ait le temps de comprendre, il dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant une demi seconde avant de s'écarter. D'un geste de bras, il crée une large cage de glace autour de ses deux amis.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur… » pleure-t-il… avant de partir en courant vers les Montagnes.

_ **Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout !?** » hurle Nerwen, furieuse.

Panikar est perturbé par le baiser que son supérieur vient de lui donner mais il l'est bien plus en le voyant fuir.

« **Le lâche !** » s'énerve la Demi-Elfe.

Elle se tourne vers le vilain qui court vers eux… mais il passe à côté de la cage sans les regarder. Il en a après DM et personne d'autre ! Panikar se fige, sachant que Dare Dare Motus effrayé ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs.

« Nerwen ! Il faut sortir d'ici ! »

La Demi-Elfe ne se fait pas prier et donne un grand coup de lance dans la glace qui se fissure. Dès qu'un trou assez large apparaît, le petit assistant sort et court à la suite des deux souris.

« **Hé ! Tu vas où, toi ?** » s'indigne Nerwen en agrandissant le trou pour pouvoir sortir.

* * *

Dare Dare Motus sent son cœur qui se serre en laissant ses amis derrière lui… mais il peut sentir à travers le sol que Sinistre Motus est après lui. Il court aussi vite qu'il peut… lorsqu'il arrive devant un grand lac. Plus il restait là, plus il sentait son adversaire s'approcher de lui. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire : s'isoler dans les montagnes ! Là où il ne causerait la perte de personne et là où personne ne le trouverait ! Alors, avec le cœur lourd mais le pas résolu, il s'élance sur le lac en le gelant à chaque pas. Bien que Sinistre Motus soit juste devant lui, Panikar voit DM qui fuit en gelant le lac. Il comprend aussitôt ce qu'il veut faire.

« **CHEF ! ATTENDEZ !** » hurle-t-il.

_Tu peux courir mais je te rattraperais ! » ricane Sinistre Motus à l'intention de son double.

Mais lorsqu'il arrive au lac, dès que son pied touche la glace, celle-ci fond. SM trébuche alors et tombe dans l'eau glacée.

« **AR** **G**! » hurle-t-il de douleur en se redressant.

Panikar (suivit de près par Nerwen) se fige en voyant le vilain se couvrir d'une sorte de croûte semblable à celle du magma… mais il comprend vite ! Le double maléfique de DM est un être de feu ! Et comme le feu, il craignait l'eau ! Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, le hamster s'élance à la poursuite de son ami.

« **CHEF ! ARRÊTEZ !** » hurle-t-il en essayant de le rejoindre…

lorsque quelqu'un l'attrape violemment par le poignet, le faisant tourner sur lui-même. Il tombe alors face-à-face avec Nerwen qui semble déçue et effrayée.

« On ne peut rien faire pour lui, il a fait son choix ! dit-elle en fixant le petit britannique. On doit partir d'ici !

_Quoi ? Non ! s'indigne Panikar. Je ne laisse pas DM seul !

_On doit partir ! Le Mauvais a sûrement envoyé d'autres ennemis !

_ **Je ne pars pas sans DM !** insiste-t-il.

_ **Panikar !** » s'énerve la Demi-Elfe.

Un craquement sonore les fait sursauter et lever la tête vers Sinistre Motus. La souris en rouge réussit à briser la coque de protection et se tourne vers eux, furieux. Il se redresse de toute sa hauteur, ses poings rougissant au point à ressembler à de la lave en fusion, et hurle en levant ses poings, près à frapper ces deux gêneurs. Nerwen se dresse alors devant lui, lance levée et irradiée de bleue. Les poings incandescents se rapprochent d'eux, Nerwen lève son arme… et lorsque le choc a lieu, une puissante onde retentit dans toute la vallée comme une violente explosion. SM roule sur le sol vers le lac tandis que Nerwen et Panikar sont envoyés de l'autre côté dans un tourbillon de poussière et de neige. L'onde percute même DM, le faisant rouler dans la neige et l'éloignant davantage vers les montagnes. Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agit, l'agent secret se redresse vite malgré sa tête qui tourne et continue de courir vers les sommets sans se retourner. Le silence se fait alors dans la vallée, comme le calme après une tempête.

* * *

Panikar revient lentement à lui. Sa tête tourne un peu et sa vision est floue… mais ça, c'est uniquement parce que ses lunettes sont mal mise. Les repositionnant comme il faut, il se redresse et voit Nerwen qui lui tourne le dos.

« Nerwen ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La demi-elfe se tourne vers lui, le visage sombre, furieux. Mais ce qui inquiète le hamster n'est pas son regard… mais sa lance ! L'arme est fendue et parcourue d'éclairs bleuté, fragilisée et magiquement instable. Levant enfin les yeux vers le Mortel, Nerwen grogne :

« Je t'avais dit de fuir avec moi, de le laisser seul... »

Panikar baisse les yeux, honteux. En effet, si il n'avait pas insisté pour essayer de suivre Dare Dare Motus, la lance de Nerwen ne serait peut-être pas brisée… mais…

« Je pensais que nous pourrions rejoindre DM et l'aider à…

_ **Nous ?** s'énerve la rouquine en fusillant le rongeur du regard.

_Hum… Je pensais que… que **je** pouvais le rejoindre et l'aider… Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si grave ! sourit l'assistant en montrant la lance. Je suis sûr qu'on peut la réparer !

_C'est une arme divine ! Créée par les Dieux ! **Par Ruonanieida !** Elle ne peut pas être réparé… surtout pas maintenant que les Dieux me détestent ! »

Panikar est stupéfait de voir Nerwen sur le point de pleurer. Il sait qu'elle tient beaucoup à sa lance mais… il ne pensait pas la revoir pleurer après les révélations qu'elle leur avait faites au camp sur son passé. Se raclant la gorge, il essaie de lui remonter le moral.

« La prochaine fois, nous saurons comment nous y prendre ! Sinistre Motus est l'opposé de Dare Dare Motus ! Il contrôle le Feu et, on a pu le voir, l'eau lui fait perdre ses pouvoirs ! Si on retrouve le Chef, il trouvera bien un plan pour utiliser cette faiblesse et alors on pourra affronter ce clan de vilains tous ensemble et les mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Et tout redeviendra comme avant !

_Je ne retournerais pas les combattre… » déclare froidement la demi-elfe.

Panikar se fige. Elle abandonnait ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pas quand son Chef, la souris qu'il aimait, était en danger de mort !

Alerte, il se plante devant Nerwen.

« Mais Dare Dare Motus est en danger ! Il faut qu'on ailles le protéger et combattre ces Méchants avant qu'ils ne lui volent le Dernier Fragment !

_Ma lance est fissurée. Un autre choc et elle sera détruite.

_Nerwen, vous **devez** protéger le Dernier Fragment du Cristal. !

_Sans ma lance, je ne suis rien…

_Mais c'est faux ! Regardez les Saamis, ils…

_ **SANS MA LANCE, JE NE SUIS RIEN !** » rugit presque Nerwen, les yeux brûlant de colère et brillant de larmes.

Panikar tremble, craignant presque qu'elle le tue sur place… mais la jeune femme arrache le médaillon de Oilossë que DM lui a offert et le laisse tomber dans la neige avant de s'éloigner. Le hamster récupère le bijou et le serre dans son poing. Son cœur se serre de terreur. Comment pouvait-il aider celui qu'il aime sans Nerwen alors qu'il n'était même pas agent secret mais un simple assistant ? Il ne maîtrisait que quelques techniques de combats mais il était loin d'être excellent. Surtout que tout ce qui arrive était de la faute de la demi-elfe !

« Nous en sommes là parce que **vous** avez brisé le Cristal, en voulant plaire aux Dieux ! accuse Panikar, furieux.

_Non, nous en sommes là parce **qu'un nigaud** avec des pouvoirs de glace n'a pas été **fichu** de les garder secrets et qu'il a entraîné **son petit-ami demoiselle en détresse** avec lui dans une aventure **qui le dépasse !** » réplique Nerwen, blessée.

Panikar sent son cœur lui faire mal tellement il se serre. Des larmes perlent dans ses yeux mais la jeune femme continue de s'éloigner.

Blessé mais refusant d'abandonner, il s'exclame :

« Je suis Ernest Panikar, assistant de Dare Dare Motus le meilleur agent secret du Monde !...

_Adieu, Panikar… soupire Nerwen en s'éloignant.

_… il est le Dernier Fragment du Cristal de l'Hiver… continue le hamster, la gorge serrée par le chagrin.

_ **Je ne vais pas me faire tuer pour vous aider dans votre histoire d'amour !** hurle Nerwen, agacée.

_ **… Et vous devez le protéger !** insiste le Londonien, les yeux brillants de larmes prêtes à couler, en tendant le collier de Oilossë. **Les Dieux vous ont choisit pour ça !** »

Nerwen fixe le Mortel devant elle avec un regard furieux. Puis, sans aucune émotion, elle marmonne :

« Ils ont choisit les mauvaises personnes... »

Sans un regard vers Panikar qui tremble en laissant ses larmes coulées sur ses joues, elle s'éloigne avant d'effectuer un bond magistral avec sa lance qui lâche quelques étincelles.

« **NERWEN !** » hurle le hamster en essayant de la raisonner.

Mais la demi-elfe disparaît au loin dans la neige.

* * *

Panikar la regarde s'éloigner puis baisse les yeux vers le médaillon dans sa main. Sa vision est brouillée par les larmes et son corps tremble de chagrin. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il s'effondre à genoux dans la neige en éclatant en sanglots.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… notre pauvre petit hamster a le cœur brisé ? » ricane une voix.

Panikar se fige et se retourne pour voir à sa grande horreur une souris blanche avec un bandeau noir sur l'œil droit et vêtu d'une combinaison rouge. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, une large main noire l'attrape par derrière et se plaque sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de hurler et lui faisant lâcher le médaillon. Levant les yeux, il voit Stiletto qui le tient fermement. Soudain, Sinistre Panikar et le Baron Dovert rejoignent les deux premiers méchants.

« Beau travail, Stiletto ! félicite le crapaud. Nous n'avons peut-être pas eu Dare Dare Motus mais nous avons son cher petit assistant.

_Avec ça et les autres agents secrets, nous sommes sûr de le faire venir droit dans nos griffes ! ricane la version démoniaque du hamster.

_Prépare-toi à rencontrer le père de tout les Méchants, cher Panikar ! » rit Sinistre Motus avant de faire tournoyer ses doigts.

Un char de feu apparaît soudainement et tous montent dedans avec le prisonnier qui essaie en vain de s'échapper. D'un claquement de doigts, le Roi des Flammes met le véhicule de feu en marche et tous s'éloignent vers l'antre du Mauvais.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 fini! On arrive dans le sérieux! Panikar entre les griffes du Mauvais, DM paniqué au point de fuir pour protéger ses amis (comme son ancêtre Oilossë avant lui si vous vous référez à la Fiction "Basil de Baker Street et le Coeur de Glace") et Nerwen qui est partie pour protéger sa lance et son statut de Demi-Elfe.**

 **DM trouvera-t-il le courage de revenir? Arrivera-t-il à sauver Panikar? Nerwen reviendra-t-elle ou est-elle partit pour toujours? Découvrez-le dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Laissez des commentaires svp :)**


	13. D'où je viens

_Dare Dare Motus_

 _ **la Légende de l'Hiver**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : D'où je viens…**

La nuit tombe dans les montagnes. Dare Dare Motus avançait toujours dans la poudreuse vers la directions des immenses pics mais à chaque pas, son cœur pesait de plus en plus lourd et ses jambes commencent à le lâcher… puis d'un seul coup, il se laisse tomber à genoux dans la neige. Des larmes perlent au coin de son œil et se lâchent en une rivière de larmes. L'agent secret éclate en sanglot en s'agenouillant tête baissé dans la poudreuse, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sa mère avait eu raison depuis le début. Ses pouvoirs sont une malédiction. Soit on ne les maîtrise pas et on blesse (voir même pire) ceux qu'on aimait, soit on était l'objet de convoitises diaboliques mais le résultat est le même. Ce sont ceux auxquels qu'on tient le plus qui en paient le prix.

Quelle vie y avait-il face à ça? Il n'y a aucune vie pour personne ! Et pour protéger sa famille, ses amis et celui qu'il aimait tant, il avait décidé de vivre en solitaire, loin de tous. Il ne se laissera plus prendre ! Personne ne saura plus rien de lui et des pouvoirs ! Il serait seul, à tout jamais, là où personne, pas âmes qui vivent, ne viendra l'approcher ! Même pour Panikar, ça sera mieux ainsi. Mais plus il pensait au hamster, plus il réalise que jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer son amour, plus son cœur le serre à lui en faire mal. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Au moins, il le protégeait et ça, c'était le plus important.

* * *

Mais, découragé et à bout de force, il reste assis là, à genoux dans la poudreuse. Puis le vent souffle sur lui, comme si il essayait de le réconforter puis il sent quelque chose de froid lui caresser la joue. Il relève la tête et voit des flocons qui virevoltent et s'illuminent devant lui. Il les regarde un instant avant de se relever lentement en se remémorant ces flocons qu'il connaissait. Il s'approche d'eux… mais ils volent plus loin dans le ciel étoilé, se confondant avec les astres. Dare Dare Motus regarde le ciel pour les retrouver lorsque derrière lui, une lumière bleu surgit. Mais l'agent n'y prête pas attention au début jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« Tu es bien loin de Londres, gamin! »

DM sursaute un peu. Cette voix lui semble familière mais il ne la reconnaît pas. Il se retourne et voit un spectre bleu luminescent qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un jeune homme souris dans une tenue de l'année 1927. Il avait les yeux verrons et un cercle clair autour de l'un d'eux. Ça lui rappelle son arrière-grand-père… puis il se remémore les photos de son ancêtre et la photo d'un jeune William… et il reconnaît le spectre ! L'agent semble choqué et surpris.

« On dirait que ma mère a choisit le bon symbole pour notre famille. » sourit-il à DM.

La souris blanche se rue alors vers lui et serre le spectre dans ses bras en criant :

« **Grand-père William !** »

Une fois dans l'étreinte de l'agent, le spectre retourne l'affection au jeune homme vivant... puis il entend des gémissements. Il lâche l'agent puis le met face-à-face et voit que l'agent pleurait de joie mais également de tristesse.

« Grand-père William... j'ai... je n'y arrive pas. pleure Dare Dare Motus. Je.. à chaque fois, je mets la vie de ceux que j'aime en danger... je... je suis désolé, grand-père... j'ai échoué à ma mission... je n'y arrive pas... s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi... » finit-il en sanglot.

Le spectre le regarde sans rien dire mais il lui sourit tendrement et relève la tête de son arrière-petit-fils dans ses mains.

« Allons mon garçon, allons. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. dit-il en essuyant une larme qui s'apprêtait à couler de l'œil de DM. Je n'aurais pas dû te confier une si grand tâche à accomplir alors que tu venais à peine de redécouvrir tes pouvoirs. Tu as fais un choix très dur mais, si tu préfère être seul pour protéger ceux que tu aimes, je suis avec toi. » ajoute William dans un ton calme et serein en tendant la main vers le jeune homme.

L'agent secret sourit et prend la main du spectre qui lui sourit en l'entraînant dans les montagnes.

* * *

Dare Dare Motus s'éloigne avec William… mais alors qu'il vient de faire quelques pas, il s'arrête, forçant l'âme de son arrière-grand-père à lui lâcher la main. Celui-ci se tourne vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Pourquoi hésites-tu ? demande-t-il.

_Je l'ignore... » souffle la jeune souris blanche en regardant en arrière, vers les plaines.

Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine et ses réflexions sont perturbées. Sa conscience se bat avec sa raison, l'une lui disant de retourner en arrière et se battre pendant que l'autre lui souffle de fuir, de s'isoler afin de protéger ceux qu'il aime. William sourit, comme rassuré.

 _Une souris blanche est né dans ma ville,_

 _Reconnaissable entre mille!_

DM se tourne vers son arrière-grand-père, surpris. Le ''vieil'' homme lui sourit et s'approche de lui pour poser sa main sur sa joue et essuyer une larme.

 _Elle aime son pays et tout ses gens,_

 _Fait la fierté de ses parents._

L'agent secret colle sa joue dans la main de l'âme en souriant, ses yeux toujours rempli de larmes. William baisse les yeux vers l'épaule de son arrière-petit-fils pour voir sa combinaison déchirée.

 _Parfois le ciel n'est pas d'humeur,_

 _L'expérience laisse une douleur._

Avec délicatesse, il écarte légèrement le tissu et la fourrure fraîchement repoussée pour montrer la cicatrice. DM tremble en repensant à comment il l'a eu… mais surtout, parce qu'il revoit Panikar qui se dresse entre lui et Urban pour le sauver.

 _Mais tout s'efface et l'étoile me dit_

 _Où je suis._

William, qui levait les yeux vers les étoiles, prend alors les mains de son descendant en souriant et colle son front contre celui du jeune homme qui ferme les yeux, rassuré par la présence de l'homme qui l'a soutenu toute sa vie.

 _L'Amour des autres te changera!_

 _Et ton savoir te guidera!_

 _Car rien sur terre_

 _Ne peut faire taire_

 _Cette petite voix qui est en toi!_

Profitant que son arrière-petit-fils soit détendu, William glisse sa main jusqu'à l'œil gauche de DM et retire l'I-patch. Le jeune britannique se met à soupirer comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules.

 _Et quand elle te parle tout bas…_

 _Snowden, tout ce chemin..._

Snowden ouvre les yeux pour voir son arrière-grand-père lui sourire et tout lui semble soudain plus beau. Comme si son œil bleu glace l'aidait à voir la beauté du monde malgré les Ténèbres environnantes.

 _Snowden, sais-tu..._

 _Qui tu es, d'où tu viens?_

DM se fige, interdit.

« D'où je viens?... » marmonne-t-il.

La question lui aurait semblé simple il y'a quelques semaines mais là… il décide de rassembler morceaux par morceaux tout ce qu'il a apprit dernièrement.

 _Je viens d'un peuple presque irréel,_

 _La neige est notre amie fidèle,..._

 _Elle m'appelle!_

L'agent secret laisse ses doigts courir dans la neige, faisant voler quelques flocons qui l'éloignent dans le ciel, le forçant à lever les yeux vers les étoiles et se redressant.

 _Mon ancêtre Oilossë était une femme vive,_

 _Son époux était un détective_

 _Toujours près à risquer sa vie._

 _Ils m'appellent!_

Une lueur bleutée apparaît soudain devant lui. DM fronce les sourcils… et se fige en reconnaissant le Chaman Njål. Celui-ci est sur un traîneau et sourit en regardant son descendant. Il pose sa main sur son cœur et incline légèrement la tête pour le saluer. Le jeune Britannique sourit et l'imite.

 _Et comme eux, j'ai choisit mon destin!_

 _Je suis allé plus loin!_

 _J'ai appris, j'ai grandis et pourtant..._

 _Oui je l'entends!_

Njål s'éloigne alors… et une main douce vient se poser sur son épaule. Dare Dare Motus se tourne pour voir une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux roux dans une magnifique robe couleur glace : Oilossë de Lade ! Elle lui sourit tendrement avant d'être rejointe par un jeune homme souris vêtu en habit de détective : Basil de Baker Street !

 _Elle est là, cette petite voix qui ne chante que pour moi!_

 _Tout comme le vent souffle sur la neige blanche!_

La jeune femme sourit en faisant une révérence à son descendant alors que Basil s'incline en levant sa casquette en souriant, visiblement très fier. Mais alors que DM pense avoir atteint le plus merveilleux, un autre homme souris apparaît, vêtu d'un costume de policier et qui glisse sur la neige. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu, le jeune homme comprend qu'il s'agit de son grand-père, George de Baker Street. Le policier soulève son casque avec un grand sourire, saluant William qui le regarde en souriant.

 _Toi qui sème la Paix dans mon cœur, tu me rappelles_

 _Ce que je sais! Je reviendrais!_

Encadré de Basil et Oilossë, William sourit en tendant l'I-patch à son arrière-petit-fils. Celui-ci court le serrer dans ses bras et reprend son bandeau qu'il remet sur son œil en se redressant.

 _Je suis Dare Dare Motus!_

Deux petites filles identiques apparaissent alors en riant. L'une d'elles porte une robe bleue à carreaux dans le style victorien alors que l'autre porte une robe bleu ciel à bord rouge : Olivia et Sølvi ! Les deux fillettes lui prennent les mains et l'entraînent vers la vallée en souriant. Avec un dernier sourire à tout ses ancêtres, il se laisse guider par les petites avant de s'élancer en courant vers là où doivent se trouver Panikar et Nerwen.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Nerwen revient enfin dans les paysages qu'elle connaît et où elle se sent chez elle. Elle s'arrête, plante sa lance abîmée dans la neige et soupire. Elle reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes… puis hurle en frappant le sol de ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sang avant de laisser quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues. Reniflant, elle frotte ses poings blessés dans la neige pour enlever la saleté avant d'être attiré par un mouvement de sa lance. C'est Mini-Nerwen qui essaie de lui parler, de lui apprendre quelque chose… mais la demi-elfe détourne son regard ailleurs que sur son mini-modèle. Elle en a assez de ces faux semblant sur l'amitié et toute ses bêtises ! Elle a essayé d'y croire et regardez où ça l'a mené.

Soudain, elle sent quelque chose qui la frappe et voit sa lance tombée dans la neige. Mini-Nerwen la fusille du regard et fait apparaître deux représentations qui symbolise les deux Mortels.

« **Fous-moi la paix avec ça !** C'est comme avec Urban! DM m'a laissé derrière avec sa demoiselle en détresse face à son ennemi pendant qu'il fuyait comme un lâche! **Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec les Mortels, c'est clair !?** » hurle-t-elle, furieuse.

Mini-Nerwen soupire et montre la représentation de l'agent secret. On voit non pas un lâche mais un être attristé qui souhaite protéger ses amis en s'isolant. À cet instant, la Demi-Elfe se fige. Ça lui rappelle Oilossë qui s'isolait de son peuple et de sa petite sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout pour cacher son secret et protéger sa famille, sachant que si Lade le découvrait, les siens payeraient le prix. DM avait-il eu la même logique idiote ? Elle revoit alors le regard de l'agent secret. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, il avait osé embrasser Panikar quelques secondes alors qu'il craignait le perdre à cause de ça… et ses paroles lui reviennent en mémoire :

« _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur…_ »

Alors que Nerwen entends ses paroles résonner dans sa tête, une autre voix apparaît. Une voix de femme.

« _Sauvez ma petite sœur… faites qu'elle vive, je vous en prie…_ »

Nerwen sursaute en entendant la voix désespérée de Oilossë. Cela faisait des siècles que ses pleurs n'avaient pas résonné dans sa tête… et l'intonation de voix est si semblable à celle de DM : tristesse, honte et peur !

Cela poignarde presque Nerwen dans le cœur. Malgré les années, l'histoire semblait se répéter. Est-ce un signe des Dieux ? Était-ce là une façon de réparer son erreur ? De réparer ce qu'elle avait manqué à Lade ? Elle lève les yeux vers les étoiles, attendant presque un signe… avant de se tourner vers Mini-Nerwen. Celle-ci lui sourit et montre l'horizon.

« Tu sais que si on prend un autre coup, tu seras détruite avec la lance ? »

La représentation hausse les épaules. Nerwen peut voir qu'elle a un peu peur… mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas reculer face à son destin. Pas plus que son modèle ! La rouquine récupère alors son arme et l'apprête à se téléporter… lorsque la lance bouge à nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

Mini montre une direction et là, la Demi-Elfe voit un véhicule jaune dans la neige. La Sauterelle Spatiale ! Elle sourit et baisse les yeux vers sa représentation.

« En avant, Mini ! » dit-elle en faisant un check avec sa représentation.

* * *

Glissant sa main dans la neige, Dare Dare Motus cherche à retrouver Panikar et Nerwen. Étrangement, les énergies du sol lui donnent deux directions différentes. Il se fie à la première et la plus proche indication. Alors, en soulevant la neige sous ses pieds en un monticule qui l'empoigne à la taille, il se fait glisser par le monticule vers la direction choisi. Il va vite en scrutant sur les côtés au cas où... puis il voit quelque chose brillé au loin. Intrigué, il dirige le monticule vers ce qui l'a intrigué et atterrit dans la neige. La poudreuse est piétinée par de nombreuses personnes et quelque chose traîne sur le sol. Lorsque DM le ramasse, il est figé sur place. C'est le médaillon de son ancêtre Oilossë ! Comment pouvait-il être là ? Son cœur s'affole aussitôt.

« Nerwen ? Panikar ? » appelle-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

Puis d'un seul coup un éclair bleuâtre apparaît puis de cet éclair en sort Nerwen. La demi-elfe regarde aux alentours jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et voit Dare Dare Motus. Elle se fige aussitôt, comme si elle voyait un fantôme.

« DM ? suffoque-t-elle en fixant l'agent secret avant de sourire de toutes ses dents en courant vers lui. **TU ES REVENU !** » hurle-t-elle folle de joie en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le britannique se retrouve le souffle coupé une fois dans les bras de la Demi-Elfe.

« Nerwen… je ne peux plus respirer…

_Oups ! s'exclame-t-elle en lâchant le jeune homme. J'oublie parfois ma force. »

La souris blanche reprends son souffle… lorsqu'il voit l'état de la lance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet. Ta lance ? Et où est Panikar ? »

Nerwen ne sait pas où commencer pour expliquer sa bêtise alors elle réfléchit en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avant de répondre :

« Ouais bah… c'est ton jumeau maléfique là de l'autre univers.…

_ **Sinistre Motus !?** s'affole DM. C'est lui qui a mit ta lance dans cet état ? Et il a enlevé Panikar ?

_Pour la lance oui mais pour le reste… je ne sais pas…

_Comment ça ''tu ne sais pas'' ? Tu as laissé Panikar seul face à cette torche vivante ? »

Nerwen se contente de baisser les yeux sans dire un mot. Dare Dare Motus serre les poings, prêt à montrer sa façon de penser à la Demi-Elfe… lorsque la lance se met à bouger. L'agent secret baisse les yeux, furieux… mais se calme en voyant Mini-Nerwen. La petite représentation semble plus faible que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Et vu l'état de l'arme sur laquelle elle est, c'est compréhensible. Soupirant, il regarde le modèle original.

« Excuse-moi, Nerwen. Je… je suis aussi fautif que toi…

_D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait revenir si, comme Oilossë, tu as fuis pour nous protéger ? »

DM est surpris d'entendre que son ancêtre avait fait la même erreur que lui… puis sourit en regardant le médaillon.

« Mes ancêtres m'ont rappelé d'où je venais. » sourit-il.

Nerwen le regarde, étonnée… puis elle sourit.

* * *

Mais l'agent secret devient soudain très pâle.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'inquiète-t-elle en s'apprêtant presque à le rattraper.

_Panikar… suffoque-t-il. Sinistre Motus a dû l'emmener dans le repaire du Mauvais... »

La rouquine se fige en se rappelant que le petit assistant était entre les mains de leur ennemi. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami britannique.

« T'inquiète, beau Prince ! On va le sauver, ton amoureux ! »

DM lui sourit mais ne semble pas trop confiant en voyant l'état de la lance.

« Mais ton arme ? Je parie qu'encore un choc et elle... dit-il mais Nerwen le coupe en répondant :

_Elle sera solide tant que nous sommes solides ! Alors? Près à repartir au combat?

_Oui !… Mais le temps commence à nous manquer. s'inquiète l'agent secret. Comment allons-nous retourner vite à la Caverne du Mauvais ?

_Tu crois que je suis venue en touriste ? » sourit la Demi-Elfe.

Elle pointe au loin la Sauterelle Spatiale qu'elle a pu ramener avec plusieurs téléportations. Dare Dare Motus sourit et regarde Nerwen. Les deux jeunes gens hochent la tête et se serrent la main.

« En avant ! » s'exclame le Britannique.

* * *

 **Voilà le Chapitre 11 :)**

 **Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que Nerwen allait fuir comme une lâche! ^^**

 **Et au lieu de " _Je suis Vaiana_ ", nous avons " _Je suis Dare Dare Motus_ " :D Cette scène est juste magnifique et j'espère qu'on en verra plus des comme ça à l'avenir. **

**On approche de la fin. Peut-être encore deux ou trois chapitres et nous aurons la fin des aventures de notre célèbre agent secret. Avec nos deux amis prêts au combat, arriveront-ils à sauver Panikar et les agents secrets? Pourront-ils vaincre le Mauvais? Découvrez-le dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :D**


	14. DM VS Le Mauvais

_Dare Dare Motus_

 **la Légende de l'Hiver**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : DM VS le Mauvais**

Panikar tremble en voyant le véhicule de feu entrer dans les cavernes sombres où vit le Mauvais. Il entend les Monstres qui grognent, le magma qui bouillonne et l'atmosphère devient atrocement lourde. Il regarde les alentours, inquiet, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule s'arrête. Là, Stiletto le lâche et Sinistre Panikar le bouscule violemment, le faisant tomber sur le sol de roches. Les Vilains descendent à leur tour et Sinistre Motus l'attrape par le col.

« Tu es très chanceux, Panikar. ricane-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. En général, les Mortels qui voient le Mauvais sont morts ou mourants ! Profite, petit veinard ! »

D'un geste dédaigneux, il jette le petit assistant sur le sol au centre de la caverne, près de ce qui semble être une cage.

Grommelant de douleur, il frotte son bras endolori par le choc.

« Panikar ? » s'étonne une voix qu'il reconnaît aussitôt.

Il se retourne vers la cage… et se fige en voyant tout les agents secrets de l'agence ainsi que le Colonel en personne !

« Professeur ? Dare Dare Mite ? Colonel K ? Agent 57 ? Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

_ **Panikar ! Attention !** » hurle soudain la mite.

Mais avant que le petit Britannique ait le temps de comprendre, quelque chose de massif et sombre s'enroule autour de lui, lui bloquant toute fuite. Prisonnier, il ne peut que trembler en voyant l'être tourné autour de lui, bougeant quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas identifier… lorsqu'un visage couvert de goudron et de magma en fusion aux grands yeux ardents se redresse devant lui en ricanant.

« Ouh ouh ouh ouh ! Qu'avons-nous là ? » grince-t-il.

Panikar suffoque aussitôt devant l'être hideux qu'est le Mauvais. Il n'a jamais rien vu de pareil. Il est encore pire qu'il se l'était imaginé suite à la description de Nerwen et sent son estomac faire des nœuds en voyant les squelettes fondus sur le corps brûlant et les mains squelettiques (l'unique chose ''normale'' sur ce corps ignoble)

« Voilà donc celui que l'Élu du Cœur de Dàlvi a choisit ? Hum ! ricane-t-il à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le dégoût. Un minable petit mortel ! Dàlvi serait donc devenu aussi romantique que les autres Dieux ? Quelle pitié ! »

Le petit hamster déglutit, ignorant ce que ce monstre allait pouvoir lui faire. SM l'attrape à nouveau par le col et le soulève en souriant.

« Alors ? On en fait quoi, Seigneur ?

_Si je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour attirer l'Élu, il aurait fini comme jouet pour ma fille. Mais j'ai encore besoin que ton âme soit intacte dans ton corps !

_Ça ne risque pas ! Il ne viendra pas ! défie Panikar.

_Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas un expert mais j'ai assez observé ce sentiment chez les Mortels pour savoir qu'un cœur amoureux ne peut pas rester loin de sa moitié. D'autant plus quand le sentiment est réciproque. »

Le hamster rougit, surtout quand les autres Vilains (surtout Stiletto et SM) se mettent à rire… mais rapidement, le petit assistant serre les poings en fixant les affreux.

« **ET QU'EST-CE QUE** **Ç** **A PEUT VOUS FAIRE !?** hurle-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter ses amis. Vous savez quoi ? Je vous plaint tous ! Vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est qu'aimer ! »

Les Vilains ravalent leurs rires (Sinistre Motus lâchant Panikar) et tous fixent les deux êtres qui se font face au centre de la caverne. Le Mauvais grogne et s'avance vers le petit assistant qui prend soudain peur en voyant la masse sombre s'approcher.

« Tu veux que je sois méchant ? Parfait ! Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'être méchant ! » dit la créature avant de sourire cruellement.

Squackencluck et les agents tremblent tous en se serrant les uns contre les autres alors que Panikar fixe son ennemi en se retenant de claquer des dents et en levant son bras pour protéger son visage.

* * *

Dans le ciel Norvégien, un véhicule jaune vole à toute vitesse vers le Jabma Aimo. La Sauterelle Spatiale ! Avec à son bord l'Élu du Cristal de l'Hiver et la Guerrière du Printemps et de l'Hiver ! Nerwen fronce des sourcils en voyant le ciel devenir de plus en plus sombre.

« Ça, c'est pas bon… marmonne la Demi-Elfe.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiète Dare Dare Motus.

_Le Mauvais devient de plus de plus puissant. Sa noirceur commence à quitter sa caverne.

_Ce n'est pas parce que la porte est toujours ouverte ?

_Peut-être mais y'a pas que ça. »

Sans attendre plus d'explication, l'agent secret accélère l'allure et fonce tout droit vers le repaire du Mauvais. Il entre dans la caverne avec le véhicule, passant à toute vitesse entre les sombres parois rocheuses et au-dessus des monstres qui vivent dans les coulées de lave. Nerwen est surprise par la vitesse que peut avoir cet engin dans les tunnels… mais elle cesse d'y penser dès qu'elle aperçoit une lumière qui annonce la fin du couloir et donc l'Antre même du Mal.

« **Attention, on arrive !** » hurle-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Alors que le Mauvais est sur le point d'attraper Panikar, un bruit de moteur rugit dans les cavernes. Tous se tournent, entendent une voix de femme hurler joyeusement… et la Sauterelle Spatiale surgit à toute vitesse !

« Vise la masse noire ! » conseille Nerwen en pointant ce qui se trouve être le Seigneur des lieux.

DM cible l'être qu'il n'arrive pas à bien à deviner et allume le laser. Le rayon frappe l'être noir de plein fouet, le faisant rugir de douleur, et Panikar profite de la distraction pour courir vers la cage afin de libérer les autres. Le petit assistant l'observe pour voir comment la détruire… jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attrapé par Sinistre Motus qui l'empoigne par la veste.

« Que penses-tu faire, hein ? Rien ni personne ne peut détruire cette cage ! fait le double maléfique de la souris blanche.

_ **Lâches-le, Sinistre Motus!** » ordonne la voix de l'agent secret.

Le hamster et l'Élu du Cristal de Feu se tournent vers Dare Dare Motus qui, à ce moment, lance un rayon glacial vers Sinistre Motus. La souris blanche du Twistyverse lâche prise et s'écarte de la trajectoire du rayon glacial qui s'écrase contre les barreaux de la cage. Dare Dare Pélican et Dare Dare Hérisson profitent de cette occasion pour briser la glace et enfin se libérer avec les autres. DM est surpris de les voir ici… mais il se reprend vite.

« **Sortez tous ! Quittez la caverne !** ordonne-t-il en les regardant.

_ **CHEF ! ATTENTION !** » s'affole Panikar.

Les deux passagers de la Sauterelle Spatiale tournent la tête pour voir une main squelettique embrasée par du goudron et des flammes s'abattre sur eux. Nerwen a par chance de bon réflexes. Elle attrape son ami britannique en coupant sa ceinture avec sa lance et saute du véhicule qui s'écrase brutalement sur le sol. Les deux amis tombent lourdement à côté des autres agents.

« **DM !** » s'affolent Squackencluck et Dare Dare Mite en courant vers eux.

L'agent secret se remet les idées au clair en relevant la tête et fixe la Sauterelle Spatiale avant d'oser regarder la jeune scientifique.

« Désolé, Professeur, mais je crois que la Sauterelle Spatiale est un petit peu abîmé… » marmonne-t-il.

Alors que la jeune poule lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, Dare Dare Mite aide Nerwen à se redresser… lorsque la Norvégienne se redresse d'un coup, lance levée. Surpris par ce mouvement, la souris blanche se tourne vers elle… et se fige en voyant enfin à quoi ressemble le Mauvais !

L'être ignoble s'approche des Mortels en grognant… puis sourit en fixant l'Élu du Cristal de l'Hiver.

« Te voilà donc, Élu de Dàlvi ! Je suis heureux de enfin te voir en vrai. Tu te souviens de moi, peut-être. Je t'ai enfin repérer le jour où tu as essayé de retirer tes pouvoirs. »

Nerwen se fige et se tourne vers DM, l'interrogeant du regard… avant de se retourner vers le Monstre de Lave et de Goudron. Lance levée, elle grogne :

« **Laisse-le, Saleté ! Affronte plutôt quelqu'un à ta taille !** »

Le Mauvais rit d'un rire ignoble et maléfique qui secoue les squelettes fusionné sur son corps.

« Parce que toi tu penses être à la hauteur pour me battre? Comme tout le reste d'entre vous? Dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous vous adresser? rage-t-il.

_Oui ! À un ennemi que nous mettrons hors d'état de nuire comme nous l'avons toujours fait depuis la nuit des temps ! » défie Dare Dare Motus.

Ses mots avaient enfin illuminé l'espoir de ses amis, alliés et camarades. Le Mauvais les regarde reprendre du courage, furieux. Un à un, les agents et leurs nouveaux alliés se rapprochent de Dare Dare Motus. Nerwen et lui se regardent avec un air complice puis l'agent secret se tourne vers Panikar. Le petit hamster lui sourit et lui dit :

« Ravi de vous voir de retour, Chef ! »

DM sourit, rassuré que le léger baiser qu'il a donné à son ami plus tôt ne l'ait pas rendu farouche, puis les trois jeunes gens se donnent un signal silencieux avec le regard avant de s'élancer vers le Mauvais en criant :

« **Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaa !** »

Bien que surpris, les autres agents se lancent également dans l'attaque… sauf K qui reste en arrière, surpris. Il se met alors à réfléchir.

« Hhhhm… c'est pas bête, ça. Il faudrait que je songe à trouver un cri de guerre pour nos agents. Ça rendrait nos attaques bien plus classes ! »

* * *

Puis, alors que le Colonel revient dans la bagarre, ils voient devant eux les autres Méchants qui accompagnent Mubpienålmaj et qui cherchent à les bloquer. Dare Dare Motus n'est pas du tout surpris de voir le Baron Dovert parmi eux. Panikar, lui, se souvient de l'information qu'il devait transmettre.

« Écoutez-moi! Sinistre Motus est un être de feu ! Donc, comme le Feu, il craint l'eau et je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! On pourrait essayer de le ralentir !

_Bonne idée, Panikar ! sourit l'agent secret.

_ **En avant !** » s'exclame Dare Dare Mite en s'envolant, ses ailes ne lui faisant plus mal.

Elle se met à voleter devant le Mauvais, agaçant la créature de goudron qui rugit en essayant de la chasser. D'autres agents se ruent vers lui pour le contenir pendant que Dare Dare Hérisson se rue sur Stiletto, Dare Dare Maquereau sur Sinistre Panikar et Colonel K et 57 se ruent sur Dovert. Sinistre Motus, lui, est prit dans le flux de personnes et cherche à rejoindre l'autre Élu… lorsque Nerwen se rue sur lui.

« Hé ! Boule de feu ! Prêt à affronter une vraie guerrière saami ? »

La souris blanche en rouge serre les dents, agacé, et fait apparaître une sorte d'épée de lave avant de commencer à se battre avec la Demi-Elfe.

Pendant ce temps, Dare Dare Motus fait apparaître de la neige sur le sol brûlant de la caverne, créant de l'eau fraîche. Dare Dare Pélican utilise son bec pour en récupérer… puis il s'envole vers le vilain en blouse rouge. Il profite que Nerwen le distrait pour passer au-dessus de lui et ouvre son bec, lâchant l'eau froide.

« **ARG** **H** **!** » hurle SM en se trouvant couvert d'une croûte de magma.

Et pendant qu'il ne fait pas attention, Panikar lui donne un sacré coup dans la mâchoire inférieure.

« Ça, c'est pour l'attaque qui nous a séparé ! » fait le hamster pendant que Sinistre Motus recule sous le coup violent, en se frottant le menton.

Nerwen éclate de rire, amusée par le geste. Le vilain se met à grogner puis s'étire, brisant la carapace de croûte qui l'encercle.

« **Saleté de hamster ! Attends un peu !** »

Mais avant que le Vilain ait le temps de réagir, DM lui envoie un rayon de glace en pleine face. Les deux Élus se fusillent du regard avant de se ruer l'un vers l'autre en hurlant furieusement. Les rayons de Glace et de Feu se croisent, se frappent, explosent et traversent la caverne.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dare Dare Mite essaie toujours de trouver un point faible chez l'Entité Maléfique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les deux souris blanches se battre. Mubpienålmaj en profite alors pour attraper l'insecte nocturne dans sa main noire et squelettique et l'écrase au sol dans un grand boom. La caverne se met à trembler sous le choc, faisant basculer tous le monde (même les deux Élus) sauf Nerwen qui parvient à rester debout en prenant appuie sur sa lance.

« **DARE DARE MITE !** » s'horrifie Squackencluck en comprenant ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tous se figent, craignant le pire… lorsque le Mauvais relève sa main et dévoile la mite. Tous soupirent de soulagement en la voyant respirer… lorsque la créature en goudron s'apprête à la refrapper pour l'achever.

« **NON !** » s'affole Dare Dare Motus, ne voulant pas que son amie meurt à cause de lui.

Mais alors que tous croient voir la dernière heure de leur amie, Nerwen se met à pousser son cri de guerre en courant vers le Mauvais. Elle saute en levant sa lance et, d'un geste vif, elle tranche la main osseuse du Monstre qui rugit alors de douleur. K et 57 profitent de la distraction pour récupérer la jeune agent.

« **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...** j''ai mal partout... » agonise la mite pendant que le colonel K et l'agent 57 l'aident à se relever (et la mettent à l'abri du combat).

Mais le Baron Dovert donne un violent coup de canne derrière la tête de l'agent 57, faisant tomber à genoux le métamorphe et la jeune agent.

« Nous n'avions nullement finis ! »

Le colonel se place alors entre l'ennemi et son agent blessé et son ancien associer, près à les défendre. DM voudrait intervenir… mais SM se jette sur lui et le plaque sur le sol. La Merveille Blanche étant immobilisée, Nerwen se battant contre le Mauvais à coups de lance (lui tranchant sa main qu'il raccroche avec du goudron ou lui lézardant le corps) et les autres agents étant occupés, seuls Squackencluck et Panikar peuvent aider 57 et Dare Dare Mite. Le petit hamster court vers les deux agents blessés pendant que la jeune poule se rue vers ce qu'il reste de la Sauterelle Spatiale. Elle ouvre le coffre et récupère quelques gadgets que son ami souris lui avait volé. Panikar redresse Dare Dare Mite avec l'aide de 57 (qui a repris connaissance malgré un gros mal de tête) et commence à s'éloigner… lorsque Sinistre Panikar se retrouve devant lui.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller, petit Bleu ? » ricane-t-il en levant un laser qu'il a volé à un agent.

Le petit assistant est figé sur place… lorsque le Baron du Twistyverse se retrouve frappé par un éclair blanchâtre qui l'immobilise comme une statue. Squackencluck arrive aussitôt, une sorte de laser en main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande le petit hamster.

_Un prototype de rayon paralysant. répond la jeune scientifique en aidant Dare Dare Mite. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra alors on ferrait mieux de partir. »

* * *

DM réussit à geler la tête de son adversaire et, quand la tête de SM fut bloqué dans un glaçon, celui-ci bascule en arrière, libérant de son poids l'agent secret. Dare Dare Motus se relève et gèle le reste du corps de son double maléfique et si SM ose faire fondre la glace, il perdra encore son pouvoir temporairement. Il se rue alors vers le Mauvais pour aider Nerwen… lorsque celui-ci frappe la rouquine qui roule sur le sol aux pieds de son ami britannique.

« Nerwen ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiète la souris blanche en la redressant.

_Je suis un peu… assommé… mais… ça devrait aller… » marmonne-t-elle en se prenant la tête.

Tout semble tourner comme une toupie pour la Demi-Elfe, forçant DM à faire très attention à elle plutôt qu'à l'ennemi devant lui. Le Mauvais grogne avant d'être attaqué par les autres agents. Panikar (qui a aperçu la scène de loin) se tourne vers Squackencluck.

« Professeur ? Vous pouvez mettre Dare Dare Mite à l'abri ? Je vais aider DM et Nerwen !

_D'accord mais sois prudent. » répond la poule en soutenant la jeune mite avec l'aide de 57.

Le petit assistant court alors pour rejoindre ses amis… avant de sentir quelqu'un qui l'attrape violemment par l'arrière, le faisant hurler.

« **Arrêtez subito, amici !** » ricane la voix de Stiletto.

Tous s'arrêtent et se tournent pour voir le corbeau tenant fermement Panikar, un éclat de métal venant de la Sauterelle Spatiale dans sa main et placé sous la gorge du petit assistant.

« **Panikar !** s'affole Dare Dare Motus mais…

_No ! Même pas en rêves, Dare Dare Motus ! dit-il en rapprochant son arme de fortune de la gorge de son prisonnier.

_Bien joué, Stiletto. » félicite Dovert qui lui maintient le Colonel K au sol, pendant que le baron Panikar se remet de sa paralysie.

SM, lui, avait su (après avoir sortit de la glace et sans ses pouvoirs) mettre aux tapis les autres. Le Mauvais ricane en s'avançant vers DM.

« Comme c'est fâcheux. Tout tes amis vaincus et celui qui fait battre ton cœur entre nos griffes. Pauvre petit élu… mais tu peux tout arrangé ! sourit l'Être de magma en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du Britannique. Je promets sur mon honneur de Maître du Mal de les libérer… si tu me donnes le Cœur de Dàlvi !

_ **Non mais ça va pas !** s'indigne Nerwen.

_ **Ne l'écoute pas, DM !** s'épouvante Dare Dare Mite en grimaçant de douleur.

_Vous trouverez un moyen de le sauver, DM ! Restez calme ! » intervient le Colonel K.

La souris blanche tremble, les yeux fixé sur Panikar, perturbé. Les yeux du hamster sont remplis de larmes de peur. Peur de la mort ou peur de son choix ? L'agent secret n'en sait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que si il donnait le Cœur, il mourait. Mais la mort lui était égal ! Sauf si, comme dans la légende, Mubpienålmaj prévoit de détruire le monde et les vies innocentes avec. Alors, il mourrait dans le remord d'avoir mit toute espèce vivante en danger de mort. Mais si Panikar mourait, il ne se pardonnerait jamais non plus. Perdre l'Être auquel il tenait le plus était hors de question !

Alors, il ferme les yeux et réfléchit... puis il retire son badge d'agent et son I-patch. Tout les autres sont sous le choc.

« Dare Dare Motus? » questionne Squackencluck en regardant la souris blanche laisser tomber ses affaires au sol.

Puis il rouvre les yeux, révélant son œil bleu glace à tout ceux qui ignoraient sa particularité.

« Vous devez me promettre que tout ceux qui vivent sur cette planète seront épargné. » ordonne-t-il solennellement.

Tout les agents, le Colonel, le Professeur et Panikar suffoquent d'effroi. Il allait vraiment leur donner le Cœur?

« **Non chef ! Ne faite pas ...** commence Panikar avant que Stiletto ne lui couvre la bouche.

_Hhhmmm... je ne suis pas contre pour prendre plus de prisonniers dans le Twistyverse. Mais, je suis partant pour prendre tout le monde en charge. Alors Élu, qu'en penses tu? » fait Sinistre Panikar en souriant maléfiquement.

Dare Dare Motus n'est guère rassuré. Laisser le monde sous le contrôle du Twistyverse n'est guère mieux. Certes, les habitants seraient toujours vivants mais à quel prix ? Comme il hésite trop longtemps au goût du Mauvais, il fait signe à Stiletto et grogne :

« Tue-le !

_ **NON !** s'horrifie DM en voyant le corbeau pressé un peu plus fort son bout de métal contre la gorge de Panikar. Non, c'est accord ! Prenez ce fichu cœur mais laissez Panikar et les autres vivre ! »

Le Mauvais ricane.

« Dàlvi a vraiment choisi un naïf comme lui. Mais c'est accordé ! »

* * *

SM ferme la cage derrière lui après avoir violemment jeté Panikar dedans avec les autres.

« Comme ça, vous vous tiendrez tranquille. » sourit-il.

Il retourne alors au centre de la caverne, là où tout les autres Vilains sont rassemblés. Stiletto termine d'attacher Dare Dare Motus à la stèle de lave où des symboles saamis ardents brillent tout autour de lui.

« **Chef!** » hurle Panikar en essayant de détruire un barreau.

Sauf que quand il en touche un, le barreau de lave lui brûle la main.

« Argh! » peste le hamster de douleur.

Puis il regarde à nouveau son supérieur, les larmes aux yeux. SM s'avance vers les autres méchants mais son attention fut prise par un écrasement d'objets sous son pied. Il baisse les yeux et voit le badge et le I-patch de Dare Dare Motus. Il sourit maléfiquement en écrasant davantage et en brûlant les deux objets. L'agent secret ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en voyant ces deux objets être détruit… mais c'est le regard affolé de Panikar qui l'émeut le plus. Malgré sa propre peur et les Vilains autour de lui, il sourit.

« Tout ira bien, Panikar. C'est mieux ainsi… soupire-t-il.

_ **Mais t'es complètement doavki ou quoi ?** s'énerve Nerwen, sa lance plantée dans le sol à l'extérieur de la cage. Les promesses du Mauvais, ça vaut autant que ce qui sort du derrière d'un renne ! »

Le Mauvais se met à grogner et s'approche de la cage. Tous s'écartent des barreaux sauf Nerwen qui reste droite.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ta déesse, insolente. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une misérable erreur commise par les Dieux ! Une tâche que la sotte Ruonanieida a gardé en vie par pitié ! Car c'est tout ce que tu inspires avec ta laideur,… Ropmivuohta ! » sourit-il, fier de lui.

DM est soudain figé d'horreur et d'indignation… mais à peine le Mauvais a-t-il prononcé son vrai nom que la rouquine lui crache à la figure. Sa salive sèche immédiatement sur la peau de goudron brûlant mais le geste reste le même, énervant le Mauvais. Serrant les poings, la jeune femme déclare :

« Je suis Nerwen, la Demi-Elfe ! Guerrière du Printemps et de l'Hiver ! Protégée et bras armé de Ruonanieida, Déesse du Printemps ! Protectrice du Peuple Saamis ! **Voilà qui je suis !** Malgré ma laideur ! Malgré mes fautes ! Malgré tout ce que tu crois, je sais qui je suis ! **Je suis et je reste Nerwen !**

_Tu l'étais avant ! » ricane le Mauvais avant de s'approcher de l'élu de Dàlvi.

La Demi-Elfe serre les poings, furieuse, et Panikar peut voir des larmes perler dans ses yeux. Il lui prend la main et lui sourit :

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Vous savez qui vous êtes et nous aussi. »

Nerwen le regarde et sourit… mais vite, leur inquiétude pour DM remonte en flèche. Ils se tournent tous vers là où se trouvent les Vilains et leur prisonnier.

* * *

Le Mauvais sourit maléfiquement en fixant l'Élu, ses yeux se mettent à luire d'une lueur étrange et il se met à réciter d'une voix forte.

 _Bokte son fápmu_

 _Mieđihit bokte mun_

Une lueur rougeâtre encercle alors DM. La souris blanche tremble en fixant ses ennemis qui ricanent, impatients.

 _Mun hástalus son ipmil ja son njuolggadus_

 _Ahte diet oaffaruššat mun deavdit_

Une lueur blanche se met à briller sur le côté de gauche de l'agent secret. Nerwen se met à trembler.

« Oh non...

_Quoi ? s'inquiète Panikar.

_Il utilise un sort interdit… »

 _Ahte diet skeaŋka leat -s son allodat -s mun sturrodat_

 _Rájes son idja son áigi_

DM se met soudain à grimacer de douleur alors que la lumière sur son cœur devient de plus en plus intense. Soudain, un appareil dans la poche de Squackencluck se met à sonner d'une manière affolée. Elle le sort et se fige. C'est un petit moniteur cardiaque de poche qui lui permet de suivre les rythmes cardiaques des agents lorsqu'ils partent en mission. Et là, celui de DM s'affole comme lorsqu'elle essayait de lui retirer ses pouvoirs.

« **ARRÊTEZ ! C'EST EN TRAIN DE LE TUER !** » s'horrifie-t-elle.

 _Mun dáhttut billistit son eana_

 _Ja árbmu -s don, Dàlvi_

 _Mun ulbmil guoskkahus -s son geahči !_

Le Mauvais lève alors la main vers l'Élu, serre le poing et la tire violemment vers lui. Dare Dare Motus se met à se débattre en grimaçant de douleur, serrant les dents et les larmes perlant dans ses yeux. Panikar est horrifié, surtout qu'il lui semble voir quelque chose se soulever sous la peau de la poitrine de la souris qu'il aime.

« **SNOWDEN !** » hurle-t-il en se collant aux barreaux (soudain dur et froid comme la roche), incapable de rester là sans rien faire.

DM se met alors à hurler de douleur en sentant le Cœur être arraché du sien… lorsqu'un objet bleu jaillit hors de sa poitrine (sans laisser la moindre trace sur son corps). Dès que l'objet est hors de son corps, son hurlement s'étouffe dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et tout son corps se raidit. Cela dure quelques secondes avant que le britannique pousse un profond soupire, ferme les yeux et s'écroule sur lui-même, étant uniquement retenu par ses chaînes. Dès cet instant, le moniteur cardiaque de Squackencluck se met à émettre un long bip sonore et continue. Ce son horrifient tous les agents mais surtout Panikar qui fixe DM, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Snowden… » suffoque-t-il, utilisant encore une fois le vrai nom de son ami.

Mais celui-ci ne répond pas, la tête pendante, sans vie. Contrairement à lorsqu'il avait affronté Crumhorn, Dare Dare Motus était vraiment mort.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 terminé avec sa ''grande bataille finale''... et la dernière scène a été assez dur à écrire.**

 **Est-ce la fin de DM? Quel sort attend le monde maintenant que son Meilleur Agent Secret, la Merveille Blanche, n'est plus? Ses amis arriveront-ils à le sauver où est-il trop tard?**

 **Découvrez-le dans le prochain et dernier chapitre!**

 **Laissez un commentaire svp**


	15. Colère Glaciale et Geste d'Amour Sincère

_Dare Dare Motus_

 **la Légende de l'Hiver**

 **Chapitre 13 : Colère Glaciale et Geste d'Amour Sincère**

Sans le moindre remord après ce qu'il vient de faire, le Mauvais attire l'objet lumineux vers eux et Sinistre Motus l'attrape au vol. Avec un sourire sombre, la souris blanche ouvre la paume et regarde le Cœur de Dàlvi : un petit cœur en cristal bleu luisant avec un flocon de neige en son centre. Le bleu du Cœur illumine son visage et il se met à ricaner.

« Aww c'est trop mignon. Le Cœur de Dàlvi est un véritable petit cœur en cristal ! rit-il en observant l'objet.

_Tiens tiens… sourit Dovert en récupérant le petit morceau de cristal avant que Sinistre Panikar le lui arrache des mains.

_Quand je pense que le contrôle du Monde dépend de cette petite chose. » ricane-t-il.

Avec un petit sourire, il rend le Cœur à SM qui se tourne vers le Mauvais.

« Je peux, Seigneur ?

_Vas y, Élu du Cristal de Feu ! Une fois Dàlvi reconstitué, nous utiliserons son pouvoir pour détruire ce Monde !

_ **Quoi !?** s'horrifient les agents secrets.

_ **Vous aviez promis à DM de laisser ce Monde en paix ! De laisser chaque personne vivre !** s'indigne Squackencluck.

_Il ne faut jamais croire le Mal Absolu, Cocote ! » ricane la souris blanche, faisant rire les autres Vilains.

Tous sont choqués, outrés que ces Méchants soient capables de bafouer la confiance qu'un homme leur a accordé avant de mourir. Alors que Panikar tombe à genoux, laissant ses larmes coulées, Nerwen serre les poings, furieuse.

« Vous… **Doavkkan ! Haga čotta ! Duolvvas ! Bahá !*** hurle-t-elle, faisant rire le Mauvais.

_Tu as raison, gaspilles ta salive. Car là où tu vas, tu n'en auras plus besoin. ricane-t-il. Et puis ce que l'ancien Élu ignore… fait-il en prenant la tête de l'agent décédé entre ses doigts et la tournant vers les prisonniers. … ne lui ferra aucun tors ! » finit Mubpienålmaj.

Panikar le regarde avec haine. Comment cet être pouvait-il "jouer"avec le corps de celui qu'il aimait ?

* * *

L'être démoniaque lâche alors le défunt Dare Dare Motus et se dirige vers le fond de la caverne avec les autres vilains. Mais alors que Sinistre Motus est aux portes de la caverne, un vent glacial se met à souffler dans la caverne. Tous s'arrêtent et ferment les yeux pour se protéger des particules de glaces qui apparaissent soudainement dans la fournaise, refroidissant atrocement l'atmosphère. Malgré la force du vent, Panikar et Nerwen se risquent à ouvrir les yeux pour voir les particules gelées s'enrouler autour du corps sans vie de DM. Ses liens se retrouvent couvert de glace et se brisent, laissant tomber le corps sans vie dans le nuage formé par les particules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiète Panikar.

Nerwen ne lui répond pas car elle ne comprends pas… lorsque soudain des pics de glace tranchants surgissent hors du nuage. Tous sont stupéfiés et là, une silhouette se dresse dans la brume glacée. La silhouette surgit du nuage de glace en hurlant. Son corps était entièrement fait de glace, ses yeux grands ouverts sont blancs luminescents... mais le pire chez cet être de glace, c'est qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au défunt agent !

« DM? questionne Panikar entre surprise et effroi, comme les autres agents.

_Ce n'est pas lui! fait la demi-elfe, les coupant dans leur stupéfaction. Cet être est un Démon de Terre ! Il aime blessé l'émotion des gens en prenant l'apparence de leurs défunts. Lui aussi veut le Cœur de Dàlvi. Certains disent que c'est pour ressentir ce que c'est d'en possède un, d'autres disent qu'il veux le détruire. Il n'aime personne. Ni dieux, ni mortels, ni monstres. Son nom est Moarri Galmmasvuohta, la Colère Glaciale ! »

Le petit assistant sent son cœur se serrer. Le léger espoir qu'il avait s'est envolé avec les paroles de Nerwen.

* * *

Moarri Galmmasvuohta se tourne alors vers les Vilains qui sont figés sur place. Même le Mauvais semble subjugué. Le Démon de Glace se met alors à fixer le Cœur dans la main de Sinistre Motus. Mubpienålmaj se met à grogner, furieux.

« **Ne le laissez pas s'approcher du Cœur ! Si quelqu'un doit posséder ce pouvoir, ce n'est certainement pas ce Glaçon ambulant !** » vocifère-t-il.

SM regarde son Maître puis dépose le Cœur entre les mains de Sinistre Panikar.

« Gardez-moi ça un instant, Baron ! » ordonne-t-il avant de s'avancer vers l'être de glace.

Il serre ses poings qui prennent l'apparence de magma en fusion et s'avance vers Moarri Galmmasvuohta avec le Mauvais. Le Démon Glacé se met à grogner et se redresse de toute sa hauteur avant de frapper le sol de ses poings, créant des pics de glace tranchant qui se ruent vers les deux êtres de feu. Le Mauvais et SM évitent les pointes mais celles-ci se ruent alors vers les autres Vilains (les forçant à sauter pour les éviter) et encerclent l'entrée de la niche où se trouve le corps de Dàlvi. Le Baron Von Panikar tombe lourdement sur le sol, lâchant le Cœur qui rebondit sur le sol dans un tintement sonore et atterrit près de la cellule des prisonniers. Les agents, Nerwen, Squackencluck et Panikar baissent les yeux sur le morceau de cristal lumineux à porté de main puis regardent le démon de glace. Apparemment, il en avait toujours après leurs ennemis.

Sinistre Motus, voyant que ce Monstre était déterminé à les anéantir, crée une flèche de lave et vise Moarri Galmmasvuohta.

« **Arrête, sombre idiot !** » s'indigne le Mauvais.

Mais trop tard ! La flèche vole droit vers le Démon de Glace et le frappe en plein visage. La ''Colère Glaciale'' se met à grogner de douleur en s'attrapant la joue puis se redresse, une large entaille dans la glace de son visage. Il se met à grogner (créant de la glace qui comble le trou) avant de rugir férocement. Dans ses mains, Moarri Galmmasvuohta crée une boule de gel qui s'agrandit jusqu'à être la plus imposante possible et la lance vers les malfrats qui s'écartent de justesse. La boule explose alors, gelant tout l'endroit et lâchant des pics de glace énormes jusqu'à atteindre la taille du Mauvais. Celui-ci se met alors à rugir de douleur lorsqu'un pic le frôle et, à l'horreur (ou stupeur) des autres personnes présentes, il se retrouve couvert d'une épaisse couche de givre. Nerwen est alors figée sur place.

« Aie… on est mal, là. Il est vraiment furieux. »

Sinistre Motus est médusé… mais il se redresse, furieux.

« **Tu te prends pour qui, Glaçon Ambulant ?** Le Cœur de Dàlvi est à nous et non à toi ! **Dégage si tu ne veux pas finir fondu par mes flammes !** » rage-t-il en embrasant son corps, faisant fondre un peu de glace.

Mais le Démon gelé se met à grogner d'avantage, se roule en boule (son corps se mettant à luire bizarrement)… puis se redresse d'un coup en poussant un cri de rage strident. Des rayons glacés s'échappent alors de son corps et sont projetés dans toutes les directions dans toute la caverne.

« **BAISSEZ-VOUS !** » s'affole Nerwen en sautant au sol, imitée par les agents et Panikar.

Les rayons de glace frappent alors les barreaux de la cage, les rendant aussi fragile que du verre. Mais alors, un hurlement de douleur se fait entendre, affolant Panikar et Nerwen mais également les autres Vilains. Tous se tournent pour voir SM à genoux serrer ses mains contre sa poitrine qui semblait avoir était touché par un rayon de glace.

« **Vite !** Profitons en pour se sauver tant qu'il ne nous remarque pas ! » dit Nerwen en brisant les barreaux glacés et en aidant à relever la mite blessée avec Squackencluck.

Panikar regarde encore une fois cette créature de glace puis le Cœur de Dàlvi qui est juste à sa portée.

« **Panikar, dép** **ê** **ches-toi !** » dépêche Dare Dare Hérison.

Le petit hamster court alors prendre le morceau de Cristal lumineux et rejoint les autres.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu s'échapper, une immense barrière de glace bloque toutes les issues. Nerwen (qui a récupéré sa lance) est inquiète, surtout en voyant que maintenant Moarri Galmmasvuohta est après eux et dans une fureur noire !

« On doit se séparer ! dit Nerwen. Un groupe avec la blessée et Panikar ira chercher une sortie ! Un autre ira chercher les reste de Dàlvi ! Si on le recompose, lui seul viendra à bout de ce Démon de Terre ! Moi, je fais diversion ! explique-t-elle en regardant Moarri Galmmasvuohta.

_ **Nerwen non ! C'est de la folie!** s'indigne Panikar.

_Nerwen, votre plan semble bien vu mais le groupe qui ira chercher les morceaux de cristal aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en puzzle ! intervient le Colonel K.

_ **Panikar est fort en puzzle!** s'exclame la poule en poussant légèrement Panikar vers le chinchilla, un petit sourire fier sur son visage.

_Vraiment ?

_Euh… oui mais… bégaye le hamster.

_ **Parfait !** sourit le Chef des agents secrets. En plus, tu as le derrière morceau ! Nous comptons sur toi pour reconstituer ce Daalevi !

_C'est Dàlvi, Colonel... » corrige le petit assistant.

Nerwen le voit trembler de haut en bas mais elle sourit en s'agenouillant devant lui.

« Hé ! Respire à fond, petit bout ! Tu es un guerrier saamis, rappelle-toi ! Tu as gagné cet honneur en battant Urban ! Si tu es doué avec les puzzles, tu arriveras à reconstituer Dàlvi ! » assure-t-elle.

Panikar lève les yeux vers elle puis regarde le Cœur dans sa main.

« Et DM ? Est-ce… est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le sauver ? » demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

La Demi-Elfe soupire et baisse la tête, cherchant les mots justes avant de regarder son ami.

« Je crains que non… mais on peut toujours faire en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain ! »

Panikar semble déprimé. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir ramener celui qu'il aimait à la vie.

« Et pour les complices de l'autre entité, on fait quoi Grande Nerwen? demande Dare Dare Pélican.

_On s'occupe d'abord de "givre par ci par là" et après on s'occupe d'eux. Y a-t-il des objections? » demande une dernière fois la demi-elfe.

Tous se regardent et se tournent vers les Vilains. Dovert et Stiletto se sont mit à l'abri derrière un rocher pendant que Sinistre Panikar entraîne Sinistre Motus à l'abri, le double maléfique de DM semblant atrocement mal. Panikar regarde une dernière fois le Cœur… puis il serre le poing et lève les yeux vers Nerwen.

« Johtit viidáseappot !* » dit-il, surprenant ses amis qui ignoraient qu'il parlait cette langue.

Nerwen lui sourit et dit :

« Buot manne jámolaš !* »

Puis elle se tourne vers Moarri Galmmasvuohta. Un regard sur Mini-Nerwen et elle se rue vers l'Être Glacé en hurlant son cri de guerre.

* * *

Nerwen bondit alors sur une colonne de glace et siffle pour attirer l'attention du Monstre aux yeux blancs luisants. Dès qu'il la regarde, elle donne un grand coup de lance pour couper le sommet de la colonne. La gravité suivant son rôle, le bloc de glace tombe sur le Démon qui rugit de rage en évitant le bloc. Profitant de la diversion, les deux groupes se séparent. L'un court vers les issues et cherche un moyen de s'enfuir pendant que l'autre se rue vers la corniche où se trouve le corps de Dàlvi, les agents expérimentés comme 57 encadrant Panikar. Le petit hamster tient fermement le Cœur de Dàlvi dans ses mains, se promettant de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Moarri Galmmasvuohta sort soudain de l'éboulis en rugissant furieux. Puis il remarque le groupe qui se rue vers la corniche. Rugissant furieusement, le Démon de Terre prépare une autre boule glaciale (de la même taille que la précédente) et la jette vers eux.

« **ATTENTION !** » hurle Nerwen.

Squackencluck (qui était dans l'autre équipe) se rue alors vers eux en sortant un laser de sa poche et tire sur la boule, la faisant exploser en plusieurs paillettes argentées qui aveuglent momentanément les agents. Lorsque la visibilité revient, les agents se tournent vers le Monstre qui rugit en les fusillant du regard.

« **Cours,** **Panikar !** Va remettre le Cœur à sa place ! ordonne 57 avant de se retourner vers leur nouvel ennemi. On va le retenir. »

Le petit assistant hoche la tête et reprend sa course vers la corniche. Moarri Galmmasvuohta se prépare à recréer une boule de glace lorsque…

« **Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaa !** » hurle la voix de Nerwen.

Le Démon a à peine de temps de se retourner qu'il reçoit un coup de lance en plein visage. Squackencluck et les agents sortent leur lasers et tirent sur le Monstre qui se met à rugir de douleur. Panikar sent son cœur se serrer à chaque cri mais il continue de courir. Nerwen, elle, se retrouve face-à-face avec le Démon et lui assène un autre coup de lance. Furieux, Moarri Galmmasvuohta frappe le sol de son pied, créant des pics acérés que ses assaillants évitent de justesse avant de rugir au visage de la Demi-Elfe qui se retrouve le visage couvert de givre.

« Si tu crois que ça va me refroidir ! » s'énerve la rouquine en balayant le froid hors de son visage.

Elle hurle en balançant sa lance tandis que les agents tirent avec leurs lasers… mais Moarri Galmmasvuohta frappe alors du pied en rugissant, causant un grand vent glacial dans la caverne. Les britanniques se retrouvent tous à terre et Nerwen se prend un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire avant de s'effondrer. Le Démon est sur le point de l'achever… lorsqu'il repère Panikar qui s'apprête à entrer là où se trouve le corps de Dàlvi. Furieux, le Monstre lance la boule de glace qu'il tenait vers le hamster.

« **Panikar !** » s'affole Nerwen.

Le petit assistant se retourne pour voir la boule de glace lui foncer dessus… mais son instinct de survie lui permet de sauter à l'abri de la corniche.

« **Dépêche-toi de remettre le Cœur à sa place ! On a besoin de Dàlvi !** » ordonne Nerwen.

Sans perdre un instant, le petit hamster se relève en serrant le Cœur de Dàlvi et disparaît dans la caverne. Nerwen se redresse et regarde Moarri Galmmasvuohta. Celui-ci semble prêt à courir pour achever Panikar. La Demi-Elfe baisse alors les yeux vers sa lance abîmée. Mini-Nerwen la regarde puis hoche la tête avec un sourire. Sans aucun mot, la Norvégienne redresse la tête en fixant le Démon puis elle court vers lui et, dans un hurlement plein de rage, elle illumine son arme et la jette contre la poitrine de Moarri Galmmasvuohta.

Le choc est tel qu'une puissance onde semblable à celle provoqué lors de l'affrontement contre Sinistre Motus se propage, brisant de nombreux pics de glace, renversant les agents et bousculant Panikar qui manque perdre le Cœur. Nerwen se retrouve projetée en arrière. Se remettant du choc, elle baisse des yeux pleins de larmes vers sa main qui ne contient que des débris de bois. Sa lance était détruite !

* * *

Panikar sent son cœur s'affoler, sachant que Nerwen venait de sacrifier quelque chose auquel elle tenait énormément pour les aider eux, les Mortels ! Prenant sur lui, le petit assistant se redresse et court vers le fond de la grotte. Il voit alors enfin à quoi ressemble le Cristal ! Toutes les pièces sont là… sauf une ! Le Cœur ! Le petit assistant se dirige vers lui en tenant le Dernier Fragment dans sa main. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à le replacer, il ressent une drôle de sensation. Intrigué, il regarde le Cœur… et se fige en le voyant toujours battre.

« Comment… ? Comment peut-il encore battre… alors que DM… est… ? » s'étouffe-t-il presque.

Le rugissement de Moarri Galmmasvuohta le force à se retourner et là, il aperçoit un trou sur la poitrine du Démon. Un trou en forme de cœur au niveau du cœur. Serait-il possible que… ? Panikar se fige en regardant le Cœur battre et le Démon de Glace.

* * *

Moarri Galmmasvuohta se prépare à créer une nouvelle boule de glace lorsque…

« **Moarri Galmmasvuohta !** » hurle Nerwen.

Le Démon se tourne vers la rouquine qui est furieuse. Elle se met à hurler :

« **Suddat suddat Moarri Galmmasvuohta ! Suddat suddat siste bodni son dolla !** * »

Moarri Galmmasvuohta se met à rager, furieux d'être insulter, et lève la boule de glace, près à l'achever… lorsqu'une lumière bleue envahit la caverne. Tous se tournent et voient Panikar debout devant la corniche, le Cœur dans sa main levé bien haut au-dessus de sa tête. Il semble sur le point de pleurer mais à la fois calme. Baissant le Cœur, il s'avance vers eux, surprenant Nerwen et tout les agents. Bloqué par la Glace, il regarde le morceau de Cristal en souriant et murmure :

« Laisse-le venir à moi, s'il te plaît... »

Le Cœur luit plus fort et la glace disparaît, laissant un passage entre les deux êtres. Panikar s'avance vers l'être de glace sans aucune peur visible. Moarri Galmmasvuohta se met à rugir de rage et se rue vers le hamster, à l'horreur de tous.

« **Panikar ! Attention !** » hurle Squackencluck…

mais Nerwen la bloque avec son bras, gardant les yeux fixés sur Panikar. Le petit assistant continue d'avancer vers le Monstre sans peur, le Cœur de Dàlvi dans sa main.

 _J'ai franchi des montagnes grâce à toi!_

Moarri Galmmasvuohta semble furieux. Chacun de ses pas crée d'imposants pics de glaces tranchants et pourtant, les pas de Panikar restent calmes. Même le Colonel K est impressionné par la tranquillité du hamster alors qu'il est face à un danger bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il a affronté et il est seul.

 _Je sais qui tu es!_

Nerwen se fige et fixe le Démon de Glaces qui continue sa route vers le petit assistant. Était-il possible que… ? Les Dieux ne l'avaient jamais avertit de cette possibilité… Panikar s'arrête soudain lorsqu'il est à mi-chemin, laissant la Fureur Glacée s'approcher de lui.

 _Ils ont détruit ton âme, voler ton cœur..._

Les autres agents se retiennent de hurler en voyant l'être de glace s'approcher dangereusement de leur ami mais celui-ci semble déterminé, le poing serré autour du Cœur de Dàlvi.

 _Et tu as eu tellement peur!_

Moarri Galmmasvuohta arrive alors sur Panikar dans un nuage de particules de glace. Il se tient droit en fixant le petit rongeur de ses grands yeux blancs et grogne… mais le hamster se contente de sourire.

 _J'en suis là grâce à toi..._

Ce sourire fige le Démon qui semble perturbé. Il s'agenouille lentement, se calmant au point que la glace qu'il forme semble devenir moins épaisse.

 _Souviens-toi... grâce à moi..._

Comme si ces paroles avaient un sens pour lui, Moarri Galmmasvuohta se met à la hauteur de Panikar qui s'avance vers lui jusqu'à pouvoir toucher sa joue. La peau est glaciale mais le petit Britannique s'en moque. Il colle son front contre celui glacée de la créature et murmure :

« Souviens-toi de qui tu es, Snowden... »

Le monstre pousse alors un profond soupire en fermant les yeux, laissant une couche de givre recouvrir son corps.

Panikar rouvre les yeux pour voir l'être complètement figé. Il pousse un profond soupire désolé puis baisse les yeux vers la poitrine de la créature. Il regarde une dernière fois le Cœur de Dàlvi et le pose sur le trou en forme de cœur… mais la glace protège le vide, empêchant quoi que ce soit d'entrer à l'intérieur. Puis, ça lui revient !

Seul un geste d'Amour Sincère peut dégeler un Cœur de Glace !

Il relève les yeux vers le visage du monstre de glace qu'était devenu son ami… et sans se soucier des regards des autres, il garde une main posée sur le Cœur de Dàlvi, appuyé là où il doit retourner, ferme les yeux et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Dare Dare Motus. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes… lorsqu'il sent le Cœur s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de celui qu'il aime. Il s'écarte alors en rouvrant les yeux et enlève sa main pour voir que le trou s'est refermé derrière le Cœur et que de minuscules fissures se propagent sur tout le corps de glace. Panikar commence à avoir peur… lorsqu'il voit que ce n'est que la particule de glace qui tombe, laissant apparaître le visage de la souris blanche.

DM papillonne des paupières, dévoilant son œil or et son œil bleu glace,… et sourit en voyant Panikar devant lui. Ce dernier est subjugué d'émotions. Son cœur explose dans sa poitrine dès qu'il aperçoit la souris qu'il aime bien vivante devant lui.

« Snowden... » suffoque-t-il en souriant d'une joie immense.

Puis il commence à pleurer, trop ému, avant de sauter au cou de l'agent secret qui se relève.

« **SNOWDEN!** » hurle Panikar en embrassant Dare Dare Motus sur les lèvres.

La souris blanche est surpris au début par le geste soudain… mais, une fois rassuré, il ferme les yeux et rend l'affection au hamster. Ni lui ni Panikar n'avaient plus peur de garder ça secret. Et, apparemment, nullement besoin de mots pour révéler à l'autre le sentiment qui les envahissait. Squackencluck plisse des yeux en essayant de croire ce qu'elle voit puis elle réalise qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Alors, elle hurle en sautant de joie :

« **Dare Dare Motus est de retour !** »

Les autres agents se mettent à hurler de joie ou applaudissent le miracle mais cela ne semble pas déranger les amoureux. Nerwen sourit, folle de joie,… lorsqu'elle se fige. La glace se décompose en milliers de flocons qui s'envolent dans les airs avant de disparaître en sortant de la caverne, laissant à nouveau le vent entrer. Mais cette fois, il semble chanter au lieu de se plaindre. La Demi-Elfe sent son cœur se remplir de joie. Sa protectrice lui avait souvent dit que le jour où le Jabma Aimo se mettrait à chanter, le Bonheur serait enfin libéré ! Elle entends vaguement un hurlement mais elle n'en tient pas compte, sachant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un monstre parmi les monstres (même si celui-là était presque aussi puissant que le Mauvais) mais avec l'Antre qui chante, elle sait qu'ils ne risquent plus rien.

* * *

Lorsque DM et Panikar se séparent, ils sont surpris de voir que toute la glace qui bloquait la caverne a disparu mais surtout émerveillés par le son que produit l'antre. Maintenant sûr qu'elle ne les dérangera pas, Dare Dare Mite (qui a comme été guérit par le chant) bondit vers eux et les serre dans ses bras.

« Je suis trop contente pour vous, les garçons ! » sourit-elle, heureuse.

Les deux hommes sont d'abord un peu gênés… mais ils ne peuvent que rire en voyant le sourire radieux de la jeune agent secret. Les autres membres de l'agence les entourent alors, les félicitant pour leur courage et pour leur nouvelle relation… lorsque DM remarque Nerwen à l'écart. La demoiselle sourit en laissant le vent souffler dans ses cheveux mais elle ne semble pas décider à les approcher. Panikar voit le regard de Dare Dare Motus… et remarque également Nerwen. Les deux hommes se regardent puis écartent les autres agents pour la rejoindre.

« Nerwen ? »

La Norvégienne se tourne vers eux et sourit.

« Bravo, les Amoureux. Vous avez battu le Mauvais et fait chanter le Jabma Aimo. Ça, j'aurais jamais cru voir ça. »

Mais comme elle voit leur regard inquiet, elle se dirige vers Squackencluck (qui s'est approché pour voir le problème) et ajoute :

« Oh ça va ! Tout va bien maintenant ! Regardez ! Même la poule a survécu ! » rit-elle en ébouriffant les plumes de la jeune scientifique.

Celle-ci grommelle en fusillant la rouquine du regard et se recoiffe sous les rires des autres. Dare Dare Motus rit également avant de reprendre son air inquiet.

« Et je suis désolé pour ta lance... » dit-il en frottant son épaule de remord.

Nerwen lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Oh tu sais, c'est comme je l'ai déjà dis. Avec ou sans lance, je reste Nerwen ! »

Les deux rongeurs la regardent et lui sourient.

* * *

Mais avec la glace disparu, le givre sur le Mauvais devient de plus en plus fin. Enfin, le Démon se remet à bouger et il voit, furieux, les Mortels et surtout l'Élu vivant. Sa colère fait chauffer son corps et, une fois entièrement libéré de la glace, il rugit en levant son ignoble main squelettique.

« **ATTENTION !** » hurle Dare Dare Mite en voyant le Monstre bouger.

Dare Dare Motus, Panikar et Nerwen sont figés sur place en voyant le Mauvais se dresser devant eux et rugir comme une bête féroce, affolant assez la Demi-Elfe pour qu'elle attrape les deux Mortels, espérant les protéger avec son corps. Mais soudain, la main du Mauvais se retrouvent bloquée par un rayon blanc. Lorsque le coup ne vient pas, Nerwen lève la tête pour voir le Mal incarné bloqué. Tous se tournent pour voir des êtres de taille gigantesque (pratiquement aussi grandes que le Mauvais). Il étaient 5 ! Ils étaient tous différents les uns des autres.

Le premier (qui maintenait le Mauvais) avait le corps entièrement fait de nuages gris et blanc.

Le second à ses côtés était entièrement constitué d'eau.

La troisième (vu qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme) avait le corps parsemé de verdures et de fleurs printanières.

Le quatrième lui avait le sien parsemé de feuilles mortes de couleur rouge orangé et doré.

Et la dernière avait le corps parsemé de fleurs et de fruits.

Apparemment, seuls DM et Nerwen savent qui ils sont car ils s'agenouillent avec respect devant les êtres gigantesques. Les autres (même le Colonel K) les imitent, hésitant un peu. Le Mauvais semble tétanisé en voyant les autres êtres. Celui au corps de nuages semble furieux et tire le Démon vers eux. Les cinq êtres entourent alors le Mauvais en le fusillant du regard puis se prennent les mains et déclarent de leur voix forte :

« _**Don, Mubpienålmaj ! Manne fallehit okta moai, mii dubmet don**_ _ **váldit giddagassii-s siste váibmu eana-s**_ _ **!***_ »

Leurs mains se mettent à luire et le Mauvais se met à rugir… avant d'être figé en une statue. Le sol s'ouvre alors sous ses pieds et il y disparaît.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchote Panikar, inquiet.

_Ils viennent d'emprisonner le Mauvais dans les profondeurs de la Terre, là où il ne pourra rien contre les Mortels. explique Nerwen à voix basse.

_Mais qui sont-ils ? interroge Squackencluck.

_Ce sont des Dieux. explique Dare Dare Motus. Je dirais que nous sommes face au Dieu du Vent, au Dieu de l'Eau et aux trois Dieux des Saisons.

_Le Dieu du Vent du Nord ! » corrige la rouquine, les yeux fixés sur la Déesse Ruonanieida, la déesse du Printemps.

Mais lorsque celle-ci se tourne vers eux avec les autres Dieux, la Demi-Elfe baisse la tête, cachant presque son visage sous ses cheveux roux. Le Dieu du Vent du Nord s'approche de l'agent secret avec le Dieu de l'Eau. Ce dernier prend délicatement le visage de DM dans sa main, forçant le jeune Britannique à lever la tête. L'Être d'eau sourit en voyant l'œil bleu glace et se tourne vers l'Être de nuages. Celui-ci semble perturbé… mais il sourit, comme rassuré. Soudain son regard se pose sur Nerwen et son sourire disparaît.

Nerwen, sentant le silence pesant, relève la tête et voit les deux dieux qui la dévisagent alors elle se relève.

« Hey Tjaetsieålmaj ! Biegkegaellies ! Ça va? » sourit-elle, espérante.

Alors que le Dieu du Vent du Nord la fusille du regard, les autres semblent agacés par sa présence… sauf Ruonanieida qui semble neutre mais à la fois pleine d'espoir. Nerwen continue de sourire… avant de soupirer en redressant son bonnet. Jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux, elle lève les yeux vers les Dieux et bégaye :

« Écoutez… ce que j'ai fais à Dàlvi, c'était… une grosse erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû aller affronter le Mortel seule… je n'ai aucune excuse. Je… je suis désolée d'avoir brisé votre fils… »

DM est surpris d'apprendre que Dàlvi était l'équivalent du fils des Dieux du Vent du Nord et de l'Eau. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose, Panikar se relève (visiblement furieux).

« Je peux comprendre que vous lui en voulez si vous considériez Dàlvi comme un fils mais vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a des circonstances atténuantes ? s'exclame-t-il en fixant le Dieu du Vent du Nord droit dans les yeux (d'un bel argenté). **Vous croyez que ça aide quelqu'un de le nommer par son apparence et non pour ce qu'il est ?** D'accord, Nerwen a ses défauts **mais vous en avez aussi !** Elle voulait vous montrer que vous l'aviez juger trop vite et qu'elle méritait un autre nom ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a fallu ce qui est arrivé à Dàlvi, un exil chez les Saamis **et** une attaque de vikings pour qu'elle soit enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur ? **Elle n'est pas la Laide ! Son nom est Nerwen !** »

La Demi-Elfe semble sur le point de pleurer en entendant le petit assistant prendre sa défense alors que le Colonel K observe cela avec intérêt. DM, lui, sourit, fier que Panikar ait mit sa peur de côté pour défendre une amie. Il sait que le petit hamster est terrifié (au vu de ses mains tremblantes) mais son ami ne peut laisser Nerwen être encore rabaisser alors qu'elle avait combattu pour obtenir son nom et le droit d'être aimée.

Biegkegaellies et Tjaetsieålmaj se regardent l'un l'autre avant de regarder le petit hamster et lui sourient. Panikar (bien que tremblant encore) retourne le sourire. Puis le Dieu de l'Eau tend son poing vers Nerwen et l'ouvre pour y découvrir une lance flambant neuve. La Demi-Elfe écarquille les yeux, incrédule et prête à pleurer, avant de regarder ses nouveaux amis avec un sourire timide, comme si elle demandait la permission. DM pouffe en se redressant.

« Nerwen, ce serait grossier de refuser le cadeau d'un Dieu. » sourit-il.

N'y tenant plus, la rouquine récupère l'arme et saute, folle de joie, en poussant son cri de guerre… avant que l'agent secret la ramène sur terre d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. La demoiselle le regarde (un peu gênée par son explosion de joie) et il fait un léger signe de tête vers les Dieux.

« Ah oui ! réalise Nerwen, un peu gênée. Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes aussi généreux que le disent les Mortels ! » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Mais alors que la rouquine pense s'éclipser pour éviter de s'attirer la foudre des Dieux, elle sent de larges mains encadrées son visage, la forçant à lever la tête pour voir deux yeux vert rempli d'amour maternel. Ruonanieida observe Nerwen de haut en bas avec son visage neutre… puis elle sourit tendrement d'une manière que la Demi-Elfe n'a plus vu depuis longtemps. La Déesse colle alors son front contre celui de la demoiselle rousse et dit :

« Don oamastit mu ándagassii… mu nieida !* »

Nerwen ne peut que lui sourire, puis la demi-elfe s'éloigne de la Déesse du Printemps, montrant qu'elle a enfin trouvé sa place même si elle sait qu'elle peut maintenant revenir auprès de la Déesse quand elle veut.

* * *

Le Dieu de l'Automne et les deux Déesses du Printemps et de l'Été font volé des feuilles, des pétales et des fleurs vers les mortels, qui eux les regardent s'éloigner un peu plus loin, formés un tourbillon et explosant pour révéler une nouvelle Sauterelle Spatiale toute neuve. Alors que DM se sent déjà fou de joie, le Dieu du Vent du Nord fait un geste vers les morceaux du corps de Dàlvi. Il récupère délicatement les fragments avec un petit sourire triste… puis il lève les yeux vers l'agent secret qui possède le Cœur de son fils. En souriant, il sépare les morceaux de cristal en deux parties qu'il serre dans ses poings avant de les tendre au Britannique. Là, il voit son badge et son I-patch également comme neufs. Le cache-œil est d'ailleurs légèrement modifié car on peut y apercevoir une ligne blanche et le badge scintille légèrement comme un cristal. Nerwen comprend aussitôt ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Il te confie les morceaux de cristaux. Sous cette forme, personne ne pourra les réutiliser pour recréer Dàlvi et profiter de ses pouvoirs. »

DM prend les présents nerveusement dans ses mains et s'éloigne avant de s'agenouiller.

« Merci. Je vous promets d'en être digne. » dit-il.

Puis les Dieux commencent à s'éloigner. Les Dieux du Vent du Nord et de l'Eau donnent un dernier sourire au britannique avant de s'en aller avec les autres. Le Dieu de l'Automne explose en une multitude de feuilles mortes qui s'en vont dans une traînée de vent, la Déesse de l'Été sort de la caverne, retourne dans une souche d'arbre puis se rendort, la Déesse du Printemps fait comme le Dieu de l'Automne et explose en une multitude de feuilles et de fleurs, se laissant déplacer par le vent au loin, le Dieu de l'Eau se cristallise en neige et retombe à terre (ne faisant plus qu'un avec la neige déjà présente) puis le dernier Dieu (celui du Vent du Nord) retourne se fusionner dans le ciel avec les nuages.

Alors que tous sont émerveillés, Dare Dare Motus sourit en attachant son nouveau badge à la place de l'ancien mais avant qu'il ait le temps de remettre son I-patch, la petite main de Panikar attaque le cache-œil. Tous deux se regardent dans les yeux puis le hamster lui sourit. La souris blanche s'agenouille alors et laisse son ami (et amoureux) remettre l'I-patch là où il doit aller… puis DM serre son compagnon dans ses bras. Panikar sourit et dépose un léger baiser sur le front du jeune homme. Les autres présents les observent sans un mot, ravis de les voir enfin pleinement heureux.

* * *

Plus tard, les britanniques ont été retrouvés par la tribu Saamis. Le Chef envoie alors ses fils aînés raccompagnés les autres agents et les Vilains (qui ont été arrêter par les agents après le passage des Dieux) jusqu'à la grande ville la plus proche afin qu'ils puissent rentrés à Londres (car DM ne maîtrise pas encore sa capacité de créer des portails entre deux lieux) laissant la souris blanche, son assistant et la Demi-Elfe seuls avec les Saamis. Dès que les fils du Chef revinrent de la ville, les Saamis aident DM et son ami à préparer la Sauterelle Spatiale pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Panikar vient de mettre son sac-à-dos dans le coffre… lorsque Nerwen l'attrape et le coince dans son bras.

« Tu vas me manquer, petite demoiselle en détresse ! rit-elle en frottant la tête du petit hamster avec son poing, le faisant rire malgré ses lunettes de travers.

_Tu peux venir avec nous, Nerwen. sourit DM en posant les cadeaux saamis que les jeunes enfants du Chef lui ont donner. Les Saamis vont bientôt revenir sur leurs terres et Londres aurait bien besoin qu'on lui rappelle que les légendes sont vraies. »

Nerwen sourit en reposant Panikar qui redresse ses lunettes mais elle secoue la tête.

« Les Saamis ont encore besoin de moi. Et… Londres a déjà sa preuve vivante que les légendes existent. » dit-elle.

Sans aucune explication, elle leur tend sa lance. Les deux Britanniques observent l'arme et voient, juste au-dessus de Mini-Nerwen (qui est bel et bien revenue à la vie avec la lance), une nouvelle gravure apparaître. La gravure forme un nouveau symbole saami des deux britanniques : l'un représentant Dare Dare Motus avec un cœur bleu et l'autre Panikar avec ses lunettes rondes. Tout deux saluent en conduisant une mini Sauterelle Spatiale. En voyant ça, les deux amis sont subjugués d'émotions et se ruent sur Nerwen, la serrant dans leurs bras. La demi-elfe leur rend l'étreinte. Ce n'était que des au revoir mais, bien sûr, ça n'évite pas quelques larmes.

« Merci Nerwen. » font les deux amis.

La rouquine les pose au sol et leur sourit.

« Merci à vous-deux. Vous m'avez libérée, vous avez vaincu le Mauvais, vous avez prouvé aux Dieux que même les Mortels pouvaient faire de grandes choses, et… vous m'avez prouver que l'amitié existe. »

Elle fouille dans sa poche et en sort le médaillon de Oilossë et le vieux badge de DM. Ils avaient été réparer par le forgeron de la tribu.

Dare Dare Motus récupère les deux objets, se tourne vers Panikar… puis sourit en lui donnant le badge. Sans un autre mot, il s'approche de Nerwen avec le médaillon et, sans la moindre hésitation, il l'attache autour du cou de la Demi-Elfe. Elle semble surprise par ce geste mais sourit en caressant le pendentif.

« Vaikko ge don diehtit ii, don oamastit ustit !* dit le descendant de la duchesse de Lade.

_Oh je le sais très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » sourit Nerwen.

Mini-Nerwen salue de la main les britanniques en souriant tristement. Les deux hommes lui retournent le salue puis se fut au tour des Britanniques de dire au revoir.

« Au revoir, Nerwen. dit l'agent secret avant d'ouvrir le véhicule pour que lui et son assistant puissent s'installer.

_Au revoir, Dare Dare Motus et Ernest Panikar. » sourit la Demi-Elfe.

Les Saamis s'approchent pour saluer de la main leurs nouveaux héros et, avec un dernier regard vers leurs nouveaux amis, les deux britanniques poussent le cri de guerre de Nerwen.

« **Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaa !** »

DM démarre alors le véhicule et s'envole sous les acclamations des Saamis… et Nerwen et les enfants lèvent le poing en criant joyeusement :

« **Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaa !** »

Panikar les salue d'un geste de main et les deux hommes s'éloignent dans le ciel en direction de Londres.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 13 et dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il nous a plu quand nous l'avons écrit :) N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire SVP.**

 **Ah! avant d'oublier, voici les notifications notés par ***

*Différentes insultes en saamis du Nord tel que « idiot », « imbécile », « sans cœur »

*« En avant » en saamis du Nord

*« Tout pour les Mortels » en saamis du Nord

*« fond fond, Moarri Galmmasvuohta ! Fond fond au bout d'un feu ! » en saamis du Nord

*« Toi, Mubpielnalmaj ! Pour avoir blessé l'un des nôtres, nous te punissons à l'emprisonnement dans le cœur de la Terre ! » en saamis du Nord

*« Tu as mon pardon,… ma fille ! »

*« même si tu ne le sais pas, tu as des amis »


	16. Epilogue

_Dare Dare Motus_

 **la Légende de l'Hiver**

 **Épilogue :**

Gwendoline observe le paysage gris de Londres par la fenêtre du salon. Elle semble triste et inquiète. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu parlé de l'incendie aux locaux de l'agence d'agents secrets où son fils travaille, elle avait eu très peur (surtout lorsqu'elle avait entendu que tout les agents avaient disparu) mais elle craignait que son enfant soit en grand danger. Cela faisait quelques jours que les agents de l'Agence étaient revenus à Londres mais elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son garçon.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoit, dans le ciel, un étrange point jaune qui l'intrigue. Pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une menace, elle se rue vers le télescope de son défunt grand-père pour agrandir l'image de cette étrange apparition. Son geste soudain inquiète Roger (qui lisait son journal en cherchant des nouvelles de leur garçon) qui se lève pour la rejoindre. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il demande :

« Gwen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son épouse se fige soudain et s'écarte du télescope, sa main sur la bouche. Intrigué, le père Cosgrove se dirige vers l'appareil et y jette un œil… avant d'avoir une réaction semblable à celle de sa femme. Il se tourne alors vers elle en souriant et lui prend les mains.

« Il est revenu, Gwen ! Il a réussi !

_Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend? Allons le voir pour le féliciter ! » exclame-t-elle en souriant et en agrippant son mari, l'amenant à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvre en grand et sort (son mari la suivant vers l'agence).

Dans le ciel, Dare Dare Motus sourit en se rapprochant de Londres et de son agence. Panikar semble également content de revoir leur ville et l'immeuble en forme de boîte aux lettres londonienne. Les deux hommes se regardent en souriant… lorsque Panikar remarque quelque chose.

« DM ! Regarde ! » dit-il avec un sourire.

DM se tourne et voit deux silhouettes qu'il reconnaît très bien. Fou de joie, il fait atterrir la Sauterelle Spatiale devant et non loin de l'agence. Et une fois au sol, l'agent secret se rue vers ses parents qu'il a reconnu de loin.

« **Maman! Papa!** crie-t-il en se laissant prendre dans l'étreinte de ses parents.

_ **Snowden!** » sourit sa mère, émue et folle de joie.

La souris blanche est ému à son tour. Si seulement ils avaient su ce qu'il s'était passé, ils ne l'auraient pas cru… mais tout ça est passé ! Il avait vaincu le Mal et était enfin arrivé chez lui.

L'étreinte se brise pour que Dare Dare Motus puisse enfin regarder ses parents dans les yeux. Il regarde son père un instant avant de regarder sa mère et lui dit :

« Je crois t'avoir désobéis plus qu'un peu. »

Gwendoline pousse un petit rire avant de caresser la joue de son fils en souriant.

« Tu as accompli ton destin. Je suis sûre que là où il est, Grand-père William est très fier de toi. Et je le suis également. »

DM pose sa main sur celle que sa mère a posé sur sa joue, profitant un instant de ce toucher maternel qui (même si il ne le dira jamais) lui a énormément manqué. Panikar rejoint la petite famille et, sentant l'élu de son cœur à ses côtés, la souris blanche prend la main du petit hamster. Les deux parents sont un peu surpris par ce geste.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en Norvège. » sourit nerveusement leur fils alors que Panikar étouffe un rire derrière sa main.

Gwendoline et Roger se regardent, surpris, avant de se tourner vers leur enfant et son compagnon… et ils lui sourient.

« Du moment que tu es heureux, Snow, nous serons toujours avec toi. » affirme Roger en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son garçon.

C'est au tour de l'agent secret de serrer ses parents dans ses bras, les remerciant de leur compréhension et de leur approbation. Gwen tend alors la main vers Panikar et attire le petit hamster dans l'étreinte.

Soudain, ils entendent la voix de Dare Dare Mite qui crie :

« **Les voilà ! Ils sont enfin rentrés !** »

Tous se tournent pour voir les agents de l'agence sortir du bâtiment et Dare Dare Mite vole vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. Squackencluck les rejoint et donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule de DM.

« **Aie !** se plaint le jeune homme (surtout que c'est l'épaule où Urban l'a blessé).

_Ça, c'est pour tout les gadgets que tu m'as volé et perdu dans la caverne du Mauvais, même si j'ai pu en récupérer une partie. déclare la poule en faisant une tête énervée.

_Oh ça va ! C'était pas ma faute ! » grommelle le jeune homme en frottant son épaule endolorie.

La jeune scientifique se met alors à rire et attrape les deux hommes pour les serrer dans ses bras.

« Vous commenciez à me manquer vous-deux. »

Les autres agents les rejoignent et saluent joyeusement le meilleur agent de leur agence… lorsque le Colonel K arrive (dans son uniforme habituel) suivit de l'agent 57 et de l'agent 58 (fraîchement réintégrer mais placé sous la tutelle de son père). Le vieux chinchilla s'approche des deux amis et les regarde avec un sourire.

« Une mission brillamment accomplie comme toujours, DM ! dit-il avant de regarder Panikar. Et cela m'a également permit de comprendre pourquoi vous vous attachiez autant à votre assistant. »

Le petit hamster se fige et rougit comme une tomate avant de regarder Dare Dare Motus (dont les joues sont légèrement rose) mais l'agent secret se reprend vite.

« Colonel ! Si cela remet en cause mon travail en tant qu'agent, sachez que…

_Allons, ne paniquez pas pour rien ! ricane le vieux colonel. Votre vie personnelle ne m'intéresse guère tant que vous êtes sérieux dans votre travail. En revanche, Panikar ne serra plus votre assistant ! »

Tous se figent et les deux hommes pâlissent. Squackencluck est la première à réagir.

« **Colonel ! Vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Panikar !** s'indigne-t-elle.

_Qui a dit que je voulais le renvoyer ? sourit K en regardant le petit assistant qui est alors complètement perdu. Je pensais plutôt qu'il serra votre associer, DM ! Associer agent secret ! »

Dare Dare Motus et Panikar sont figés sur place puis l'agent secret sourit, fou de joie, en se tournant vers son compagnon.

« **Panikar ! Tu as réussi ! Tu peux devenir agent secret !** » s'émerveille-t-il.

Le petit hamster se tourne vers son supérieur, perturbé… mais quand il voit les sourires heureux autour de lui, il comprend qu'il ne rêve pas.

« Alors, Panikar ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demande le Colonel K.

Panikar sent des larmes de joie coulées sur ses joues et un grand sourire se dessine enfin sur son visage.

« **Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je suis d'accord !** » s'exclame-t-il, fou de joie, avant de sauter dans les bras de DM.

La souris blanche le serre dans ses bras, fou de joie, et les autres agents se mettent à les acclamer.

* * *

Un instant après que les retrouvailles émotionnelles soient célébré, tous se rendent au musée secret dédié à leur agence pour y installer le cadeau du peuple saami. Il s'agissait d'une tapisserie géante racontant toutes les légendes sames (avec leurs symboles) vielles et nouvelles et la légende du cœur de Dàlvi y était inclue. Une fois les câbles accrochés et sécurisés, tous aident à hisser la tapisserie au plafond. Plus elle était tendue, plus elle offrait un spectacle étonnant sur ses légendes. La création du Monde par les Dieux, la première apparition du Mauvais et son bannissement dans les Profondeurs de la Terre, la création des différentes espèces ainsi que la naissance de Nerwen et son avènement en tant que Demi-Elfe, les différents exploits de la Norvégienne pour rendre la vie facile aux Saamis et obtenir un nom digne de son courage, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres plus merveilleuses et incroyables les unes que les autres.

Mais lorsque la tapisserie est totalement tendue, DM est choqué. Alors que le début de la légende de Dàlvi est raconté au début de la toile en peau, sa conclusion nouvelle est inscrite à la fin ! Le réveil des pouvoirs de Oilossë qui a conduit à la Haine de Urban et à la destruction de Lade ainsi qu'à l'emprisonnement de Nerwen, la transmission des pouvoirs à travers les générations (William, George, Gwendoline) et enfin, l'arrivée de DM. Le jeune homme est d'ailleurs choqué que les Saamis qui ont peint cette tapisserie aient été au courant de son lieu de naissance particulier qui lui a donné son vrai nom. Il y a même les événements des dernières semaines : la libération de Nerwen par les deux Britanniques, l'attaque des Halgù, l'affrontement avec Urban où Panikar s'est montré plus que courageux, l'apprentissage des pouvoirs avec la Demi-Elfe, la bataille avec Sinistre Motus, l'apparition des ancêtres de DM, le combat avec le Mauvais, la transformation de l'agent secret en terrible Moarri Galmmasvuohta et Panikar qui le sauve par un geste d'amour sincère. Les deux hommes sourient en voyant cela, ils se regardent et la souris blanche attrape le menton du hamster avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, devant l'agence entière, le Colonel K annonce enfin la nomination de Ernest Panikar comme agent secret et associer officiel de Dare Dare Motus. En tant que meilleur Agent Secret du Monde, ce dernier se devait d'être avec le Colonel sur l'estrade. À côté de lui, vêtu d'une combinaison d'un magnifique bleu avec une ceinture rouge et jaune, se tient Panikar. Le petit hamster semble un peu inquiet et tremble légèrement… mais quand DM baisse les yeux vers lui, il sourit en rougissant légèrement. Après son discours (que nous préférons taire ici afin de ne pas ennuyer nos lecteurs), le Colonel saisit une petite boîte sur le côté de son pupitre et la tend à son meilleur agent. Dare Dare Motus ouvre la boîte qui contient un badge marqué DH et s'agenouille devant Panikar pour lui accrocher son badge. Le petit hamster sourit, heureux en regardant son nouvel insigne et aillant toujours du mal à croire que cela soit bel et bien vrai. Il est enfin devenu un agent secret !

« Bienvenu dans notre agence, Dare Dare Hamster ! » déclare K en le saluant de manière militaire, un sourire fier derrière sa grosse moustache.

Comme il est de coutume, DM et tout les agents (même l'agent 58) saluent le nouveau venu de la même manière. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Panikar (ou DH) salue ses amis et ''nouveaux'' collègues de la même façon… mais le regard qui le rend le plus fier, c'est celui de son compagnon (dans la vie comme dans le travail) : Dare Dare Motus ! Toutes les personnes présentes (agents secrets et leurs familles) applaudissent le nouvel agent qui court aussitôt serré son ''nouvel'' associer dans ses bras.

Après les célébrations, tout les agents se retrouvent regroupé pour une photo de groupe. Le professeur Squackencluck finit de paramétrer la minuterie de l'appareil photo avant de se joindre aux autres.

« Prêt? demande t-elle aux autres, forçant DM à rapprocher son ancien assistant. **On sourit !** »

* * *

Et cette photo est maintenant un nouveau souvenir pour tout le monde ! Elle a été copié et distribué aux amis et à la famille... mais celle de la merveille blanche, elle, a été encadrée avec un badge DM reforgé et un dessin de maternelle d'une représentation de Nerwen. Au dos de la photo, un acte de naissance caché avec deux diplômes provenant de l'agence. Mais cette photo ne se trouve guère à Londres ! Elle se trouve dans le sanctuaire des Élus, avec les autres souvenirs de ceux qui les ont précédés.

Après un autre voyage en Norvège, la Sauterelle Spatiale retourne à Londres avec à son bord Dare Dare Motus et Dare Dare Hamster.

 _Badjel guhkkin !_

 _J'ai choisis ce pouvoir_

 _Pour faire le bien, pour protéger mon peuple!_

Soudain, le petit hamster baisse les yeux et sourit en voyant les traîneaux saamis glisser sur la neige en dessous d'eux. Les enfants à l'intérieur sourient en faisant de grands signes aux deux Britanniques.

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _Je leur montrerai la voie !_

 _Je leur montrerai mon amour pour eux !_

DM sourit en répondant à leur salue et décide de descendre afin d'être à leur hauteur. Il sourit en voyant le Chef Ašlak et ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Ànne et Åsvar sourient et acclament le nom de leur Roi des Neiges.

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _Toi descendant,_

 _Gardien du pouvoir !_

 _Utilise l'Hiver pour faire le bien,_

 _Transmet sagesse et savoir !_

Soudain, des flocons volent autour de la Sauterelle Spatiale. Pendant quelques instants, la souris blanche est persuadé de voir William qui lui sourit avant d'être rejoint par ses parents, Basil et Oilossë. Un éclair bleuté le sort soudain de ses pensées et les deux agents secrets sourient en voyant Nerwen qui saute à leur hauteur et qui se téléporte pour rester un peu à leur hauteur.

 _badjel guhkkin_

 _sirdit son dáidu_

 _sirdit son buorrevuohta_

 _Ceux que tu aimes !_

La Demi-Elfe leur sourit et crie un joyeux « **Yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaa !** » avant de retourner sur les traîneaux de la tribu. Les deux hommes les saluent et s'envolent dans le ciel pour rejoindre Londres. DH pose alors sa main sur celle de DM, faisant sourire son compagnon et associer qui met le pilote automatique avant de coller son front contre celui du hamster qui fait battre son cœur.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **ET VOILA :D Voilà la fin de "La Légende de l'Hiver" et des aventures en Norvège de DM et Panikar... Oh! pardon! de DM et DH!^^**

 **Foxiso et moi, nous sommes sûr que Panikar est capable de devenir un jour un agent secret et d'obtenir le titre Dare Dare Hamster (ou Danger Hamster en VO) soit d'être surnommé DH^^ Pour la combinaison, on a hésité à lui en donner une semblable à DM... mais le bleu lui va tellement bien^^ Perso, je ne vois pas Panikar sans bleu.**

 **Les Vilains vaincus, la Paix a nouveau rétablit sur le globe, DM et DH enfin ensemble... je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est une mission parfaitement accomplie et une fin heureuse^^**

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter afin que Foxiso et moi puissions avoir directement vos avis svp :)** **à la prochaine les amis :D**


End file.
